Armas de Soldado
by Nadesko
Summary: UA. Cada caballero tiene sus propias armas para acabar con sus enemigos y Heero Yuy, campeón del rey, es el que mejor sabe hacerlo. Sin embargo, por decreto real, pronto se verá obligado lidiar con una mujer cuyo carácter le planteará un reto... diferente
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola, bienvenidos!**

**¿Qué hago yo aquí? Jejejeje, bueno, pongámosle que hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir una historia que girara en torno al interesante universo de **_**New Mobile Report: Gundam Wing**_**. No sé si deba dedicar unas palabras de gracia a esta fantástica serie, dado que soy prácticamente nueva en estos rincones, o a hacer referencia a algunos de los personajes que más me llamaron la atención, porque creo que me iría derechito a estrellarme contra la muralla de mis críticas pomposas (y probablemente ustedes también…), y estrellarse con cosas duras no es algo a lo que sea muy afecta, la verdad jajaja. **

**En fin, simplemente me limitaré a mencionar al misterioso Heero –protagonista de esta pesudohistoria –cuya aura muy, muy, muy misteriosa e impredecible al parecer no sólo ha captado mi interés, sino también el de muchos de ustedes ¡Sólo hay que ver la cantidad de páginas dedicadas a él! Como sea, el punto va de que creo que, a pesar de que no me simpatiza mucho –me refiero a que si me encontrara con alguien como él en la calle y me viera involucrada con él, probablemente querría estrangularlo al rarito despúes –paradójicamente se ha transformado uno de mis personajes favoritos de todo el mundo del animé –y eso que no son muchos, nótese –y vaya cosa increíble. Sus contradicciones, sus conflictos y su nivel de complejidad están tan bien logrados que a la larga logra intrigarte. No sé ustedes, pero a mí ha logrado atraparme xD**

**Quizá tenga que ver con el contexto con que está sujeta la serie, no lo descarto. No soy muy afecta tampoco a los animés con maquinas supervoladoras y armas ultrapoderosas y bang-bang para allá y bang-bang para acá –no voy a mencionar ejemplos, sólo se trata de gustos :) ****-pero el universo de esta serie, paralela a el resto de la saga, te trasmite muchas ideas y sin querer te encuentras poniéndote de acuerdo con muchos argumentos con respecto a las situaciones bélicas que se dan dentro y que son peligrosamente análogos a las que vivimos hoy en día, y discutiendo con las que te parecen que no son correctas. Es realmente una cosa que me impresionó de la serie… **

**¡Cooomo sea! –Nadesko se limpia el tomatazo de la cara –Otro día seguiré con mi perorata de las series de animé y su impacto en la crisis mundial xD, Sí, sí, ya sé que todos ustedes están muy ansiosos de querer escuchar mi valiosísima e imperdible opinión –Nadesko se agacha para esquivar otro tomatazo -¡Pero esto debe continuar!**

**Bien, aquí les dejo la introducción de esta historia que no es mía. Sé qué es poco original de mi parte y ciertamente una no muy adecuada manera de debutar en este rincón de Fanfiction, pero la verdad es que es una historia bastante llevadera, considerando del género que trata y no pude resistir la tentación: Cssi podía ver a los personajes encarnando esta singular tramilla.**

_**Armas de Soldado**_** es un universo alterno, basado en una de las novelas de Kinley MacGregor, asi que ¡No me demanden! Los personajes de **_**New Mobile Report: Gundam Wing**_** que aquí se señalen no me pertenecen.**

**Con sinceridad, espero lo disfruten.**

**¡Saludos!**

* * *

**ARMAS DE SOLDADO**

**Prólogo**.

— ¡Él es el mismo diablo!

Heero Yuy, cuarto conde de Ravenswood, resopló audiblemente ante la convicción que demostraba la voz de Milliardo Peacecraft mientras ambos permanecían de pie ante el trono del Rey Enrique II, con el hermano de Heero y uno de los de hombres de Milliardo ligeramente detrás de ellos. Era un epitafio que había escuchado más veces de las que podía contar.

Curvando el labio en un retorcido gesto de diversión, Heero asintió rápidamente.

— Engendrado en el infierno y amamantado con la teta de un demonio. No puedo pretender otra cosa. —Después de todo, era de su reputación de lo que estaban hablando y, en este país envuelto en el caos, Heero era el campeón indiscutible.

Dos guardias, que permanecían tan inmóviles como estatuas, flanqueaban el trono donde el rey se sentaba. Vestido de púrpura oscuro y con su corona brillando bajo la luz de las antorchas, Enrique no parecía muy complacido cuando clavó la mirada en ambos nobles. Aún cuando Heero había vertido su propia sangre, y derramado la ajena todavía más, para afianzar la corona de Enrique, conocía los límites de la tolerancia de su monarca, y, a estas alturas, el rey ya había sido presionado más allá de sus límites.

Milliardo dio un paso imprudente hacia el trono de Enrique. Algo muy inusual en él, hombre de carácter templado, pero cuya alma temeraria –pulcramente resguardada, sólo traslúcida en ciertas ocasiones –amenazaba con tomar el control, en pos de la situación que se dilataba a cada segundo que pasaba.

— Quiero que deje mis propiedades en paz, Majestad. Con toda seguridad, posee bastante tierra como para apaciguarse con ellas, así que bien podría abandonar las tierras de Sanc.

Enrique Plantagenet no era un hombre al que uno debiese acercarse imprudentemente. Era un hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo con una férrea determinación y un valor endiablado; un hombre que tenía mucho en común con Heero, y mejor aún, un hombre que estaba en deuda con Heero.

La mirada en el rostro de Enrique fue la imagen misma de la ira de los infiernos.

Recuperando de nuevo la cordura, Milliardo retrocedió de mala gana y clavó la mirada en el suelo empedrado.

Enrique miró a Heero y suspiró.

— Nos no entendemos cómo empezó este conflicto. Heero, vos decís que él os atacó, y Milliardo, vos decís que él os atacó, de modo que ninguno admite haber instigado este asunto. Esto nos recuerda a dos niños malcriados peleando por un juguete mientras ambos aducen injusticia. Particularmente, esperaba algo mejor de vos, Heero.

Heero hizo todo lo que pudo para no mostrar la furia que le invadía. Había servido fielmente a Enrique durante más de la mitad su vida. Aun así, no era el bufón ni el peón de ningún hombre, y no respondía ante nadie salvo ante sí mismo. Enrique había aprendido ese hecho hacía tiempo, y era eso mismo lo que hacía de Heero un valioso aliado para él. Su alianza había sido forjada con sangre, en la batalla.

Con la furia hirviendo a fuego lento en su interior, Heero osó enfrentar la mirada del rey como si fuese la de un igual.

— Como bien sabéis, mi señor, no soy ningún cobarde, y no me inclinaré ante este hombre mientras siga atacando a mis campesinos y asaltando mis tierras. Si Milliardo quiere una guerra entonces, por Dios, soy definitivamente el que se la va a proporcionar.

Enrique miró hacia arriba como si buscase la ayuda de los sagrados santos.

— Nos estamos aburridos de que nuestros señores luchen entre ellos. Nos damos cuenta de que los años de reinado de Romefeller fueron muy permisivos, pero esos tiempos ya han terminado. Ahora soy yo, Enrique, el que reina en este país, y nos lograremos que se extienda la paz en él —miró directamente a Heero—. ¿Comprendéis?

— Sí, mi señor.

La mirada de Enrique se volvió entonces hacia Milliardo, cuyos ojos seguían clavados en el suelo, a sus pies.

— ¿Y vos?

— Sí, sire.

Los severos rasgos de Enrique se relajaron un tanto.

— Está bien, entonces. Pero como nos sabemos que no deberíamos dejar en libertad dos ratones mientras el gato está ocupado en otros menesteres, debemos sellar este pacto de manera más permanente.

Un nauseabundo sentimiento de miedo se atravesó en la garganta de Heero. Conocía a Enrique lo bastante bien como para comprender que aquello no iba a ser de su agrado.

Enrique continuó.

— Como ninguno de vosotros parece querer admitir quién atacó primero, nos deberemos aplicar la sabiduría de Salomón. Si alguna de vuestras mercedes toma posesión de algo a lo que el otro tiene en alta estima, puede que entonces sus señorías se lo piensen dos veces antes de llevar más lejos las hostilidades.

— ¿Majestad? —preguntó Milliardo, y su voz arrastraba el peso de su propio estremecimiento.

Enrique se mesó la barba castaño-rojiza.

— Tenéis una protegida, ¿no es así, Milliardo?

— Sí, sire, tengo tres que aún siguen con vida.

Enrique asintió, y entonces se volvió para observar a Heero, que le devolvió la mirada con impertinente franqueza.

— ¿Y qué me decís vos, Heero?

— Tengo un hermano derrochador del que llevo deseando librarme durante años.

Dicho hermano echaba espuma por la boca por la indignación unos diez pasos por detrás de él, pero, con gran sensatez, guardó silencio ante su rey.

Absolutamente perplejo, Enrique consideró el asunto.

— Decidnos, Dúo —dijo dirigiéndose al joven hermano de Heero—. ¿Qué es lo que vuestro hermano estima más en esta tierra?

Heero se volvió ligeramente para contemplar cómo se retorcía Dúo ante la mirada de su rey. Con la cabeza respetuosamente inclinada, Dúo respondió.

— Para serle sincero, Su Majestad, él tan sólo valora su honor. Moriría por defenderlo.

— Sí —dijo Enrique pensativamente. —Nos hemos comprobado los límites a los que él llegaría para mantener limpio su honor. Muy bien, nos exigimos que Heero jure por su honor que no hará incursión alguna ni atormentará a Milliardo, y éste entregará a una de sus protegidas como promesa de su buena conducta.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —bramó Milliardo de forma tan escandalosa que Heero casi esperaba que las vigas del techo comenzaran a caerles a su alrededor—. No podéis estar hablando en serio.

Enrique dirigió una acalorada mirada a Milliardo.

— Señor, os estáis extralimitando. Es a vuestro rey a quien os estáis dirigiendo, y su traicionero suelo el que estáis pisando.

El rostro de Milliardo se puso más rojo que la sobreveste carmesí que Heero llevaba sobre la armadura. Heero no recordaba nunca haberlo visto tan descompuesto. Siempre le pareció un hombre bastante propio.

Hasta hoy.

— Su Majestad, os lo ruego, no me pidáis esto. Mis protegidas son las más gentiles criaturas, y no están acostumbradas ni a pasar penalidades ni a la compañía de los hombres. La mayor va a casarse de aquí en pocas semanas, y su hermana es una monja que ha hecho votos en Santa Ana. Con toda seguridad, vos no podéis exigir que abandonen sus votos para convertirse en rehenes durante un tiempo.

— ¿No hablasteis sobre una tercera protegida?

Un absoluto y genuino horror se reflejó en el joven y alargado rostro de Milliardo.

— Señor, Relena es la más gentil de todas mis protegidas. Se estremece ante el más ligero sobresalto. Una hora en Ravenswood y moriría de miedo. Os lo suplico, por favor, no me exijáis esto.

Enrique entrecerró los ojos.

— Nos desearíamos que vuestras señorías nos hubiesen dejado alguna otra opción. Mas, ay, estamos cansados de las constantes quejas y acusaciones de nuestros señores. De hecho, el día siguiente al de hoy tenemos un compromiso en Hexham para poner en orden otra disputa entre dos barones a los que no parecen importarles sus propias tierras. ¡Todo lo que queremos es paz! —bramó Enrique. El brillo de la mirada del rey se intensificó—. Milliardo, fuisteis vos quien solicitó la intervención de la corona en este asunto. Nos os hemos dado nuestra solución, así que permitid que se lleve a cabo, y apiadaos de la atolondrada alma que ose desafiar a esta corona —Enrique pareció calmarse un tanto—. Lady Relena le será entregada a Heero para que él la custodie.

¡Una dama en su hogar! Heero pudo sentir como sus labios empezaban a curvarse ante ese pensamiento. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Enrique que olvidase todo el asunto, pero una con una simple mirada pudo darse cuenta de que era mejor no cuestionar los dictados del rey.

Entonces sucedió una de las cosas más increíbles que había visto en su vida. Milliardo se postró de rodillas ante el trono de Enrique. El alto, elegante y hasta el día de hoy muy propio Milliardo, estaba _rogando_. Las sobrevestes blancas y amarillas ondearon como un charco a su alrededor cuando se doblegó y apoyó la frente sobre el suelo de piedra.

— Por favor, Majestad —rogó Milliardo con voz trémula—. Ella es mi hermana, sangre de mi sangre. No podéis tomar a mi hermana pequeña y, en cambio, exigirle a Ravenswood un simple juramento. Os lo suplico. Relena es… ella es mi vida. Podéis quedaros con mis tierras pero, por favor, dejad a mi hermana donde está.

Por un instante, Heero casi sintió compasión por aquel hombre; hasta que recordó el pueblo que había incendiado en el silencio de la noche. Las mujeres que habían sido violadas y asesinadas con saña en sus lechos.

Si no hubiera sido por el mandato de Enrique, habría sitiado el castillo de Milliardo costara lo que costase, y habría visto cómo las murallas del al que llamaban Conde Relámpago se caían a pedazos.

Pero Enrique tenía una deuda de sangre con el padre de Milliardo, y como campeón del rey, Heero se había visto obligado a no hacer daño a Milliardo sin el permiso real.

De cualquier manera, Heero sabía que sólo la presencia de la hermana pequeña de Milliardo en su hogar garantizaría un comportamiento benevolente por parte de éste hacia su gente. Y, como de costumbre, haría lo que fuese necesario para proteger a su pueblo, y obedecería la orden del rey.

Enrique se acariciaba la barba pensativamente mientras escuchaba a Milliardo seguir implorando su misericordia.

— Levantaos, Milliardo.

Milliardo se puso de pie; tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas, una expresión un tanto increíble de ver viniendo de un caballero como él.

— Nos hemos escuchado tu súplica, y podemos aseguraos que Heero se toma sus votos muy en serio. Le hemos visto llevar a cabo su deber con obras de incuestionable lealtad. Sin embargo, como vos sois conocido por faltar a vuestros juramentos, nos debemos asegurarnos de alguna manera de que se conserve la paz.

El rey hacía referencia al hecho de que Milliardo había prometido apoyar el reclamo de Enrique al trono y llegar finalmente a la paz sólo para, alrededor de dos meses más tarde, unirse a las fuerzas rebeldes de Colmillo Blanco, un grupo de caballeros influyentes que surgió apenas el reinado de Romefeller comenzaba a caerse a pedazos.

Milliardo no era alguien en quien se pudiese confiar. Jamás.

— Si Vuestra Majestad tiene dudas acerca de mi lealtad, ¿por qué aún conservo las tierras de mi familia? —preguntó Milliardo.

Los orificios nasales de Enrique se abrieron ostensiblemente.

— Debéis agradecerle eso a vuestro padre, y mejor que cuestionar mis motivos, deberíais sentiros complacido de seguir gozando de nuestra misericordia y actuar mostrando la apropiada gratitud. Heero custodiará a vuestra hermana durante un año. Si durante ese tiempo habéis demostrado ser honorable, os será devuelta.

El semblante de Milliardo se volvió duro como el granito.

— Actuáis como si hubiese sido yo el que instigó todo este asunto —murmuró—. ¿Por qué debo ser castigado mientras que él…?

— ¡Silencio! —rugió Enrique—. Una palabra insolente más de vuestra parte y haré que os despojen de _todo_ lo que os es querido.

Milliardo contuvo su lengua juiciosamente, pero sus ojos brillaban con auténtico rencor.

Enrique le hizo un gesto con la mano a su escriba para que plasmara sobre el papel su decreto.

— Si atacáis a Heero, a su gente o sus tierras durante el próximo año, vuestra hermana pasará a ser de su propiedad y podrá hacer con ella lo que le plazca.

Milliardo recorrió a Heero con una mirada que pudo haber picado piedra.

— ¿Y si él le hiciese daño o la deshonrara, sire?

El rostro de Enrique se endureció.

— Siendo la mano derecha de la corona, Heero sabe de primera mano lo que nos hacemos con los traidores. Le hemos confiado nuestra vida a Heero, y aceptaremos su juramento sobre los huesos de San Pedro de que no le hará daño alguno. Para aliviar vuestros temores, enviaré a uno de mis médicos personales para que examine a vuestra hermana ahora y de nuevo dentro de un año, asegurándonos así de que regresa a vos en las mismas condiciones en las que abandonó vuestra protección.

Y, entonces, mirando a Heero, Enrique añadió:

— Lady Relena será considerada nuestra pupila. Cualquier daño que se le haga, nos será hecho también a nos. ¿Podemos confiar en que vos la trataréis en consecuencia?

— Sí, Su Majestad. La protegeré con mi vida.

— Entonces todo resuelto. Ahora partid y empezad las preparaciones. Heero, buscad a nuestro sacerdote para que os tome juramento —Enrique dirigió su mirada a Milliardo, y dijo amenazadoramente—. Heero cabalgará con vos hasta vuestro hogar para proteger a vuestra hermana. Si los emisarios reales regresaran de Ravenswood con noticias de que ella no se encuentra allí, no estaremos nada complacidos.

Al mismo tiempo, los hombres se inclinaron en una reverencia y caminaron hacia atrás para abandonar el salón del trono. Una vez que las pesadas puertas de madera se hubieron cerrado tras ellos, Milliardo se volvió hacia Heero.

— De una u otra manera, conseguiré que muráis por esto —siseó.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza? —preguntó Heero con un dejo de diversión en la voz. La última cosa bajo los cielos a la que temía era a la muerte; de hecho, habría supuesto un bienvenido alivio.

Dúo agarró a Heero y lo separó de Milliardo.

— El rey está dentro escuchando —susurró con furia—. ¿Es que deseáis mantener otra conversación con él?

Los ojos de Milliardo lo miraron con furia, y entonces giró los talones y se alejó a grandes pasos.

— No tema, Milliardo. Le daré a vuestra hermana la mejor de las bienvenidas.

Una maldición hizo eco en el vestíbulo, pero Milliardo no volvió la mirada, y sólo después de que el conde hubiese desaparecido de su vista, Heero permitió que su rostro mostrara lo disgustado que se sentía.

Ninguna dama había pisado Ravenswood en muchísimos años. Cerrando los ojos para difuminar sus recuerdos, Heero deseó poder bloquear también los gritos de terror y los ruegos de misericordia que resonaban en su cabeza.

Y ahora iba a llegar otra dama.

— Sólo será un año —murmuró Dúo.

Heero lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Es necesario que te recuerde la maldición, hermano?

— Tú no eres tu padre.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Crees que no? ¿Acaso no soy su igual en cuanto a lo que prosperidad y batallas se refiere? ¿No comenta todo el mundo que soy su viva imagen?

— Tú no eres tu padre —repitió Dúo.

Pero Heero no le escuchó tampoco esa vez. Porque él sabía la verdad. Era el hijo de su padre, y al contrario que en Dúo, la maldición de la hedionda sangre de ese hombre corría por sus venas.

Llevar a una mujer de buena cuna a Ravenswood era lo mismo que firmar su sentencia de muerte, y Heero estaba a punto de comprometer su honor por el bienestar de la dama

La Fortuna era una puta cruel, y ese día se estaba riendo de él a carcajadas.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Ehm...**

**¿Reviews, comentarios, carcajadas?**


	2. Capítulo I

**¡Holas otra vez!**

**Vaya, vaya, he aquí agradecida y muy sorprendida... ¡Tengo reviews! ¡_Reviews_! Reviews por una adaptación. Reviews por una adaptación acerca de Heero y Relena ¡Es increíble! (Nadesko se limpia una lagrimilla de emoción) ¡Muchas gracias, no me esperaba esta respetable aceptación! **

**Bueeeno, antes que los dedos se me vuelvan locos y comience a relatar un discurso de agradecimiento lleno de colores y brillos de ojos y no termine más, aquí les presento rápidamente el primer capítulo de este cuentillo. Realmente espero que lo disfruten o al menos les haga pasar un rato agradable, dicho sea. ¡Saludines queridines!**

**

* * *

**

**I.**

—Todo lo que una mujer necesita saber sobre los hombres es que son criaturas que dependen de su bragueta. Apelad a sus calzas y tendréis un control absoluto sobre ellos, porque, cuando su miembro masculino está al mando, no lo está su cerebro.

Relena estaba sentada en la cama junto a su hermana Lidia, intentando no ofender a Hilde revelando la diversión que le producía su proclamación. Se apretó el puño contra los labios para contener su regocijo… Pero fue justo en ese momento cuando cometió el desafortunado error de mirar a su hermana, y entonces ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

¿Quién no se reiría? Especialmente al imaginarse la enorme bragueta que vestía el prometido de Lidia. Oh Señor, Ralph desfilaba por doquier como el dios Príapo en un festival de vírgenes.

Su doncella, Hilde, en cambio, no parecía muy complacida con el alborozo. Aclarándose la garganta, Relena apretó los labios e hizo todo cuanto pudo por recuperar la compostura.

Hilde puso los brazos en jarras y les hizo una mueca. Con apenas metro y medio de altura, y sus enormes ojos celestes de niña, la doncella no conseguía intimidar a nadie. Aún así, habían sido ellas quienes le habían preguntado sobre aquel tema. Lo menos que podían hacer era escucharla sin reírse.

— ¿Cómo pude creer que mis señoras se tomarían esto en serio? —preguntó Hilde.

— Perdónanos —dijo Relena aclarándose la garganta de nuevo y colocando las manos primorosamente sobre su regazo—. Nos comportaremos como es debido.

De hecho, no tenían más remedio, ya que estaban conspirando para buscarle un marido a Relena, y, puesto que ninguna de las dos tenía la más mínima idea de cómo llevar a un hombre al matrimonio, Hilde era la única mujer del castillo a la que se atrevían a preguntar. Cualquier otra habría ido directamente a su hermano con el cuento.

Pero por suerte, la terrenal y a menudo corruptible Hilde, podía contarse entre las que aún eran fieles a las damas a las que servía.

Hilde lanzó su oscura trenza por encima del hombro y se encogió de hombros.

— Bien, como Lady Lidia puede atestiguar, la parte de la seducción es bastante fácil. Es la parte de la conservación lo que es difícil.

El rostro de Lidia se coloreó de un profundo tono rojo, casi igual que el de su cabello, haciendo que resaltasen sus ojos azules.

— Yo no hice otra cosa más que entrar en la habitación. Fue Ralph quien me sedujo.

Hilde levantó la mano con la palma hacia arriba en un gesto de triunfo.

— Como dije, la seducción…

— ¿Pero qué ocurre si él no quiere ser seducido? —preguntó Relena, interrumpiéndola.

Hilde volvió a apoyar la mano sobre la cadera. Aunque Hilde era en realidad dos años más joven que Relena, había estado con todo tipo de hombres, y era considerada una experta por todas las jóvenes del condado. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que se decía. En sus actuales circunstancias, el sólo hecho de no estar bajo la férrea tutela de Milliardo Peacecrafft, hacía a Hilde _mucho_ más experimentada que Relena o cualquiera de sus dos hermanas adoptivas.

— Milady —dijo Hilde, su rostro reflejaba una resignada paciencia—, yo perdí mi honra cuando no era más que una niña, y puedo asegurarle que no ha nacido un hombre que no sea libidinoso. La única razón por la que no habéis tenido que luchar con ellos para quitároslos de encima es la afilada espada de Su Señoría.

Relena no podía discutir eso. Su hermano mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre sus dos protegidas y ella, como si fuesen sus más galardonados halcones, y desafiaba a cualquier hombre a mirarlas.

Y si uno de ellos osara tocarlas…

Bueno...

Le resultaba harto sorprendente que a Ralph aún le quedara algo bajo la bragueta.

De pronto, otra idea se le vino a la cabeza.

— Pero, ¿qué ocurre si yo lo deseo y él desea a otra? —preguntó Relena.

Hilde suspiró.

— Lady Relena, siempre estáis con los "_qué ocurre si_", los "_y_", y los "_pero_". Déjeme que le diga que, con respecto a eso, no hay diferencia alguna aunque él tenga puestas sus miras en otro lugar. Muéstrele una ligera sonrisa, un poco de tobillo, un…

— ¡Un tobillo! —jadeó Relena—. Me moriría de vergüenza.

— Mejor de vergüenza que como una solterona.

Relena tragó saliva. Puede que hubiese algo de verdad en eso, y a esas alturas de su vida estaba empezando a sentirse bastante desesperada. Su hermano no atendía a razones, de modo que, si tenía alguna oportunidad de encontrarse marido ella misma, sería mejor que la aprovechara.

— Un poco el tobillo —repitió; sentía que le ardía la cara sólo de pensarlo—. ¿Alguna cosa más?

— Hágale siempre esperar —dijo Hilde—. La anticipación hará que el hombre os aprecie mucho más.

Relena asintió.

Lidia cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Ahora, la siguiente pregunta es: ¿dónde encontraremos a ese hombre?

Relena frunció el entrecejo con frustración.

— Sí, ése parece ser el punto crucial de toda la seducción, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que un hombre se case conmigo si no puedo encontrar ninguno al que pueda desear?

— Bueno —dijo Hilde—. Mi madre siempre dice que encontraréis una rosa donde menos os lo esperéis.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Relena abandonó las cocinas para dirigirse de nuevo hacia la torre. No había avanzado más de dos pasos cuando encontró su camino bloqueado por Godfried, el primo del prometido de su hermana y el hombre al que ellas habían definido sin ningún miramiento como "el demonio procedente del agujero más apestoso del infierno".

Debían haberle convocado inadvertidamente con sus palabras esa mañana, porque Hilde no había terminado aún con su discurso cuando Ralph y Godfried se presentaron en la puerta.

Tan grande como un oso, Ralph se había llevado a Lidia a un picnic y, descortésmente, había dejado a su primo atrás. Desde el momento en que su hermana y Ralph desaparecieron, Godfried no había hecho nada salvo fastidiarla mientras merodeaba alrededor de sus faldas, intentando hacer todo lo posible por conseguir meterse bajo ellas.

A Relena se le había agotado la paciencia, y todo lo que quería era librarse de su pestilencia.

Si Godfried era la rosa a la que Hilde se había referido más temprano, Relena comprendió que la soltería tenía grandes posibilidades.

Él se apresuró a colocarse junto a ella e, inmediatamente, tomó su mano, provocando una oleada de repulsión a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz?

El hombre podía ser considerado tolerablemente guapo, siempre que la mujer estuviese lo suficientemente desesperada. Y Relena rogaba que nunca llegase a estar _tan_ desesperada.

Y carecía de la más mínima higiene. Si era cierto lo de que la limpieza era sinónimo de devoción, entonces ese hombre era pagano hasta la médula, porque su escaso pelo rubio no mostraba señal alguna de ver un peine a menudo, y jamás había conocido el jabón. Sus ropas estaban eternamente arrugadas, como si durmiese con ellas, y por las manchas que echaban a perder el tejido, ella diría que él las limpiaba tan a menudo como su cabello.

— ¿Estáis preparada para darme ahora mi beso? —preguntó.

— Humm… No —contestó ella, intentando rodearle para seguir su camino—. Me temo que tengo muchas, pero _muchas_ tareas que hacer.

— ¿Tareas? Seguramente encontraréis mi compañía mucho más deseable que cualquier tarea.

Personalmente, ella preferiría limpiar la sentina.

El hombre dio un paso para colocarse delante, atajando de nuevo su huida.

— Venid aquí, dulce Relena. Sé lo sola que os encontráis en este lugar. Indudablemente, soñáis con un hombre que venga y os reclame para sí.

Efectivamente, lo hacía; pero la palabra clave era _hombre_. Puesto que había clasificado a Godfried como algo cercano a una chinche, nunca se convertiría en el hombre con el que soñaba por las noches.

Él extendió la mano y apartó su velo a un lado de la cara, tomándose tales confianzas que ella arqueó una ceja para indicarle su desagrado. El apestoso hizo caso omiso de su mirada.

— Estáis dejando atrás rápidamente vuestros mejores años, mi señora. Quizás deberíais considerar hacer lo mismo que vuestra hermana para conseguir un marido vos misma.

Relena no sabía qué parte de todo aquello le había ofendido más: si el insulto referente a su edad o que le recordase la humillación de su hermana al ser descubierta en la cama del primo de Godfried.

— Puedo encontrar un marido por mi cuenta, gracias —dijo con glacial cortesía—. No necesito ayuda alguna de vuestra parte.

La furia oscureció la mirada de él.

— _Os tendré_ —enredó su puño en el velo.

Relena apretó con fuerza los dientes a la espera del dolor que sabía sobrevendría cuando saltó para ponerse fuera de su alcance. Las horquillas que aseguraban el velo le arrancaron el cabello antes de dejarlo libre para que escapara.

Corrió a lo largo de las murallas más alejadas del castillo con la esperanza alcanzar la torre llena de gente antes de que él la capturara de nuevo.

No fue tan afortunada.

Godfried tiró el velo al suelo y esa vez la agarró del brazo para conseguir que se detuviera.

Relena dio un respingo ante la manera en que sus dedos se le clavaban en la parte superior del brazo cuando intentó desprenderse de él. Asustada y enfadada, deseó que su hermano estuviese en casa. Ningún hombre se atrevería a mostrar semejante insolencia ante su fiero talante, y dondequiera que fuese Relena, la mirada vigilante de su hermano siempre la acompañaba.

— Tendré ese beso, zorra.

¡Antes besaría a una mula leprosa! Aterrorizada, Relena miró alrededor buscando una manera de escapar de él.

Un grupo de pollos estaba justo a su lado, remoloneando junto a sus pies. Cuando Godfried lanzó una patada hacia ellos, de repente le vino la inspiración.

Volvió la cara hacia su pestilencia con una sonrisa encantadora mientras recordaba los consejos que Hilde les había dado esa misma mañana.

— ¿Godfried? —dijo con su voz más suave.

Funcionó. La furia abandonó su rostro y soltó su brazo para tomarle la mano. Depositó un baboso beso sobre su palma.

—Ah, Relena, no os hacéis idea de cuántas noches he permanecido acostado en el lecho soñando con vos y vuestros suaves suspiros. Decidme, ¿cuánto más deberé esperar antes de probar la fruta que se encuentra entre vuestros suculentos muslos?

_Hasta que se congelen las llamas del infierno_.

Relena contuvo dichas palabras antes de que se le escaparan. No podía creer en la suerte que tenía: cuando por fin encontraba un nombre que le susurraba poesía, era la más obscena y ofensiva poesía que nunca hubiese podido imaginar, y procedía de un individuo que estaba tan sólo a un paso de ser un troll verrugoso.

Pensándolo mejor, no estaba ni siquiera a un paso de eso.

Se obligó a sí misma a no permitir que el desagrado se reflejara en su rostro, mientras arrancaba la mano de su repugnante sujeción. Escuchó caballos aproximándose. Asumiendo que eran sus soldados regresando de hacer la ronda, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia atrás cuando atravesaron la muralla.

En cambio, se limpió la mano subrepticiamente con la falda.

— Al final me habéis convencido, milord.

Su semblante reflejó una imposible arrogancia mientras adoptaba una pose frente a ella semejante a la de un desplumado pavo real.

— Sabía que no podríais resistiros a mí, milady. Ninguna mujer lo hace.

Ese hombre debería persistir en su hábito de permanecer en compañía de mujeres que hubiesen perdido su capacidad de ver, su capacidad de juzgar, y, sobre todo, su capacidad de _oler_.

— Cerrad los ojos, Godfried, y os daré aquello que vuestra tenacidad merece.

Una ladina sonrisa curvó los labios de él cuando accedió a cerrar los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante con lo que ella creía que él pensaba que era un gesto seductor.

Arrugando la nariz ante el espantoso aspecto que presentaba, Relena cogió a una de las gallinas coloradas que se encontraban a sus pies y la alzó hasta sus labios.

Godfried emitió un ruidoso besuqueo cuando colocó la boca sobre el cuello del animal.

Debió iluminarle el hecho de que sus labios se encontraban posados sobre plumas, y no sobre carne, porque abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la inquisitiva mirada de la gallina.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, dio un vigoroso alarido de sorpresa.

La aterrorizada gallina le graznó en represalia. Alzó las alas y comenzó a aletear sobre las manos de Relena en un esfuerzo por liberarse. Relena la dejó ir, sólo para que el animalillo se lanzara contra Godfried, que levantó su brazo para protegerse cuando sus hermanas gallinas se unieron a la refriega. La gallina le picoteó la cabeza, dejando algunos mechones del fino y grasiento cabello completamente de punta, mientras el resto de sus compañeras se arremolinaban en torno a sus pies, haciéndole tropezar.

Hombre y pollos cayeron hacia atrás en una cacofonía de maldiciones y cloqueos.

Con un juramento que habría empequeñecido cualquier otro, Godfried trastabilló hacia el abrevadero que tenía a sus espaldas. El agua salpicó a su alrededor, y Relena dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar que la mojase. La gallina chilló, salió disparada hacia el borde del abrevadero y enterró la cabeza bajo las plumas del ala en un esfuerzo por aliviar el daño que el hombre le había hecho.

Cuando Godfried se levantó en el abrevadero escupiendo agua, el pollo se apresuró a posarse sobre su cabeza. Relena estalló en carcajadas. Ni aunque lo hubiese planeado todo le habría salido tan bie-…

— ¿La más gentil de las doncellas? Milliardo, vuestras mentiras no conocen límite.

Ese profundo y resonante tono de barítono no pertenecía a la voz de ninguno de sus soldados. La risa se atascó en su garganta, y Relena se giró para ver a su gallardo hermano en compañía de otros quince hombres.

Por su rostro, pudo deducir la profundidad de su desagrado. Aún así, el alivio la inundó ante su presencia. Finalmente, no tendría que tolerar a Godfried ni un minuto más.

Cuando empezó a caminar hacia él, su mirada se deslizó hacia la izquierda de su hermano mayor. A lomos del más blanco de los sementales que ella hubiese visto jamás, había un caballero con una sobreveste rojo sangre engalanada con un escudo de armas en el que aparecía un cuervo negro. Aunque no podía ver el rostro del hombre, pudo sentir su abrasadora mirada sobre ella. Se detuvo a mitad de camino. Jamás había contemplado una apariencia como la suya. Permanecía erguido sobre su montura, como si su caballo y él formaran una única criatura de increíbles fuerza y poder.

La cota de malla se amoldaba sinuosamente sobre su cuerpo, duro como una roca debido a lo que sólo tendrían que ser años de entrenamiento, y vestía su armadura con tanta soltura como si fuese una segunda piel. Sus amplios hombros estaban echados hacia atrás con arrogancia, y la cota lo único que hacía era enfatizar la anchura de los mismos.

El enorme y poderoso corcel empezó a moverse nerviosamente, pero él lo mantuvo al instante bajo control con un enérgico apretón de sus muslos y un firme tirón de las riendas.

Relena aún seguía sintiendo la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo; profunda, poderosa.

Perturbadora.

Aquél era un hombre que demandaba atención. Un hombre acostumbrado al control y a la autoridad. Emanaban de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y mientras ella lo observaba con una mirada inquebrantable, él elevó una mano y se quitó el enorme yelmo.

El corazón de Relena dejó de latir durante unos momentos antes de comenzar a hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas. Jamás en su vida había visto un hombre tan guapo. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, como cobalto y que parecían resplandecer al mirarla fijamente desde aquel rostro de rasgos definidos, rodeado por la plateada cofia de la cota de malla. Las cejas oscuras que se arqueaban sobre sus fieros ojos le dijeron que su cabello debía tener el color de la pulida madera de castaño.

Había algo fascinante en sus ojos. En ellos se advertía una aguda inteligencia a la vez a una precavida mirada que mantenía sus emociones bien ocultas. Relena tenía la impresión de que nada escapaba a su atención. Jamás.

Él la recorrió con una atrevida y evaluadora mirada, que incendió la sangre de la muchacha, mientras se colocaba el yelmo bajo el brazo. Relena no sabría decir lo que opinaba de ella, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre su torso, sintió que sus pechos se tensaban inexplicablemente en respuesta a la intensidad de su mirada.

A pesar de toda su apostura, sin embargo, había una dureza en sus esculpidos rasgos que hablaba de que una sonrisa resultaría casi extraña en aquellos labios

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber su hermano mientras desmontaba y se dirigía hacia ella.

Relena dio un respingo ante su tono atronador, agradecida de que la distrajese de las extrañas cosas que el examen del caballero le había provocado.

Godfried ahuyentó al pollo de su cabeza y salió del abrevadero tratando de conservar algo de dignidad.

Fracasó miserablemente.

— Creo que deberíais preguntarle a vuestra hermana si es su costumbre atacar con un pollo a todo hombre que la moleste —dijo el guapo caballero con una pizca de diversión en su voz. Su rostro, en cambio, no mostraba nada.

— Silencio, Yuy —gruñó Milliardo—. No sabéis nada sobre mi hermana o sus costumbres.

— Eso cambiará en breve.

Relena arqueó una ceja ante aquel comentario. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

No lo habría creído posible, pero el rostro de su hermano se puso aún más rojo, y sus ojos, más oscuros. Fue sólo entonces cuando recordó cómo había llamado al apuesto caballero.

No podía ser Heero Yuy, conde de las tierras de Ravenswood; ¿no era ése el hombre por el que su hermano había ido a visitar a Enrique?

¿Por qué demonios estaban cabalgando juntos? Dado el odio que sentía su hermano por el otro caballero, no se le ocurría ninguna razón.

Allí estaba sucediendo algo muy extraño, y no podía esperar a encontrarse a solas con Milliardo descubrir qué era.

Los ojos de su hermano se ablandaron cuando la miró.

— ¿Godfried te hizo daño, Relena?

Godfried se puso rígido, y contestó por ella.

— Jamás le haría daño a una dama. —Sus ojos, en cambio, contaban otra historia. Ella pudo percibir allí una maldad genuina, y se juró en silencio que se aseguraría de que nunca volviese a atraparla sola.

Aunque de todas formas, Relena no era alguien a quien se intimidase con facilidad. Podría manejarle bastante bien, con o sin pollo. Se cercó unos pasos más, mientras su hermano se bajaba de la montura para encontrarse con ella.

— Estoy bien, Milliardo. —Aseguró ella.

— Ha sido al pollo a quien él ha aterrado —intervino nuevamente el otro caballero irónicamente, con su voz profunda.

Relena se mordió los labios para evitar reírse mientras miraba más allá del hombro de su hermano, confirmando que el rostro del caballero no albergaba el menor rastro de humor.

Los orificios nasales de Milliardo se dilataron.

Relena le rodeó con los brazos y le apretó con fuerza. Lo último que quería es que estuviese enfadado al llegar a casa. Pasaba demasiado tiempo absorto en sus pensamientos y sintiéndose miserable. Además, odiaba ver la infelicidad en cualquier persona.

— Me alegro muchísimo de que estéis en casa, hermano. ¿Habéis tenido un viaje agradable?

— Un viaje por el infierno habría sido más agradable. —Murmuró él. Luego Relena lo vio dirigir una fiera mirada a los caballeros montados a caballo. — Bien podríais quedaros esta noche. Podéis partir a primera hora de la mañana.

El conde de Ravenswood entrecerró los ojos para observar a su hermano.

— Tengo por costumbre no dormir con mis enemigos. Acamparemos fuera de vuestros muros —su mirada se hizo aún más gélida—. Saldremos de aquí con las primeras luces. Os aconsejo que tengáis todo preparado para entonces.

Y con esa misteriosa advertencia, el conde hizo girar a su magnífico caballo de guerra y condujo a todos los hombres, salvo a los dos emisarios reales y a los tres caballeros de su hermano, más allá de las murallas.

Godfried se excusó y dejó un rastro de agua a su paso mientras se dirigía al establo.

Relena miró a su hermano. Había algo extraño en todo aquel asunto.

— ¿Milliardo?

Él suspiró y colocó un pesado brazo sobre sus hombros.

— Ven, mi preciosa Relena. Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

...

Heero y sus hombres encontraron un pequeño claro un poco más allá de la puerta del castillo, donde un pequeño arroyo les proporcionaría agua fresca. En solitario, como prefería, se puso a cepillar a su caballo mientras sus hombres montaban las tiendas y su hermano, Dúo, encendía el fuego.

No obstante, no podía borrar la imagen de la hermana de Milliardo de su mente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos y podía verla tan explícitamente como cuando la había tenido delante, con el rostro iluminado y sonriente, y sus ojos azul claro resplandeciendo por la travesura.

Y el pollo.

Casi soltó una carcajada. Pero entonces su sonriente rostro se apareció ante él una vez más, provocándole un doloroso tormento que atacó intensamente sus ingles. Un tormento conocido, pero no menos inesperado.

Rechinando los dientes, apretó con fuerza el cepillo.

No estaba exactamente seguro de qué es lo que había esperado con respecto a la hermana pequeña de Milliardo, pero sin duda no fue lo que vio.

Lady Relena no era la típica belleza delicada que no hacía más que suspirar. Tenía una particular cualidad exótica que casi desafiaba su habilidad para dar nombre a su esencia o a sus encantos.

Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención eran sus enormes ojos de gata, que tenían un brillo maquiavélico y que parecían contemplar el mundo con una asombrosa intrepidez.

Era esbelta, con una abundante cabellera de pulcro y sedoso cabello rubio cálido que descendía hasta sus caderas. Y dudaba mucho que los ángeles del cielo tuviesen un rostro tan suave y seductor. No le extrañaba que Milliardo hubiese rechazado el mero pensamiento de dejarla partir. Un tesoro así debía ser protegido con mucho cuidado y, a pesar de sí mismo, sintió un diminuto grado de respeto por el hombre que había intentado proteger a su hermana.

Zero levantó la cabeza y resopló.

— Lo siento, chico —dijo él cuando comprendió que había estado demasiado tiempo cepillando el mismo lugar. Heero le dio una ligera palmada al flanco del caballo para enmendar su desconsideración. No era propio de él ser descuidado con sus animales, y esperaba no haberle hecho una herida mientras soñaba despierto.

Eliminando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos, continuó con sus quehaceres.

Estaba agregando avena al morral de su caballo cuando se aproximó Dúo. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, Heero se preparó automáticamente para verlo desarrollar su ataque.

— ¿No es lo que esperabas? —preguntó su hermano.

— ¿El morral? —respondió, en un intento deliberado de evitar que su hermano sacara a colación un tema mucho más inquietante—. Está igual que siempre.

Dúo puso los ojos en blanco.

— No me refería al morral, como bien _sabes_. Era de la dama de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Puedes creer que la hermana de Lord Nariz Respingada sea tan encantadora? Soy incapaz de recordar la última vez que vi una dama tan bien formada.

— Es la hermana de mi enemigo.

— Y la mujer a la que has jurado proteger.

Heero ató el morral por encima de la cabeza del caballo.

— ¿Por qué me molestas con hechos que ya conozco?

Dúo le echó una diabólica mirada cargada de elocuencia, y si hubiese sido cualquier otro hombre, esa capacidad de irritarle le habría mandado a la tumba hacía mucho tiempo. Pero a pesar de todas las molestias que le causaba, Heero había aprendido a querer a su joven hermano.

Dúo le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Sabes? Resulta tan raro verte inquieto que pienso disfrutar de la novedad. Hace que parezcas casi humano.

Heero acarició la frente de Zero, y después se dispuso a recoger la montura y las alforjas del suelo antes de volver con sus hombres.

Se detuvo un momento al lado de Dúo.

— Cualquier humanidad que existiese en mí, puedo asegurarte que hace mucho tiempo que fue abatida. Tú, mejor que cualquiera de mis hombres, deberías saberlo. La protegeré porque el rey así lo ha ordenado. Más allá de eso, ella no existe para mí.

— Lo que tú digas.

Heero entrecerró los ojos.

— Pues eso es lo que digo —dijo, y se encaminó hacia la fogata.

— Espero que algún día comprendas, hermano, que no eres ningún monstruo salido del infierno.

Heero ignoró las palabras de Dúo. En realidad, envidiaba el optimismo de su hermano, compañero de batallas. Era un extraño regalo que su madre le había dado a su hijo menor. Pero él no había sido tan afortunado, y el destino jamás había sido amable con él. Aferrarse a los sueños y esperanzas sólo enfatizaba lo vacía que siempre había estado su vida. Y no era tan estúpido como para creer que las cosas podrían cambiar.

No lo habían hecho hasta ahora y, ciertamente, nunca lo harían. Ése era su destino, y saldría adelante ahora, al igual que lo había hecho con anterioridad.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿Reviewcitos? :3**


	3. Capítulo II

**¡Buenas, buenas a todos mis estimados entes lectores/escritores! Bien, dicho sea, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Por supuesto, antes que nada quisiera agradecer los reviews que me llegaron, creo que no me termino de sorprender ¡No saben lo bien que me hacen! En serio, me pone de buen humor, mejora mi carácter, aumenta mi autoestima, pone mi piel más bella, mejora mi digestión, me da energías... ¡Es mi té verde! Jajajajaja ****Así que, se dice: MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS! (Au, cielos... la emoción me puede T.T)**

**

* * *

**

**II.**

Las primeras horas del alba encontraron a Relena ante el tocador, con su hermana, mientras terminaban de empaquetar sus cosas. Aún se sentía embargada por el aturdimiento; después de todo, por primera vez en su vida, iba a abandonar su hogar.

— No puedo creer que te vayas a ir dentro de unas horas —susurró Lidia, con voz llorosa.

— Ni yo —suspiró Relena—. Sé que debería tener miedo, pero…

— Estás entusiasmada —terminó Lidia en su lugar—. Yo también lo estaría. Imagínate —echó un vistazo a los muros tapizados que las rodeaban—, dejar este lugar durante todo un año. Sé lo mucho que siempre has deseado hacerlo.

Relena asintió, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza ante el mero pensamiento.

— Siempre creí que sería mi marido el que me sacaría de aquí. Pero me temo que me falta tu valor para desafiar a mi hermano.

El rostro de Lidia se transformó en una máscara de horror.

— Debes sentirte agradecida por tu buen juicio. Te confieso que creí que hermano nos mataría cuando nos descubrió.

Relena sabía a ciencia cierta lo que quería decir. Su madre y sus dos hermanas mayores habían muerto durante el alumbramiento, y desde que su hermana Anna falleciese nueve años antes, su hermano había jurado que ningún hombre acabaría con la vida de otra de sus muchachas. Más aún la de Relena, la única familia cercana que le quedaba con vida.

Así que, de ese día en adelante, Milliardo había cerrado sus puertas a cualquier hombre que pudiese ser un pretendiente, obligando a Reagan, la hermana menor de Lidia, a ingresar en un convento para escapar de su vigilante mirada.

A Ralph únicamente se le había permitido entrar porque Milliardo había asumido que, tanto Lidia como ella, jamás habrían encontrado atractivo al barón. En verdad, Relena no sabía qué había logrado que su hermana se sintiese atraída por él, aparte del hecho de que no estaba casado. Ralph era un oso. Tenía un rictus cruel en los labios, y parecía divertirse intimidando a todos aquéllos que lo rodeaban. En muchas ocasiones Relena le había confiado a Lidia sus pensamientos, pero ésta los había desechado, tratándola de tonta y diciendo que Ralph la trataba tan sólo con la mayor de las consideraciones.

No obstante, Relena no podía desprenderse de los recelos que le inspiraba el hombre.

Pero ahora todo eso no tenía la menor importancia. Lidia estaba resuelta a conseguir un marido, y Ralph parecía decidido a hacerse con la propiedad de la dote de Lidia, que rodeaba la suya propia a las afueras de Sanc.

Lidia extendió la mano para acariciar la de Relena, a la que quería como si fuese su hermana de nacimiento.

— Sé que hermano a veces se muestra muy difícil. Pero es únicamente su amor por nosotras lo que le hace mostrarse tan protector.

— Nos ama tanto que nos trata como si fuésemos pájaros en una jaula: encerrados en su prisión con la constante esperanza de escapar.

Lidia apretó su mano.

— Es un hombre rudo e inflexible, pero tiene un buen corazón. Eso no puedes reprochárselo.

Relena arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de su hermana. Relena sabía que ni Lidia ni Reagan se sentían con el derecho de hablar mal de su hermano, quién había aceptado naturalmente la tutela de ellas cuando eran muy pequeñas, a pesar de que fácilmente pudo haberlas echado de patitas a la calle. En ninguna parte estaba escrito que el heredero de las tierras de Sanc tenía que aceptar a las protegidas que había acogido su padre en vida pero, por entonces, el joven Milliardo no quiso ni escuchar mencionar la idea, aún cuando Sanc, en ése entonces y debido a las múltiples guerras, no estaba en las mejores condiciones para hacer caridad. Sí, nadie podría reprochar su benigno corazón.

Sin embargo, su hermano, en algunas ocasiones, se las arreglaba con una eficacia insólita para hacer que hasta el corazón más dulce y tierno sintiera deseos de escupirle en la cara.

— ¿Y eso lo dice la mujer que echaba pestes contra él apenas hace unas semanas, cuando rechazó la petición de mano de Ralph?

Lidia sonrió tímidamente.

— Tienes razón. Me avergüenza decirlo, pero lo odié entonces, porque sabía que si Ralph se me escapaba, no habría ningún otro hombre que me pidiese en matrimonio. Hace mucho tiempo que abandoné la edad casadera.

— Y yo la estoy dejando atrás rápidamente. ¿Cuántos hombres aceptarían una prometida de veintidós años?

— No muchos —admitió Lidia.

— Efectivamente, no muchos.

Se sentaron en silencio durante algunos minutos mientras terminaban de rellenar el último baúl. Relena permitió que sus pensamientos vagaran a la deriva.

Toda su vida había tenido un único sueño: ser esposa y madre. La inexorable negativa de su hermano a verla casada la había contrariado durante mucho tiempo. Pero, durante el próximo año, estaría fuera del alcance de su control y si ella…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Lidia, con la voz cargada de preocupación.

Relena parpadeó ante la intrusión en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué de qué? —preguntó a su vez.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? —inquirió Lidia—. Por la expresión de tu rostro, puedo deducir que es algo en lo que no deberías estar pensando.

— ¿En serio?

— Conozco esa mirada, Relena, es la misma que tenías justo antes de encerrar al pobre de Wufei en el guardarropa.

— De pobre, ni nada. Se lo merecía —dijo ella a la defensiva, aunque se sentía orgullosa al recordar aquel asunto. Wufei, el hijo de un noble extranjero, amigo de su padre, quien había llegado a Sanc como parte terminal de su largo y precoz entrenamiento como guerrero, llevaba viviendo en su hogar tan sólo una semana cuando se declararon la guerra el uno al otro. En aquellos días, no se había preocupado mucho por él, y el hecho de tenerle apadrinado en su casa lo dejaba en libertad para burlarse de ella a voluntad…

¿Mujer? ¿Ingenua? ¿Débil? Bueno, las dos horas encerrado en el guardarropa le habían enseñado bien que ella no estaba dispuesta a que la fastidiasen impunemente. Él la había tratado mucho más amablemente a partir de ese día.

— Y es también la misma mirada que tenías justo antes de dejar libre al halcón más premiado de hermano.

Eso no había terminado tan bien. No tenía más de cinco años por aquel entonces, y podría jurar que aún sentía el escozor que le produjo la mano de su hermano sobre el trasero. A él no le había hecho muy feliz enterarse de que había sentido lástima por el enjaulado halcón y lo había dejado en libertad.

— Cada vez que he observado esa expresión en tu rostro, siempre ha ido seguida de alguna travesura. Me estremezco al pensar qué será lo que anuncia ahora.

Relena desechó las palabras de Lidia con un gesto de la mano.

— Puede que anuncie la forma de lograr lo que siempre he deseado.

— ¿Y qué es?

Relena la miró de reojo.

— ¿Crees que el conde de Ravenswood será tan malo como dice mi hermano?

Lidia frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

Relena se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

— Pensaba que Lord Heero podría ser la rosa que he estado buscando.

A su hermana casi se le salen los ojos de órbitas.

— Oh, hermana, te lo pido por favor. No puedes estar pensando lo que creo que estás pensando. Has escuchado las historias lo mismo que yo. Dicen que mató a su propio padre únicamente por diversión.

— Puede que eso sea sólo un rumor, como el que dice que Milliardo es un bárbaro traidor. Tú misma dijiste que nuestro hermano es un hombre rudo con un buen corazón.

— Rudo, efectivamente, pero he oído que el conde de Ravenswood además está loco. Tú también has escuchado esas mismas historias. Dicen que es un demonio que nunca duerme. Dicen que el mismo diablo ha dejado libre un sitio a la diestra de su trono a la espera del día en que Lord Heero se una a él.

Relena sintió que sus esperanzas se desinflaban al considerarlo todo de nuevo. La resignación la invadió tan repentinamente que casi sintió dolor.

— No, tienes razón. Ha sido una idea tonta. Pasaré un año con un loco, y después regresaré aquí para terminar mi vida en solitario.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Lidia extendió la mano y limpió la lágrima.

— No llores, Relena. Algún día tu rosa aparecerá a lomos de un blanco corcel. Se enfrentará a la ira de hermano y vencerá, y entonces te llevará lejos de aquí, igual que Ralph va a hacer conmigo.

— Pero quiero tener hijos —susurró ella—. Si él espera mucho más tiempo, seré demasiado vieja para disfrutar de ellos, o para verlos crecer. ¡Es tan injusto!

Lidia le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Lo sé, hermanita. Desearía poder pasar ese año en tu lugar. Pero el tiempo pasará rápido, y prometo que cuando lo haya hecho, le rogaré a hermano que te permita venir a vivir conmigo por un tiempo. Te encontraremos un marido entonces. Te lo prometo.

Relena le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana.

— Mejor prométeme que no será Godfried.

Lidia rió suavemente.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que Relena escuchó un confuso ruido de pisadas que venía del exterior.

— ¡Lo mataré, aunque sea la última cosa que haga! Le arrancaré los ojos y los convertiré en polvo. ¡Ningún hombre tendrá a mi Relena! Por el amor de Dios, ella es todo lo que me queda y no la dejaré marchar. ¿Me oís? —gritó encolerizado—. ¡Nadie va a llevarse a mi pequeña! ¡Nunca!

Relena sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras su hermano se dirigía hacia el guardarropa.

Cerrando los ojos, Relena se dio cuenta de lo inútil que sería esperar que su hermano aguardase todo un año. No habría nada bajo los cielos que lograra que él la dejase en las garras de su enemigo sin otra cosa que el juramento de un hombre para asegurar su bienestar. La amaba demasiado, y su confianza en Heero era demasiado escasa.

Las hermanas intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Lidia con miedo.

Relena se mordió los labios mientras intentaba pensar en algo.

— Tendré que encontrar la manera de conseguir que Lord Heero se case conmigo antes de que nuestro hermano lo ataque —dijo muy despacio.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— Tengo que hacerlo.

— Pero Relena…

— Pero nada, Lidia. Si Milliardo lo ataca, lo perderá todo. Incluyendo tu dote.

Lidia se cubrió la boca con una mano cuando empezó a comprender.

— Seremos proscritos —susurró—. Ralph me repudiará sin las tierras de mi dote.

— Sí, y no tendremos a nadie que nos dé cobijo. El rey ya odia a nuestro hermano por lo que hizo bajo el reinado de Romefeller. Yo diría que nada le gustaría más que vernos a todos en la calle.

— Oh, Señor, Relena. Todo esto es demasiado horrible para pensarlo siquiera. No puedes casarte con un loco.

— ¿Qué otra opción me queda?

Lidia sacudió la cabeza.

— Tiene que haber otra manera. Además, ¿por qué iba a desearte Lord Heero?

Relena se quedó con la boca abierta, ofendida hasta lo más hondo por las palabras de su hermana.

— No quise decirlo de esa manera —añadió Lidia rápidamente mientras doblaba las enaguas de Relena—. Pero ya sabes lo que hermano dice de él. Ese hombre jamás se ha casado, y, por lo que yo sé, ninguna mujer ha llamado alguna vez su atención. Se comenta que quizás no se sienta inclinado hacia la compañía femenina, y que puede que prefiera a otros hombres. De hecho, ésa podría ser la razón de que el rey Enrique no le ordenase que se casara contigo, sino únicamente que te convirtieras simplemente en su pupila.

Relena negó con la cabeza.

— No, no lo creo. No después de la mirada que me echó esta tarde. Además, Milliardo dijo que el rey rechazó la solución del matrimonio para que no causara una nueva guerra entre ellos. Enrique llevó a cabo ese acuerdo el año pasado entre otros dos nobles y resultó desastroso.

— Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto: eres la hermana de su enemigo —continuó Lidia—. Por no mencionar que si Lord Heero te pusiera una mano encima, el rey pediría su cabeza.

Relena lo consideró durante un instante.

— ¿Crees que el rey lo mataría por tocarme?

— ¿Por qué debería dudarlo? Enrique es un hombre de palabra.

— Quizás, pero ¿crees que acabaría con la vida de uno de sus campeones por un mero coqueteo? Milliardo lo traicionó de una manera mucho peor que esa, y el rey no hizo nada salvo multarlo y confiscar parte de sus posesiones. ¿No crees que Lord Heero podría solicitar al rey mi mano y ser perdonado?

— El rey le hizo mucho más a hermano que multarlo y confiscar sus tierras, Relena.

— Lo sé, pero la cuestión es que no mató a Milliardo por sus acciones. Ni le hizo ningún daño irreparable.

Lidia se sentó sobre los talones mientras le daba vueltas al asunto.

— No sé si el rey lo perdonaría. Es posible, quizás.

— ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? —preguntó Relena.

— Pero Relena, ¿entiendes las consecuencias que tendría lo que estás pensando? Lord Heero es el enemigo de hermano; de ese hermano que ha jurado no permitir nunca que te cases y lo abandones.

— Sí, lo entiendo. Pero quiero un marido, y quiero hijos.

— ¿Y si Lord Heero no quiere tener una esposa?

— Entonces le haré desear una.

Lidia soltó una breve carcajada.

— Eres demasiado obstinada. Compadezco a Lord Heero por tener que vérselas contigo. Pero, ¿me prometes una cosa?

— ¿Sí?

El rostro de Lidia se puso tenso y serio.

— Si compruebas que es cruel, te replantearás todo este asunto. Sé cuánto deseas tener hijos, pero lo último que quisiera sería verte casada con un hombre que te golpeara. Preferiría ser arrojada a las calles del reino antes de ver que te sacrificas junto a un monstruo.

Relena asintió solemnemente.

— Lo prometo.

El día llegó demasiado pronto para Relena, quien la hizo frente con una mezcla de cansancio, lágrimas ocultas y entusiasmo por lo desconocido. Entró en el enorme vestíbulo, donde su hermano aún la aguardaba despierto…

Relena lo miró, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su corazón.

Borracho, pero despierto.

Era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía ebrio. Siempre lo había visto muy consciente, elegante, muy dueño de sí mismo, fuerte. Nunca lo había visto tan disperso, tan _miserable_. En ese momento, su rostro mostraba todos los signos de un hombre que había vivido la dura existencia de un guerrero.

Relena se acercó a él, que estaba sentado en la silla que había colocada sobre el estrado.

— ¡Le mataré! —afirmó él en un susurro amenazante, mientras clavaba en ella sus claros ojos inyectados en sangre. El hedor de la cerveza amarga la abrumó—. Aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida, derribaré sus muros y lo colgaré del árbol más alto que pueda encontrar. Le arrancaré el corazón y se lo echaré a… los lobos… o quizás a los ratones —tenía hipo y miró a su galgo favorito, que descansaba la cabeza sobre su regazo—. ¿Qué le haría más daño? ¿Un ratón o un lobo? Si un lobo…

— Necesitáis dormir un poco —dijo ella, interrumpiéndole.

— No dormiré hasta que vuelvas conmigo y pueda mantenerte a salvo —extendió la mano para acariciar su rostro, y ella pudo ver las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos—. No puedo perderte, Relena. Eres exactamente igual que nuestra madre —le acarició el pelo, y sus ojos se nublaron aún más—. Sería como perder a madre de nuevo, y jamás sobreviviría a eso. Si no hubiese sido por vosotras, no habría logrado sobreponerme a su muerte.

— Lo sé —susurró ella. Jamás había dudado de que su hermano la amara, ni amara a sus protegidas como si fuesen de su sangre, ni del hecho de que moriría por protegerlas. Desearía que él hubiese aprendido a dejarlas marchar.

Lidia entró en la sala por la pequeña puerta que se encontraba a la derecha de la mesa. Llevaba una enorme cesta en las manos, y tenía los ojos enrojecidos y brillantes por las lágrimas. Ninguno de ellos había dormido, y Relena se preguntaba si sus propios ojos tendrían también una sombra morada por debajo.

— Sé que sólo es un día de viaje, pero aún así te he preparado algo para que comas durante el camino.

Relena sonrió ante la amabilidad de Lidia mientras cogía la cesta de sus manos. Estaba bastante segura de que su hermana habría mostrado su acostumbrada diligencia y habría preparado suficiente comida para un pequeño ejército.

— Te echaré muchísimo de menos —Lidia la estrechó con fuerza mientras Relena se aferraba a ella. Su hermana y ella nunca habían estado separadas antes.

— Estaré bien, Lidia, te lo prometo. Ya lo verás, dentro de un año nos estaremos riendo de todo esto.

— Eso espero —suspiró Lidia—. Esto no será lo mismo sin ti.

Las lágrimas le escocían detrás de los párpados, pero Relena se negó a dejar que se derramaran. Debía mantener la calma por su familia. A pesar de ser la más pequeña, siempre había sido la más fuerte de todos ellos.

— Sólo piensa —dijo intentando animar a Lidia— que dentro de unas pocas semanas ya no estarás aquí para echarme de menos. Tendrás una familia propia de la que encargarte. Ahora, por favor, haz que Milliardo se vaya a la cama.

Lidia asintió y se apartó ligeramente. Las lágrimas se deslizaban de nuevo por sus mejillas, y estaba claro que su hermana había llegado a un estado en el que ya no era capaz de hablar.

Con su propio nudo en la garganta, Relena apartó de la frente Lidia un rebelde mechón de pelo rojo.

— Que Dios te proteja en mi ausencia.

Lidia tomó su mano y lloró como si se le estuviese rompiendo el corazón. Deseando poder dar también rienda suelta a sus emociones, Relena besó la mejilla de su hermana para después, retirar su mano con delicadeza.

— Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Se volvió para despedirse de su hermano, pero descubrió que, finalmente, había perdido el conocimiento. Acercándose de nuevo a su silla, acarició su vetusto rostro.

— Sé que me amas, hermano. Jamás lo he dudado. Pero ya somos mujeres adultas, y debes dejar que vivamos nuestras propias vidas —susurró—. Por favor, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. Nunca haría nada que te hiciese daño, y ruego que un día sepas comprender —rozó su frente con los labios; después, se dio la vuelta y abandonó el salón.

Inspirando profundamente para infundirse valor, Relena le echó un último vistazo al único hogar que había conocido, y después continuó su camino hacia la puerta y bajó los escalones para encontrarse con el séquito que la aguardaba.

Uno de los emisarios del rey avanzó para ayudarla a montar en su caballo.

Agradeciéndole su amabilidad, Relena vio como su doncella, Hilde, subía a la primera de las carretas y tomaba sitio.

El emisario regresó a su caballo, y, una vez que montó, se pusieron en camino.

Lord Heero y sus hombres los esperaban al otro lado de las puertas. Su yelmo estaba de nuevo en su lugar, y ella encontraba muy inquietante no poder ver su rostro. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar la suave maldición que profirió al contemplar las tres carretas que iban tras ella.

— ¿Es que pensáis llevaros el castillo entero? —preguntó él.

— Me llevo sólo lo necesario.

El caballero que estaba a la derecha de Lord Heero dejó escapar una carcajada. Su sobreveste negra tenía un cuervo dorado, ligeramente diferente al del conde.

— Cállate Dúo, antes de que te atraviese con mi espada —le espetó Lord Heero.

El llamado Dúo, se quitó el yelmo y le dirigió a Relena una devastadora sonrisa. Era casi tan apuesto como Lord Heero, pero su aspecto era completamente diferente; carecía de ese atractivo animal que su hermano parecía exudar por cada uno de sus poros. El pelo castaño de Dúo era tan sólo algo más oscuro que la miel, y sus ojos azules y violáceos resplandecían demostrando un carácter amigable. Llevaba un casual y bien arreglado flequillo.

Dando un ligero toque con los talones a su caballo para que avanzara, se detuvo a su lado. Relena pudo apreciar una larga y pulcra trenza tras él.

— Permitidme que me presente, milady —dijo de forma encantadora—. Soy Dúo de Ravenswood, hermano del ogro, y vuestro más ferviente defensor durante este viaje.

— Maravilloso —dijo Lord Heero secamente—. ¿Y serías tan amable de decir quién va a protegerla a ella de tu incesante babeo? ¿Debería pedirle a mi escudero que traiga ya los trapos viejos o debo esperar hasta que ella empiece a ahogarse?

Dúo se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, y entonces le dijo en un tono tan bajo que sólo ella pudo oírlo:

— Su mordedura no es ni de cerca tan mala como su ladrido.

Ella le echó un vistazo al hombre cuyo nombre era sinónimo de muerte.

— No es eso lo que he oído.

— Sí, pero vos sólo sabéis lo que dicen aquéllos que se le han enfrentado en la batalla. Allí, es un campeón al que debe temerse tanto como a un león al ataque. Pero lejos del campo de batalla, es siempre un hombre justo con nada más que un fuerte gruñido.

— Y una espada afilada para aquéllos que me importunan —dijo Heero con ese gruñido que Dúo acababa de mencionar. Se volvió hacia sus hombres y les ordenó que se pusieran en camino.

Los soldados cabalgaban al frente y en la retaguardia, mientras que Heero guiaba la comitiva. Dúo se mantuvo junto a ella, y Hilde los seguía en las carretas.

Relena trató de evaluar al hombre con el que había jurado casarse, y empezó a temer que realmente no lograra tener éxito en su empresa. Había oído a su padre, y a otros hombres que habían visitado su hogar, decir muchas cosas sobre Heero Yuy.

Era un hombre conocido por sus inigualables proezas en la batalla y en los torneos. Nadie había conseguido derrotarle jamás, y había salvado la vida del rey en una ocasión. Las escasas damas que conocía que le habían visto alguna vez no habían mentido acerca de su apostura. Era realmente apuesto y fiero.

No era de extrañar que las doncellas suspirasen al mencionar su nombre.

Se sentaba erguido sobre su montura, y se movía perfectamente sincronizado con su caballo. Cualquiera diría que Lord Heero se sentía como en casa a lomos de su semental y, por lo que había oído, había pasado gran parte de su vida en las campañas. El guerrero de elite, el soldado perfecto.

Le resultaba sumamente extraño a Relena contemplarlo en ese momento, sabiendo que un día sería su esposo. Que compartirían un lecho juntos donde él la vería como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho, y la tocaría en lugares a los que nadie más había tenido acceso. Y la besaría en cuanto llegara la noche... Su rostro se ruborizó. Jamás había pensado en un hombre real de aquella manera. Después de que Hilde hubiese estado con su primer hombre, habían hablado largamente sobre lo que ocurría entre hombres y mujeres.

Sobre lo que se sentía cuando un hombre tomaba posesión de una mujer con su cuerpo.

Desde entonces, Relena se había imaginado a un hombre rubio con el humor dibujado en sus ojos y una risa fácil en los labios. Había dado rienda suelta a sus fantasías durante la noche, para que nadie pudiese contemplar el rubor que abrasaba sus mejillas en esos momentos.

Desde niña, había asumido naturalmente que su primer hombre sería el marido que su padre eligiese para ella. Y sólo en sus más salvajes fantasías había soñado con amar al hombre que tomara su virginidad. En el mejor de los casos, había deseado poder sentir cariño por él.

Ahora, la ocasión estaba al alcance de la mano, y Heero Yuy sería el que...

Se estremeció sólo con imaginarse al fiero guerrero tomando posesión de su cuerpo. Imaginándose su boca dándole su primer beso.

¿Sería tierno, o se comportaría como un salvaje?

Hilde le había advertido que una mujer nunca podría descubrir, únicamente con mirar a un hombre, cómo la trataría en la intimidad de la alcoba.

— ¿Es cierto que vuestro hermano ganó sus espuelas antes de que se afeitara por primera vez? —le preguntó a Dúo.

El orgullo brilló en sus ojos.

— En efecto. Era el escudero de mi padre en el ejército de rey Enrique. Cuando mi padre murió en la lucha, él asió su espada para proteger las espaldas del rey. Fue nombrado caballero en el campo de batalla por el propio Enrique Plantagenet.

— Qué afortunado para él que Enrique llegase a ser rey.

— Con mi hermano de su parte, no podía perder, milady.

Le dio esperanzas que un hombre tan amable como Dúo idolatrara a su hermano de manera semejante. Según lo que había oído, había esperado que Lord Heero fuese un monstruo con cuatro cuernos que se comía a los niños por pura diversión.

Ciertamente, un hombre tan monstruoso no toleraría que su hermano le fastidiara, y de la misma forma, dicho hermano no idolatraría a una bestia.

No, había mucho más en Heero de lo que le habían dicho. O eso esperaba. Desde luego, sería mucho más fácil poner su futuro en manos de un hombre que pudiese ser amable que en las de uno cruel.

Cabalgaron en silencio el resto de la mañana, hasta que Lord Heero decidió parar para hacer un descanso. Dúo la ayudó a desmontar.

Ella lo siguió hasta un lugar a la sombra mientras Heero y sus hombres se hacían cargo de los caballos.

Dúo extendió una capa para que se sentara en el suelo bajo un enorme roble.

— ¿Os gustaría compartir conmigo lo que mi hermana preparó para el viaje? —le preguntó mientras se aposentaba sobre la capa extendida.

Dúo se comportó como si en realidad le hubiese ofrecido ambrosía.

— Desde luego, milady. Estoy tan harto de carne seca y queso que podría… —sonrió—. Aprecio verdaderamente vuestro ofrecimiento.

Mientras él servía el vino y ella cortaba el pan y el pastel de picadillo, Lord Heero regresó del arroyo. Se había quitado el yelmo y la cofia, y tenía el cabello húmedo, como si se hubiese lavado el rostro en el reguero; se pasó una mano a través lustroso pelo del color del chocolate.

En su vida había visto un hombre tan apuesto.

En esos momentos, sus rasgos estaban más relajados que el día anterior, y su rostro mostraba un encanto casi juvenil. Excepto sus ojos. Éstos aún permanecían adustos, incisivos e inconmovibles.

Al contrario que Dúo, cuyo cabello estaba atado a esa larga y lustrosa trenza, Heero había dejado el suyo corto y preciso. El rojo de su sobreveste resaltaba el oscuro bronceado de su piel, y ella se preguntaba cuánto de la amplitud de su pecho se debía al relleno de la armadura y cuánto al propio hombre.

— Heero —le dijo Dúo—, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

Él se detuvo durante un momento, mirándola fijamente, y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza para declinar la oferta.

— Dudo mucho que tu invitada apreciase mi presencia mientras come.

— No albergo ningún rencor hacia vos, milord —aclaró rápidamente Relena. No podía permitirse ese lujo; no si quería tener éxito en sus planes. Sonrió—. Hay más que suficiente para todos.

— Ya lo has oído —agregó Dúo—. Ven y come algo antes de que te quedes en los huesos.

Ella arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de Dúo. Heero era un hombre alto, de más de un metro noventa de estatura, y una constitución fornida. Le llevaría bastante tiempo llegar a consumirse; incluso alcanzar meramente el tamaño, mucho más normal, de Dúo.

Lord Heero se acercó y, por alguna razón que no acertó a comprender, el corazón de Relena empezó a latir más deprisa ante su proximidad.

Con la cofia quitada, ella pudo observar una larga e irregular cicatriz que empezaba bajo su oreja izquierda y se perdía bajo su armadura. Era como si alguien hubiese intentado alguna vez cortarle la garganta.

¿Se la habían hecho en la batalla?

La rigidez volvió a su rostro mientras examinaba el suelo al lado de Dúo. Después de un momento de vacilación, se arrodilló lentamente y se sentó.

Ella captó la preocupación de Dúo mientras miraba a su hermano.

— ¿Tienes calambres en la pierna otra vez?

— Mi pierna está bien —gruñó Heero con un tono feroz que la asustó.

Dúo, por otro lado, parecía no inmutarse ante el resentimiento de su hermano.

Por primera vez, Relena se encontró con la mirada de Heero. Algo cálido y pecaminoso fluctuó en sus ojos por un instante, justo antes de que un velo cayese sobre el oscuro azul de sus iris y volviesen a recuperar su habitual frialdad.

Los labios de la joven se separaron ligeramente a la vez que una inesperada sensación la atravesaba. Nunca la presencia de un hombre la había afectado de esa manera. La mano le temblaba ostensiblemente mientras preparaba para él un pequeño almuerzo con pan, pollo asado y pastel de picadillo.

Quiso tener algo ingenioso que decirle, algo que quizás llevara una sonrisa a aquellos labios tan bien formados. Pero por alguna razón, no se le ocurría nada. Todo lo que podía hacer era contemplar el modo en que su mano, fuerte y masculina, se curvaba alrededor de la copa y después la alzaba hasta su boca.

No podía imaginar una razón que explicase por qué nunca se había prometido con una mujer. Parecía tener alrededor de veinticinco años, y, por tanto, ya hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás la adolescencia. Generalmente, los hombres de su edad estaban ansiosos por asegurar sus posesiones por medio de un matrimonio estratégico y engendrando herederos.

Sólo se le ocurría un motivo por el que él no se hubiese casado.

Tímidamente, le dedicó una sonrisa a Lord Heero.

— Decidme, milord, ¿hay una dama en algún lugar a la que hayáis entregado vuestro corazón?

— ¿Por qué me preguntáis una cosa así? —su tono hizo que su gélida mirada pareciese un caluroso día de verano en comparación.

Obviamente, ésa no había sido una buena cuestión, pero ella lo comprendió demasiado tarde. Del por qué una pregunta tan inocente había desencadenado una respuesta tan acalorada, ella no tenía la más mínima idea.

Era algo que el lord no tenía el menor deseo de discutir, así que buscó rápidamente algo que calmara su mal humor.

— Lo dije simplemente por hablar de algo, milord. No era mi intención poneros furioso.

Pero no era furia lo que ella vio en sus ojos. Era algo más, algo ella no podía definir ni comprender.

Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos más, cada uno perdido, aparentemente, en sus propios pensamientos.

— Lady Relena es una mujer muy valiente, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Heero? —preguntó Dúo por fin.

Una oleada de pánico atravesó a Relena ante la idea de que, quizás, Dúo hubiese adivinado de alguna manera su plan para llevar a Heero al matrimonio. Si el conde descubría que ella le estaba tendiendo una trampa, no sabría decir lo que podría pasar, sobre todo dada su reacción a la pregunta que le había hecho antes.

— ¿Valiente? —preguntó ella, dándose cuenta del inusual tono agudo de su voz.

— Sin duda —asintió Dúo—. Habéis abandonado vuestro hogar con el enemigo de vuestro hermano sin derramar ni una lágrima. No se me ocurre ninguna otra mujer que de las que he conocido que hubiese mostrado vuestra fortaleza.

Relena trató de no demostrar su alivio, y le llevó todo un minuto pensar algo que decir.

— Mentiría si dijese que no echo de menos mi casa. Jamás me he separado de mi familia antes, pero los hombres del rey me dijeron que podía confiar en el juramento de protegerme que había hecho Lord Heero.

Heero soltó un resoplido, que ella tomó como su forma de reírse.

— Sois una necia, señora, si creéis en el juramento de cualquier hombre.

A Relena se le detuvo el corazón. ¿Tendría intención de hacerle daño?

— Simplemente trata de asustaros —dijo Dúo—. Me temo que mi hermano es algo rudo. Se acostumbrará a él con el tiempo.

Bastante rudo, de hecho. Sus palabras habían estado cerca de aterrarla.

Observó a Heero, que mantenía la mirada clavada en su rostro. Cómo deseaba poder leer sus emociones tan fácilmente como las de Dúo. Era muy inquietante no saber a qué atenerse con él.

Su intuición le advertía que éste era un hombre muy peligroso. Uno acostumbrado a coger lo que quería y a mandar al diablo las consecuencias.

A pesar de eso, sabía que era mejor no permitir que sus miedos la gobernaran. Si su padre le había enseñado algo en la vida, era a ser fuerte y a hacer frente a los problemas. Enfrentarse a los miedos demostraba que, raramente, eran tan malos como uno los imaginaba.

— Tendréis que hacerlo mejor, milord —le dijo a Heero—. Descubriréis que no me asusto fácilmente.

Heero apartó la mirada entonces, pero ella pudo vislumbrar una llamarada de tristeza en su rostro.

— Si me disculpáis, debo ver a mis hombres —dijo. Cuando se puso en pie, Relena notó que protegía su pierna derecha, y que sus andares revelaban una sutil cojera.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Dúo, descubrió que su alegría también había desaparecido.

— Tendréis que perdonar a mi hermano, milady. Es un hombre que pocas veces permite que nadie se le acerque.

— ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

Podía percibir la lucha que se desarrollaba Dúo en su interior mientras masticaba la comida para después tragarla. Le ofreció una ligera sonrisa.

— Jamás revelaría los secretos de mi hermano. Baste decir que ha tenido una vida muy dura.

Relena frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Una vida dura? Es un héroe entre aquéllos que le son leales al rey. Su leyenda se narra en al menos veinte cantares que se me vienen a la cabeza. ¿Cómo puede alguien tan venerado…?

— Heero es un hombre, milady, no un mito. Sigue al pie de la batalla porque es lo único que sabe hacer.

En ese momento comprendió lo que él pretendía decir. Relena miró hacia el lugar en el que Heero permanecía de pie, junto a su caballo. Conocía al tipo de hombre al que Dúo se refería. Un hombre entrenado desde la cuna para la batalla. La mayoría de los nobles, como su padre y, obviamente, como Dúo, eran protegidos mientras eran niños, para después ser entregados, a los seis o siete años, a amigos de la familia o señores feudales con la intención de que les entrenasen, primero como pajes de los caballeros, y después como soldados. Su vida era una mezcla de ceremoniosos privilegios equilibrados con el entrenamiento para la guerra.

Pero algunos padres esperaban mucho más de sus hijos. Y a esos hijos nunca se les mostraba nada excepto la guerra; ahora entendía por qué Lord Heero se había retirado. Había vivido siempre en el campo de batalla, en compañía de enemigos y soldados.

— ¿No sois hijos del mismo padre? —preguntó, recordando que Dúo había hablado de que su padre había caído en la batalla.

— No, milady. Mi padre era más juglar que caballero. Era digno en la batalla, pero jamás el mejor.

— ¿Y el padre de Heero?

Dúo se quedó callado. Relena observó su rostro y encontró una mirada cargada de un odio semejante que la dejó impresionada.

— Era invencible en la batalla. Me han dicho que algunos ejércitos se rendían inmediatamente sólo con ver su estandarte.

Ella había oído esas historias también. Dante de Ravenswood era un hombre de renombrada crueldad.

— ¿Por qué lo odiáis?

— Dudo que me creyeseis si os lo dijera.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, Heero anunció que había llegado el momento de reanudar el viaje.

No dijeron ni una palabra más mientras empaquetaban la comida y subían a los caballos.

Relena permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos, buscando entre sus recuerdos todo lo que sabía sobre el padre de Heero. Había muerto al menos doce veranos atrás, no mucho antes que su madre. Lo sabía únicamente por que recordaba a su padre hablando de ello con su madre durante la cena.

— _He oído que el diablo se llevó a Dante de Ravenswood hace una semana —había dicho su padre. _

— _¿Dante está muerto? —había preguntado su madre. _

— _En efecto, y a manos de su propio hijo, según me han dicho. _

Relena se había sentido aterrorizada al escuchar sus palabras. No podía creer que nadie tratase de matar a su propio padre. En aquel momento, le había parecido la cosa más espantosa que hubiese oído jamás.

¿Había sido simplemente por las tierras, como habían dicho, o había algo más en aquella historia?

Aunque Lord Heero era de hecho atemorizante y peligroso, había algo en él que no parecía concordar con las historias de brutalidad espeluznante que había escuchado.

No. Podría creer esas cosas de Ralph y Godfried; había una frialdad en sus ojos que les hacía parecer crueles y despiadados. Pero la frialdad de la mirada de Lord Heero no se parecía en nada a la de ellos. Era diferente. Como si ese frío proviniese de su interior, y se concentrase más en sí mismo que en los demás.

Por supuesto, podría estar engañándose a sí misma al ver en los ojos de Heero sólo lo que deseaba ver. Como había hecho Lidia.

— Pero yo no soy tan estúpida —suspiró—. O, por lo menos, espero no serlo.

* * *

**Continuaraaaá...**

* * *

**Lord Heero... **

**No sé ustedes pero a mi me da risa como suena (Sin ofender la sensibilidad de nuestro particular protagonista, eh... ¡Qué sabemos que él es muy sensible en el fondo! O.Ó)**

**Heero: Eso es mentira...**

**Nadesko: ¡Tú, a callar! **

**Pero bueno, ésa es la magia de los universos alternos, uno siempre está experimentando cosas nuevas... aunque sean de origen sintáctico xD. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos, consultas, críticas, mensajes a los personajes (?) ... Todo en un botoncito n.n ¡Saludines queridines!**


	4. Capítulo III

**¡Holas de vuelta! Heme aquí una vez más para traerles el tercer capítulo de está aparentemente _no_ escabrosa historia. Como siempre, agradeciendo antes, por supuesto, sus comentarios y saludos ¡Oro para mis ojos! Me emociona la oportunidad que le han dado a este fic ¡no salgo de mi asombro!**

**Antes que comiencen a leer, permítanme hacer un par de aclaraciones: Hay un par de mensajes que me llegaron y que me preguntaban acerca del cruel Dante de Ravenswood, el honorable padre de Heero. Bueno, como esto es un AU (Universo Alterno) es natural que este tipo de historias se rellene con personajes y acontecimientos que nada tienen que ver con la serie canon a la que le estamos rindiendo tributo. Lo sé, lo sé, hay algunas veces en que los resultados no son una ambrosía precísamente para nuestro intelecto ¡Pero lo intentamos! Como sea, a lo que voy es que "Dante" no existe en la serie canon (no que yo sepa, entre tantos universos Gundam una nunca sabe xD), tampoco existe en la novela en la que está basada esta historia, a lo que lleva mi segunda aclaración: ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA (¡Nooo! ¡No lo es! -Nadesko se echa a llorar desesperadamente en un rincón - ¡Nooo!) esta historia es de KINLEY McGREGOR, y ella no tiene la culpa que al leer su historia me haya venido un ataque alucinógeno y en vez de ver a sus personajes hechos y derechos en cambio estaba viendo a los personajes de Gundam Wing... No hago esto por lucro, simplemente intento compartir la locura xD (Y me llama la atención que haya tanta gente dispuesta a seguir con ella xDD). **

**La tercera aclaración es más bien una respuesta a un review que recibí de último, así que el resto ya puede ir comenzando a leer el fic y saltearse esta parte... A menos, claro, que quieran saber también porqué no elegí a Odín Lowe como figura paterna de Heero en esta historia: Bueno, la verdad es que sí pensé en Odín Lowe para tal papel ¿Es lo lógico, no?De hecho, ya lo había puesto, pero resulta que en la última edición del fic que hice, me quedé mirando fijamente a la pantalla (una o dos horas xD) y entonces me decidí que no me sentía cómoda ¿Por qué? Bueno, es que Odín en realidad es un gran personaje, alguien que, aparte de caerme bien, en realidad no pegaría para nada con el difunto personaje que (al parecer) atormenta a Heero en esta historia. Sí, aunque son entretenidos los AU y siento un notorio agrado por los bien logrados, la verdad es que creo que el excesivo OOC (Out Of Character) en un personaje, en una historia que _no_ sea una parodia, arruina el carisma de este (Y bueno, creo que esa es precísamente la gracia de los AU; mismo carácter, diferentes circunstancias) y ciertamente iba a declarar a Odín con un OCC demasiado notable. Tampoco podía adaptar al personaje de la obra original a este porque es precísamente su carácter el que juega un rol fudamental en la trama de la historia. Así, entre la espada y la pared, preferí recurrir al vil recurso del descarte (vil por descartar a Odín, es un gran personaje... ehmm creo que eso ya lo dije, no? xD)**

**Bueno, AHORA SI QUE SÍ, despúes de estas emocionantes aclaraciones los dejo con el siguiente cap ¡Nos leemos! ;D**

* * *

**III.**

Justo antes del crepúsculo, atravesaron la muralla de Ravenswood. Relena siempre había sabido que Ravenswood lindaba por el sur con la propiedad de su hermano, aunque nunca había comprendido lo cerca que estaban en realidad.

Pero la proximidad física era lo único que tenían en común, porque jamás había visto un lugar más deprimente.

Desde luego, su capacidad de comparación era bastante limitada, puesto que sólo había visto el castillo de su hermano. Aún así, dudaba que ningún otro lugar sobre la Tierra pudiera ser menos acogedor que el siniestro edificio que tenía justo delante.

Mientras contemplaba el desolado y oscuro torreón, Relena tiró de las riendas de su caballo para que se detuviese. La miseria más absoluta y desagradable la rodeaba desde todos los ángulos.

El desaseado patio no tenía ninguna flor ni ningún arbusto en sitio alguno. La maleza era lo único que parecía haber en abundancia. Un grupo de pollos esqueléticos picoteaba el suelo yermo y cacareaba, mientras los perros remoloneaban por los aledaños del patio.

A esas tempranas horas de la tarde, tan sólo un puñado de hombres haraganeaba por allí. Y ninguno dio la bienvenida a su señor. Continuaron haciendo sus cosas: sacando agua del pozo, atendiendo a los caballos y empacando el heno, como si temiesen incluso mirar al lord. Y en verdad, ella había visto a los piojos muertos moverse más rápido que cualquiera de ellos.

Relena frunció el entrecejo, y se volvió sobre su montura para examinar la muralla interna.

— ¿Milady? —preguntó Dúo—. ¿Qué estáis buscando?

— Una señal que indique que acabamos de atravesar la puerta hacia el Averno —dijo antes de poder evitarlo. Horrorizada ante el desliz de su lengua, Relena se apretó el puño contra los labios.

Dúo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en estruendosas carcajadas.

— Conservad vuestro sentido del humor, milady —dijo cuando se serenó—. Vais a necesitarlo —Dúo se apeó del caballo y entregó las riendas a su escudero—. Y no tengáis miedo alguno de ofenderme. Os aseguro que tengo la piel más dura que la de un jabalí.

— Y una enorme cabeza a juego con ella —murmuró Heero mientras desmontaba y le daba las riendas a un joven mozo de cuadra.

— Muy cierto —admitió Dúo mirando a su hermano—. Y por esa razón te gusto tanto.

Heero se quitó el yelmo, la cofia y el acolchado de la cabeza, y se los entregó a su escudero, que salió corriendo con ellos.

— Sólo hay una cosa que me gusta de ti.

— ¿Y es?

— Tu ausencia.

Dúo se lo tomó con calma y le dirigió una sonrisa a Relena.

— Ahora podréis entender por qué tengo la piel dura.

Relena le devolvió la sonrisa mientras él la ayudaba a bajar del caballo.

Ese tipo de bromas entre Ralph y Godfried siempre le habían hecho sentir incómoda, pero no la molestaron cuando Dúo y Heero las hicieron. Quizás porque, al contrario que entre Ralph y Godfried, no parecía haber animosidad real entre ellos. Era casi como si las batallas verbales fuesen una competición privada para ver quién conseguía decir la última palabra.

— Me temo que encontraréis Ravenswood muy diferente de Sanc —dijo Heero mientras Dúo la dejaba en pie delante de él.

Relena le dio las gracias a Dúo mientras recorría con la mirada las viejas y oscuras escaleras de piedra que llevaban hasta la gruesa puerta de madera. No había nada acogedor ni cálido en aquel hogar. Nada en absoluto.

No era de extrañar que el hombre fuese tan rudo. Aquí el verdadero misterio comenzaba a ser el alegre carácter de Dúo. Relena miró de vuelta a Lord Heero.

— Me las apañaré, milord. Simplemente presentadme a vuestra ama de llaves y yo…

— No hay ama de llaves —la interrumpió él.

— ¿Cómo decís?

Heero se encogió de hombros.

— No tengo más que un puñado de sirvientes. Ya os daréis cuenta de que no soy un hombre dado a perder el tiempo en frivolidades.

Si no fuese por el hecho de que ella sabía que él había empleado a veinte caballeros, ganado numerosos torneos en el continente y que había sido recompensado más que generosamente por el rey Enrique, se habría cuestionado su solvencia. Pero Lord Yuy era un hombre rico, con valores, supuestamente, incluso mayores que los de la corona.

Criticarle no conseguiría que el hombre al que pretendía seducir se encariñase con ella; Relena suspiró.

— Muy bien, milord. Me las apañaré —repitió.

Heero le ordenó a Dúo que buscase a alguien que se encargara de descargar las carretas.

— Os mostraré vuestros aposentos —le dijo a Relena, y entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones.

Aturdida, a Relena le llevó todo un minuto darse cuenta de que debía seguirle. ¡No podía creer que el hombre no le hubiese ofrecido su brazo! Nadie le había hecho antes un desaire semejante.

Por lo menos, tuvo la decencia de mantener la puerta abierta para ella.

Recogiendo sus faldas, entró en el vestíbulo, y entonces se detuvo de repente.

Había un olor indescriptible en la casa, algo semejante a la madera podrida, humo y otras cosas demasiado apestosas para considerarlas siquiera. La menguante luz del sol se colaba a través de las contraventanas de madera cerradas, mostrándole la abundancia de juncos podridos, la chimenea apagada y las tres desvencijadas mesas colocadas en mitad del salón. Cinco perros correteaban por allí, rebuscando entre los juncos, y la superficie de las mesas parecían no haber conocido en su vida algo semejante a la limpieza.

A pesar de que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar que su nariz se arrugara de disgusto. Se cubrió con la mano en un intento de sofocar el hedor.

Examinando rápidamente el salón con la mirada, se fijó en la carencia de estrado y de la mesa para el lord.

— ¿Dónde está vuestra mesa, milord?

— No tengo ninguna —dijo él mientras la rodeaba para dirigirse hacia el piso superior.

¿Había sido sarcasmo lo que había detectado en su voz? No estaba segura, y él no detuvo su andadura.

Apresurándose a seguirle, ascendió por las escaleras, llenas de corrientes de aire. Por lo menos, allí arriba, el hedor disminuía, así que pudo respirar normalmente.

Él se detuvo en la cima de las escaleras y empujó una puerta para abrirla. Dio un paso atrás para permitirle la entrada, con una mano extendida hacia la puerta y la otra en el puño de su espada. Entonces ocurrió de nuevo…

Relena tragó con dificultad mientras pasaba a su lado. Otra vez esa desconcertante sensación de calor. Estando tan cerca de él podía escuchar su respiración, sentir la calidez de su aliento sobre la piel.

Abrumada por su presencia, seguir hacia delante fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no inhalar el crudo, agradable e indómito olor del cuero y las especias.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa manera. Sin aliento. Tan excitada.

Así de viva y sensible.

De nuevo, la imagen de un león negro atacando se le vino a la mente, porque el conde era así de salvaje e imprevisible. Letal y desconcertante. Por un momento, se le ocurrió la idea de que él podría atraparla en un instante y hacer con ella lo que quisiera. No tendría fuerzas suficientes para detenerlo.

Pero el hecho fue que él ni siquiera se acercó a ella, y eso sólo aumentó la curiosidad de Relena. Y la atracción que sentía por él.

Buscando algo que le mantuviese alejado de sus pensamientos, se detuvo y contempló la austera habitación, que rivalizaría con la de cualquier monasterio por lo espartana que era.

Todos sus pensamientos tiernos hacia él se evaporaron.

— Esto no me sirve en absoluto —dijo ella, horrorizada ante la mera idea de tener que pasar una sola noche en aquella inhóspita habitación.

— Dijisteis que os las apañaríais.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

— Creí que tendríais una casa, _señoritingo_, no un calabozo —Relena se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca, pero él no mostró el más mínimo signo de furia, ni de cualquier otra cosa.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta, apartado. La luz del sol, que se estaba poniendo, tiñó de tonos rojizos sus cabellos, y se reflejó en el gélido azul de sus ojos.

Tenía la espalda completamente recta, su mano izquierda descansaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada, y la miraba como si estuviese evaluando su temple.

— Me temo que Enrique no me dio tiempo a hacer las preparaciones convenientes para que vuestra estancia resultara más confortable. —dijo —Enviaré a Edmond para que cambie el colchón y ponga sábanas nuevas.

— Milord —empezó ella, sabiendo que debería guardar silencio sobre ese asunto, pero demasiado reacia a no decirlo—. Espero que no os lo toméis a mal, pero vuestra casa es horrible, y escasamente adecuada para que vivan las personas.

— Decidme, milady, ¿existe una manera _buena_ de tomarse esa declaración?

— No —admitió ella—. Pero no me quedaré aquí a menos que se hagan algunos cambios.

La mirada de él se endureció.

— Os quedaréis aquí, sin importar lo que pase.

— Os aseguro que no.

La furia llameó en sus ojos, tan intensa que Relena dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás. Pero se negó a acobardarse completamente.

— Vos haréis lo que os digan, _señora_.

Eso la sacó de sus casillas _¿Señora?_ Conocía su condición de señora, pero con esa posición venían ciertos derechos, y ese hombre había violado rápidamente cada uno de ellos.

— No soy uno de vuestros hombres para que me deis órdenes, y tampoco soy vuestra esposa.

— Cierto, sois mi rehén.

— No, soy la pupila del rey. ¿No es eso lo que él dijo? —si Relena no lo conociera mejor, habría jurado que vio un brillo de humor en aquellas profundidades heladas—. Y mi padre me contó que el rey había dicho que todo lo que me hicieran a mí, se lo harían a él. ¿No es eso correcto también, milord?

— Lo es.

— Entonces os pregunto: ¿esperaríais que Su Majestad Real durmiera en este cuarto?

Heero no sabía qué lo había sorprendido más: que ella tuviese las agallas de plantarle cara o que sus argumentos demostrasen semejante juicio. En verdad, sabía que su casa no era más que una apestosa pocilga. Su vida giraba en torno a la guerra, no en torno al hogar.

Jamás había podido soportar Ravenswood, y gustosamente se habría ido de allí para siempre, o dejado que la torre se desmoronara hasta los cimientos. Era únicamente su deber hacia el rey lo que le hacía permanecer allí. Ravenswood era una de los puntos clave del reino. Estratégicamente situado entre el norte y el sur, se necesitaba a alguien leal al rey que lo controlara.

A pesar de eso, no podía permitir que una dama de buena cuna soportase aquellas instalaciones. Tales cosas eran la especialidad de su padre.

— Muy bien, milady. Me aseguraré de informar a mi mayordomo que debe llevar a cabo cualquier modificación que deseéis hacer.

— ¿Eso incluye a una ama de llaves?

— Si es necesario...

— Lo es.

Heero asintió e hizo todo lo posible para ignorar la dulce fragancia floral de su cabello rubio. Si no le fallaba la memoria, era madreselva. Habían pasado más años de los que podía contar desde la última vez que había estado tan cerca de una dama. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: ninguna otra mujer le había hecho desear con tanta intensidad acariciar la cremosa suavidad de sus mejillas.

Había algo en Lady Relena que le llegaba hasta lo más hondo de una manera desconcertante.

De hecho, apenas podía obligarse a permanecer quieto y no inclinarse para capturar esos labios con los suyos. ¿Serían tan dulces y suaves como parecían?

Su necesidad de comprobarlo rayaba en la desesperación.

¿Qué había en esa mujer que lo atraía tanto?

Y entonces lo supo. No era porque ella tenía un cuerpo tan bien formado como ninguno que hubiese recordado haber visto –No es que no se hubiera fijado tampoco –. No, no era sólo eso. Ella tenía coraje. Un coraje que podría rivalizar con el de cualquier hombre. Y era el coraje lo que él valoraba por encima de todas las cosas.

— Lo dejo en vuestras manos —dijo quedamente, intentando no fijarse en el hecho de que su coronilla le llegaba justamente hasta la barbilla. Era una mujer alta, de la talla perfecta para su dolorido y hambriento cuerpo.

¡Por los pulgares de San Pedro! Tenía que alejarse de ella. Inmediatamente.

Señor, no podía pensar más que en el lecho que estaba tan sólo unos metros más allá. Un lecho que raramente se había usado, pero del que deseaba desesperadamente sacar partido mientras tuviese a esa mujer en su habitación.

Sí, incluso con los ojos abiertos de par en par, podía verse a sí mismo tumbándola en la cama, despojándola de sus ropas y comprobando por sus propios medios la riqueza de su piel, blanca como la leche, y el dulce sabor de su carne.

Enterrándose profundamente en la cálida humedad que había entre sus muslos.

Todo su cuerpo se incendió de necesidad.

— Os enviaré a Edmond para que habléis con él —dijo, y se volvió para salir de allí mientras aún podía.

Ella extendió una mano para agarrarle del brazo. Heero se quedó completamente inmóvil ante su vacilante contacto. Semejante gentileza le era desconocida, y pocos, o más bien ninguno, le habían tocado deliberadamente, a menos que fuese para causarle una herida de algún tipo.

No podía ni hablar mientras le echaba un vistazo a su femenina mano, que descansaba inocentemente sobre su antebrazo. Aquellos dedos, largos, esbeltos y graciosamente ahusados, con las uñas bien arregladas. Quedarse quieto fue todo lo que pudo hacer antes de que hiciera algo como tomarlos en su mano, llevárselos a la boca y probar la dulzura y la delicadeza de sus yemas…

¿Se hacía ella la más mínima idea de cómo aquella descuidada caricia le hacía arder por fuera y por dentro?

— Disculpad mi insolencia, milord. Normalmente no suelo ser tan desconsiderada.

Él alzó la mirada de su mano para contemplar aquellos exóticos azul claro, que le recordaban a un despejado cielo en pleno verano.

— Vuestro hermano os describió como la más gentil de las doncellas que hubiese nacido alguna vez.

Una delicada sombra de rubor coloreó las mejillas de ella, haciéndole desear deslizar los labios por sus pómulos y por sus largas pestañas. Saborear su aliento con la lengua.

Jamás descubriría su sabor, se recordó. Las mujeres como ésta traían la muerte con ellas, y nunca perdería el control de sí mismo. Nunca rendiría su cuerpo a las urgencias que abrasaban sus ingles.

— Mi hermano exagera a menudo mis virtudes, milord.

— Pero no exageró vuestra belleza —susurró él, un segundo antes patearse mentalmente. ¡¿Y estaba hablando de control?

El rubor de ella aumentó, y la mirada de placer en su rostro casi consiguió derretirlo.

Inconscientemente, se acercó a ella, deseando inhalar más su dulce, intoxicante y femenina fragancia; deseando sentir sus brazos alrededor de él como si…

¡_Retrocede_! Rugió su mente antes de perder aún más el control.

Sin otra palabra, Heero hizo lo que no había hecho jamás en su vida.

Se retiró del conflicto.

No miró ni una sola vez hacia atrás mientras abandonaba la habitación, descendía las escaleras y entraba en el decadente salón. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía por la lujuria reprimida que ella había despertado en él; se sacudía violentamente con la necesidad.

No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido a una mujer, pero había sido primitivo, básico y rápido, como todos sus encuentros con el bello sexo. Ni una sola vez había deseado permanecer junto a una mujer, más que el tiempo estrictamente necesario para aliviar su cuerpo.

Pero Relena era diferente. No se le ocurría nada más maravilloso que pasar una noche entera haciéndole el amor, lenta y metódicamente. Acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus manos, sus labios y su lengua.

¿Por qué sentía eso por ella? No lo sabía. Acababan de conocerse y ya…

No tenía ningún sentido, de ninguna de las maneras.

Cerrando los ojos, apoyó la espalda contra el frío muro de piedra. Debía ser el hecho de que había jurado no tocarla.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Era su fruta prohibida, y aunque ella pudiera tentarle implacablemente, no haría caso. Había jurado sobre los huesos de los dedos de San Pedro y por su honor que no le pondría una mano encima, ni por furia ni por lujuria. ¡Cumpliría su voto aunque eso le volviera loco!

…

A solas en sus aposentos, Relena se sentó sobre la pequeña mesa que había frente a la ventana, picoteando de su comida. En verdad, le preocupaba comer cualquier cosa de allí. Dadas las repugnantes condiciones en que se encontraban las paredes, sólo podía pensar que las cocinas estarían muchísimo peor.

Edmond, un mozalbete próximo a la veintena, había cambiado la paja de su colchón y le había proporcionado sábanas nuevas. Su doncella, Hilde, había barrido el viejo polvo de la habitación y había limpiado el hollín de la chimenea. Seguía siendo una habitación deprimente, iluminada tan sólo por un candelabro de pared que sostenía dos velas de sebo, pero al menos estaba limpia. Por esa razón le había dicho a Hilde que instalara su camastro en esa cámara hasta que pudiesen echarle un vistazo al resto de la torre.

Mientras bebía un sorbo de su amargo vino, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

— Heero, yo... —La voz de Dúo se interrumpió al verla sentada junto a la ventana.

Relena frunció el entrecejo ante su intrusión y depositó la copa de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Las cejas del hombre se unieron sobre sus ojos.

— ¿Dónde está Heero?

— No lo sé, milord. ¿Por qué lo buscáis aquí?

— Éstos son sus aposentos.

Relena notó que se había quedado con la boca abierta ante tales noticias. Con renovado interés, contempló el simple lecho y las austeras sillas de madera. ¿Por qué le habría cedido Heero su habitación?

— Me dijo que debía permanecer aquí.

Dúo pareció aún más confundido.

— Perdonadme, milady, por la intromisión.

Y después se fue. Relena observó fijamente la puerta cerrada. ¿Por qué, en nombre del cielo, habría hecho Heero una cosa así? Si no lo conociera mejor, habría pensado que había más de una razón lujuriosa que justificaba su caridad, pero el hombre parecía totalmente indiferente en lo que a ella se refería.

No, sus acciones no tenían ningún sentido en absoluto.

Suspirando, alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y preparó una lista mental de las cosas que debería hacer al día siguiente para conseguir que ese lugar fuese un sitio adecuado para vivir.

Una hora más tarde, Hilde se reunió de nuevo con ella y le dijo que todas sus pertenencias habían sido descargadas y que serían llevadas a sus aposentos al día siguiente. Ambas se colocaron la ropa de cama y después se metieron en el lecho con las velas aún ardiendo, por si acaso algo más preocupante que las chinches aguardaba para atacar en la oscuridad.

Relena se pasó la noche inquieta y revolviéndose. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a un colchón tan duro y poco fragante, y como no había pasado jamás una noche fuera de su propia habitación, no podía habituarse a los nuevos sonidos y olores de la torre.

Y por si eso no fuese lo suficientemente penoso, cada vez que lograba dormirse era atrapada por sueños sobre un oscuro, apuesto y enigmático hombre. Un hombre atemorizante a la vez que seductor.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como Heero, y no sabía cómo tratarle. Un aura de fuerza y peligro parecía adherirse a su cuerpo, advirtiéndole que, si él quería, podría ser verdaderamente aterrador.

Si él quería…

Había sido muy amable hasta ese momento, pero demasiada gente parecía temerle, incluyendo a su hermano, para que ese único hecho la hiciese quedarse tranquila.

Sus pensamientos volvieron hacia Ralph y Lidia. Ralph parecía tratar a Lidia respetuosamente, pero Relena lo había pillado golpeando a su caballo con una espuela rota. Y cuando su escudero había dejado caer su espada accidentalmente, había visto a Ralph atizarle al muchacho un buen golpe con el revés de su mano.

Si su hermano Milliardo respetaba a un hombre así, y le llamaba su compañero y su aliado, entonces ¿cómo sería el hombre al que llamaba su enemigo?

¿Era el conde de Ravenswood el ogro que aseguraban las leyendas?

¿Cómo podría saberlo alguna vez?

Cuando llegó la mañana, Relena le dio la bienvenida, y también al alivio que le proporcionó librarse de esos obsesivos pensamientos. Con la ayuda de Hilde, se puso una túnica azul claro con un velo blanco, y bajó rápidamente a desayunar.

Hizo una pausa en la puerta mientras inspeccionaba el salón vacío. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

No podía haberse perdido la comida, ¿o sí?

Confundida, salió por la puerta delantera de la torre. Los hombres de Heero estaban aún entrenando en la liza. Y por su apariencia, llevaban haciéndolo desde hacía algún tiempo.

En la parte exterior del campo, Dúo estaba sentado sobre el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra un manzano para tomar un descanso mientras animaba a los dos caballeros que estaban luchando con las espadas.

No vio a Heero por ningún sitio. Recogiéndose las faldas, descendió los escalones y se encaminó a través del patio hacia el lugar donde los hombres estaban entrenando.

Mientras rodeaba el torreón, descubrió al instante dónde se encontraba Heero. Era el más alto de los hombres, y parecía estar entrenándose mucho más seriamente que los otros. La luz de los comienzos de la mañana arrancaba destellos de su cota negra y de su escudo, del mismo color.

Le rodeaba un grupo de cuatro hombres, y estaba haciendo un espléndido trabajo defendiéndose de todos cuando éstos le atacaban casi simultáneamente. Jamás había sido testigo de semejantes agilidad o velocidad. No era de extrañar que la gente cantara sus alabanzas, pensaba mientras le veía desviar su espada de uno de los atacantes para atajar el golpe del hombre que estaba detrás de él.

Por Dios, no sabía que un hombre tan grande pudiese moverse con semejante gracia y facilidad. Dudaba mucho que incluso Marte o Ares pudiesen luchar mejor.

Absolutamente sobrecogida, observó cómo desviaba cada estocada con asombrosa precisión mientras giraba en una macabra danza para encontrarse con el siguiente asalto, y conseguía hacer retroceder al atacante sobre sus talones.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que ese hombre podría derrotar fácilmente a su hermano en la batalla. A pesar de la increíble fuerza de su hermano mayor, le había visto entrenar las veces suficientes como para saber que Lord Heero podía ser un rival para él, más que temible.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir náuseas.

— ¡Buenos días, hermosa Relena! —dijo Dúo saludándola.

Al escuchar su nombre, Heero se volvió en su dirección y dejó su lucha. Sólo fue un segundo, pero tan pronto como se detuvo, uno de sus hombres lo golpeó en la cabeza desde uno de los lados.

Heero maldijo audiblemente mientras giraba hacia el hombre y levantaba su espada.

Relena, que se había apresurado a ir hacia él en cuanto lo golpearon, vaciló al oír el fiero grito de batalla. Jamás había escuchado semejante rabia. No podía imaginar lo que sería tener que enfrentarse a la embestida de la espada de Heero.

El hombre que había golpeado al señor dejó caer su espada, se arrodilló muerto de miedo, y alzó el escudo sobre su cabeza a la espera del golpe que recibiría. Los otros tres caballeros se retiraron rápidamente del ejercicio.

La espada de Heero formó un arco hacia el hombre que permanecía agachado, y, justo cuando ella estaba segura que le cortaría la cabeza, detuvo la hoja a un centímetro escaso del escudo levantado del hombre.

Todo pareció congelarse durante el instante en que la espada se mantuvo allí. Tan cerca, pero sin tocarlo realmente.

Heero permaneció tan quieto como una estatua. Relena no tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado mantener la increíble estocada bajo control antes de cortarle al pobre caballero primero el escudo, y después el brazo.

Después de una dilatada pausa, Heero clavó su espada en el suelo frente al agazapado caballero.

Relena se acercó a ellos lentamente, asombrada ante el hecho de que Heero ni siquiera jadeaba a causa del ejercicio.

— En pie, Usso —dijo él con voz tranquila—. Comprendo que eres nuevo en mi compañía, pero deberías saber que yo jamás te golpearía porque me dieses una buena estocada cuando estaba distraído. Me giré hacia ti únicamente porque pensé que me atacarías de nuevo.

El caballero bajó su escudo y se quitó el yelmo. Se pasó un brazo por la frente, cubierta de sudor.

— Perdonadme, milord. Mi último instructor no era tan comprensivo.

Heero extendió el brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

— Id y tomaos el desayuno.

Usso hizo rápidamente lo que él le había ordenado.

Relena frunció el entrecejo cuando Dúo se detuvo a su lado. Lord Yuy no parecía estar herido, a pesar de que la fuerza del golpe había sido considerable.

— ¿Os encontráis bien, milord? —le preguntó.

— Me temo que lo peor será el zumbido en los oídos —dijo Heero mientras se sacaba el yelmo de la cabeza.

Relena dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando vio el reguero de sangre que descendía desde su sien.

— No, milord, me temo que lo peor es el corte que tenéis sobre la ceja.

Enemigo de su hermano o no, no pensaba permanecer frente a una herida abierta y no hacer nada. Se volvió hacia Dúo.

— Mi doncella está arriba, en mis aposentos. Por favor, decidle que vaya en busca de mi costurero y de una copa de vino.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Dúo se dispuso a obedecer.

Relena tomó la mano de Lord Heero para conducirle hasta un lugar a la sombra, pero cuando ella comenzó a caminar, él no se movió.

Desconcertada, se giró para mirarlo.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba con recelo.

— ¿Por qué me tocáis? —preguntó.

Relena miró hacia abajo y observó con sorpresa que sus manos estaban unidas. Le soltó inmediatamente.

— No quise ofenderos, milord. Lo único que pensaba era que podría atender mejor vuestra herida si estuvieseis sentado.

— Mi escudero puede atender mi herida.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

— Milord, si la cicatriz de vuestro cuello es una evidencia de la habilidad del muchacho, entonces os ruego que me permitáis coser vuestra frente. Me estremezco sólo de pensar la cicatriz que él os dejaría ahí.

Como si hubiese escuchado su nombre, el escudero apareció desde uno de los lados de la torre. Tenía un taburete en su mano derecha, un cuenco en la izquierda y una toalla de lino colgada sobre el hombro.

— Lord Dúo me dijo que os trajese esto, milord —le dijo a Heero—. También he traído paños y agua.

Lord Heero se quedó quieto un momento, como si estuviese discutiendo consigo mismo, y al final dijo:

— ¿Dónde queréis que sitúe el taburete, milady?

Por alguna razón, Relena se sintió como si le hubiese vencido en una escaramuza.

— Allí, por favor —dijo ella, señalando el lugar en el que Dúo había estado descansando antes.

El muchacho corrió para obedecerla.

Ella encabezó la comitiva, con Heero a no más de un paso por detrás. Mientras caminaba, podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, como una gentil caricia. Por alguna razón ella tenía la sensación que él deseaba mucho tocarla, aunque la mera idea le resultaba ridícula, especialmente dado el tono de su voz al preguntarle por qué le estaba tocando, para empezar.

El escudero colocó el taburete donde ella le había indicado, y después escapó a la carrera para retirar la espada y el yelmo de su amo del campo de entrenamiento.

Heero se aposentó sobre el taburete mientras Relena sumergía una esquina del paño en el agua.

No fue hasta que él se libró de los guantes de malla y los balanceó sobre sus muslos cuando Hilde llegó con el costurero y el vino.

— Gracias, Hilde —dijo ella, quitándoselos de las manos y colocándolos sobre el suelo junto al cuenco del agua.

Para su consternación, Hilde, que permanecía de pie detrás de Heero, observó la parte de atrás de la cabeza del caballero y después encontró la mirada de su señora y se dio unas palmadas en el pecho, dando a entender que su corazón latía tan rápido como el de Relena. Por si aquello no fuese lo suficientemente malo, Hilde convirtió su mano en un puño y se mordió el dedo índice mientras su lujuriosa y hambrienta mirada recorría el cuerpo del hombre de cabo a rabo.

El rubor inundó las mejillas de Relena ante los expresivos gestos de su doncella.

En ese momento, Heero alzó la cabeza para observar a Relena, y viendo hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada, se volvió y pilló a Hilde todavía mordiéndose el dedo.

La sonrisa de Hilde desapareció inmediatamente, y sacándose el dedo de la boca, lo agitó y dijo:

— ¡Malditas pulgas! Algunas me picaron anoche.

Lord Heero parecía mucho menos que convencido cuando se volvió hacia Relena.

Hilde intercambió una mirada con ella y alzó las cejas varias veces, con picardía.

— ¿Milady tiene todo lo que desea? —preguntó Hilde en un tono que significaba «_estaré encantada de dejarles a solas»_.

— Sí, Hilde, gracias.

— Si milady me necesita para _cualquier_ otra cosa —Relena se encogió ante la forma en que Hilde acentuó la palabra—, por favor, no dudéis en llamarme.

— No lo haré, Hilde. —Relena le dirigió una elocuente mirada—. _Gracias_.

Hilde hizo otro gesto con el que simulaba besar la cara de Lord Heero, y después se encaminó rápidamente hacia la torre.

Avergonzada hasta el fondo de su alma, Relena abrió el costurero.

— Decidme, milady, ¿vuestra doncella está poseída por algún demonio que le obliga a realizar esos extraños movimientos?

Sonriendo, Relena enhebró una aguja, se colocó a su lado y recogió la toalla mojada.

— Si ese demonio tiene un nombre, milord, me temo que deberemos llamarle Malicia.

Limpió la herida de Lord Heero. Su frente estaba caliente al tacto y, al contrario que los soldados de su hermano, Lord Heero no se quejó cuando el paño raspó su piel. Se limitaba a observarla fijamente, con una intensidad que le chamuscaba la piel.

— La mayoría de las damas habría golpeado a sus sirvientas ante semejante insolencia.

— Bueno, no puedo ser tan hipócrita como para castigarla por un pecado que también he estado cerca de cometer yo.

La mirada de él se suavizó.

— Sí, tengo la impresión de que podríais ser una buena maestra en esos asuntos.

— Comparativamente hablando, ella no es más que un aprendiz y yo soy el maestro artesano.

Cuando introdujo los dedos entre los castaños mechones para mantenerlos lejos de la herida, se quedó aturdida por su suavidad. Su cabello era tan fino como la seda, y se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Jamás había sentido nada como aquello, ni como el calor que su presencia provocaba dentro de ella. Sentía su propio cuerpo vibrante y cálido, poseído por un terrible palpitar.

— Oléis a manzana y a canela —dijo él con voz ronca.

Relena hizo una pausa, sosteniendo el paño contra su ceja.

— Es el perfume que usa mi hermana —dijo ella suavemente—. Siempre le he dicho que atraería más a las moscas y a las abejas que a los hombres.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo lleváis?

— La echo de menos, y llevarlo me reconforta.

Él apartó la mirada.

Humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua, Relena introdujo la aguja y el hilo en la copa de vino.

Heero estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Relena trataba de no fijarse en el modo en que la rodeaba mientras se situaba entre sus muslos para coser la herida. Ni el modo en que sus pechos se pusieron extrañamente tensos y repentinamente pesados al estar a la altura de sus ojos.

Y cuando él aventuró una mirada hacia ellos, Relena sintió un peculiar y poderoso dolor entre las piernas.

Tragó con dificultad para desechar las rarezas de su cuerpo mientras se disponía a coser la ceja.

— Me temo que esto os dolerá un poco.

— Os aseguro, milady, que ya me han cosido las suficientes veces como para no notarlo.

Él lo demostró ciertamente mientras ella terminaba la primera puntada. Permaneció tan quieto como una estatua. Su hermano habría maldecido y se habría apartado, como todos los hombres a los que había cosido. Pero Lord Heero se limitó a permanecer sentado, con la mirada fija en el suelo a sus pies mientras le daba tres diminutas puntadas para cerrar la herida.

Apartándose un poco, cogió las tijeras del costurero.

— Tenéis unas manos muy delicadas —dijo él con una voz profunda que sonó extraña a los oídos de ella.

— Gracias, milord. No está en mi naturaleza hacer daño a las personas.

Cortó el hilo, y se agachó a por la bolsa de hierbas que guardaba en el cesto. Mientras preparaba una cataplasma que disminuyese la hinchazón, sentía la mirada de él observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

¿Qué había en esa gélida mirada que le hacía estremecerse y la acaloraba al mismo tiempo?

De nuevo, se preguntó cómo sería besarle. Lidia le había dicho que besar era la mejor parte del abrazo de un hombre, y algo en su interior le decía que los besos de Heero serían, de hecho, maravillosos.

— ¿Qué os trajo al campo de entrenamiento esta mañana, milady? —preguntó él.

Relena mezcló las hierbas con el vino.

— Me preguntaba por qué no había nadie en el salón para desayunar.

— No es mi costumbre hacerlo hasta media mañana —apartó la mirada y ella respiró hondo, tratando de aliviar el ardor que le producían sus ojos—. Le diré a Druce que informe al cocinero de que tiene que levantarse más temprano para preparar algo de comer para vos.

— ¿Druce? —preguntó ella mientras extendía la cataplasma sobre su ceja. Su piel era muy diferente de la suya. Era suave, pero no delicada. Era, simple y llanamente, masculina. Y cálida. Terriblemente cálida, y muy perturbadora para la tranquilidad de una doncella virtuosa.

— Mi escudero.

— Ah —dijo ella mientras terminaba sus menesteres. Cuando se inclinó para alcanzar la toalla, su cadera rozó inadvertidamente la parte interior del muslo del hombre.

Heero resopló abruptamente, y se puso de pie tan rápido que ella dio un grito involuntario.

Antes de que pudiera disculparse, él se había alejado tanto que ya no la oiría.

Heero realizó largas y profundas inspiraciones mientras luchaba contra la lujuria que invadía todo su cuerpo. Le dolían los muslos como si alguien hubiese colocado un hierro al rojo vivo sobre ellos. Y tenía las ingles tan duras y calientes como si el mismo infierno se hubiese instalado sobre su regazo.

Si se hubiese quedado durante un momento más a su lado, los habría deshonrado a ambos.

Sin otro pensamiento que poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos, se encaminó hacia el establo, que, desgraciadamente, estaba ocupado por Dúo.

— Creí que estarías en la torre —le espetó Heero a su hermano, que permanecía de pie frente al improvisado camastro que había fabricado la noche anterior.

— Me enteré por Druce de que habías trasladado tus pertenencias aquí, y vine a asegurarme de que era cierto.

Heero intentó ignorarlo mientras se quitaba la sobreveste.

— ¿Dónde está mi escudero?

— Comiendo, la última vez que lo vi. Espera, deja que te ayude.

Heero le dio la espalda a Dúo para que su hermano pudiera desabrochar y desatar su armadura.

— ¿Por qué cediste a la dama tus habitaciones?

Heero tensó la mandíbula. Dúo al ataque, nuevamente.

— No es asunto tuyo.

— Lo sé, pero es que nunca te he visto actuar de forma tan extraña.

Cerrando los ojos, Heero deseó que Dúo se largase de una vez. Pero le conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que Dúo no se iría hasta haber conseguido las respuestas que buscaba. Era el más molesto de los hábitos de un hombre que, de por sí, tenía un montón de hábitos molestos.

— Le cedí mi habitación porque era el cuarto más limpio de la torre, y trasladé mis cosas aquí porque si permanezco lejos de ella no podré hacerle daño.

Percibió que Dúo apretaba la cota de malla con fuerza entre sus dedos.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres tu padre?

Heero se libró de su sujeción, y después se sacó la pesada cota por la cabeza.

— No me conoces tan bien como piensas, Dúo.

Dúo le dedicó una mirada cargada de ira.

— Nunca te he visto golpear a alguien cuando estás furioso. ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu brazo? —preguntó Heero, interrumpiéndole.

El enojo se esfumó de su semblante a la vez que su rostro empalidecía considerablemente.

— Éramos unos chiquillos, Heero, y fue un accidente.

— Eso no tiene importancia —dijo él, tratando de desterrar de su mente la imagen de su hermano tumbado en el suelo, herido por su propia mano—. Casi te mato aquel día.

— Jamás has levantado una mano contra mí desde entonces.

— Porque nunca me has puesto furioso.

Dúo resopló.

— Bien, ciertamente no ha sido por falta de esfuerzo de mi parte.

— Yo no lo encuentro divertido.

— Mira —dijo Dúo triunfalmente—. Ahora estás enfadado conmigo, pero aun así no has intentado hacerme daño.

— Eso no es lo mismo —insistió él—. No puedo… no —se corrigió Heero—, no correré semejante riesgo con la seguridad de ella. No cuando he jurado impedir que nada le haga daño alguno.

Dúo suspiró.

— Vaya. Esperaba que su presencia hiciera que te dieses cuenta de que puedes estar con una mujer y no hacerle daño.

Heero deseó poder creer eso. Pero se conocía muy bien. Le poseía la misma furia que a su padre, y no era capaz de detenerla.

¿En cuántas ocasiones, durante la batalla, había matado sin tan siquiera darse cuenta? Una vez que la furia se apoderaba de él se volvía un mero títere. No sentía nada, no veía nada, no sabía nada hasta que no acababa.

Y entonces era demasiado tarde para el pobre alma que se hubiese cruzado en su camino.

Habiendo presenciado la muerte de su propia madre bajo esa clase de furia, no podía arriesgar a sabiendas la vida de la mujer o la de sus herederos.

No, la maldición de su sangre se acabaría con él. Se aseguraría de ello.

Con una mirada de hastío en el rostro, Dúo se apartó del poste de madera y salió del establo.

Heero terminó de quitarse la armadura y se puso una túnica negra y unas calzas.

Cuando abandonó el establo, vio que Relena volvía a la torre con Druce a su lado. Ambos se reían de algo. El melodioso sonido de su risa invadió sus oídos.

Qué no daría él por ser libre para bromear con ella, y por ver que sus ojos se iluminaban con la diversión. Con la cabeza erguida, su dorado pelo rubio y el velo flotando tras ella, era una criatura seductora y llena de gracia.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, deseó que Dúo tuviese razón

¿Cómo sería llevar la vida de un hombre normal? ¿Sentarse frente al hogar mientras su dama se encargaba de sus quehaceres y atendía a sus hijos?

¿Que le mirase con una sonrisa dedicada únicamente a él?

Vendería lo que le quedase de alma por algo así.

Pero aquello era un sueño que había tenido que dejar atrás hacía mucho tiempo. Y en ese momento, la presencia de Relena en su hogar lo había traído de nuevo a la superficie con tanta fuerza que maldijo el decreto de Enrique.

_Por mi honor, yo, Heero Yuy, conde de Ravenswood, juro que jamás dejaré a Lady Relena en manos de la violencia o la lujuria. Ella dejará mi compañía de la misma manera en que vino, o yo deberé atenerme a la justicia del rey, cualquiera que sea. _

Aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciese, cumpliría ese juramento, y que su cuerpo y sus necesidades se fuesen al infierno.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**¡Ah-já! **

**A pesar de haber estado muy decidido, a Heero comienzan a complicársele las cosas ¿El pobre sobrevivirá al resto del año sin probar a su "fruta prohibida"? Y bueno, ya veremos que armas usa el perfecto soldado para salirse de esta :O Y eso que esto es sólo el comienzo. (Igual a mí me parece admirable que hasta el momento prefiera lanzarse de cabeza a un acantilado antes que romper su juramento y satisfacer los deseos de su... su... er... bueno, de su corazón).**

**Adoré a Hilde en este capítulo -/-**

**Eeen fín, recuerden, un review de ustedes, aparte de hacerme inmensamente felíz, animan a otras personas a que lean esta historia ¡Besotes gente! ;D**


	5. Capítulo IV

**¡HOOOLAAAAS! **

**¿Qué tal estamos, gente? Discupen por tardarme tanto en actualizar, el fin de año fue un verdadero parto (8 kg xD)y lo que menos tuve fue tiempo, lo sieeeeento ¡No me sacrifiquen! **

**Espero que hayan pasado una preciosa navidad y un enternecedor año nuevo. Por mi parte, yo fui muy feliz cuando caí en la cuenta de que ya había pasado 2010 ¡Qué año! Fue fuerte y pesado : Más de una vez tenía la sensación de irme por el W.C. :/ Una cosa vertiginosa, se los aseguro. Asi que, como buena irresponsable que soy, me fui a emborrachar con mis hermanos en noche vieja y terminé contando estrellas al otro día ¡Que así se empieza el año, caramba! como le digo a mi hígado, que no entiende que una tiene que vivir estas cosas para saber lo que es importante en la vida. Hace poco como que tuvimos una discusión que fue más o menos así:**

**Hígado: (llorando) ¡Por qué me haces esto! ¡Por qué, por qué! ¡Si yo soy tan lindo y tan útil!**

**Yo: ¡No seas llorón! Si apenas fue una vez ¡No me trates como si fuera una disipada que se la pasa de farra todos los años nuevos! Yo te trato bastante bien: te doy vegetales, lechita fresca, agua y todas esas cosas que recomiendan los médicos buenos.**

**Hígado: Me hablas como si fuera tu colon... ¬¬**

**Colon: ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡A mi no me metan!**

**Hígado: Me sorprende, si comió como un cerdito para navidad y casi se intoxicó con palmitos para la cena de año nuevo...**

**Colon: ¿En serio? Por eso me sentía raro...**

**Hígado: Ya ves a la clase de criatura a la que pertenecemos...**

**Yo: (jadeando, escandalizada) ¡Una nunca sabe cuando será su última cena de año nuevo! ¡Una nunca sabe cuando será la última vez que coma palmitos! Y déjate de sembrar mala hierba entre mi colon y yo! T-T**

**Hígado: ¡Y tu deja de explotarme! Ese casi pseudo coma etílico casi nos mata en noche vieja ¿Acaso no piensas en tu vida, mujer? O más importante aún ¿Acaso no piensas en MÍ?**

**Yo: ¡Oyee, me haces ver como si me la pasara ebria todo el año! ¡No pasó nada! ¡Y deja de quejarte por tener que trabajar, que para eso estás! No puedo creer que tenga un hígado tan egocéntrico...**

**Hígado: Ya te quiero ver cuando tengas que celebrar algo... espera no más... cuando los niveles de etanol estén que chillen en tu sangre, ya me vas a rogar...**

**Yo: Oyeme tú...!**

**Ejem. No voy a seguir recordando detalles porque, aparte de que el higado (y cualquier parte del cuerpo humano, en realidad) siempre gana las dicusiones, es por el hecho que les esté relatando una discusión que tuve con _mi hígado_, que ya es un poco preocupante, y hasta me mandan un aviso por eso (a parte del de departamento de Sanidad Mental). **

**Como sea, aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo (por fin) de este fic. Es el tercer día apenas desde que lady Relena es separada de su familia para pasar a ser la protegida de Heero, y la historia entre el campeón de rey y la doncella avanza, y esta vez con la intensidad de un incendio forestal... Veamos como va la cosa.**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**¡Un saludo para todos!**

**

* * *

**

**IV.**

Relena se acababa de sentar a desayunar con Hilde cuando, de repente, la puerta del torreón se abrió de par en par. Le dedicó un ceño fruncido de desconcierto a su doncella mientras un montón de gente se adentraba en la habitación en un frenesí de actividad.

Un guapo hombre, alto y delgado, de alrededor de treinta años, lideraba la comitiva, y llevaba un librito negro apretado contra su costado derecho. Su pelo castaño era fino y corto, excepto por el flequillo que caía continuamente sobre uno de sus ojos, a pesar de las veces que él lo retiraba hacia atrás con un indiferente gesto. Llevaba una túnica de color verde oscuro, y su lengua impartía órdenes a una asombrosa velocidad a pesar de su estoico tono.

— Tú, allí —le dijo a una de las quince mujeres con su voz sin inflexiones—. Elige a otras tres y empezad inmediatamente a limpiar el piso superior. Quiero a cuatro mujeres fregando la cocina, y el resto de vosotras podéis empezar aquí. Maese carpintero —se volvió hacia el anciano barbudo que estaba a su derecha—. Como podéis ver, este salón debe ser completamente restaurado —extendió el brazo izquierdo señalando los lúgubres y descoloridos muros—. Hay que apuntalarlos, pintarlos y… bueno, cualquier cosa que se os ocurra. Quiero que esto tenga un ambiente luminoso y fresco. Hogareño. Sí, eso es una buena idea —dijo con una suave sonrisa—, vamos a esforzarnos por conseguir un ambiente hogareño.

— ¿Milady? —preguntó Hilde, en medio del barullo—. ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

— No lo sé —dijo Relena, mirando por sobre su hombro a una tropa de albañiles pasar tras ella —. Pero supongo que el hombre de la túnica verde debe ser el mayordomo de Lord Heero.

O algún lunático que había aparecido de repente en el salón del lord para empezar a cambiar las cosas. No, tenía que ser el mayordomo. Como si él estuviese escuchando sus pensamientos, el hombre se acercó a ella con paso recto y elegante.

— Buen día, milady —dijo él y su suave voz adquirió un tono cortés. —. Soy Trowa, el mayordomo de Lord Heero —colocó el libro delante, lo abrió por la página que tenía marcada con una pluma de ganso y lo colocó sobre la mesa junto a ella. Cogió una redoma de tinta del pequeño bolso que tenía atado al cinto y le quitó la tapa. Hundiendo la pluma en la tinta, alzó la vista para dirigirse a ella—. Se me ha dicho que pregunte por vuestras necesidades particulares.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, se produjo otra conmoción en la puerta.

— Abrid paso —gritó alguien.

La muchedumbre se apartó como si del Mar Rojo se tratase mientras un grupo de cuatro hombres atravesaba la puerta cargando un enorme cabecero. Los hombres se detuvieron en cuanto estuvieron en el salón, y apoyaron la pieza de caoba, intrincadamente tallada, sobre el muro del fondo.

— ¿Puede alguien decirnos dónde tenemos que dejar esto? —preguntó un joven, jadeante.

— Bueno, ciertamente no en el salón —murmuró Trowa en voz baja. Atravesó la habitación e hizo un gesto señalando las escaleras con el cañón de la pluma—. Escaleras arriba, a la derecha, en la habitación de la dama.

Trowa se volvió hacia uno de los sirvientes de Lord Heero y le dio instrucciones para que les mostrara el camino.

Estupefacta, Relena contempló a los hombres mientras acarreaban con esfuerzo su nuevo cabecero por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó a Trowa cuando regresó a su lado.

Él se estiró la manga meticulosamente y, entonces, la miró a los ojos. Relena notó unos tranquilos y profundos ojos verdes tras el castaño flequillo. La expresión de su suave y hermoso rostro era completamente impávida.

— Lord Heero me despertó una hora antes del alba y me ordenó que comenzase con los preparativos para vuestra estancia. Dijo que el torreón debía tener el mismo aspecto que si el rey en persona estuviese con nosotros. —Trowa recorrió con el dedo la lista de artículos que había escrito en su libro. — Se me ha dicho que encuentre un ama de llaves, un cocinero mejor y otro fabricante de cerveza. Hay que solicitar arbustos y flores, y otro jardinero. Más ganado y gallinas —dijo parpadeando mientras buscaba en la lista—. Me han pedido que consiga muchas gallinas.

— ¿Gallinas? —preguntó ella, confundida.

— Sí, coloradas, dijo Su Señoría. Sólo gallinas coloradas para la señora.

Relena se rió al pensarlo. Se preguntó si aquel hombre no encontraría un poco rara aquella petición de su señor, pero su rostro no decía mucho.

Trowa observó de nuevo sus notas.

— El ama de llaves se llama Beatriz, y dijo que podría estar aquí esta tarde. Es viuda y parecía muy agradable. Si tenéis algún problema con ella, decídmelo y me encargaré de solucionarlo inmediatamente. Ahora, ¿qué otras cosas os hacen falta? —de nuevo, volvió a colocar la pluma en posición para anotar sus órdenes.

Relena se sentó, completamente perpleja. Cuando había hablado con Lord Heero acerca de los términos de su estancia, y había asumido que sería ella quien se encargase de poner las cosas en orden. Lo más que había esperado era el ama de llaves, y quizás una o dos chicas de la aldea para que la ayudasen con la limpieza. Nunca habría previsto un ejército de ayudantes que se encargaran de todo, y mucho menos los demás artículos que Lord Heero había solicitado.

— Soy incapaz de pensar en nada más —dijo ella. Miró a su doncella, cuyo rostro reflejaba su propio asombro—. ¿Hilde?

— Nada, milady. Parece ser que Su Señoría ya ha pensado en todo.

La expresión estoica de Trowa no cambió en absoluto, sin embargo asintió, al parecer satisfecho, y colocó de nuevo la redoma de tinta en el bolso y cerró su libro.

— Muy bien, entonces. Vos y vuestra sirvienta podéis permanecer tranquilas sabiendo que yo me encargo de todo. Si se os ocurre algo más que pudieseis necesitar, por favor, no dudéis en decírmelo.

— Gracias —dijo Relena, abrumada por la generosidad de Heero.

Trowa ya había empezado a alejarse de la mesa cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

— Esperad, ¿Trowa?

De un salto, literalmente, él se encontró de nuevo a su lado. El fuerte contraste de sus enérgicos y precisos movimientos en contraparte con su rostro y su voz impávidos, era algo desconcertante.

Pensando en lo peculiar que era ese hombre, Relena hizo un gesto con la mano señalando el lugar en que debería encontrarse la mesa del señor.

— ¿Por casualidad no ha solicitado Su Señoría una mesa y un estrado?

Relena habría jurado que la cara del mayordomo se había ensombrecido. Sus ojos parecieron más oscuros.

— No, milady, no lo hizo.

— Entonces, puede que debáis agregar eso a vuestra lista.

Él vaciló.

— No creo que eso fuese muy inteligente, milady.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Heero está poco acostumbrado a la suntuosidad de la aristocracia —oyó decir a Dúo.

Relena miró sobre su hombro para observarle de pie tras ella, con las manos a la espalda. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

— Eso no es algo suntuoso, Dúo —dijo ella—. Es lo que se espera.

— En otros salones, quizás, pero no aquí —Dúo escrutó la actividad reinante—. Como siempre, Trowa, estoy impresionado por tu minuciosidad.

— Es un placer complaceros, _milord_. —A pesar de las palabras, el mayordomo habló con un curioso tono, casi socarrón.

Dúo soltó una carcajada.

— Y lo haces, hablándome así, amigo. A Heero en cambio...

— Esto es lo que él ordenó —replicó Trowa, a la defensiva.

— Sí, pero estoy impaciente por ver la cara que pone cuando descubra esta refriega.

Trowa asintió como si entendiese lo que Dúo había querido decir.

Relena, por el contrario, estaba bastante perdida.

— Bien entonces —dijo Trowa—, si no hay nada más, volveré al trabajo. Tengo que supervisar —Trowa miró a Dúo—, y volver a supervisar.

Dúo dio su permiso y entonces retiró los brazos de su espalda para mostrar a Relena la hogaza de pan recién hecho que tenía en las manos.

— Lo cogí de la carreta del panadero. Lo trajo del pueblo, y pensé que os gustaría más que el que tenéis.

Ella se lo agradeció mientras él lo colocaba en el plato de madera y cortaba una rebanada.

— Huele deliciosamente —dijo ella, cogiendo un pedacito y metiéndoselo en la boca. _Y cubierto de miel y mantequilla sabría aún mejor_, pensó mientras lo saboreaba. Tragando el pan, miró a Dúo mientras él echaba un vistazo al salón. — ¿Por qué creéis que a vuestro hermano no le agradará? —le preguntó.

— A él le gustaría más que este sitio se derrumbara sobre su cimientos que tener que verlo de nuevo… —él pareció volver en sí mismo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

— Sí, lo hicisteis.

Dúo meneó la cabeza, extrañado.

— Entonces, puede que Heero tenga razón; debería morderme la lengua.

— Pues a mí me gustaría que no lo hicierais —replicó Relena—. Porque me gustaría mucho saber qué tenéis que decir.

— Y entonces desearía habérmela tragado. Si Heero me pillase aireando sus pensamientos, buenos o no, me la cortaría en un santiamén.

Ella podía entender bien su deseo de no provocar el enfado de su hermano. Por lo que había visto, Heero podía hacerle mucho daño a alguien cuando le poseía la furia.

— Ahora, milady —dijo Dúo con una pequeña reverencia—, si me disculpáis, debería quitarme esta armadura, porque me está molestando en lugares que no debería mencionar en compañía femenina.

Sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso, Relena contempló a Dúo seguir su camino entre las sirvientas que fregaban y los obreros.

— Éste es un lugar extraño, milady —dijo Hilde cuando se quedaron de nuevo a solas.

—Y que lo digas —Relena compartió el pan con su doncella—. ¿Por qué crees que Lord Heero se niega a tener una mesa propia?

— No tengo la menor idea. Quizás por la misma razón que vos compartís el pan con vuestra doncella.

Relena sonrió dulcemente.

— Eres más un familiar que una sirvienta, ya lo sabes.

— Sí, pero ¿no creéis que a Lord Dúo le pareció muy extraño encontraros aquí sentada conmigo?

Ella se lo pensó un momento. A juzgar por cómo Dúo le había hablado a Trowa y viceversa, ellos parecían más compañeros de armas o algo que señor y criado. Trowa en absoluto parecía un mayordomo, de hecho.

— Sin duda, pero porque quizá no se esperaba que otro que tuviera la misma costumbre –Relena miró a su doncella –Dúo trataba a Trowa como a un igual. Pero dudo mucho que Lord Heero, siendo el amo del castillo, considere a sus sirvientes como su familia. Ni si quiera trata como tal a su _propia_ familia. Por lo que he visto, permanece solo la mayoría del tiempo…

No, había mucho más en Su Señoría. Cosas que ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar.

— Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, milady —dijo Hilde, captando su atención—, Lord Heero os ha proporcionado la oportunidad perfecta para ir en su busca.

— Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo —dijo Relena empujando su plato a un lado—. Después de todo, lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerle sus esfuerzos.

Pero Hilde, al parecer, tenía toda la intención del mundo de sacarle el máximo provecho posible a la situación.

— Un beso sería una bonita manera de agradecérselos.

— Hilde —la reprendió ella—, yo nunca podría ser tan… tan… atrevida.

Hilde se rió con tantas ganas que se atragantó con el pan.

Relena le tuvo que dar un par unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— No le encuentro la gracia.

— Supongo que no, milady, pero vuestro comentario la tenía, ciertamente —dijo Hilde, tosiendo para aclararse la garganta—. No creo haber conocido la época en que _no_ fuerais atrevida.

Relena se mordió el labio juguetonamente.

— Lo sé. Es terrible que digan cosas así de mí.

— Terrible o no, si milady desea atrapar al cuervo, debe poner la trampa; y nadie puso jamás una trampa eficaz siendo melindroso con el señuelo —Hilde se puso de pie y tiró a Relena de la túnica para bajar el escote.

— ¡Hilde! —rogó Relena encarecidamente mientras trataba de colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar.

— Oh, es sólo un poco —dijo ella, estirando el velo de Relena y dejando un mechón del lacio pelo libre de la cubierta de lino, a la derecha de su rostro.

Hilde inclinó la cabeza para estudiar el rostro de Relena, y entonces entrecerró los ojos.

— No —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Demasiado monjil para nuestras intenciones.

Extendiendo los brazos, Hilde desprendió el velo de la cabeza, colocó las horquillas en su boca y ahuecó y alisó el cabello de Relena con las manos.

Una vez más, Hilde examinó durante algunos segundos antes de asentir y quitarse las horquillas de la boca.

— Ahora sí. Hermosa como un ángel. Pero recordad, no son pensamientos angelicales los que debéis tener.

Relena puso los ojos en blanco. Hilde pellizcó las mejillas de su señora para darles algo de color.

— Humedeceos los labios y listo.

Relena hizo lo que le había dicho.

— Deséame suerte.

— Suerte, milady, y mucha fortuna.

Con una inspiración profunda para infundirse valor, Relena fue en busca de Lord Heero para agradecerle sus atenciones como se debía. Sólo esperaba encontrarlo.

Si no, ya sabía lo que ella era capaz de hacer.

…

En lo más negro de la noche, Heero subió los tortuosos escalones que conducían a sus aposentos. Más cansado de lo que se había sentido jamás, sentía el familiar dolor en su rodilla, el dolor producido por una herida rápidamente olvidada.

Todo lo que quería era tranquilidad, soledad, un lugar donde nadie lo molestase. Un lugar donde pudiese olvidarse del mundo y donde el mundo se olvidase de él. Había sido una semana dura.

Le dio un empujón a la puerta.

Heero no dio más que un paso hacia el interior del cuarto, y entonces se quedó paralizado.

Relena estaba sentada en una enorme tina bruñida. Se había recogido su largo pelo dorado en la parte superior de la cabeza, y varios mechones se deslizaban sobre sus cremosos hombros.

La luz de una docena de velas fabricadas con cera de abeja resplandecía sobre su piel desnuda, blanca como la leche. Sin percatarse de su presencia, ella alzó un delicado brazo y restregó un lienzo con la pastilla de jabón. Podía escucharla tararear una suave y alegre tonada mientras pasaba el paño lentamente sobre su brazo, dejando un rastro de espuma.

Heero sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente a la situación; la contempló fijamente mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y acariciaba la carne del cuello con sus largos y esbeltos dedos, mientras sentía que el pulso –y _otras_ cosas –se le disparaban a las nubes.

El qué hacía una mujer desnuda dándose un baño de tina en medio de su habitación, eran la pregunta clave para comenzar a averiguar qué rayos estaba pasando, pero la sola imagen hacía un poco difícil examinar la situación debidamente.

Jadeó, intentando no entrar en pánico, e intentando desesperadamente llamar a su raciocinio; pero no podía pensar. Apartar la mirada de ella, mientras Relena empezaba a enjabonarse los pechos con suaves caricias, masajeándose, se había transformado de pronto en una tarea imposible. Y cuando extendió los dedos sobre los tiernos montículos, jugueteando con los endurecidos pezones, cubriéndolos con más espuma, Heero supo que su raciocinio acababa de saltar trágicamente por la ventana.

No se dio cuenta que había dado un paso inconscientemente a ella hasta que la punta de su espada rozó contra el marco de la puerta, alertándola de su presencia.

Alzando la mirada, Relena se quedó con la boca abierta mientras saltaba para cubrirse con las manos, derramando el agua sobre el borde de la tina y salpicando todo el suelo alrededor.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, clavándose los unos en los otros, por unos largos y tensos segundos.

De pronto, una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven mientras abría los brazos audazmente para dejar a la vista sus pechos desnudos, regalándole la vista con la maravillosa imagen de sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su cuerpo desnudo. Entonces, para el absoluto asombro de Heero, ella salió del agua como una tentadora ninfa, completamente despreocupada por su desnudez.

Él fue incapaz de moverse, mientras se daba un festín con la visión de su cremoso cuerpo resplandeciendo como seda líquida a la luz de las velas. Él no podía pensar. Él no podía...

Se le secó la boca, y arrastró la mirada desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta sus esculturales pechos y la estrechez de su cintura. Pero lo que más atrajo su mirada fueron los mojados y sorprendentemente oscuros rizos que aparecían entre sus muslos. Rizos que parecían atraerle con la promesa de un húmedo y resbaladizo calor que le daría la bienvenida a los reinos del paraíso.

_No, no lo hagas_, habría rogado su sentido común. Pero lamentablemente este, al parecer, se había suicidado junto a su recién difunto raciocinio.

¡Por todos los santos!, Le parecía la criatura más adorable de la tierra.

— Os estaba esperando, milord —dijo ella mientras la expresión de su rostro se suavizaba.

Heero no podía hablar.

Ella pasó la pierna sobre el borde de la tina y se aproximó a él con el lento y seductor caminar de una experta cortesana.

Completamente hechizado, él seguía sin poder moverse. Ni siquiera cuando ella se detuvo delante de él y extendió la mano para acariciar su cara. La fiebre hizo erupción en su cuerpo, y le permitió que ella hiciese inclinar su cabeza mientras ella se alzaba sobre las puntas de los pies para alcanzar sus labios.

Ella apretó los pechos contra la armadura mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Rodeando su mojado y desnudo cuerpo con los brazos, Heero tomó posesión de su boca, completamente embelesado. Gimió cuando saboreó la miel de su aliento, de su lengua. El aroma a madreselva llenó su cabeza, y cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el sonido de su acogedor suspiro mientras recorría su cadera con las manos, ahuecándolas sobre sus nalgas y apretándola contra él.

De algún modo, descubrió que su armadura yacía en un charco a sus pies, y que estaba completamente desnudo ante ella, mientras Relena le recorría el pecho con las manos.

Heero trazó un círculo de besos alrededor de la mujer, desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello hasta sus hombros. Se colocó detrás, deslizando las manos sobre sus pechos tensos mientras ella se arqueaba contra su pecho. Enterró los labios en su nuca y ella jadeó de placer.

— Heero… —susurró, y aquella voz logró que su cuerpo se elevase hacia nuevas cotas de necesidad. —Te deseo, Heero… — Descaradamente, ella tomó sus manos y las colocó de nuevo sobre sus pechos.— Haz conmigo lo que quieras.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Heero soltó un grito de guerra mientras deslizaba las manos desde sus pechos hasta sus brazos y sus manos. Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y entonces colocó las manos de la mujer sobre la pared que tenían enfrente.

Sí, tendría lo que quería de ella esa noche. Al diablo su juramento y al diablo su pasado. Durante ese instante, lo único que sabía es que sentía como si le perteneciera. Como si fueran a concedérsele todos sus deseos.

El peinado de ella se deshizo en un montón de hebras, lisas y doradas como hilos de oro. Enterró el rostro en su melena e inhaló la esencia de ella. Relena alzó una mano y la enterró en su pelo.

— Te amo, milord —susurró ella, y por alguna razón que Heero no pudo examinar a fondo, aquellas palabras no le aterraron.

Entonces, ella se dio la vuelta para tenerlo cara a cara, y tomó sus labios con los de ella. Exploró atrevidamente su cuerpo con las manos, con pasión, frotándose contra él, aumentando su deseo hasta convertirlo en una necesidad voraz.

— Sabes tan dulce —susurró ella, dejando los labios y trazando un sendero a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta el cuello.

Heero aspiró con fuerza el aire entre los dientes cuando ella succionó la carne de su cuello. Entonces ella empezó a descender. Bajó por su pecho, su abdomen, su ombligo, y, cuando lo tomó dentro de su boca, creyó que muy bien podría morirse allí donde estaba.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, enterró una mano en su cabello y se estremeció mientras los escalofríos de placer estallaban en todo su cuerpo. Los labios y la lengua de ella jugueteaban con él implacablemente, haciéndole experimentar un éxtasis abrasador. Y justo cuando creía que no podría resistirlo más, ella se apartó y se puso lentamente de pie.

Relena tomó su mano y la llevó al dulce néctar que había entre sus muslos, hacia el húmedo calor que le decía que estaba preparada para él.

— Ven dentro, cariño; está caliente y acogedor —murmuró ella.

Temblando por la invitación, Heero no vaciló. La apretó contra la pared y se introdujo en ella hasta el fondo. Relena soltó un gemido en su oído mientras se ponía de puntillas, y después descendió sobre su miembro.

Era el paraíso. El auténtico y bendito paraíso. Aquello que él jamás imaginó que alcanzaría.

Empezó a moverse para llegar hasta él.

— Sí, Heero, así —gemía ella insistentemente mientras le exprimía el cuerpo con el suyo propio.

— Relena —dijo él por fin, disfrutando de la sensación que producía aquel nombre en sus labios mientras se retiraba ligeramente para zambullirse profundamente de nuevo en ella.

— Milord —dijo Relena, aún más insistentemente que antes.

— Relena —suspiró él.

— ¡_Milord_!

Heero se despertó con un sobresalto cuando alguien lo agarró por el hombro. Su primer instinto fue acabar con su atacante, y apenas pudo contenerse antes de rendirse a ese instinto de autoprotección.

Parpadeó un par de veces mientras observaba unos exóticos y brillantes ojos azules situados en un sorprendido rostro. Los mismos ojos de gato con los que acababa de soñar.

Relena estaba de pie junto a él, totalmente vestida. Y aquella no era su habitación, donde el sueño había tenido lugar. Era el viejo huerto que había detrás del torreón.

Se hizo un silencio… en el que Heero pudo haber deseado perfectamente que la tierra se abriese y se lo tragase con castillo y todo.

— ¿Os encontráis bien? —preguntó ella rompiendo la incómoda pausa.

— Sí —dijo él con voz ronca, cambiando de postura para evitar que ella viese su poderosa erección, que sobresalía como una cucaña de tres metros.

No sabía qué le molestaba más: que hubiese interrumpido su sueño o que le pillase en medio de una fantasía juvenil, una de esas que no tenía desde que _era_ un mozalbete. ¿Cómo podían traicionarle sus propios sueños de esa manera? Y aún peor, en un castillo lleno de gente, ¿por qué tenía que haber sido Relena quien lo hubiese despertado?

¿Era posible que se sintiese más avergonzado?

No, ni siquiera aunque hubiese sido el propio Papa el que lo hubiese despertado.

— ¿Estáis seguro de que os encontráis bien? —preguntó ella de nuevo—. Tenéis la cara muy roja. —Extendió la mano para tocar su frente.

Por un momento, Heero se quedó inmóvil. Deseaba tanto que lo tocara que se había quedado paralizado.

Hasta que, finalmente, recobró el juicio. Poniéndose en pie de un salto, puso a una distancia prudencial entre ellos, porque si ella volvía a tocarlo mientras la pasión del sueño aún lo torturaba, mucho se temía que se rendiría a las necesidades de su cuerpo y la tomaría allí mismo.

— Estoy bien —insistió con un gruñido brusco, agradeciendo a todos los santos que su túnica fuese tan larga que ocultara su bochornosa condición a los ojos de ella.

— ¿Estáis seguro de que vuestra herida no se ha infectado?

Heero le envió una mirada irritada y rechinó los dientes al recordar lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Primero le permitía distraerle hasta el punto de ser golpeado, y ahora…

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Siempre había sido capaz de mantener el control.

— ¡Ya os he dicho que estoy bien! — gruñó él, en un tono bajo que pudo haber hecho aullar a un dragón de terror. Sin embargo, Relena no pareció ni ligeramente pálida y, a cambio, le ofreció una amistosa sonrisa.

— Vale, vale. No es necesario que seáis tan enfático, milord.

Se detuvo delante de él y cogió el libro que él había estado leyendo antes de dormirse. El escote de su túnica era tan bajo que, sin darse cuenta, ella le ofreció una amplia visión del profundo valle entre sus pechos, y de esos deliciosos y apetitosos montículos. Se quedó sin aliento ante la textura cremosa de su piel. Se sintió de vuelta en el sueño…

¡Y su maldito cuerpo se puso aún más duro!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, intentó distraerse mirando una intrincada pieza de caoba que había apoyada contra la pared que había tras ella, y el cerdo que vagaba fuera de su pocilga.

No ayudó en absoluto. Ni siquiera un poco.

— ¿Peter Abelard? —preguntó ella, y su suave voz lo hechizaba de tal manera que, sin darse, cuenta la miró a los ojos.

Esos ojos...

¿Qué había en ellos que le atraía tanto? Eran de un azul profundo, suave, y brillaban con una especie de luz interior, una especie de espíritu que no sabría definir.

Y de repente esos ojos parecieron aturdidos.

Dándose de puntapiés mentalmente, Heero respondió a la pregunta de la mujer con intencionada frialdad.

— ¿Os parece extraño que lea los escritos de un monje?

Ya que en esos momentos el sol brillaba en lo más alto y arrancaba destellos a su dorado cabello, pensamientos de monje era lo último que se le pasaba por la mente.

— Encuentro extraño que leáis cualquier cosa. —dijo ella.

— Yo podría decir lo mismo de vos, milady —añadió él secamente, quitándole el libro de las manos—. No sabía que Milliardo se molestase en instruir a sus protegidas.

— Yo podría decir lo mismo de Dante —Relena se mordió los labios en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca y vio la furia que encendía los ojos de él. No era su intención ofenderle, pero oírle hablar así de su hermano…—. Es decir…

— Os entendí perfectamente, milady —dijo Heero con un tono tirante y formal.

No era así como había pretendido que transcurriera ese encuentro. Pero Relena no había esperado que estuviese tan irritable. Especialmente después de haber escuchado la ternura con que pronunció su nombre mientras le sacudía un hombro para despertarle.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese hombre?

Tratando de subsanar cualquier agravio que le hubiese provocado inadvertidamente, le explicó la peculiar educación que había recibido.

— Mi hermano consideró inteligente que aprendiéramos a leer para asegurarse de que nuestro mayordomo no le estafase su dinero. Siempre creyó que una mujer instruida sería de ayuda.

La amargura oscureció los ojos del hombre.

— Y mi padre tenía la creencia de que, mientras su mayordomo temiese por su vida, no osaría esquilmar a su señor, instruido o no.

Eso concordaba con lo que siempre había oído sobre los señores de Ravenswood. Su implacable brutalidad se había convertido en leyenda hacía mucho tiempo.

Aún así, Relena no creería por nada del mundo que el estoico Trowa temiese por su vida. De hecho, parecía bastante cómodo con su puesto.

— ¿Es esto otra muestra de vuestro grosero humor? —preguntó ella, recordando lo que Dúo le había dicho sobre Heero.

El rostro de Heero no cambió ni un ápice.

— Descubriréis que no tengo ningún sentido del humor. Al menos, ninguno del que tenga noticias.

Relena hizo una pausa. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué responder a eso. Así que, en lugar de seguir profundizando, decidió cambiar hábilmente de tema.

— En realidad, vine a buscaros para agradeceros lo que hicisteis.

— ¿Lo que hice?

— En el castillo —dijo ella, dando un paso hacia él—. Ha sido mucho más de lo que… —la voz se le cortó cuando lo miró a los ojos. —de lo que... —Ahora no tenían el gélido color azul que había visto al principio, pero seguían teniendo una extraña mezcla de azules. Nunca había visto ojos parecidos a aquéllos. Le recordaban al cristal de una vidriera. Por el amor de Dios, si incluso tenía una mancha roja en su ojo izquierdo, justo debajo de la pupila.

Dejó de intentar de hablar cuando su mirada se clavó sobre ella exactamente de la misma forma que lo hacía la de Godfried siempre antes de intentar darle un beso.

Relena permaneció completamente inmóvil, a la vez excitada y preocupada ante la posibilidad de que él tratara de hacerlo.

Lord Heero era muy grande en comparación con ella, y eso que jamás se había considerado menuda. La única persona hasta el momento que alguna vez pudo haberle hecho sentir así era su propio hermano, a quién no le llegaba más allá de los hombros. Sin embargo había algo en Lord Heero que la hacía sentir pequeña, casi indefensa.

La suave brisa acariciaba los oscuros mechones del cabello de Heero. Su mirada recorría los labios de ella, y Relena vio el hambre que había en aquellos ojos. En ese momento, deseó sentir su boca sobre la de ella, saborear la esencia de ese hombre.

Jadeante, se lamió los labios a la expectativa de su beso.

Él inclinó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, y separó los labios.

Justo cuando estaba segura de que la besaría, él se enderezó bruscamente.

— No tiene importancia. Tengo que irme —dijo agriamente, colocando su libro bajo el brazo. Sus ojos estaban tan implacablemente fríos ahora, que ella por un segundo pensó que todo lo que había visto en ellos había sido parte de su imaginación.

Molesta por su despedida, le observó mientras caminaba alrededor de ella y se dirigía hacia la torre.

Relena colocó las manos en las caderas y le contempló mientras se alejaba.

— Esto no va a ser fácil —murmuró en voz baja.

¿Cómo iba a conseguir que se enamorara de ella si se negaba incluso a permanecer cerca?

Descorazonada, pero sin rendirse, se encaminó de nuevo hacia la torre.

Sólo había conseguido darse la vuelta cuando el escudero de Heero prácticamente la derribó.

— Os ruego que me disculpéis, milady —dijo él—. Debo preparar el caballo de Su Señoría.

Relena frunció el entrecejo mientras el muchacho iba corriendo hacia los establos. Su consternación aumentó cuando entró en el vestíbulo y escuchó a dos caballeros hablando.

— Creí que no iríamos a Lincoln hasta dentro de dos semanas.

— Parece que Yuy cambió de parecer.

El otro caballero emitió un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

— Empiezo a cansarme de tanto viaje. Acabamos de llegar de Londres.

— Si yo fuera tú —dijo el otro caballero con una nota de advertencia en la voz—, no pronunciaría esas palabras en alto para que _él_ pudiese oírlas. Si así fuera, pasarías los dos próximos meses de vigía.

Continuaron su conversación mientras pasaban junto a ella y salían por la puerta principal.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Relena escuchó la voz de Dúo en las escaleras.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que estás destinado a Lincoln?

— Ya sabes lo que me ordenó el rey.

— ¿Pero _ahora_? —Dúo prácticamente rugía.

— Ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro —dijo Heero con ese tono grave y mortífero suyo.

Dúo resopló.

— Es por ella, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Relena dio un salto ante aquellas palabras. Se apresuró a colocarse tras la pared que había junto a la puerta, se apretó contra ella y escuchó atentamente.

— No seas absurdo —gruñó Heero—. Ya te dije que la dama no significa nada para mí.

— Entonces, ¿por qué has adelantado la fecha del viaje?

— Porque me viene bien.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Dúo, déjalo estar. Parto hacia Lincoln. La dama queda a tu cuidado hasta que regrese. ¿Puedo confiar en que te encargarás de velar por su seguridad?

— Sí, velaré por su seguridad. Pero entérate de una cosa, Heero. No podrás huir siempre de ella. Antes o después tendrás que volver.

Ella escuchó cómo Heero se detenía justo al otro lado del muro.

— ¿Tú crees? Me he enterado que se están elaborando planes para una Cruzada en Normandía. Quizás…

— Enrique jamás te relevaría de su servicio el tiempo suficiente para una cruzada, y lo sabes bien.

— Te asombraría descubrir lo que puede hacer el rey si yo se lo pido.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio antes de que Dúo hablara de nuevo.

— Muy bien, vete a Lincoln. Pero debes saber algo. Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que te vería retirarte de una batalla, y muchísimo menos ante una mujer.

Relena giró la cabeza para ver cómo Dúo se acercaba a grandes pasos hacia la puerta para cerrarla después de golpe. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras él, escuchó las palabras que Heero pronunció en voz baja.

—Créeme, no hay otra opción. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella.

Relena se apoyó contra el muro mientras él bajaba los escalones, siguiendo los pasos de Dúo.

Durante varios minutos, se limitó a quedarse allí de pie, rumiando las palabras de los hermanos.

«_Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que te vería retirarte de una batalla, y muchísimo menos ante una mujer_»

¿Eso significaba que, después de todo, ella no le era _tan_ indiferente a Lord Heero?

Si era cierto lo que había dicho Dúo, entonces habían posibilidades para lograr su objetivo. Pero ella extrañamente no se sintió contenta.

Relena frunció el cejo.

«_Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella_»

¿Qué había querido decir él con eso?

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Heero le habían sonado sorprendentemente tristes, casi trágicas. Y ella habría jurado que el tinte de desamparo en voz bien podía ser fingido de no ser porque él no había tenido ninguna intención de que nadie más le oyese.

Una extraña ternura la envolvió. Una que no podía definir y que no estaba segura de por qué estaba sintiendo.

Sólo era una impresión, claro. Pero aún así…

Relena suspiró. Heero Yuy era alguien de armas tomar, un luchador a muerte ¿Qué podría temer alguien como él y, sobretodo, de ella?

¿O es que tenía miedo _por_ ella?

Relena sacudió la cabeza.

Misterios rondando a un misterioso.

Y ella iba descubrir todos y cada uno de ellos.

Pero no si le permitía que huyera.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**¿Reviewcitos para los que tuvieron también problemas en las fiestas con sus hígados (o colon)? :3**


	6. Capítulo V

**V.**

— ¿Milord?

Heero apartó la mirada de su caballo al escuchar la voz de Relena.

— ¿Milady? —preguntó él con un tono que estaba a camino entre la ira y el sarcasmo. Maldita fuera su suerte. Un minuto más tarde y hubiese estado montado y fuera de su alcance.

Ella se detuvo delante de él y miró inquisitivamente su cargado caballo.

— ¿Os marcháis?

— Tengo un decreto real que cumplir en Lincoln.

— ¿Lincoln? —repitió Relena, con esos profundos ojos abiertos de par en par—. Oh, siempre he querido ir a Lincoln. He oído que tienen una maravillosa feria en esta época del año.

— Es cierto —dijo Dúo, colocándose detrás de ella. Estaba mirando fijamente a Heero cuando continuó—. Una de las más grandes de la región.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, volteándose a verlo.

— Una feria es una feria —se quejó Heero, indignado ante el hecho de que Dúo intentase manipularle de aquella manera—. No hay quien distinga una de otra.

Ella estaba encantadora, provocativa, y tan dulce que él no deseaba otra cosa que dar un suave pellizco a su carne para comprobar si en realidad estaba cubierta de miel, o si ese ligero brillo dorado era de verdad el color de su piel. Heero dio un gruñido mental.

— No sabría decirlo, milord —dijo ella con delicadeza mientras inclinaba el rostro lleno de tristeza—. Jamás he estado en una feria.

Una punzada de algo extraño lo atravesó de lado a lado. Parecía como si algo tirase de su corazón por el hecho de que ella se hubiese perdido algo que, obviamente, deseaba hacer.

— ¿Nunca? —preguntó Dúo con tono espantado.

Heero miró a su hermano echando fuego por los ojos.

— Nunca —dijo ella, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Heero. El labio inferior sobresalía ligeramente en un atractivo puchero—. Mi hermano no lo permitía. Decía que en una feria no se podía encontrar otra cosa que depravación —alzó la cabeza para mirar a Heero—. Me encantaría ver una, aunque fuese sólo una vez.

Heero apenas escuchaba sus palabras, ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en el brillo de sus ojos. En la humedad de sus labios.

Tres días.

Tres días había pasado huyendo de la damisela para no tener conflictos, con la excusa de arreglar su viaje, y no sólo había logrado tener más pesadillas con ella –sí, _pesadillas_ que lo habían hecho sudar y no precisamente de terror. –sino que ahora mismo estaba cautivado por una imagen en la que él atrapaba ese seductor labio inferior entre sus dientes y saboreaba el tesoro de su boca.

Heero se preguntó seriamente si el golpe que le habían dado en la cabeza durante aquella mañana de entrenamiento, no hubiera removido algo vital en su cerebro.

— ¿Sería posible que os acompañase? —preguntó ella.

El «sí» casi resbaló de su boca antes de que él lo atrapara.

¡¿Sí? Puso freno a su mente traicionera. ¡Ella era la razón de que se dirigiese a Lincoln! Llevarla con él echaría por tierra los días en que procuró esquivarla y, por supuesto, el propósito del viaje.

— No, milady —contestó, sujetando las riendas de su caballo—. No es posible.

— Pero milord…

— Tengo obligaciones reales que atender —dijo mucho más ásperamente de lo que pretendía.

— Oh. —Ella bajó la cara, visiblemente decepcionada.

Heero no deseaba hacerla infeliz, pero tampoco quería que Enrique acabase con su vida. Pero por alguna desconocida, ridícula y, por supuesto, completamente absurda razón que no era capaz de nombrar, la felicidad de la joven de pronto se volvió un asunto importante para él.

Esta vez, Heero gruñó audiblemente. Maldita, maldita sea.

— ¿Y qué pasa si yo voy con ella? —preguntó Dúo—. Puedo cuidar de la dama mientras tú atiendes tus _obligaciones_.

Heero entrecerró los ojos para mirar a su hermano. ¿Es que aquel hombre deseaba su muerte? Prefería que Dúo le clavase una daga en la espalda antes que provocar la ira del rey. Lo último que Heero quería en este mundo era ser colgado, arrastrado y descuartizado a causa de una mujer.

El rostro de Relena, por su parte, se iluminó al instante con una sonrisa ante la perspectiva de acompañarlo.

— ¡Oh, por favor!

No estaba seguro exactamente por qué, pero sintió cómo se le retorcieron las entrañas ante la dulzura de su voz y la expresión de ilusión que apareció en su semblante. ¿Cómo podría negarle una petición tan simple?

_Colgado, arrastrado, descuartizado por una mujer… _le recordó su raciocinio. _Piensa en eso._

Cometió el error de mirarla de nuevo. Ella tenía las manos enlazadas sobre el pecho y se mordía el labio, como si una negativa por su parte fuese a conseguir que se echase a llorar.

Él no quería que ella llorara, desde luego.

Los llantos femeninos podían llegar a transformarse en lo peor, lo más molesto del mundo si no se trataban adecuadamente. Y, naturalmente, él tenía la experiencia de una patata tratando con ellos.

— Habré hecho el equipaje antes de que os deis cuenta —agregó ella impaciente—. Y os prometo que no seré una carga. Por Dios, ni siquiera os percataréis de mi presencia.

Él dudaba mucho eso. Ella tenía una manera espantosa de invadir sus pensamientos.

— Por favor… —rogó ella.

Era una mala idea. Lo sabía con cada latido de su corazón y, a pesar de ello, no pudo encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para defraudarla de nuevo.

_Algún día tienes que morir_, razonó una lejana y delicada voz en la parte trasera de su mente.

_Sí, pero hay otros finales mucho más deseables._

Deseable quizás, pero allí estaba esa mirada esperanzada en su rostro. Además, podría mantenerse lejos de ella en Lincoln y obligar a Dúo a que la cuidase. Y la esposa de Quatre estaría también allí para entretenerla. No sería tan difícil… ¿O sí?

Sí, podría mantenerse apartado de ella. _Se apartaría_ de ella.

— Muy bien, milady. Si os dais prisa, os esperaré.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tan radiante que sintió que las rodillas se convertían en gelatina. O quizás fuese la cabeza.

Sí, definitivamente debía tener la cabeza hecha puré para permitir que lo acompañase.

— ¡Gracias! —suspiró ella. Y entonces hizo una cosa totalmente inesperada. Se puso de puntillas y depositó un ligero beso en su mejilla.

El cuerpo entero de Heero se incendió, y tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no hacer nada estúpido como, por ejemplo, apretarla contra él y darle un beso mucho más satisfactorio.

Ella dio un paso atrás, sonrió de nuevo y se giró para subir a toda prisa las escaleras. Con la mejilla ardiendo todavía por su beso, Heero contempló la forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban mientras ascendía por los escalones y desaparecía en el interior.

Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero la dama tenía un trasero de lo más atractivo. En ese momento, su sueño le vino a la cabeza con asombrosa nitidez, y realmente habría jurado que sentía su miembro bien enterrado entre sus sedosos muslos.

Rechinando los dientes, hizo una mueca de dolor. Aquél iba a ser un viaje muy, _muy_ largo.

Dúo se colocó delante de él y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

— No hay nada mejor que hacer feliz a una doncella, ¿no es cierto?

— Sí, con toda seguridad, lo hay —murmuró Heero. Dúo arqueó una ceja, confundido—. Ensartar a un hermano entrometido sería, definitivamente, mucho mejor.

Dúo se rió.

— Entonces será mejor que vaya a empacar mis cosas y me aleje de tu vista los próximos minutos.

— Ve a hacerlo, Dúo, y mientras estás en ello, asegúrate de encontrar tu sentido común, y tráelo también.

…

Dos horas más tarde, Heero y sus hombres no habían hecho otra cosa que permanecer sobre sus monturas mientras esperaban a la señora. Incluso Dúo parecía empezar a irritarse.

— ¿Por qué diablos tarda tanto? —gruñó Heero, paseándose ante las escaleras—. Druce —llamó a su escudero—. Ve a buscar a la señora _de nuevo_, y dile que debemos ponernos en camino si queremos atravesar los bosques antes de que caiga la noche. Si no está aquí de inmediato, partiremos sin ella.

— Sí, milord.

Heero se volvió para mirar fijamente a Dúo.

Éste apartó la mirada, con fingida expresión de circunstancias, y la posó sobre sus pies.

La puerta de la torre se abrió.

— Aquí viene, milord —dijo Druce.

Heero echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y se quedó paralizado.

Relena descendía los escalones como un hermoso ángel, vestida con una túnica verde oscuro y un velo. La luz del sol resplandecía sobre su cinturón dorado, que acentuaba el suave balanceo de sus caderas. Ella lo miró con una deslumbrante sonrisa, y toda la furia que sentía por su retraso se evaporó…

Hasta que vio los dos baúles que la seguían.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que habéis puesto en vuestro equipaje? —preguntó él con un tono engañosamente tranquilo mientras atravesaba la corta distancia que les separaba.

— Sólo lo esencial, milord —dijo ella, mirándole con inocencia.

Detrás de él, Dúo dejó escapar una carcajada.

Heero entrecerró los ojos para observar los dos baúles.

¡Aquello era ridículo! Lo último que necesitaba era tener que llevar también una carreta. Siempre había sido un hombre que viajaba ligero de equipaje. Iba donde quería y regresaba rápidamente. Siempre se llevaba únicamente lo imprescindible. No tenía ninguna intención de aminorar la marcha sólo para que ella pudiese llevarse todo su guardarropa.

Montó en cólera.

¿Qué se pensaba ella que era aquello? ¿Un juego? Ya había sido bastante malo tener que esperarla, pero eso… ¡Eso era ridículo, y no pensaba tolerarlo!

— No podemos llevar eso con nosotros. Tendréis que dejarlos aquí. –ordenó secamente.

— Pero, milord…

— No, señora, no cederé en esto.

— Pero…

— Una túnica, un velo, y los objetos personales que necesitéis. Eso es todo —él se dirigió hacia el caballo que Druce había ensillado para ella y le quitó las alforjas—. Podéis llevar todo lo que entre aquí. Lo demás deberéis dejarlo atrás.

Ella parecía incrédula.

— Sólo mi túnica llenaría _eso_ hasta reventar.

— Pues es todo el espacio del que disponéis.

El enojo resplandeció en sus ojos.

— ¡Eso es una locura! ¿Trataríais al rey de forma semejante?

— Sí. De hecho, ya lo he hecho en alguna ocasión. —Ciertamente, para disgusto de Enrique.

— Está bien —dijo ella, quitándole las alforjas de las manos—. Y supongo que también desearéis que me las cargue a las espaldas.

Heero estaba horrorizado. ¡Sólo una mujer tendría una lógica _así_!

— Si usarais esa maldita memoria vuestra, recordaríais que, para empezar, yo no quería que vinieseis con nosotros.

— No os atreváis a maldecirme —replicó ella a la defensiva. Se había puesto de puntillas y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

Heero no sabía si sentirse sorprendido u ofendido. O ambas. Nunca nadie se había enfrentado así a él y lo encontraba…

Entretenido, realmente, pensó mientras parte de su ira se disipaba. Mucho más entretenido de lo que hubiese imaginado. Por Dios, si hasta Dúo se acobardaba ante su ira. Pero no Relena. Ella permanecía en pie, erguida como un caballero armado para la batalla.

— Y —dijo ella enfatizando sus palabras— voy a ir, desde luego. No permitiré que me privéis de mi aventura. Pienso disfrutarla, a pesar de vos.

Alzó la barbilla en un último gesto de desafío y giró en redondo, como si su dignidad hubiese sido enormemente ultrajada.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Relena levantó la tapa del baúl que estaba más cerca y metió la mano hasta encontrar una túnica azul oscuro, un velo a juego, un cepillo y un peine.

Dio una espléndida muestra de cómo empaquetar las prendas. Tomó los dos últimos objetos entre su dedo pulgar y el índice, le miró fijamente, y los colocó en las alforjas. Tardó un buen rato en atar las alforjas para cerrarlas, y, después, volvió a colocarlas en manos de él.

— Parece que ya he terminado de guardar mis cosas —dijo ella—. Sin embargo, me gustaría haceros una pregunta.

Eso no era lo que él había esperado oír.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— ¿Dejaréis que me acompañe mi doncella o también ella deberá ser dejada atrás?

Aunque sus acciones y sus palabras le divertían, no dejó que ella lo notara. Si creyera que tenía algún poder sobre él, no se imaginaba lo que podía llegar a hacer, y no se atrevía a arriesgarse a que ella realmente lo encolerizase más allá de su control.

Más que mal, él no era alguien con quien se pudiese jugar. Era un hombre de acción. Uno que controlaba su destino y el de aquéllos que lo rodeaban. Él era de cuidado, a pesar de sí mismo.

— Milady, ¿es que acaso no tenéis sentido común para estar poniendo a prueba mi paciencia de esta manera?

— Os daréis cuenta de que tengo sentido común más que suficiente, pero no pienso dejarme amedrentar por vos ni por ningún hombre en ese sentido.

— ¿Amedrentar? —repitió él, incrédulo. —. ¿Me consideráis un matón o algo así?

De acuerdo, él era alguien de cuidado, pero la palabra "tiranía" era un concepto un poco exagerado, incluso para él y su infame reputación.

— ¿Y qué otra cosa si no? —contestó ella —Esperáis que todo el mundo baile cuando chasqueáis los dedos. Sabed, milord, que hay más gente aparte de vos.

Heero sintió que su mandíbula se relajaba.

— Ciertamente, yo podría deciros lo mismo.

En lugar de ofenderse, ella le dedicó una dulce y seductora sonrisa.

— Yo admito libremente que soy una malcriada. Mi hermano y mis hermanas se encargaron de eso durante mucho tiempo. Por ello, os ruego que seáis indulgente. Y bien, ¿podrá mi doncella acompañarme o debo enviarla dentro de nuevo?

Lo había hecho muy bien, pensó Heero mientras la miraba. A menudo había escuchado a la gente decir que alguien era hipnotizante, pero era la primera vez que lo comprobaba por sí mismo. No era de extrañar que su hermano la hubiese malcriado. ¿Cómo podía uno permanecer imperturbable ante tan dulce e inocente apariencia mientras ella admitía sus defectos y suplicaba indulgencia?

Heero dio un suspiro mental.

— Traedla.

— Gracias.

Con la cabeza bien alta, pasó junto a él para dirigirse hasta el costado de su caballo.

Dúo fue a ayudarla, pero Heero se lo impidió.

— Como he sido el único que la ha insultado, seré el único que la ayude a subirse a la montura —dijo en un susurro.

Sabiendo cuando no debía reírse, Dúo se aclaró la garganta.

— Iré a ver si su doncella está lista.

Cuando Heero se acercó Relena, no pudo evitar reparar en el desafío que brillaba en los ojos de la mujer, ni en la alegría que le causaba haberle vencido. Él la miró fijamente durante un segundo, hasta que cayó en cuenta.

— ¿Me hicisteis esperar a propósito? —preguntó él agudamente.

Ella esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

— Mi doncella me dijo que una muchacha debía hacer que un hombre esperase por ella. Si un hombre aguarda con suficiente expectación, entonces valorará mucho más la presencia de la dama.

— Bueno, si los placeres son mayores con la expectación, lo mismo puede decirse de los problemas.

— ¿Estáis coqueteando conmigo? —bromeó ella.

Heero se quedó helado. Sí, de hecho ¡estaba coqueteando con ella! Él, que jamás había hecho algo así antes, estaba realmente flirteando ahora, y con una mujer que podría ser la causa de su muerte.

— Yo jamás coqueteo —dijo en un tono de voz que habría congelado el Ártico, y le colocó las manos alrededor de la cintura.

La pequeñez de sus huesos lo dejó asombrado. Ella no pesaba apenas. Sus manos parecían grandes en comparación con el tamaño de sus caderas, y podía percibir el calor de su piel a través del tejido de su túnica. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debería haber permitido que Dúo se encargase de hacer aquello.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Como se había comprometido a llevar a cabo esa tarea, decidió terminarla lo antes posible. La alzó del suelo y la sentó sobre el lomo de su corcel.

Desvió la mirada de su sonrisa agradecida, y cometió el error de mirar su pierna en el preciso momento en que ella se ajustaba las faldas. Eso le proporcionó la visión de un esbelto tobillo enfundado en un intrincado tejido, que también abrazaba el contorno de su pantorrilla.

Heero sofocó una maldición mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante. Apretando los dientes, apartó _esos_ pensamientos que _no_ se deben estar pensando en _ninguna_ parte de su cabeza. No debería pensar nunca más en su tobillo, en las puntas de sus pies… ni en lo que fuera.

¡La desterraría de sus pensamientos!

Apartándose de ella, caminó rígidamente hasta su caballo y montó. Una vez que Dúo se encaramó en su propio caballo, dio la señal de comenzar el viaje.

…

Relena cabalgaba en el silencio. Pero su mente recorría una y otra vez todo lo que había ocurrido.

_Estás loca por bromear con él. Has tenido suerte de que no te estrangulase por mostrar semejante comportamiento, ¡y ante ese hombre, nada menos! ¿Qué diría Milliardo? _

Bueno, estaría encantado de que le hubiese tocado las narices a su adversario, pero, como cualquier otro hombre, su hermano se mostraría espantado por su conducta. Y, para ser sincera, ella también.

Un poco, por lo menos.

Hace tres días de aquella tarde en que Relena había ido a darle las gracias en sus aposentos, y desde ése entonces ni ella ni Heero se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. O al menos él a ella. Él se las había arreglado para evitarla la mayor parte del tiempo como si tuviera Relena la peste, y las pocas veces que se toparon, antes de que ella si quiera abriera la boca para saludarlo, él desaparecía de su vista con la habilidad digna de un mago ilusionista.

Reflexivamente, la mayor parte del tiempo se preguntó si Lord Heero estaba siendo consciente de lo mal educado que estaba siendo, o si simplemente estaba haciéndolo a propósito con el fin de castigarla de algún modo, además de preguntarse cómo un hombre como él se las ingeniaba para desaparecer dentro de su propio castillo. Lo único que la había salvado de estar irritable había sido pura y exclusivamente la imagen en su cabeza de él intentando camuflarse en la pajarería –la torre más alejada del castillo y adonde nadie iba -, haciéndose pasar por una paloma más.

Relena suspiró.

Ya no era ni un secreto que ella decididamente, inspiraba un efecto en Heero Yuy. El asunto ahora radicaba en cómo canalizarlo. Él conde sí que era alguien de cuidado, de eso no cabía duda, pero ella sabía también que debía ser audaz si quería lograr llegar a él.

Así que esa mañana había sido su ahora o nunca.

Sí, sabía que había sido arriesgado –_todo_ como se desarrolló la situación, en realidad -Pero no había confundido la llama de admiración que había resplandecido en los ojos del hombre cuando se enfrentó a él.

Y cuando la tocó...

Todavía sentía un hormigueo en el cuerpo al recordarlo. Tenía unas manos fuertes, firmes, y la había levantado sin el menor esfuerzo. Oh, había sido maravilloso encontrarse en sus brazos aunque fuese durante un momento tan breve.

Había sido entonces cuando tomó una decisión inamovible: Él sería su rosa. Y por muy rudo que pareciese, deseaba que fuese su marido, porque ningún hombre había acelerado su corazón de la manera en que él lo hacía.

_Late tan deprisa por el miedo_, arguyó su mente razonablemente.

No, se dijo ella. No era miedo lo que sentía en su presencia; era algo más. Algo a lo que no podía poner nombre ni describir. Pero, definitivamente, era algo que deseaba explorar en profundidad y extensamente. Y lo haría.

Él podría ser un guerrero incomparable en la batalla, pero ella pensaba ser una guerrera incomparable para su corazón. Ahora podía estar segura. Esquivaría el espinoso comportamiento de su rosa y soportaría sus gélidas miradas para descubrir si podía alcanzar el alma que yacía bajo todo aquello. Y si era posible, la reclamaría a cualquier precio.

— _En garde, mon seigneur_ —susurró mientras contemplaba su rígida espalda—. En la batalla por vuestro afecto, pienso salir victoriosa.

…

Para asombro de Heero, realmente habían atravesado los bosques antes de que anocheciera. Pero no por mucho. En lugar de encontrar un pueblo o una aldea en la que pasar cómodamente la noche, tuvieron que resignarse a acampar en un pequeño prado.

Él había asumido que Relena se quejaría de sus alojamientos, pero, en cambio, parecía encantada ante la perspectiva de acampar al aire libre.

Mientras sus hombres montaban su tienda y él atendía los caballos, ella paseaba por la zona con una brillante sonrisa en la cara. Parecía interesada en todos y en hecho, Heero jamás había pensado antes en lo complicado que era levantar una tienda hasta que ella se lo señaló a uno de los caballeros, a Alexander.

— Estoy impresionada —le dijo al caballero—. Debéis ser muy hábil haciendo esto. Por Dios, hacéis que parezca demasiado fácil.

Una puñalada de celos lo atravesó. Heero miró de reojo para verla dejar a su caballero, y después se inclinó para arrancar un solitario diente de león del suelo. Rechinando los dientes, apartó rápidamente la mirada, pero no antes de notar el agudo interés que sus hombres le dedicaban también.

La mirada encolerizada que les dirigió, les envió rápidamente de vuelta a sus tareas.

_Ni siquiera os percataréis de mi presencia_. Se encogió al recordar sus palabras. Tratar de ignorarla sería lo mismo que ignorar un infierno.

Especialmente desde que el infierno estaba en su regazo.

— Esto es muy bonito, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó ella cuando llegó a su lado, sujetando el diente de león entre sus manos.

Heero frunció el entrecejo mientras desensillaba a Zero.

— ¿El campamento?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Los bosques, tonto.

¿Tonto?

¿Él?

Frunció el ceño aún más.

Ella lo miró de una manera extraña, y luego se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

La mujer acarició la frente y la crin de Zero mientras él se agachaba a por un cepillo. Cuando se puso en pie, dijo:

— Apuesto a que asustáis a los niños pequeños con esa mirada furiosa.

Heero hizo una pausa. ¿Debería ofenderse?

No estaba muy seguro. No parecía estar insultándole deliberadamente, así que ¿cómo debería tomarse un comentario semejante?

— ¿Cómo habéis dicho? —preguntó.

Colocando el brazo sobre el cuello de su caballo, Relena se inclinó hacia él como si estuviese a punto de confesarle un gran secreto.

— Parecéis muy severo, milord. Deberíais relajaros más.

A pesar de que ella había dicho la verdad, el contestó:

— Diría que milady no me conoce lo suficiente como para especular sobre mi naturaleza.

Ella lo miró de soslayo mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con las crines de Zero.

— Descubriréis que soy una persona bastante intuitiva.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, desde luego que sí.

Heero dejó de cepillar al caballo por un momento y la miró.

— Entonces vuestra intuición os dirá que no soy un hombre con el que se pueda bromear.

— En realidad sí —dijo ella, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás y dando palmaditas a Zero cuando el caballo acercó el hocico a su hombro.

— ¿Entonces por qué bromeáis conmigo?

— Porque me agrada.

Él parpadeó ante la inesperada respuesta. Era una mujer atrevida y honesta, tenía que reconocerlo. Pero él no sabía cómo tratar a una persona así. La mayoría de la gente era, en el mejor de los casos, reservada cuando se encontraba con él, y mentirosa en el peor.

— ¿Os agrada incomodarme? —preguntó él.

La sonrisa de ella se volvió traviesa y cálida.

— ¿No os agrada _a vos_ que yo os incomode?

— No, ¿qué os hace pensar eso? —inquirió él, aturdido al descubrir que, muy en el fondo, _sí le agradaba_.

Relena se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, es sólo una sensación que tengo, y que me dice que os agrada que bromee con vos, a pesar de vuestras negativas.

Puede que ella fuese tan intuitiva como decía. Aún así, no tendría ningún sentido animarla.

Heero cepilló el costado de Zero.

— Sois muy peculiar, milady.

— Entre otras cosas.

Heero hizo una pausa de nuevo ante la nota misteriosa de su voz. La miró durante un instante.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

Ella tomó el diente de león con una mano y lo pasó a lo largo de la mandíbula de Heero. Un millar de escalofríos atravesó su cuerpo en ese momento, pero no estaba seguro de si fue por la caricia o por la calidez de su sonrisa. Todo lo que sabía es que la ternura que brillaba en los ojos de la mujer le estaba incendiando.

— Tendréis que aprenderlo por vos mismo, milord. Durante el próximo año.

Y con eso, se alejó de él.

Heero contempló cómo se retiraba, tenía el cuerpo tan rígido que le dolía al apretarse su miembro, repentinamente enhiesto, contra sus calzas.

Relena le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Heero apartó rápidamente la mirada para evitar que le pillase comiéndosela con los ojos, como un escudero que hubiese visto por primera vez una cara bonita.

Le dio la espalda, pero aún así no pudo deshacerse de la imagen de ella observándole. A pesar de sí mismo, se encontró de nuevo observando el lugar donde había estado.

Para su desilusión, ella ya no estaba allí, sino que se había dirigido hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su doncella, y estaban hablando de algún asunto.

— Eso está mejor —murmuró él, acariciando la frente de su caballo.

No deseaba sus atenciones. De verdad que no.

...

Más tarde, esa misma noche, todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego mientras terminaban una modesta cena de liebre asada, pan y hojas de diente de león cocidas.

En cuanto Relena hubo acabado de cenar, Heero sintió su mirada sobre él. Alzó la cabeza de su plato para observar cómo le contemplaba fijamente.

— Decidme, milord —dijo ella con una voz que se parecía peligrosamente a un ronroneo—. ¿Qué obligaciones tenéis que atender en Lincoln?

— Debo revisar los impuestos de Quatre, barón de Lincoln.

— ¿Quatre? —dijo ella alegremente—. Su padre era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Vaya, si lo conozco de toda la vida —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Cuando no era más que una niña, Lord Raberba Winner solía llevarme a hombros por el salón de mi casa. Quatre estaba sobre los hombros de mi padre, y simulábamos hacer una justa. —Se mordió el labio y su mirada se nubló, como si estuviese volviendo a aquellos tiempos felices.— Estoy impaciente por verlo de nuevo.

Heero la miró con precaución al escucharla. Si lo que el rey sospechaba sobre el barón era cierto, ya no tendría que preocuparse más de su deseo por Relena. Porque ella le odiaría con toda su alma.

— ¿Por qué debéis revisar sus cuentas? —preguntó ella.

Heero se puso tenso. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que un hombre al que amaba estaba, probablemente, robando recursos pertenecientes al tesoro real? Especialmente cuando el castigo por ese delito era la muerte.

— Porque el rey lo ha ordenado —dijo simplemente, preocupado ahora ante el viaje y lo que éste podría deparar.

Relena frunció el entrecejo al pensar en lo que él había dicho.

— No sospechará el rey que él…

— Sencillamente voy a revisar sus libros —señaló Heero, interrumpiéndola.

Relena asintió, pero, por la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos, él pudo adivinar que sabía que no había sido sincero con ella. Heero suspiró. Jamás había sido deshonesto con nadie antes, y le molestaba enormemente tener que serlo ahora. Sobre todo con ella.

Pero que lo ahorcasen si conocía la razón. Lo único que sabía es que verla en ese estado de desolación le sentaba especialmente bien, y que quería que estuviese contenta de nuevo.

Eliminando ese pensamiento de su mente, se concentró en terminar su comida.

_Tengo obligaciones que atender. Obligaciones que incluyen permanecer apartado de Lady Relena._

…

Llegaron a Lincoln dos días después.

Cuando atravesaron las murallas del castillo de Laurynwick, un ejército de sirvientes corrió para hacerse cargo de sus monturas y de desempacar sus pertenencias.

Quatre se dirigió a ellos apresuradamente desde uno de los lados del torreón, ciñéndose la espada. A los veinticinco años, el barón era un hombre esbelto, de aspecto distinguido, de mirar profundo y amable. Vestía sus colores en una sobreveste gris y azul, y se reunió con ellos al pie de las escaleras con las mejillas arreboladas.

Quatre se pasó las manos por el pálido cabello, tratando de alisar los rebeldes mechones rubios antes de dirigirse a ellos.

— Mi señor conde —dijo cuando se le acercó—.No os esperaba hasta la próxima quincena.

— Mis disculpas —dijo Heero—. Surgió un imprevisto. —Sí, el mismo que había surgido en el momento en que vio a esa pequeña picaruela y sus chispeantes modales.

Heero cambió de postura, tratando de aliviar algo la incomodidad que _el imprevisto_ le causaba.

Aunque sonreía, el barón parecía un poco nervioso mientras miraba a su alrededor.

— Así pues, os doy la mejor de las bienvenidas.

Fue entonces cuando el barón vio a Relena a horcajadas sobre su pequeño palafrén.

— ¿Lady Relena de Sanc? —preguntó con escepticismo.

Relena le dedicó a Quatre una de sus sonrisas más impresionantes, y aunque el barón estaba casado, Heero sintió una inesperada punzada de celos ante la forma en que ella le miraba. Así como el súbito impulso de estrangular al hombre por hacerla sonreír de forma tan cariñosa.

— ¡Lord Quatre! —dijo ella riéndose mientras el barón la ayudaba a desmontar—. Tenéis muy buen aspecto.

— Y vos estáis más hermosa que nunca, milady —dijo él, sujetando los brazos de la mujer para poder echarle un buen vistazo.

Heero entornó los ojos mientras los contemplaba. ¡Cómo se atrevía aquel maldito hombre a comérsela con los ojos tan descaradamente! Y, a decir verdad, Relena parecía estar presumiendo ante él.

Apretó los puños cuando el impulso de estrangular al hombrecillo se hizo más fuerte que antes.

Quatre besó la mano femenina, galantemente.

— Pero decidme, Relena, ¿por qué estáis aquí?

— Es mi protegida —dijo Heero con un tono de voz mucho más duro de lo que pretendía.

El rostro de Quatre palideció, volviéndose para mirar a Heero, y una vez más a ella. Sus cejas se unieron en un gesto de preocupación y de miedo.

— ¿Y vuestro hermano?

— Está bien —contestó Relena mientras el barón colocaba su propia mano en la doblez de su brazo. Le dio unas palmaditas afectuosas—. Soy más el rehén político de Lord Heero que su protegida, me temo.

Quatre arqueó una ceja.

— ¿El rey ha permitido una cosa así?

— El rey _ordenó_ una cosa así —corrigió Heero.

No se le pasó por alto la expresión de alarma que atravesó el semblante del barón un instante antes de que se diese cuenta y la eliminara.

— Bien, sea lo que sea lo que ha traído vuestra deliciosa presencia hasta mi hogar, milady, lo agradezco. Desde que mi hermana se casó hace tres años, encuentro que estoy dolorosamente necesitado de compañía juvenil —Quatre cubrió las manos de ella con las suyas y la condujo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando Heero los siguió, Dúo se colocó a su lado.

— Irritante, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Heero con los dientes apretados.

— Que parezcan tan felices de estar juntos. Ya sabes, he oído decir que la nueva esposa de Quatre tiene aproximadamente la misma edad que Relena. Vaya, si algo le sucediese a la baronesa, Relena bien podría ser la nueva prometida del barón.

— Cállate, Dúo.

Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo, Quatre llamó a su esposa.

— Dorothy, ven y mira quién acaba de llegar.

Heero se giró al escuchar el sonido de pasos que se apresuraban a descender las sinuosas escaleras que tenía a su izquierda. Los pasos aminoraron la marcha a medida que se acercaron al final.

Dos segundos después, Heero vio una cabeza que se asomaba por detrás de la pared. Un velo blanco enmarcaba un rostro que parecía el de un querubín, completado por unos labios carnosos, unas mejillas redondeadas, y enormes y afilados ojos celestes. La dama parecía no tener aún los veinte años, aunque no sabría decir su edad exactamente.

— ¡Relena! —chilló la dama excitada, y rodeó la pared, demostrando a Heero que la única parte redondeada de su cuerpo era su rostro. Corrió con su menudo y delgado cuerpo hacia Relena y extendió los brazos hacia ella—. ¡Oh, querida!

Relena emitió un extraño sonido agudo mientras la abrazaba y giraba de un modo mareante. Heero nunca la había escuchado pronunciar un sonido así, y, de hecho, apenas podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo.

— Oh, Dorothy, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó Relena cuando se separaron un poco para poder contemplarse la una a la otra de arriba abajo.

— Bastante bien —contestó Dorothy riéndose—. ¡Pero mírate! Estás tan hermosa como siempre.

— Oh, no. No tanto como tú.

— Sí, por supuesto que sí.

— No…

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Que va…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo continuarán haciendo eso? —preguntó Heero a Quatre en voz baja mientras las mujeres seguían cantándose mutuamente sus alabanzas.

El barón se permitió una pequeña sonrisa enternecida.

— Un buen rato, estoy seguro. Dorothy se crió en casa de Lady Relena durante una temporada, y siempre le he oído decir lo mucho que quiere a Relena y a sus hermanas —Quatre hizo un gesto señalando el enorme salón—. Venid, caballeros, dejemos a las mujeres algún tiempo para que renueven su amistad y tomemos algo de cerveza en un ambiente tranquilo, sin esos chillidos.

Heero lo siguió, agradecido de salir de allí antes de que le dejasen sordo con su feliz cháchara a gritos.

Quatre los guió hasta un grupo de sillas situado ante una chimenea apagada. Una vez que se hubieron sentado, un sirviente les trajo unas jarras de cerveza. Aun así, todavía podía escuchar a las mujeres en el recibidor, contándose la una a la otra los detalles de sus vidas.

— ¿Eres la protegida del conde de Ravenswood? —chilló Dorothy—. Apuesto a que Milliardo está echando fuego por la boca a causa de eso.

— Sí, estaba muy lejos de encontrarse feliz por tener que cumplir el decreto del rey.

— Lo que me sorprende es que no se haya tirado bajo los cascos del caballo de Lord Heero antes de permitirte que…

— ¿Puedo ofreceros algo de comer? —preguntó Quatre, desviando la atención de Heero de la conversación de las mujeres.

Heero sacudió la cabeza, así que estuvieron algunos minutos sin decir nada, dejando vagar las miradas por el cuarto.

Las mujeres, sin embargo, continuaban su conversación en el recibidor.

— ¿Y qué es de tu vida, Dorothy? ¿Eres feliz aquí?

— Sí, Quatre es un marido maravilloso... —la melosa voz de Dorothy se interrumpió en un quejido, parecido al maullido de un gato —Oh, Relena, lo siento, no quise decir…

— Nada, ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Conozco bien mi posición, pero tú… estás absolutamente radiante. ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que el matrimonio te haya sentado tan bien!

— Sí; por cierto, he oído hablar sobre Lidia. ¿Es cierto que va a casarse?

— Efectivamente.

Intentando no seguir escuchando a escondidas, Heero miró al barón atentamente.

El visible aturdimiento del barón no se prestaba a la charla amigable. No es que Heero fuese particularmente adepto a las conversaciones amistosas, ni siquiera a las no amistosas, para ser sincero.

Básicamente, Heero no era una persona habladora en ningún sentido, manera o costumbre. Aún así, mal no le habría caído el prospecto de una charla acerca de un tema más placentero.

— Estáis teniendo un tiempo agradable —aventuró Dúo—. Perfecto para la feria.

— Sí —concordó Quatre, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Muy agradable. Apacible, ni demasiado frío ni demasiado calor.

Y se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, bebiéndose las cervezas.

— La feria es maravillosa este año —la voz de Dorothy rompió el silencio mientras las mujeres seguían con su charla—. Hay un orfebre al que tienes que visitar. Recuérdame que te muestre los pendientes que me ha hecho.

— ¡Oh, qué envidia! —dijo Relena—. Mi hermano nunca nos permitió agujerearnos las orejas. Le preocupaba demasiado que se nos infectasen y muriésemos a causa de ello.

— Cómo me gustaría que tu hermano aprendiese a no preocuparse tantísimo por vuestro bienestar. Por Dios, nunca olvidaré aquella vez que te gritó por haberme acompañado fuera de las murallas a coger bayas en el prado que hay detrás del castillo. Su cara estaba tan roja, que pensé que en cualquier momento su cabeza iba a estallar.

Heero frunció el entrecejo al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que Milliardo era muy sobreprotector, pero eso iba mucho más allá de la mera preocupación. ¿Ni siquiera le permitía a su hermana ir a coger bayas?

Sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho. ¿De qué otras cosas había privado a Relena?

Suerte para Milliardo encontrarse fuera de su alcance en esos momentos.

— ¿Y no tuviste miedo?

— ¿Con Lord Heero para protegerme? No, creo que podría matar a un oso con sus propias manos.

A pesar de todo, Heero sintió una oleada de orgullo ante sus palabras de admiración.

— De hecho —continuó Relena—, deberías verle entrenar. Me dejó sin aliento observar la forma en que se mueve. Jamás he visto un hombre más apuesto ni más fuerte. No me extraña que la reina Leonor lo llame La Rosa de la Hidalguía. ¿Y sabes que le gusta leer?

Dúo casi se ahoga con la cerveza al contener una carcajada.

Mirando fijamente a su hermano, Heero sintió que, por primera vez en doce años, se estaba ruborizando.

¿Ruborizándose? Pensó con desconcierto. ¿Aquella doncella le había hecho ruborizarse?

No le había pasado una cosa así en su vida.

— ¿Crees que Lord Heero es…?

Con todo el cuerpo tenso y pendiente de las mujeres, Heero se inclinó para escuchar el resto de la sentencia de Relena, pero, por una vez, ellas bajaron la voz a un nivel que lo impedía.

¿Qué diablos estarían diciendo ahora?

— He oído que el rey ha prohibido los torneos —dijo Quatre de repente.

Heero tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle al barón que se callase mientras se esforzaba por escuchar a las mujeres.

¿Por qué demonios había elegido ese momento para empezar a hablar finalmente?

— Sí —contestó Dúo en voz bastante alta, y por el brillo en los ojos de su hermano, Heero supo que lo había hecho a propósito para enmascarar las palabras que proferían las damas—. Se han perdido demasiados hombres buenos y soldados en accidentes. Enrique dice que si debemos tomar parte en semejante tontería, tendremos que ir al continente para ello. Por no mencionar lo dañadas que quedan las propiedades o los aldeanos que son aplastados cuando los caballeros traspasan los límites. Ya sabéis, todas esas cosas…

— Sí, ya las sabe, Dúo —espetó Heero.

— Bueno —dijo Relena—. Aquí están.

Heero miró sobre su hombro para observar a Relena y a Dorothy de pie detrás de su silla. ¡Por los pulgares de San Pedro! ¿Qué sería lo que habían estado hablando sobre él?

Nunca se había preocupado demasiado de lo que decía la gente de él, pero claro, aquello no explicaba el porqué no saberlo estaba consiguiendo volverle loco.

— ¿Has visto a un grupo menos amistoso alguna vez? —preguntó Dorothy con su sonrisa gatuna.

Relena se rió.

— No, al menos desde hace un buen rato.

Los hombres se pusieron inmediatamente en pie y ofrecieron a las damas sus asientos. Relena se sentó en la silla que Heero había dejado libre y se arregló primorosamente las faldas de su túnica a su alrededor.

¿Qué habría dicho esa mujer?

— Felicidades, Lord Quatre —dijo Relena.

— ¿Felicidades? —preguntó Heero.

— Dorothy está esperando un bebé —le explicó Relena.

Dorothy sonrió, para nada cohibida de que un tema exclusivamente femenino se hablara tan abiertamente entre hombres.

— Estoy muy ilusionada, aunque asustada también. No tengo ni idea de lo que me espera en realidad.

— ¿Es vuestro primer hijo? —preguntó Dúo.

— Sí.

— Ya la he dicho que no hay nada que temer —dijo Quatre—. Mi hermana mayor tuvo seis sin ningún tipo de problemas.

— Pero la madre de Relena y sus dos hermanas mayores murieron durante el parto —le espetó Dorothy.

Heero miró a Relena y vio la tristeza en sus ojos. Tuvo el extraño impulso de consolarla. De extender la mano y tomar la suya… o algo.

— Oh, lo siento mucho, Relena —dijo Dorothy rápidamente, colocando la mano sobre el brazo de la silla de Relena—. No quise decir que…

— Está bien —dijo Relena amablemente situando una mano encima de la de Dorothy—. Sé que no pretendías herirme. Pero sé que Dios cuidará de ti. Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

Dorothy sonrió, y se volvió hacia su marido.

— Quatre, ya te habrás enterado de que la hermana de Relena, Lady Lidia, se casa con Lord Ralph el mes que viene.

— ¿Ralph? —preguntó Quatre estupefacto.

Heero buscó en su memoria algo que explicase la reacción del barón. Sabía poco sobre Ralph y su familia, aparte del nombre.

— ¿Conocéis a Ralph? —preguntó Relena.

— Sí —contestó Quatre con una nota de reserva en la voz—. Y debo decir que me sorprende mucho que vuestro hermano aprobase esa unión.

— ¿Y por qué? No hemos oído más que cosas buenas sobre él —dijo Relena.

Quatre sacudió la cabeza.

— Hace por lo menos diez años desde la última vez que lo vi. Viajábamos hacia Normandía juntos, antes de que muriese su padre. Había algo en ese hombre que no acababa de gustarme.

— Bueno —dijo Relena—. Lidia dice que lo ama, y no dejará que la aparten de ese matrimonio.

— Aun así, me resulta asombroso que tu hermano diese su aprobación —dijo Dorothy—. Especialmente después de lo que le ocurrió a Anna.

Los ojos de Relena se tornaron oscuros y pensativos.

— Tendréis que disculpadme, por favor —dijo Relena, interrumpiendo a Dorothy—. De repente me encuentro muy cansada.

— ¡Oh, perdona mi descortesía! —dijo Dorothy poniéndose inmediatamente en pie—. Vamos, deja que busque una sirvienta para que te prepare la habitación. Podrás descansar en mis aposentos hasta que esté lista. A propósito ¿Has traído contigo a Hilde? Me muero por ver cómo esta ella…

Relena subió seguida por Dorothy. Esperaron a que las mujeres hubiesen abandonado el salón antes de retomar sus asientos.

Heero permaneció en silencio varios minutos mientras pensaba en lo que había escuchado. Y en los ojos tristes y desolados de Relena cuando mencionaron a Anna.

— ¿Quién es Anna? —le preguntó a Quatre.

— Era una de las hermanas de Relena. Murió hace aproximadamente nueve años.

Heero asintió. Eso explicaba la tristeza, pero sospechaba que había algo más en aquella historia. Sin embargo, ahora no había tiempo para demorarse en esos asuntos.

Heero miró a Quatre de nuevo.

— Bien, todos sabemos que esto no es una visita de cortesía, ¿podéis hacer que vuestro mayordomo traiga el libro de cuentas?

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó Quatre con voz aterrada.

Heero lo miró fijamente, impasible.

— Ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Quatre tragó con dificultad, jugueteando inquietamente con el dobladillo de su manga.

— De acuerdo, entonces. Os mostraré mi sala de audiencias.

Quatre se levantó de la silla y miró alrededor con nerviosismo. Depositó su jarra de cerveza sobre la repisa de la chimenea, le dio unos golpecitos a su bolso antes de sacar una llave de latón y les guió fuera de la habitación.

— Es culpable —susurró Dúo mientras le seguían a través del salón.

— Lo sé —contestó Heero, asqueado sólo de pensarlo. Después de todo, no tenía nada en contra del barón, que siempre le había parecido un tipo bastante decente.

Pero si de verdad había estafado a Enrique, no había nada que Heero pudiese hacer para salvarlo.

* * *

**(Nadesko apoya la cabeza en una mano y mira hacia el horizonte con ojos pensativos) Y apareció el dulce y adorable Quatre Winner (*o*)... Sospechoso de ser un estafador... ¿Quién lo creería?**

**¡Oh, hola!**

**Por fin, después de unas dolorosas vacaciones en los lagos, tomando sol, jugando, y practicando deportes acuáticos hasta el cansancio (¡Pobre de mí! xD), les traigo al fin el nuevo capítulo. Mis discupas. Tienen que perdonar a esta pobre alma fácilmente corruptible por los placeres del verano. ****Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y el interés (que aún no termino de digerir) por esta historia. Trataré de publicar, ahora que no tengo la tentación de una playa cercana, lo más rápidamente posible. **

**¡Espero sus comentarios (la ambrosía de mis ojos y, por supuesto, el combustible de este fic), y un beso para todos!**

**Saludos.**


	7. Capítulo VI

¡Buenas noches Bariloche! (Es que es de noche aquí ;p)

Aquí estamos otra vez, para una nueva entrega de esta... err... historia. El capítulo que muestro a continuación, en lo personal, creo que es uno de los que más me gustó. Esta vez, dejaremos de lado un poco la trama Heero/Relena para meternos un poco en la vida de Quatre y Dorothy. No es muy largo, pero espero lo disfruten aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo lo disfruté. El pairing de Dorothy y Quatre siempre me ha parecido interesante, no tanto desde un punto de vista romántico, sino por lo diferentes que son y la polaridad que representan cada uno. Hace poco, sin embargo, estuve leyendo historias acerca de estos dos, y algo despertó en mí... ¡Ellos realmente podrían ser una grandiosa pareja! (sí, sé que es un sacrilegio pensar semejante cosa para los amantes del 03/04, pero no pude detener mi tren de pensamiento por más que lo intenté!). Este capitulo, por supuesto, es apenas una pálida referencia de lo que podrían llegar a ser los dos (recuerden que es una adaptación). Aún, espero que les guste.

Una vez más, doy las gracias por los reviews ¡Dulce, dulcísimo para mis ojos! ;D

* * *

**VI.**

— ¿Crees que soy una estúpida? —preguntó Relena mientras se sentaba frente al tocador de la habitación de Dorothy Catalonia. Abrazaba un pequeño cojín rojo contra su pecho mientras le contaba sus planes a su amiga de toda la vida.

Dorothy estaba sentada enfrente de ella, en un enorme sillón que parecía un cruce entre un dragón y una rana alada. Levantó la mirada del bordado que tenía sobre el regazo, y contra el que había estado luchando la última hora. Con el rostro pensativo, clavó la mirada en los ojos de Relena.

— No por desear casarte. De lo que no estoy segura es que _él_ sea el hombre adecuado. Es tan…

Relena esperó varios minutos. Cuando le pareció que Dorothy no iba a añadir nada más, continuó ella misma.

— ¿Reservado?

— Sí —concordó Dorothy.

— ¿Y temperamental?

— Sí.

Relena aguardó un instante mientras observaba los esfuerzos de su amiga por encontrar una palabra que definiese a Heero. Tenía que darle algún crédito a Heero: Dorothy por lo general era una mujer muy elocuente.

— ¿Y distante?

— Sí.

Traviesamente, agregó:

— ¿Extraño?

— Definitivamente.

Relena le tiró el cojín. Su amiga no tuvo si quiera que esquivarlo. Es más, observó fascinada cómo ella lo agarraba al vuelo con una veloz y precisa mano, con una habilidad notable que brillaba por su ausencia a la hora de los bordados.

— ¿Ya no hay más «sí»?

Dorothy sonrió y colocó el cojín detrás de su espalda.

— Ya me estaba aburriendo.

Relena se rió.

— Él no es tan extraño.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? Quatre dice que, durante la batalla, Heero Yuy se vuelve loco. Dice que se abre paso entre los hombres como un trineo sobre la nieve.

— ¿Quatre dijo eso? –preguntó Relena incrédula, quien no se imaginaba al suave hombre pronunciarse así acerca de otro. Ni si quiera de Heero Yuy.

—Bueno, ya sabes, lo dijo con sus palabras y justificaciones —Las delicadas facciones de Dorothy se contrajeron en una pequeña mueca. —Pero ésa era la idea en general. ¿Te gusta cómo suena eso? –agregó con una dulce y socarrona voz. Dorothy sabía más que nadie la poca receptibilidad que tenía Relena acerca de la violencia, en cualquiera de sus formas.

Sin embargo, Relena sabía acerca del funcionamiento del mundo.

— Yo diría que eso, en la batalla, es una virtud.

— En la batalla quizás, pero ¿y si lo hace también en casa?

Relena arqueó una ceja.

— ¿El qué? ¿Montar en trineo?

— Lady Relena –canturreó Dorothy —, usted está haciéndose la tonta. No le queda.

Relena chasqueó la lengua.

— Sé lo que estás tratando de decirme —confesó con un suspiro—. Pero jamás he visto que haya perdido la paciencia con nadie.

— Acabas de conocerlo —le recordó Dorothy.

— Lo sé. Es sólo que hay algo en él que me hace sentir… —se mordió el labio tratando de encontrar las palabras—. Como un hormigueo por dentro.

Dorothy esbozó una sonrisa conocedora.

— No has estado cerca de muchos hombres, Relena, y dudo que alguna vez te hayas encontrado a uno como él.

— Desde luego, en eso tienes razón.

— Creo que estás encaprichada.

— ¿Encaprichada? ¿Yo? —preguntó Relena riéndose—. ¿Y ahora quién está siendo ridícula?

— No estoy siendo ridícula —dijo Dorothy insertando la aguja a través del lino, con renovada paciencia —. Ese hormigueo, la calidez, el sentirse como mareada, es una sensación que se experimenta cuando se está en presencia de un hombre apuesto. Y él es _muy_ apuesto.

— Sé lo que eso significa.

— Sí, pero apuesto a que nunca lo habías sentido. ¿Cómo habrías podido? Tu hermano nunca ha permitido que un hombre apuesto entrara a su castillo por temor a eso precisamente.

Aquello era bastante cierto. Ralph parecía más una bestia peluda que un hombre. Era unos cinco centímetros más bajo que Lidia y recio como un roble, con el cabello castaño muy corto y una barba espesa. Nunca entendería qué veía su hermana en ese hombre.

Relena frunció el entrecejo mientras consideraba las palabras de Dorothy. ¿Serían sus sentimientos un mero encaprichamiento?

— Quizás. ¿Pero qué hay de ti y de Quatre? —rebatió Relena. Dorothy se encogió de hombros—. Ni se te ocurra callarte ahora.

Dorothy se rió, y su voz pareció el trino de un ave.

— Perdona —dijo ella, volviendo a su costura—. Ya sabes que lo de Quatre y yo fue una historia completamente diferente. Yo lo odiaba ¿recuerdas?

Relena ciertamente lo recordaba. Al verla en ésos momentos, tan plácida, tan elegante, tan trasparente, y tan _casada_, le pasaba que algunas veces se olvidaba de _cómo_ había empezado todo.

Dorothy venía de una familia que había sido muy influyente antes y durante el reinado de Romefeller. Su abuelo había sido el duque de Dermail, un hombre obsesionado con la idea del prestigio, la clase y, por sobretodo, el poder. El poder de los nobles aptos gobernando al resto de las clases que, desde su perspectiva, eran inferiores e incompetentes. Y si para ello tuviese que manipular, sobornar, e intimidar para que el resto de la gente lo entendiera, que así fuera. Y bien que le resultó: Con su poderosa personalidad y con un brazo armado compuesto por centenares de guerreros armados hasta los dientes y especialistas en el arte de la muerte, el duque era un hombre del que se sabía, y se temía

Con la repentina muerte del rey, y la falta de un sucesor al trono, el camino abría grandes posibilidades para la Fundación y su líder adquiría cada vez más poder.

Su nieta, habiendo vivido y criádose con semejante _caballero_, no sólo había heredado aquella particular manera de relacionarse con la gente y su visión del mundo en general, sino que, aparte, los había _perfeccionado_. Dorothy, con su aguda astucia, su encanto natural, su elocuencia, y su apabullante seguridad en sí misma, tenía el poder de hacer su mundo también el del resto. Ella, con su sonrisa misteriosa, sus modales intachables y su inteligente mirada, era capaz de decir y hacer cosas increíbles. Ella _hacía_ cosas increíbles. Era capaz devorarse al mundo… y a los que habitaran en él.

Relena la recordaba la primera vez que la había visto llegar al hall del castillo de su hermano, hace alrededor de diez años. A pesar de su elegancia, había algo salvaje en ella. Ella supo de inmediato que serían amigas.

O, al menos, hasta esa noche, cuando dijo durante la cena con su melosa voz:

—No hay nada más bello que las batallas. Es el único lugar donde los hombres muestran realmente lo que son y de lo que son capaces de hacer. El único lugar donde muestran su _verdadera_ naturaleza. Creo que Romefeller solo es un objeto más, de la larga lista de objetos de la historia que reiteran que los hombres siempre querrán el poder, y lucharán para conseguirlo no importa cómo. Dicen que los hombres están obligados a caminar al filo entre la humanidad y el salvajismo, que eso es lo que nos diferencia de las bestias. Pero a lo que llamamos "humanidad", es solo una convención de reglas traspasadas a través de las sociedades. La "humanidad" —su voz como el ronroneo de un gato se tornó burlona, y su sonrisa maliciosa se acentuó ligeramente —no existe. Y en caso de que exista, los hombres siempre decidirán el camino de la sangre. Porque eso es lo que les satisface. Su naturaleza reclama guerra, porque sólo de ese modo se gana el poder —ella dio levantó su copa de bronce y la mostró a modo de pequeño brindis —: Como las bestias.

Lidia había jadeado, horrorizada. Reagan se había llevado las manos a la boca, espantada. Milliardo la había mirado, escandalizado que aquella pequeña damisela de sonrisa predadora mostrara semejante audacia para hablar de esos temas y en compañía masculina. La había mirado tan fijamente, que sus protegidas temieron que desarrollara un estrabismo permanente.

Relena sin embargo, la había mirado admirada. Sí, por supuesto que había encontrado horrible todo lo que había dicho y no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su razonamiento, pero para decir todas esas cosas sólo demostraba el juicio y el valor que tenía aquella niña de imposible largo cabello dorado y mirada brillante.

Ellas dos discutieron toda la noche. A la tenue luz de la vela que se consumía rápidamente, se la pasaron exponiendo y rebatiendo premisas, hablando e intercambiando ideas, riéndose de las que le hacían gracia, defendiendo las que le parecían más ciertas. Relena estaba encantada.

La única que había conocido hasta ése momento capaz de expresar ideas así de elaboradas había sido Hilde. Y Relena se había alegrado de descubrir que, después de todo, ni ella ni su damisela no estaban locas de remate.

Bueno, al menos no _tanto_.

Al principio a todo el mundo le parecía inexplicable como ella, alguien que se había caracterizado por odiar la guerra y todo lo que implicara hacer daño o hacer miserable la vida de las personas, pudiera juntarse con alguien quien decía abiertamente –para horror de los adultos –que las guerras y la sangre eran lo máximo que podía existir en este mundo.

Pero Relena sabía. En el fondo, por mucho que Dorothy proclamara a los cuatro vientos que la tortura china no era lo suficientemente eficaz, había algo que no concordaba del todo con ella. ("¿Qué está loca?", había postulado tímidamente Reagan). No. Era algo entre las cosas que decía y la imagen que Relena tenía de ella.

A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces se encontraba ante Dorothy sin más palabras para rebatir, sabía que había algo más allá.

Y tal como hubo afirmado tan segura frente a Heero Yuy, Relena demostró ser una persona muy intuitiva: A medida que fueron pasando los meses, los silencios dejaron de ser silenciosos, las pausas eran palabras, las palabras eran pensamientos. Relena pudo interpretar las señales que había percibido desde el comienzo.

Dorothy odiaba algo. Y lo odiaba tan apasionadamente que era incapaz de disimularlo con las palabras. Era algo que traspasaba sus actitudes, superaba sus gestos. Cada vez que conversaban acerca de la guerra que las rodeaba, de Romefeller, era como si odiase lo que estaba diciendo. Dorothy estaba completamente segura de que todo lo decía era la absoluta verdad, pero odiaba que fuese así. Ella deseaba estar equivocada.

Cuando Relena le expresó sus pensamientos, ella le había ofrecido una lenta sonrisa altiva:

—Puede ser —admitió —Pero ¿Qué importa? Las cosas no cambiarán, seguirán así, por los siglos de los siglos. Es un vals sin fin.

Relena quería decirle que no era así. Que podía _no_ ser así. Que los hombres podían decidir. Pero ellas ya lo habían discutido una infinidad de veces ¿Qué respuesta distinta, que no le hubiera dicho ya, podía darle?

Su madre solía decir que las respuestas muchas veces pueden venir a través de las palabras, pero otras veces era la vida misma la que se encarga de entregarlas, a su modo.

Así que, Relena, ignorando su naturaleza entrometida e impulsiva, supuso que no era mala idea poner en práctica las palabras de su difunta madre y dejar que la vida se encargara de transmitir su respuesta, así que esperó.

Hasta que la respuesta de la vida llegó en forma de un joven llamado Quatre Raberba Winner.

Años más tarde, Dorothy bromearía que él podía bien ser la respuesta, pero que descifrarla era absolutamente otro cantar ¿Qué hacía ella con una respuesta que no podía entender?

Fue un matrimonio convenido, por supuesto.

Quatre era un joven soldado, hábil como nadie se hubiese visto con la espada –se decía de un rumor, allá por esos años, que el hijo del conde de Ravenswood quizá podía hacerle frente, pero nadie podía asegurarlo –, y un brillante estratega militar, algo que había horrorizado a su padre, Lord Zayeed Raberba Winner, un pacifista que se había apartado de la guerra contra Romefeller y se había llevado consigo a unos cuantos nobles y personas influyentes más –incluyendo al padre de Relena antes de que este muriera al acabar la guerra –al territorio neutral.

Quatre, que no debía tener más de catorce años, prometía ser un caballero en toda su regla y, con ello, participar activamente en la guerra contra Romefeller. Lord Zayeed montó en cólera ante los planes del futuro su hijo. Echó de cabeza a la calle al que había sido su maestro quien "había manchado su alma gentil", y luego, desheredó a Quatre.

Bueno, no sin antes de que este huyera de casa para unirse a la guerra.

No había que malinterpretar a Quatre, sin embargo.

Él no estaba sediento de la guerra y la sangre con la que, según Dorothy, nacían todos los hombres. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

El asunto era que, simplemente, él odiaba las guerras.

Pero el no participar en una que ya se estaba gestando, no era una opción para él. Las detestaba, sí, y alguien debía ponerles freno. Ya era demasiado tiempo de brazos cruzados, y si era el idioma de la batalla lo que aquellas personas entendían, pues él les hablaría tan fluidamente que no quedaría nadie sin haberle entendido hasta la última palabra.

Viniendo de alguien quien sufría por el hecho atropellar a un perro con el carruaje, era un pensamiento verdaderamente notable.

Y allá partió el gentil y suave Quatre, quien siguió siendo gentil y suave aún mientras abría en canal a los hombres, uno tras otro, en el campo de batalla junto a los Maganac, un grupo de guerreros de la costa oriental y uno de los primeros que se había levantado contra Romefeller, luchando codo a codo.

Dorothy también estaba en la guerra. No en el campo de batalla mismo –aunque la habilidad que tenía con la espada era escandalosamente notable. Muchas veces había hecho gala de ello en casa de Relena, para horror de Milliardo y sus protegidas –, sino detrás de las masas de hombres en sus armaduras, en los castillos sitiados, en las salas, simulando estar de compañía de su abuelo. Hablando con su dulce voz, dando órdenes muy sutilmente, desentrañando rápidamente los planes del enemigo, creando estrategias impensables, allí permanecía participando a su modo en toda la catombe. A nadie le parecía raro. Su abuelo la aceptaba. Y lo que el duque Dermail aceptaba, era religión para sus hombres. Además, Lady Dorothy _siempre_ había estado rondando por esos ambientes. Ella y sus brillantes estrategias, eran familiares para todos ellos.

Entonces, los años pasaron, y para navidades, cuando se acercaba el fin y las cosas se pusieron terribles, Dorothy perdió a su abuelo, y la guerra comenzó a caer en un punto de no retorno. Los nobles que pertenecían a la facción de Romefeller comenzaron a dispersarse. Enrique Plantagenet, el reaparecido príncipe heredero al trono, vencía en los campos. El sanguinario conde de Ravenswood, el arma más poderosa de Romefeller, había caído, a manos de nada menos que su propio hijo, en un ataque a traición.

Relena no estaba muy segura cómo ni cuándo Dorothy y Quatre se conocieron dentro de todo ése tiempo. Dorothy afirmaba que se conocían de nombre antes y durante la guerra, pero que nunca se habían visto personalmente. Relena no le creía.

Quatre por su parte, le había dicho que el matrimonio fue arreglado por ambas familias cuando terminó la guerra, tres años después. Las familias nobles que habían apoyado a Romefeller y luego a Colmillo Blanco, como en el caso de Dorothy, habían caído en desgracia y ahora, durante el reinado de Enrique, la única manera de ser aceptadas, era haciendo un acuerdo financiero con los hombres que habían apoyado al verdadero heredero al trono en su momento o haciendo un enlace matrimonial, como muestra de buena fe, que las ideas acerca de las guerras habían sido erradicadas tanto para su generación, como para las de sus descendientes.

—Pero yo no lo hice por eso —le había dicho Quatre a Relena, un día —Si bien, Dorothy estaba en una posición delicada, yo sabía muy bien que ella con o sin acuerdo matrimonial saldría adelante sola. No sé cómo. No se me ocurre de qué manera. Pero estoy seguro que, con la cabeza que tiene, habría encontrado alguna forma.

Relena se había mostrado de acuerdo y luego le había preguntado entonces por qué lo había hecho.

Quatre sólo había sonreído, mirando hacia el cielo, como cada vez que hacía cuando quería ser misterioso.

Era irritante que, ciertamente, lo fuera.

El compromiso duró _meses_. Quatre, a pesar de las presiones, no quiso apurarlo. Y durante el "noviazgo", Dorothy lo detestaba.

—Es tan suave —se irritaba —Suave como una pluma ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como él haya planeado el ataque del Valle de Brown? Es insultante. Alguien tan amable no puede haber participado en una guerra y ganándose el título de _guerrero prodigio_. No puede alguien, que sufre como una Magdalena cuando matan a una gallina para la cena, haber degollado a cientos de soldados sin ni un asco… ¡Me niego a creerlo!

Ella se quejaba de la última conversación que había tenido con Quatre (ellos últimamente conversaban mucho, más de lo que debería alguien que decía que estar con él era una pérdida de tiempo). El tema de ésa vez, había sido acerca de las muertes de los cientos de soldados en el campo de batalla. Él le había dicho que lamentaba cada una de esas muertes. Muertes que, de partida, nunca debieron ser.

Sin embargo, la gente muere siempre, él le había dicho. Algunas veces una de ellas resulta dolorosa para uno. Otras veces ni lo sientes. O muchas veces ni te enteras. Todo el mundo muere. Así que, si vas a ser el causante de alguna muerte, entonces asegúrate a ti mismo que sea, al menos, por una buena razón.

"Pero" había agregado él, con una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa que sorprendía a Dorothy y la irritaba por partes iguales "Aún pensando en esto, no me hace sentir mejor. Sigo lamentando haber matado a tanta gente. Sigo pensando que mis razones no eran lo suficiente buenas para levantar mi espada contra alguien. Creo nunca voy a encontrar una buena razón para matar a nadie."

Relena sospechaba que Dorothy odiaba a Quatre porque, en realidad, él le echaba por tierra la teoría de los hombres salvajes sin "humanidad". Quatre era un guerrero formidable sin ser un salvaje. Quatre era un asesino con "humanidad". Era una irritante contradicción.

Y, quizá lo peor de todo, con eso Quatre le traía a Dorothy esperanza. Y ella tenía miedo de tener esperanza. ¿Cuántos hombres más había como él, que _pensaban_ como él, en el campo de batalla? No importaba si él tenía razón o no. Era su nivel de consciencia de sus actos lo que la desconcertaba.

—Las bestias no hacen eso —la había escuchado murmurar Relena.

Entonces, hace exactamente dos años, ellos dos se habían casado.

Y eso fue todo.

Bueno, todo lo que Relena sabía.

No era necesario ser intuitiva para saber que hubo muchas, pero muchísimas cosas más que desencadenaron aquel final, pero Relena probablemente nunca las sabría todas.

Dorothy nunca le había dicho que amaba a Quatre. Sólo sabía que ella simplemente ya _no lo odiaba_.

Mirándola ahora, de arriba abajo, Relena no podía decir si había algo más.

Dorothy puso su mejor expresión altiva, mientras volvía a la carga con su bordado.

—Es bueno conmigo, ya sabes. Muy bueno, en realidad, y no tengo ninguna razón para quejarme. Excepto que ahora con lo del embarazo me da miedo moverme mucho, y como no puedo salir sin que Quatre esté conmigo, pues me tengo que quedar aquí, bordando estas flores infernales y aburriéndome como una ostra…

Relena se echó a reír.

— ¡Pero quién te viera y quién te vio!

—Triste, pero cierto. —admitió Dorothy con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros. Ella durante muchos años había proclamado al mundo que nunca se casaría, y que preferiría ser enterrada viva a que tener hijos.

Relena volvió a reírse.

— Pero eres completamente feliz. — sonrió, mirándola fijamente —Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Dorothy no se molestó en levantar la mirada.

— Sencillamente, estoy bien. —contestó con un misterioso timbre de voz— Eso es todo. Ya te dije, no tengo gran cosa de qué quejarme. Y decir eso de un matrimonio es mejor de lo esperado. Ojalá vieras a las esposas del resto de la corte del rey… el matrimonio ya de por sí es algo difícil aparte de acostarse todas las noches con un hombre que es mayor que tu propio padre. A decir verdad, al menos no tengo hijastros son mayores que yo, como les pasa a muchas.

Relena asintió. Ella también había conocido a numerosas mujeres con un problema similar.

— Pero por lo menos tienen un marido —dijo ella con tono melancólico—. Y tú pronto tendrás un bebé. Después de todo, de todo el tiempo y todos los obstáculos, se podría decir que las cosas salieron bien.

Dorothy alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

— Sé cuánto deseas tener un hijo. Quizás Heero Yuy no sea tan malo, como tú dices (A mí en lo personal me gusta, es muy varonil). Y, conociendo a tu hermano como lo conozco, no tendrás otra oportunidad como ésta para encontrar marido.

A Relena se le encogió el pecho al escuchar esas palabras. No quería ni imaginar tener que pasar la vida sola, soltera.

¿Qué haría cuando regresara con su hermano?

Mientras miraba a Dorothy, luchando en vano contra su bordado, recordando su historia y la que compartía con Quatre, de dos personas que se pensaban incompatibles y que, sin embargo, terminaron compartiendo una vida juntos, de pronto las cosas parecieron más claras.

Su historia no tenía por qué ser distinta. Ella tenía esperanza, y ella misma se encargaría de que fuera así, si era necesario. Era su oportunidad. Su _única_ oportunidad.

— Tengo que conseguir que esto funcione —susurró Relena—. Tengo que hacerlo.

...

Durante los dos días siguientes, Relena no vio ni rastro de Heero mientras él se encargaba de revisar las cuentas de Quatre. En incontables ocasiones, Dúo y ella habían paseado junto a las puertas cerradas, intentando escuchar algún sonido proveniente del interior.

Nada. Ni un ronquido, ni una maldición. Nada.

Era francamente espeluznante.

Quatre enviaba la comida dentro, y regresaba intacta.

Al tercer día, Dúo y ella estaban sentados a la mesa con Dorothy y su marido.

— ¿Pero es que ese hombre no duerme _nunca_? —preguntó Quatre mientras cascaba su huevo cocido con un lado del cuchillo. Relena sabía que su amigo era de la misma generación de Heero, la de los jóvenes esforzados soldados y por lo tanto, alguien para quién el trabajo duro era algo que cascaba durante las mañanas al igual que a su huevo cocido, pero él parecía realmente impresionado.

Dúo, en cambio, resopló.

— Ya se los dije, el sujeto no es humano. Os asombraría el tiempo que el cuerpo puede aguantar sin descanso.

— No me cabe duda —murmuró Quatre, como si no supiera si sentirse admirado o nervioso—. Jamás he conocido a nadie que se entregue a sus obligaciones con tanta diligencia.

Y Relena tampoco.

Bueno, algunas veces podía ser muy testaruda, cuando la ocasión lo requería. ¿Pero revisando cuentas e impuestos? Honestamente, preferiría que la atasen a una estaca por el pelo y que la ahogaran en vinagre.

Tratando de aliviar el mal humor de los comensales, Relena se volvió hacia Dúo.

— Ya que Lord Heero parece satisfecho con pasar los días tras las puertas de la sala de audiencias, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que nosotros visitemos la feria?

Dúo miró fijamente las puertas cerradas de la sala de audiencias a través del recibidor, como si las aborreciera tanto como ella.

— No veo por qué…

— ¡Hermano!

Relena se sobresaltó ante el grito ebrio que provino de la entrada a la vez que la puerta se abría, golpeando la pared con un estruendoso porrazo.

Toda la actividad del salón cesó mientras las cabezas se giraban hacia el vestíbulo.

Un joven, de aproximadamente veinte años, se tambaleaba hacia el salón con la ayuda de dos hombres asombrosamente grandes.

A primera vista, las dos montañas parecían ser gemelos, hasta que uno los miraba más atentamente. El hombre de la derecha tenía el pelo y los ojos castaños, y una cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la cara. El pelo del otro hombre no era castaño, sino de un rubio oscuro, lleno de suciedad. Ambos eran muy musculosos, y sus rostros, duros y enconados, prometían una seria paliza a cualquiera que fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercarse a ellos.

Relena dedujo que el hombre del medio era el protegido de Quatre. Con rasgos similares a los de su padre, Lord Rashid, quien había sido un queridísimo amigo de Quatre durante la guerra contra Romefeller, era tan apuesto como Dorothy le había dicho. Llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro recogido y bien acicalado, pero tenía la ropa arrugada y llena de manchas.

Los dos gigantes lo llevaron hasta el borde del estrado de su protector. El protegido de Quatre apoyó el brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa y soltó un fuerte eructo.

— ¡Said! —dijo Quatre alarmado—. ¿Qué estás…?

— Ahora no, hombre —dijo Said irrespetuosamente mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar a su protector—. Permitidme que os presente a Fric —palmeó el hombro del gigante que tenía a su derecha— y a Frac —dijo con desprecio, señalando al que estaba al lado contrario.

— Mi nombre es Frank —dijo el primero con un marcado acento teutónico.

— Y el mío es Fritz —añadió el otro.

— ¿Y qué importancia tiene? —preguntó Said, haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano. Se rascó el rostro sin afeitar y miró a Quatre—. Necesito veinte marcos de plata para pagarles.

Quatre apretó los labios con fuerza mientras estudiaba detenidamente a su protegido. Aunque estaba sentado sobre el estrado y tenía la espalda erguida por el orgullo, Relena pudo leer el bochorno en su rostro mientras contemplaba a Said.

— ¿Pagarles para qué? —preguntó Quatre.

Said resopló.

— Para que no me maten, en primer lugar.

— Tiene deudas sin saldar con nuestro amo —dijo Frank cruzando sus fuertes brazos sobre el pecho—. Tarn el Escocés quiere que se las abone íntegramente o que nos encarguemos de que vuestro hermano no vuelva a adquirir ninguna otra deuda.

— ¿Tarn el Apestoso? —le preguntó Quatre a Said con incredulidad—. Me prometiste que no regresarías allí de nuevo.

— Bueno, pues he aquí una enorme sorpresa, amigo: te mentí. Ahora sé un buen chico y págales.

La respiración de Quatre se hizo rápida y superficial. Una vena palpitaba en su sien.

Dorothy extendió la mano para tomar la suya, pero él lo evitó con un gesto nervioso.

Miró primero a Fritz, luego a Frank y por último a su protegido.

— No tengo ese dinero.

— ¿Cómo que no? —bramó Said.

— Ya lo has oído, muchacho. Te dije la última vez que no podría mantener esto por más tiempo. Me prometiste…

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —gritó Said, golpeando de repente la mesa con tanta fuerza que casi tira el cuenco de Relena—. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Después de todo lo que mi padre hizo por ti durante la guerra! ¡Después de la infinidad de veces que arriesgó su vida por protegerte y de quererte como si fueras su verdadero hijo! ¿Y así le pagas?

Quatre se puso visiblemente pálido. Aunque su expresión no cambió en absoluto, en sus ojos pudo verse un profundo brillo de dolor genuino.

—Said…

—Y lo único que te pide a cambio es que cuides a su hijo, como si fuera tu propio hermano ¡Y _tú_ prometiste que lo harías! —continuó Said apasionada e inmisericordemente — ¡Se lo prometiste en su lecho de muerte! ¿Y ahora mantienes a tu puta con todos los lujos y no te queda nada para tu propio hermano?

— Said, por favor—rogó Quatre—. Tenemos compañía.

Said miró a Relena y esbozó una sonrisa.

— Puedes permitirte alimentarles a _ellos_ pero no tienes dinero para mí. Está bien —dijo volviéndose hacia las dos montañas—. ¿Qué os parecería tomar a mí _cuñada_ a cambio de mi deuda?

Dorothy se quedó con la boca abierta, y Quatre extendió un brazo hacia ella de manera protectora.

Los dos hombres se miraban como si realmente estuviesen considerando la oferta.

— Bien—dijo Frank—. Ella habrá ganado bastante en seis meses o así.

— ¡No! —gritó Quatre poniéndose en pie.

Fritz sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo colocó sobre la garganta de Said.

— Elegid, mi señor —sonrió con desprecio—. Vuestra esposa o vuestro herma…

De repente, los ojos de Fritz se abrieron de par en par.

— Ya que estamos llevando a cabo un juego de elecciones, ¿qué tal si os doy a elegir? —Relena respiró aliviada cuando Heero se colocó junto a Fritz, y sólo entonces pudo ver la espada que mantenía contra la espalda del gigante—. ¿La vida o el cuchillo?

El gigante dejó caer el arma.

Heero dio una patada al cuchillo, mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación, y envainó la espada.

Fritz echó un vistazo a la sobreveste de Heero y se santiguó. La cara de Frank se quedó pálida.

— Mi señor, el conde de Ravenswood —dijo, encogiéndose ante la presencia de Heero—. No tenemos ningún problema con vos.

La expresión del semblante de Heero estaba cargada de promesas de infierno, azufre y cólera.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Heero en un tono tan frío que a Relena le produjo un escalofrío en la espalda—. Entráis en el salón de mi anfitrión, le amenazáis a él, a su hermano y a su esposa, ¿y aun así dices que no tienes ningún problema conmigo?

Ellos tragaron saliva al unísono.

— Nos limitamos a hacer lo que nos dicen —dijo Frank con voz insegura y vacilante.

Heero se acercó a Fritz, que se echó hacia atrás al instante. Como un lobo salvaje acorralando a una manada de vacas, les hizo apartarse de la mesa de Quatre y de Said.

— Entonces os _diré_ una cosa: si valoráis en algo vuestras miserables vidas, saldréis de aquí y le contaréis a vuestro amo las mentiras que os parezca. _Nunca_ —Heero hizo una pausa para enfatizar la palabra— volveréis a ensombrecer las puertas de Lord Quatre con vuestra presencia. Porque si lo hacéis, no habrá escondrijo en el infierno donde podáis esconderos para que no os descubra. Y, os lo prometo, la ira de vuestro amo no es nada comparada con la mía. ¿Habéis comprendido?

Si no lo habían hecho, es que no merecían seguir viviendo, pensó Relena, y eso que ella era una defensora de la vida. La calma mortal con la que Heero se había expresado y su furiosa mirada, aún le producían escalofríos de terror que le atravesaban el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

— Hemos comprendido —dijeron ellos simultáneamente.

Heero señaló a Quatre.

— Entonces, pedid disculpas al señor y su señora.

— Os rogamos que nos perdonéis —dijeron inclinándose ante Quatre.

El barón les asintió, aún pálido, y ahora sorprendido.

— Ahora, partid. —les ordenó Heero con una voz que no admitía réplicas.

Ellos huyeron a la carrera de la estancia.

Lord Heero contempló a Said con esa misma mirada amenazante y se giró para dirigirse a Quatre.

— ¿Es ésta la razón por la que habéis estafado al rey?

Relena pudo ver la vergüenza que reflejaba el semblante de Quatre.

— Sí —dijo sencillamente—. A pesar de todos sus defectos, es mi protegido, _mi hermano_, y jamás permitiría que le hiciesen daño si puedo evitarlo. Yo… —la mirada de Quatre por un momento se ablandó y una pequeña, bondadosa sonrisa asomó por sus labios —se lo prometí a mi buen amigo Rashid.

Heero respiró hondo.

— ¿Y estáis dispuesto a entregar vuestra vida al rey para salvar la suya?

— Sí —Quatre empujó la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie—. Prometí que cuidaría de él a toda costa, y no pienso manchar mi honor incumpliendo. Si me concedéis un poco de tiempo para despedirme de mi esposa, os acompañaré voluntariamente.

Heero permaneció allí de pie, mirando fijamente a Quatre. Relena no pudo descifrar sus emociones ni lo que estaba pensando, y no quería ni imaginarse el terror que Quatre debía estar sintiendo.

Miró a Dorothy. Ella permanecía al lado de su esposo, muy derecha, con los ojos cerrados, sin mostrar ni una clase de expresión. Ella parecía estar decidida a imitar a una estatua, firme, fuerte y fría… Hasta que, entonces, miró sus manos, enlazadas delante de su falda. Sus nudillos, blancos por la presión, le mostraron que Dorothy no sólo sufría, sino que acompañaría a su marido hasta el final, en lo que fuera, digna y valientemente.

Relena abrió la boca para hablar, pero Dúo le sujetó el antebrazo y sacudió la cabeza, advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera.

— No será necesario —dijo Heero por fin—. Por vuestro delito, aumentaré el servicio que le debéis al rey de dos semanas a dieciocho meses.

Quatre abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Luego suspiró aliviado y asintió.

— Entonces mandaré llamar a mi escudero y…

— Aún no he acabado —dijo Heero sin inmutarse.

— Perdonadme —dijo Quatre, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo.

— Ya que vuestra esposa está embarazada, creo que lo mejor será que vuestro _hermano_ preste el servicio al rey en vuestro lugar.

— ¡Qué! —gritó Said.

Heero se volvió hacia él, y Said y el poderoso cuerpo que hubiere heredado de su padre, pareció encogerse ante la furia que resplandecía en su mirada.

— Creo que dieciocho meses en Londres bajo los cuidados de Maese Jay te enseñarán la disciplina que necesitas para respetar a un hombre y una mujer que han arriesgado su vida para protegerte. Y si yo fuera tú, _chico_, les estaría muy agradecido, ya que ellos son la única razón que me impide dejarte en manos de Fric y Frac.

Relena se mordió los labios ante la clemencia que Heero había demostrado. Intercambió una mirada de alivio con Dorothy.

— ¿Alexander? —dijo Heero en voz algo más alta.

Uno de sus caballeros se puso en pie en las mesas de más abajo.

— ¿Sí, milord?

— Said queda bajo tu custodia. Quiero que mañana lo escoltes hasta Londres, y si te da el menor problema, manéjalo como lo creas conveniente.

— Sí, milord. —Alexander, cuyo tamaño ridiculizaba el de las dos montañas que habían huido momentos antes, avanzó y tomó el brazo de Said—. Si os parece bien, milord, me encargaré de que recupere la sobriedad inmediatamente.

— Me parece estupendo.

Alexander asintió y se lo llevó de allí.

Quatre inspiró profundamente.

— ¿Qué hay del dinero que le debo al rey?

— ¿Qué dinero? —preguntó Heero.

— El dinero que yo…

— Lord Quatre —le interrumpió Dúo con voz elocuente. Se acercó a él y le dio puso una mano en el hombro, mientras una sonrisa traviesa surcaba su rostro—. Creo que habéis entendido mal la pregunta de mi hermano. ¿_Qué_ dinero?

Las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Quatre mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

— ¿Haríais eso por mí?

Heero no contestó; en cambio, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el salón.

Quatre se sentó y comenzó a llorar.

Relena permaneció en silencio mientras Dorothy trataba de consolar a su marido. Incómoda, se excusó y se levantó para buscar a Heero.

Había vuelto a la sala de audiencias a través del vestíbulo. Empujó la puerta que él había dejado entreabierta y entró indecisa en el cuarto.

Heero estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella, cerrando los libros de contabilidad que había estado revisando.

— ¿Milord?

Él hizo una pausa al escuchar su voz, y después continuó colocando los libros sin volverse para mirarla.

— ¿Sí, milady?

— ¿Por qué lo hicisteis?

— Es un buen hombre, honorable y que ama a su familia. ¿Por qué iba a querer verlo muerto?

En ese momento, ella comprendió que aquél no era un hombre que hiciese incursiones en un pueblo para asesinar a personas inocentes en sus propios lechos. Su hermano estaba gravemente equivocado con respecto a Heero.

— Vos no atacasteis el pueblo de mi hermano, ¿no es así?

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla con expresión horrorizada.

— ¿Creéis que yo haría una cosa así?

Su mirada parecía demasiado honesta para ser fingida.

— No, pero mi hermano sí.

— No os lo toméis a mal, milady, pero vuestro hermano es un necio.

— Decidme, milord —añadió ella con una sonrisa—, ¿existe alguna manera _buena_ de tomarse eso?

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa. En cambio, se volvió hacia los libros y terminó de colocarlos.

Relena se acercó para ayudarle, y fue entonces cuando vio el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. Había algo que le preocupaba.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Qué es qué?

Ella inclinó la cabeza y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

— Tenéis algo en mente que no habéis dicho.

— Tengo muchas cosas en mente que no digo —respondió él evasivamente.

— Pero ésta os preocupa.

— Todas me preocupan, de una u otra manera.

¡Por Dios, sí que era frustrante ese hombre! ¿Por qué no contestaba simplemente a su pregunta?

— Está bien —dijo ella, intentándolo de nuevo—. Mi madre decía que uno debe compartir sus problemas. Si vos me lo contaseis, seguramente se aliviaría vuestro pesar, y lo único que se consigue callando es envenenar la sangre y corromper el alma.

— Puede que me guste corromper mi alma —dijo él sencillamente.

— Puede. Pero deberíais decir lo que pensáis. Mi hermano afirma que eso le mantiene a uno saludable.

Con expresión divertida, Heero dijo:

— Entonces debéis ser la persona más saludable que conozco.

Ella se rió.

— Eso dice mi hermano también.

Ella le ofreció el libro que había cogido, y cuando él lo tomó, sus dedos se rozaron. Heero se quedó paralizado, mirando fijamente los dedos de Relena. Algo cálido resplandeció en sus ojos, iluminando los múltiples tonos de azul que poseían.

_Bésame_, rogó ella en silencio, anhelando sentir la presión de los labios de él contra los suyos.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, Heero tomó el libro y lo colocó en la estantería con los demás.

Relena suspiró.

— Por lo menos ya habéis acabado aquí. Y Quatre estará bien. —sonrió.

— Sí. Si salimos dentro una hora, llegaremos a la posada al anochecer.

A Relena se hizo un nudo en la garganta a medida que la desilusión la embargaba. ¿Es que había olvidado su petición de ir a la feria?

— Pero...

Heero se volvió hacia ella, evitando que continuara.

— ¿Pero…? —preguntó.

Él vio la desilusión en sus ojos.

— Nada —dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza con desánimo—. Iré a preparar mis _alforjas_.

Heero frunció el entrecejo cuando ella abandonó la habitación. ¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasaba? No podía estar enfadada todavía por lo de las alforjas, ¿o sí?

Estaba tan feliz un momento antes, y ahora…

Sacudió la cabeza.

Mujeres. ¿Qué hombre podría entenderlas jamás?

Encogiéndose de hombros, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al salón en busca de Dúo, que aún ocupaba su asiento sobre el estrado. Heero apartó rápidamente la mirada de la mesa del lord para observar a su hermano.

— ¿Dónde está Quatre?

Dúo señaló las escaleras con la uva que tenía en la mano.

— Dorothy lo llevó arriba hasta que lograra recomponerse. Parece que lo abrumaste con tu misericordia —dijo mientras hacía estallar la uva dentro de su boca.

Heero asintió. Pagaría el dinero a Enrique de sus propios cofres, y una vez que la deuda con el rey estuviese saldada, éste dejaría en paz al barón.

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que le ocurre a Relena? —preguntó Heero cuando su hermano se hubo tragado la uva.

Eligiendo otra del cuenco que tenía delante, Dúo se encogió de hombros.

— Estaba bien cuando salió de aquí. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Heero se puso tenso ante lo que implicaban esas palabras. ¿Por qué lo hacía inmediatamente responsable de lo que pudo haberle ocurrido?

— No hice otra cosa que decirle que se preparara para partir. Saldremos de aquí en cuanto todos hayan preparado sus cosas y los caballos estén ensillados.

Dúo arrojó la uva a la cabeza de Heero.

Con toda facilidad, Heero la esquivó y frunció el ceño ante la mirada divertida de Dúo.

— ¡Serás imbécil!

Heero alzó las cejas ante aquel insulto injustificado.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

— Entiendo, _hermano_, que estás acostumbrado a chasquear los dedos y que tus hombres te sigan mientras se tragan sus quejas para que no les descuartices, pero la dama no lo está. Acabas de terminar el trabajo y ya quieres saltar sobre tu caballo y largarte a casa. Relena quería ir a la feria.

Heero lo miró fijamente con escepticismo.

— Llevamos aquí tres días. Asumí que ya la habrías acompañado. Porque para eso viniste, ¿no es cierto? ¿O únicamente estás aquí para tragar uvas e importunarme?

— Para lo último, principalmente —admitió Dúo con una sonrisa afectada—. Sin embargo, si hubieses asomado la cabeza fuera de esas puertas estos dos últimos días, te habrías enterado de que me torcí un tobillo la tarde que llegamos.

Incrédulo, Heero cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Haciendo qué?

— Caminando.

— ¿Caminando? —preguntó tirante.

— Sí, caminando —repitió Dúo—. Desgraciadamente, no he podido escoltar a la dama. Lo menos que podrías hacer es llevarla por mí.

— No tengo tiempo para semejantes frivolidades.

— Oh, eso cierto, lo olvidaba. Tienes que regresar a casa y pasearte por allí como si fueras una gran amenaza. No sé cómo he podido ser tan estúpido.

Heero se puso rígido ante su audacia.

— Cuidado, hermano —gruñó—. Estás sobrepasando los límites.

— Que Dios no permita algo así. Pero… —Dúo hizo una pausa y apoyó el codo sobre la mesa—. Consideraría como un pequeño favor que llevases a la dama. Por lo que me ha contado Dorothy, a Relena jamás se le ha permitido salir de las tierras de Milliardo. Nunca ha visto una feria, y si guardas algo de bondad para ella en tu negro corazón, se lo permitirás en esta ocasión. Probablemente, no tendrá otra oportunidad como ésta en toda su vida.

Dúo lo estaba manipulando. Estaba completamente seguro. Sin embargo, por lo que había oído él mismo, sabía que Relena había llevado una existencia excesivamente protegida. Habiendo pasado la niñez bajo los dictados de su propio hermano, podía entender que ella desease hacer algo entretenido. Y aunque a él no le interesaban tales eventos, sin duda ella los disfrutaría.

Y seguramente sonreiría un poco.

Su humor mejoró en el momento en que se imaginó su atractiva sonrisa.

Complacerla no sería algo tan malo, ¿no?

Heero contempló a su hermano con el rostro inexpresivo.

— Así que te has torcido el tobillo, ¿eh?

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —Dúo alzó su pierna derecha al lado de la mesa para que Heero pudiese verla—. Como podrás comprobar, mi tobillo está bastante hinchado.

Heero no sabría decirlo, puesto que Dúo lo bajó tan rápidamente que apenas logró echarle un vistazo.

— Saldremos por la mañana —anunció Heero mientras se giraba para abandonar el salón—. Con el tobillo hinchado o sin él.

* * *

**¿Re-view-ci-tos?**


	8. Capítulo VII

**¡No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!**

**Jejeje, bueno, al menos lo estaré ¡Fin de año, mis queridos, fin de año!**

**Wow, esto solo me recuerda el mucho tiempo que no actualizaba la historia ¡Mis disculpas! Mi querido 2011 me pateó hasta nockearme :S Muy duro y mucho trabajo, pero al final se ven los resultados y, con un poco de suerte ¡Estaré de parranda esta noche! Así que, por dichos pronósticos probablemente estaré... err... algo **_**incapacitada**_** para hacer cualquier cosa que requiera sinápsis, me pareció adecuado publicar hoy... ¡además como regalo de despedida de año! Espero que hayan pasado lindas fiestas (comer mucho, abrazar mucho, comer mucho, abrir regalos, ¡comer mucho!) y, junto con este nuevo capítulo, espero disfruten tenga una buena noche vieja ¡A abrir champagne se ha dicho!**

**Hígado: Noooo, otra vez nooooooo...**

**Nadesko: ¡Tú cierra la boca!**

**¿Ahmm, en qué iba? Ah, si, que pasen una buena noche, que el 2012 sea un año espectacular para ustedes ¡Y no sólo porque sea el último antes del fin del mundo! XDD No, en serio, les deseo lo mejor. Muchas cabalas y esas cosas. Coman lentejas sin sal, tengan su ropa interior amarilla a mano y cuanto se les ocurra (... aún intento averiguar cuál es el sentido práctico de esas costumbres ¡pero son muy divertidas de hacer!) Espero tengan un inicio de año agradable, que si despiertan con resaca, al menos que haya valido algo :) ¡y espero que disfruten este nuevo cap que les traigo!**

**¡UN BESOTE!**

* * *

**VII.**

Con Hilde pisándole los talones, Relena bajó las escaleras llena de pesar. Le hubiese gustado haber podido despedirse de Dorothy, pero ésta estaba todavía en sus aposentos con Quatre.

Aunque a Heero no le vendría mal tener que esperar por ella de nuevo, Relena no tenía ánimos para atormentarlo. No cuando se sentía _tan _desilusionada.

Cabizbaja, descendió los escalones para encontrarse a dicho ogro esperando junto a la puerta. No podía creer que hasta hace solo una hora, hubiese hecho un acto heroico.

Sin una palabra, le dio las alforjas a Heero.

A su vez, él le entregó las alforjas a su sirvienta.

— Llévalas de nuevo arriba —le dijo a Hilde.

Relena frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada del suelo para clavarla en el rostro de él.

— ¿Es que ahora no podré llevar ni siquiera _eso_?

Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

— Podéis llevarlas si queréis, pero pareceréis un poco extraña llevando unas alforjas en la feria.

La alegría la atravesó y su humor mejoró instantáneamente.

— ¿Vais a dejar que vaya después de todo? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

Heero le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

— Deberíais haberme dicho que Dúo aún no os había llevado. Nunca incumplo mi palabra, milady. La única razón por la que os permití venir aquí fue ver la feria. No puedo permitir que regresemos a Ravenswood hasta que hayáis ido.

Y entonces, el ogro volvía de pronto a ser el caballero de armadura resplandeciente.

Impulsivamente, Relena le rodeó con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. El cuerpo de Heero parecía encajar bien entre sus brazos. Demasiado bien, pensó mientras notaba cómo se flexionaban sus músculos en torno a ella.

Él se libró rápidamente de su abrazo. A Relena no le importó. Se sentía demasiado contenta en esos momentos para enfadarse por un pequeño desaire.

— Cuidado, milord —dijo traviesamente—. Podría empezar a pensar que no sois el ogro malvado que aparentáis ser. —Él no contestó, pero su semblante se suavizó ligeramente. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar allí? —preguntó ella.

Heero sintió el impulso de sonreír, pero rápidamente se refrenó.

— No mucho. Los caballos ya están ensillados y esperando por vos.

Ella pasó a su lado corriendo, hizo una pausa en la puerta y se volvió para ver si él se había movido de donde estaba.

— Bueno, vamos, milord. ¡Deprisa!

Heero hizo lo que le pedía, y, esta vez, cuando la ayudó a montar, puso mucho cuidado en no tocarla más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Aunque el delicioso olor a madreselva de su pelo se le echó encima cuando montó su propio caballo y la condujo fuera de las murallas.

— ¿Creéis que habrá malabaristas? —preguntó Relena en cuanto atravesaron el puente—. Me encanta mirarles. Y apuesto a que tienen un poste de mayo. Dorothy solía contar historias sobre la feria anual en York. Siempre había un poste de mayo, aunque la feria fuese en agosto.

» ¿Habéis visto alguna vez a un acróbata que pudiese colocar los pies por encima de la cabeza? En una ocasión vino uno al castillo de mi hermano hace años y yo…

Continuó hablando sin parar hasta que a Heero le pareció que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. Nunca había conocido a nadie a quien le gustase tanto hablar como a Lady Relena. Ni siquiera a Dúo.

A decir verdad, no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta cháchara. ¿Es que nunca le faltaban las palabras, las ideas o las preguntas?

Tan sólo hacía una pequeña pausa para que él le diese una breve y elocuente respuesta, y entonces comenzaba de nuevo.

Después de un rato, él aprendió a emitir un simple gruñido cuando ella hacía una pausa para tomar aliento. Satisfecha con sus respuestas, ella llevaba todo el peso de la conversación, y al cabo del tiempo Heero empezó a sentirse extrañamente complacido con el sonido de su feliz parloteo.

Respiró profundo. Aún no estaba totalmente seguro si aquello fuese una buena idea. Quizá debió haber obligado a Dúo a acompañarla. O quizá haberle pedido el favor a Dorothy, o incluso a Quatre… Su mente comenzó a divagar diferentes alternativas, casi distraídamente, mientras el camino pasaba bajo las patas de su caballo, pues sabía que la opción que había tomado era la única que en el fondo habría de conformarlo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la feria, ella saltó del caballo antes de que tuviese una oportunidad de ayudarla a desmontar. Le dejó asombrado que no se hubiese hecho daño.

— Oh, mirad —suspiró ella, con los ojos resplandecientes mientras giraba y daba vueltas sobre sí misma como un niño en Navidad—. ¿No es precioso?

Heero estudió el terreno atestado de tiendas, mesas y gente. Nunca le habían interesado esos sitios, pero Lady Relena no parecía compartir aquella visión hastiada. Las tiendas multicolores y los banderines que anunciaban las mercancías y productos le parecían demasiado ostentosos.

— Aseguraos de no apartaros de mi lado —le advirtió a la dama mientras ataba los caballos a un poste y pagaba a un muchacho para que los vigilase.

— No lo haré —prometió ella.

Heero se volvió para mirarla.

— Entonces empecemos por donde queráis, milady. El resto del día es vuestro.

Con el rostro iluminado, ella se alzó ligeramente las faldas y empezó a atravesar el terreno. Heero no había visto nunca nada parecido a aquella mujer moviéndose a través de la multitud con la curiosidad de un niño eufórico.

La luz del sol se reflejada en sus dorados mechones y en el color rosado de sus mejillas mientras pasaba rápidamente de un puesto a otro, examinándolo todo.

— ¿Castañas dulces para la dama? —preguntó un mercader cuando ella se acercó a su mesa.

Heero notó su indecisión antes de que ella sacudiera la cabeza para declinar la oferta.

— Gracias, pero no.

Cuando se dirigió al siguiente tenderete, Heero asintió al comerciante y le dio medio penique. Cogiendo las castañas peladas y asadas que estaban metidas en una bolsita de piel de oveja, la siguió hasta el siguiente puesto, donde ella examinaba un surtido de artículos de tocador.

— Tomad —dijo Heero pasándole el dulce.

Ella contempló primero su mano y después su rostro y sonrió.

— ¿Cómo supisteis que las quería?

— Una mera suposición.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando tomó una castaña y la colocó sobre su lengua.

— Mmm —susurró, cerrando los ojos para saborear el bocado—. Son deliciosas.

Pero no tanto como la dama que estaba delante de él. Heero sufrió un tic ante el pensamiento.

Lamiéndose los labios, ella no pareció notarlo, mientras le quitaba la bolsa de las manos.

— Deberíais probar esto —dijo ella, tomando otra castaña y poniéndola sobre la boca de él.

Heero se obligó separar los labios. Los dedos parecieron abrasarle la boca cuando ella la rozó al colocar el dulce fruto sobre ella.

— Delicioso —dijo él, más pensando en algo que nada tenía que ver con el bocado.

Algo captó su atención y ella giró la cabeza. Heero dejó escapar un suspiro y estampó su pierna herida contra el suelo en un intento por mantener a su… _mente_ bajo control. El dolor hizo muy poco por disminuir su deseo.

— ¡Oh, mirad! Un malabarista. —Ella agarró su mano y tiró de él.

Sin habla, él permitió que lo arrastrara a través de la muchedumbre, intentando no sentirse demasiado aturdido. Sabía que su contacto no significaba nada para ella, que estaba simplemente impaciente, pero a él le hacía arder hasta mismo centro de su ser.

Rechinó los dientes.

Pasándose la mano sobre los ojos, contempló al malabarista alternando huevos, sandías y cuchillos, intentando concentrarse.

Cuando el artista terminó, ella comenzó a dar saltos y aplaudió con fuerza mientras sostenía la bolsita de castañas contra su pecho. Él contempló la pequeña bolsa anidada entre sus pechos con envidia. En aquel momento, cambiaría el lugar con la bolsita alegremente.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— Era muy bueno, ¿verdad que sí?

Heero no tuvo oportunidad de contestar porque Relena tomó su mano, le hizo girar, y se dirigió hacia la dirección contraria.

Su próxima parada fue un puesto de cintas y tejidos.

— ¿Una bonita cinta para la dama? —preguntó una anciana—. ¿O una tela para una linda túnica o un velo?

Relena sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Sólo estoy echando un vistazo.

Después de un momento, Relena hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a través de la multitud buscando su próxima distracción, y fue entonces cuando Heero vio los granos de azúcar que tenía sobre el labio inferior. Extasiado, los miró fijamente, pensamientos demasiado _floridos_ asomando peligrosamente en su conciencia.

Ella dio un paso y Heero dio un tirón para detenerla. Le observó confundida, con el ceño fruncido.

— Tenéis… um… Hay… —Heero se interrumpió. ¡Por el amor de Dios, era sólo _azúcarensulabioinferior_! ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba que no podía decirle que se lamiera los labios para quitársela y acabar de una vez?

Extendió la mano para retirar los granitos, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la manera en que temblaba, la dejó caer sobre el costado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

— Tenéis azúcar en el labio.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho.

_Por fin._

— Oh —dijo ella, radiante—. Gracias.

La punta de su rosada lengua se deslizó sobre la zona, y si él había pensado que el azúcar era malo, no era nada comparado con la electrizante sensación que le abrasó las ingles cuando vio su lengua.

Y entonces ella se pasó la yema de los dedos por encima del labio; eso casi consigue matarlo.

— ¿Lo hice bien? —preguntó ella inocentemente.

_Yo lo habría hecho mejor_, pensó Heero secamente. Aclarándose la garganta ante aquel pensamiento traicionero, asintió.

— Sí. Ya está.

— ¡Vengan, vengan todos! —clamó una voz desde el centro de la muchedumbre—. Alfred, el Rey de los Trovadores, está a punto de tocar.

¿Un trovador? Heero gimió por lo bajo. Seguramente Relena tendría el buen juicio de no querer oír esas ridiculeces sobre el amor y el honor. Personalmente, preferiría que le despellejaran antes que tener que escuchar el canturreo de un músico gimoteante.

— ¡Un trovador! —dijo ella con entusiasmo.

Él gimió audiblemente.

Pero ella no prestó atención a su dolor. Agarrando su muñeca, prácticamente atravesó corriendo la multitud hasta llegar al espacio que habían abierto para el atormentador evento.

Los bancos habían sido situados alrededor del tocón de un árbol en el que el trovador se había sentado mientras afinaba su laúd. Heero la condujo hasta un banco a la izquierda del juglar. Cuando la zona estuvo rodeada de gente, el trovador empezó a cantar una historia sobre una dama normanda y el idiota de su amante.

Heero no escuchó mucho antes de prestar toda su atención a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Una ligera brisa revolvía su claro cabello, llevando mechones hasta el rostro. Distraídamente, ella alzó una esbelta mano y se colocó las hebras de pelo detrás de la oreja. Sus dedos acariciaron el lóbulo y la mandíbula, enviando oleadas de lujuria líquida a través del cuerpo de Heero.

Se imaginó extendiendo la mano hasta esos mechones y pasando los dedos a través de ellos, arrastrándola contra su cuerpo y rindiéndose a su deseo de besarla como se debía.

De nuevo, el sueño le vino a la cabeza, y pudo ver la cremosidad de su carne desnuda resplandeciendo a la luz de las velas mientras caminaba hacia él. Y en ese momento de deseo, hubiese jurado que pudo sentir el cuerpo de la mujer apretado contra el suyo, sentir sus piernas rodeando sus caderas mientras se introducía profundamente en ella.

Apretó los dientes con desesperación. ¿Cómo diablos iba a pasar todo un año con ella sin tocarla, cuando todo lo que podía pensar era en poseerla?

¿En qué estaba pensando Enrique cuando ordenó esa estupidez?

En aquel instante podría olvidarse de su pasado, de su temperamento. De todo. De todo excepto de ella y de la risa que había traído a su vacía existencia.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo encontraba tal emoción y asombro ante cosas tan simples como una castaña o una cinta?

¿Por qué se sentía tan fascinado por ello?

_Dios querido que estás en los cielos, aunque ni si quiera creo en ti, estoy aquí pidiéndote la fuerza que necesito para cumplir mi juramento. O envía un rayo destructor para que me mate aquí mismo, donde estoy sentado, antes de tener la oportunidad de manchar mi honor y el de ella. Amén._

Caray, estaba loco de remate. O lo estaría si la situación seguía presionándolo de esa forma.

No sería como su padre. ¡No traicionaría su juramento! Nunca.

Ella se volvió y lo miró con expresión tierna.

Heero parpadeó y desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia el trovador. Tenía que concentrarse en algo. En algo que no fuese ella.

Decidido, escuchó la canción sobre un soldado sarraceno y una princesa normanda. La meliflua historia de amor sobre un hombre que se degrada a sí mismo por su dama fue casi suficiente para revolverle las tripas.

_¡Exactamente lo que necesitaba en estos momentos! Muchas gracias._

Por lo menos él sabía que _jamás_ se comportaría de una forma tan imbécil por una mujer. ¡Un hombre adulto atravesando desnudo el ejército enemigo a causa de su amor!

Qué absurdo. Repugnante.

Cuando el trovador terminó, Relena se volvió hacia él y suspiró.

— Qué historia tan hermosa. Ha sido mi favorita desde que era una niña y un trovador vino al salón de mi padre y la cantó.

Él resopló con sorna.

— Menudo necio enamorado —dijo él pensando en el guerrero sobre el que el juglar había cantado—. Ningún hombre caminaría jamás desnudo hasta el castillo de su enemigo.

— Pero Accusain amaba a Laurette —insistió Relena—. Y de esa manera pretendía probárselo a ella.

Heero hizo un gesto de desprecio con la boca.

— Dejaré esas ridículas fantasías para los afeminados como los trovadores esos. Ningún hombre que se precie haría una cosa así.

Ella apoyó el hombro contra su brazo y le dio un ligero codazo.

— Quizás no, pero toda mujer sueña con ello.

Heero se negó a mirarla para no dejarse hechizar otra vez por su encanto.

— Entonces las mujeres y los hombres tienen mucho en común, creo yo.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Todo hombre que conozco sueña que una mujer desnuda atraviese los puentes de su castillo buscándole.

El color inundó sus mejillas y él pudo deducir que la había sorprendido bastante. A decir verdad, no sabía por qué había dicho una cosa así delante de ella. Nunca había sido tan burdo en presencia de una dama.

— Sois malo, milord —rió ella—. Muy malo, en realidad.

Desgraciadamente, no había sido ni la mitad de malo de lo que deseaba ser. De hecho, le habría encantado mostrarle un significado totalmente nuevo de la palabra _malo_.

El trovador cantó dos historias más igual de repugnantes antes de tomarse un descanso. Relena se había puesto en pie antes de que Heero pudiera pestañear, y ya estaba tironeando de él para que se levantara.

Cuando se puso de pie, apretó la mandíbula por la rigidez de su rodilla. No se había percatado de que la mueca de dolor había sido visible hasta que se fijó en la expresión de Relena.

La preocupación de su rostro lo sorprendió.

— ¿Cómo os heristeis la rodilla?

Su primer impulso fue mandarla a paseo con una réplica mordaz. Pero antes de que pudiese pensar en una, le dijo la verdad.

— Fui atropellado por un caballo en mi juventud.

Heero omitió el pequeño hecho de que el jinete había sido su padre y que el suceso no había sido ningún accidente, sino un patente esfuerzo por asesinar a Dúo.

Las cejas de Relena se unieron en una profunda V.

— Tenéis suerte de que no os dejase cojo.

Heero se apoyó pesadamente sobre la articulación hasta que el dolor se redujo ligeramente.

— Fue únicamente gracias a mi fuerza de voluntad que no lo hiciese.

— Debe doler muchísimo.

Heero no contestó.

De entre la muchedumbre les llegó el llanto de una chiquilla.

— ¿Mamá? —lloraba la pequeña.

Relena miró más allá de él. Antes de que supiera lo pensaba hacer, se acercó a la niña que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Se arrodilló ante la chiquilla y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

Por el vestido roto y el pelo desaliñado, Heero dedujo que era la hija de algún campesino. Pero Relena no parecía notarlo. Tomó una esquina de su capa y secó delicadamente las húmedas mejillas de la niña.

— ¿Has perdido a tu madre, cielo? —preguntó Relena.

— Sí —sollozó la niña—. Quiero a mi mamá.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Mamá.

Heero puso los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba para colocarse a su lado. Ese nombre ciertamente serviría de mucho.

Relena sonrió amablemente.

— Bien, supongo que varias mujeres de las que están hoy aquí responderían a ese nombre. ¿Cómo es tu mamá?

— Muy bonita —dijo la niña, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Relena le dirigió a Heero una rápida mirada por encima del hombro.

— Una mujer bonita llamada Mamá. ¿Creéis que podremos encontrarla, milord?

— Con esta multitud, quién sabe.

Entonces Relena hizo una cosa totalmente inesperada: extendió la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna buena.

— Milord, por favor. Estoy tratando de consolar a la niña. No la asustéis más.

Heero sujetó su lengua. Ningún hombre, ni ninguna mujer, habían estado alguna vez tan cómodos en su presencia como para extender la mano y tocarle.

Ni siquiera Dúo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? —le preguntó Relena a la chiquilla.

— Edyth.

— Pues venga, Edyth. Vamos a encontrar a tu madre. Debe estar buscándote también —Relena se puso de pie, y para asombro de Heero, cogió a la niña y se la colocó sobre la cadera.

— Milady —le advirtió Heero—. Os ensuciará el vestido.

— Las lágrimas desaparecen con el agua, igual que la suciedad —dijo Relena sin darle importancia.

La muchacha apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Relena y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Heero sintió algo extraño en su interior cuando Relena acunó a la niña contra su pecho.

Aquel sentimiento era algo que, en realidad, no quería identificar mientras miraba a Relena darle a la niña la bolsa de las castañas, llevarla a través de la muchedumbre y pararse para preguntarle a la gente si conocían a la niña o a su madre.

No habían llegado muy lejos cuando se dio cuenta de que Relena parecía agotada por el peso de la pequeña, pero se negaba a soltarla.

— Traed —dijo él antes de pensarlo dos veces—. Dejad que la coja.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par por el miedo, a la vez que se apartaba todo lo que podía de sus manos.

— ¿Me hará daño, milady? —le preguntó la muchacha en un susurro bastante audible.

— No, Edyth. Su señoría es un ogro bueno.

La muchacha parecía dudosa.

— Mamá dice que los nobles hacen daño a todas las pequeñas campesinas que se encuentran.

Relena acarició el cabello de la pequeña para apartárselo de la cara.

— Tu madre tiene razón, indudablemente, y, por norma general, será mejor que te alejes de ellos siempre que te sea posible; pero éste es diferente de los demás. Te prometo que no te hará ningún daño.

— ¡Pero es muy grande!

Relena le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, y su expresión de admiración le produjo una extraña calidez en el pecho.

— Lo es, pero apuesto a que en sus brazos podrás ver bien a través de toda esta gente, y así encontrarás a tu madre.

La muchacha se mordió los labios y asintió. Se apartó de Relena y tendió los brazos hacia Heero.

Con tanto cuidado como pudo, Heero cogió a la muchacha. Durante un instante, lo paralizó la peculiar sensación de sostener a un niño contra su pecho. Jamás había hecho algo así antes. Pero era agradable tener esos brazos larguiruchos alrededor de él y escuchar esa risa infantil junto a su cuello.

— Está muy duro —rió la niña—. No es blandito como vos, milady.

Relena le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la chiquilla, rozando la mano de él mientras lo hacía.

El anhelo lo golpeó con tanta fuerza en el pecho que, durante un momento, lo dejó sin respiración. El anhelo de un sueño que había desterrado y olvidado.

Y por un momento se permitió pensar en lo que sería su vida si se atreviese a tomar una esposa. Lo que sería llevar a su propio hijo en brazos.

Pero tan pronto como ese pensamiento penetró en su mente, escuchó el eco de los gritos en su cabeza. Sintió el dolor en su rodilla y supo en lo más hondo de su corazón que jamás se atrevería a correr semejante riesgo.

— ¡Edyth!

Él se volvió ante el grito de alarma.

— ¡Mamá! —contestó la muchacha, dándole patadas con las piernas.

Heero bajó a la niña y ella corrió hacia la campesina, que abrió los brazos para atrapar a su hija.

— ¡Oh Edyth, temía haberte perdido para siempre! Ya te advertí que no corretearas por ahí.

— Lo siento, mamá. No volveré a hacerlo. Te lo prometo.

Heero se quedó atrás mientras Relena se acercaba a ellas.

— Mira, mamá —dijo Edyth mientras le mostraba la bolsa a su madre—. La señora me dio castañas dulces.

La mujer pasó la mirada de lo que sostenía la niña hasta Relena, y luego la bajó hasta el suelo.

— Mi más sincero agradecimiento, milady.

— Ha sido un placer —contestó ella—. Tenéis una hija maravillosa.

La mujer le dio las gracias de nuevo, tomó la mano de Edyth, y se la llevó lejos. Cuando Relena se volvió hacia él, pudo ver la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa, milady? —le preguntó.

— Dudo mucho que lo entendierais. —Con la alegría anterior desaparecida, se abrió camino a través de la multitud a un paso mucho más comedido.

Heero no añadió nada más, pero, tras unos minutos, ella le dijo:

— Era una niña muy dulce, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Jamás había estado cerca de un niño antes, así que no tengo con quién compararla.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios de Relena mientras se colocaba de nuevo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

— Yo tenía a muchos cerca en el castillo de mi hermano, los hijos de nuestros campesinos y los de aquéllos que los enviaban a nuestro cuidado. Pero lo que más deseo en este mundo es tener a mí alrededor a mis propios hijos.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no os habéis casado?

Le brillaban los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas.

— Mi hermano se niega a ello —dijo con tristeza mientras seguía adelante—. No importa cuántas veces se lo ruegue y se lo suplique, no cederá.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tiene miedo.

— ¿De qué?

— De perderme.

Heero frunció el entrecejo.

— Pero para conseguir sus propios fines egoístas, ¿os privaría de lo que deseáis? No parece muy justo.

— Lo sé —dijo ella, envolviéndose con sus propios brazos mientras seguía caminando de nuevo—. Y en días como éste eso casi me hace maldecirlo. Pero sé que no lo hace por maldad. Lo hace por amor, y no podría culparle por eso.

— Supongo que puedo comprenderlo.

Ella le recorrió con la mirada.

— ¿De verdad? No creo que sea muy fácil para los demás comprender sus motivos. Sé que no conocéis muy bien a mi hermano, pero es un buen hombre, con un gran corazón.

Heero no respondió.

— Incluso ahora —continuó ella—, puedo recordar la mirada de su rostro el día que mi hermana Anna murió. Cuando falleció mi hermana mayor, Mary, lo pasó muy mal. Pero la muerte de Anna realmente destrozó algo en su interior. Yo tenía catorce años, y nos reunió a mí, a Lidia y a Reagan entre sus brazos y juró que nunca permitiría que un hombre nos matase.

Heero sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

— ¿Cómo murieron? —preguntó, intentando desterrar la imagen de su propia madre yaciendo sin vida.

— Como mi madre, murieron durante el parto. Y hasta la fecha, mi hermano sigue culpándose por cada una de sus muertes. Por la de mi madre porque él quería otro hermano, y de las de mis hermanas porque les permitió casarse —respiró hondo—. Al principio me sentí agradecida, cuando vi que mis amigas se casaban con hombres que eran mucho mayores que ellas. Pero con el pasar de los años, empecé a sentir una especie de agujero en mi interior.

Heero se preguntó por qué ella estaba contándole aquello. No era el tipo de persona que la gente viese como un confidente. Pero permaneció en silencio cuando continuó.

— Cada vez que veo a una madre con su hijo, lo noto todavía más. Y ahora desearía... —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Creéis que soy una estúpida?

— Creo que sois una mujer que sabe lo que quiere.

Ella le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

— ¿Y qué hay de vos?

— ¿Yo? —preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿No anheláis tener una familia?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Nadie le había preguntado eso antes.

— Tengo mi espada, mi escudo y mi caballo. Esa es toda la familia que necesito.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Dúo?

— Al contrario de vuestro hermano, milady, yo no me aferro a las personas. La mayoría de las veces, disfruto de la compañía de mi hermano. Pero sé que llegará un día en que se irá. Es ley de vida.

— ¿No os preocupa quedaros solo?

— Llegué a este mundo de esa manera y, seguramente, así será como lo deje. ¿Por qué debería esperar que los años entre esos dos sucesos fueran diferentes?

Relena se limitó a mirarlo fijamente mientras digería sus palabras. Su tranquila aceptación de los hechos la dejaba pasmada.

— ¿Y no desearíais que fuese de otra manera?

— Si no deseas nada, no hay nada que pueda defraudarte.

Aquellas palabras le produjeron un escalofrío. ¿Cómo podría vivir pensando así?

— Vivís en un lugar frío, milord. Y el hecho de que parezca gustaros tal y como es, hace que os compadezca.

— ¿Me compadecéis? —preguntó con incredulidad.

— Por supuesto que sí.

Relena suspiró. No había ninguna necesidad de llevar más allá esa discusión. Él era un hombre terco y le llevaría algún tiempo atravesar sus espinosas defensas. Pero lo lograría.

De una manera u otra.

— Vamos, milord —dijo ella tomando su mano de nuevo—. No sigamos hablando de cosas tan serias mientras nos encontramos en medio de tanta diversión. Veo que se están preparando para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y algo me dice que os gustaría mucho más ver eso que escuchar otra de las historias del trovador.

Heero asintió.

...

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde. Aunque Heero no se mostró especialmente interesado en nada, parecía bastante contento de ver cómo ella se divertía.

Relena trató una y otra vez de que él se relajase y disfrutara un poco, pero fue inútil.

— Vamos, Lord Heero —dijo señalando el poste de mayo—. ¿No os gustaría aligerar los pies y bailar un rato?

— Si hiciese algo así, milady, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo descoordinado que soy, y siendo un caballero de la corona y no un necio, no me agradaría lo más mínimo que se riesen de mí —la instó amablemente a dirigirse hacia el poste con un ligero codazo—. Id a bailar, si tenéis que hacerlo.

— Muy bien —dijo ella apartándose de su lado y cogiendo una de las cintas rojas.

Heero cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras contemplaba a Relena bailando alrededor del poste. Era realmente asombrosa. Su cabello y su falda revoloteaban a su alrededor cuando giraba en círculos, entrelazando su cinta con las de los otros participantes sin dejar de reír.

Cómo deseaba poder decir que lo que le había contado sobre su vida era verdad. Porque, en realidad, sí deseaba algo.

_A ella_.

Y entre ellos no se interponía nada más que unas simples palabras.

Y una maldición.

Sí, la maldición. Apretando los dientes, intentó borrar de su mente la imagen del rostro pálido de su madre.

Sin importar lo que sintiera, jamás rompería la palabra que le había dado a Enrique. La seguridad de Relena estaba por encima de sus necesidades y deseos.

Se _controlaría_.

Después del baile, ella volvió a su lado, con los ojos chispeantes.

— Deberíais haberos unido a nosotros —le dijo sin aliento—. Ha sido maravillosamente divertido.

Impulsivamente, Heero acarició un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su mejilla. Las yemas de sus dedos se demoraron sobre la suavidad de su piel antes de que él apartase el pelo hasta la sien.

Fue un gesto sin importancia, pero aun así, envió oleadas de deseo a través de todo su cuerpo, aturdiéndole. Dejó caer la mano, pero seguía sintiendo la calidez de su piel abrasándole, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas hacer a un lado su voto y tomarla de una vez por todas.

_No tocaré a la dama ni por enojo ni por lujuria._

¡Cumpliría su juramento!

Con la voluntad reafirmada, dijo:

— Odio tener que apartaros de la diversión, milady. Pero oscurecerá dentro de una hora, y me temo que debemos regresar.

— Muy bien. —Extendió la mano y entrelazó su brazo con el de él.

Heero se puso rígido; sabía que debería apartarse, pero le gustaba la sensación que le producía tenerla a su lado.

Relajándose, la guió a través de los comerciantes y sus mercancías.

Cuando pasaron frente al puesto de un orfebre, percibió que Relena aminoraba la marcha. Heero se detuvo y, con renuencia, desligó su brazo del de ella.

— Tened —dijo sacando un marco de oro de su monedero—. Id y compraos alguna bagatela como recuerdo de este día.

— No puedo aceptar eso —dijo ella, devolviéndoselo—. Es demasiado dinero.

— Adelante —dijo él con amabilidad, colocándoselo en la mano—. Os aseguro que no hay nada en esta feria que pueda arruinar mis finanzas.

Ella lo observó escépticamente mientras frotaba la moneda entre su pulgar y el índice.

— ¿Estáis seguro?

— Me complacería mucho que lo gastarais.

La contempló mientras ella se acercaba para mirar las pulseras expuestas sobre la mesa.

— Mirad esto, milady —dijo el comerciante, sosteniendo un intrincado collar con una piedra aguamarina—. Este collar sería un complemento perfecto para vuestros ojos —la asistente del mercader colocó la pieza alrededor de la garganta de Relena.

Sus dedos largos y elegantes acariciaron la cadena de oro trenzado, alzando la gran aguamarina en forma de lágrima para estudiarla atentamente.

— Es precioso —susurró ella.

— Sí, y vos le hacéis justicia —dijo la muchacha.

Heero estaba de acuerdo.

Respirando profundamente, apartó la mirada. Sabía que no le hacía ningún bien seguir deseando algo que no podía tener. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que no debía mirar fijamente el sol si no quería quedarse ciego.

Así que se obligó a contemplar a la gente que tenía alrededor, moviéndose entre la muchedumbre.

Varios minutos después, Relena regresó a su lado.

— ¿Comprasteis el collar? —le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y antes de que él pudiera moverse, asió su capa. Heero frunció el ceño mientras la observaba colocar las manos bajo la tela fruncida que sujetaba su broche y desprenderlo. Se colocó el broche entre los dientes, y, en su lugar prendió una elaborada pieza de oro que tenía incrustada un cuervo negro de esmalte rodeado por rubíes rojo oscuro.

Ella se quitó el viejo broche de la boca y sonrió.

— Me recordó vuestro emblema —dijo mientras le alisaba la capa—, y pensé que vos necesitaríais más un recuerdo alegre de la feria que yo. —Sus manos se demoraron sobre el pecho de él mientras inclinaba la cabeza para mirarle.

Abrumado, no sabía qué le había agradado más: su sonrisa, el contacto de sus manos sobre el pecho o el hecho de que hubiese pensado en él a la hora de comprar algo. Las tres cosas le llegaban a lo más profundo del alma.

— Gracias, Relena —dijo con voz ronca—. Lo guardaré siempre como un tesoro.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

— ¿Os dais cuenta que es la primera vez que utilizáis mi nombre para dirigiros a mí? Comenzaba a preguntarme si lo recordabais. —Tomó de nuevo su brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde habían dejado los caballos. — Gracias por este día —dijo afectuosamente—. Ha sido uno de los mejores que he pasado jamás.

Él tragó con dificultad. Aquél era, sin duda alguna, el mejor día de su vida, y hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque no terminara.

Cubrió la mano de ella con la suya y se deleitó con el contacto de los dedos femeninos bajo los propios. Su piel era como cálido terciopelo, y él deseó poder probar su sabor con la lengua.

Heero le dio un ligero apretón y la guió hacia los caballos.

...

No estuvo tan parlanchina durante el viaje de vuelta, y más o menos a la mitad del camino, Heero se giró para ver por qué. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar quedándose dormida. Dio un respingo, como si se hubiese sobresaltado por algo y después parpadeó para aclararse la vista. Entonces se cubrió la boca con la mano y dio un enorme bostezo.

Heero detuvo su caballo y tomó las riendas de ella. Relena le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Será mejor que montéis conmigo antes de que os caigáis del caballo.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, la levantó de la silla y la depositó sobre su regazo. Sus caderas se apretaron contra sus ingles, incendiándole como si fuesen lava fundida.

Ella no dijo una palabra mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho, como un bebé. La parte superior de su cabeza le llegaba a la barbilla, y él pudo sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la mujer encima del suyo. Su aliento le acariciaba suavemente la garganta, produciéndole escalofríos.

Por un momento no pudo moverse ni un milímetro, y tuvo que luchar duramente contra el impulso de espolear a su caballo hacia los árboles, tumbarla sobre la hierba y poseerla. Una y otra vez. Podía imaginarse sus suspiros de placer sobre su oreja mientras el se mecía entre sus muslos, blancos como la leche, tomando posesión de su cuerpo y de su alma.

¿Habría un placer mayor?

Heero apretó con fuerza las de recuperar el control, ató las riendas del caballo de Relena a su silla y siguió el camino hacia la casa de Quatre. Apenas habían andado tres metros cuando ella se quedó dormida. Y sólo entonces, Heero se permitió relajarse.

Sin pararse a pensarlo, inclinó la cabeza para descansar la mejilla contra su coronilla, donde podía inhalar el dulce olor a madreselva de ella y sentir los suaves mechones de su cabello sobre la piel, sobre los labios.

— Los ogros pueden ser divertidos —murmuró ella en voz muy baja, sin despertarse en ningún momento.

— Hablas incluso cuando estás dormida —dijo él, muy contento por saberlo, y más aún por el hecho de que ningún otro hombre lo sabía.

Sólo él.

Heero inclinó la cabeza y estudió atentamente su rostro. Apoyó la mejilla de Relena sobre su hombro y cubrió suavemente su barbilla con la mano. Tenía los labios levemente separados, y sería muy fácil inclinarse hacia delante y apoderarse de ellos.

Si no hubiese dado su palabra.

Durante toda su vida, su palabra había sido su garantía. Jamás la había roto. Pero nunca antes mantenerla había sido semejante tortura.

— Lilas —susurró ella—. Están creciendo lilas.

¿Pero qué es lo que estaba soñando? No podía ni imaginárselo.

Tiernamente, pasó la yema del pulgar por su labio inferior, recordando el azúcar que había allí esa misma tarde. Ella sacó la lengua, rozando ligeramente su dedo.

Heero retiró la mano como si le hubiera quemado, de hecho se sentía como si lo hubiese hecho.

Aun así, ella parecía haberle hechizado, y se encontró a sí mismo una vez más acariciando su cara con delicadeza. Su piel era suave y seductora, y se sentía realmente a rayos de sol.

La apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Ella suspiró.

Que el cielo lo ayudara, pero la deseaba, y en ese instante sentía que su control se evaporaba.

_Menuda noticia._

Reprendiéndose por su estupidez, se enderezó sobre la silla de montar y espoleó a su caballo para que les llevase de vuelta al castillo antes de que se rindiese a la lujuria.

Una vez que los muros de Quatre estuvieron a la vista, la sacudió con suavidad para despertarla. Relena se estiró lánguidamente contra él, como un gatito. El tejido de su túnica se tensó sobre sus pechos, y, otra vez, él notó que se ponía duro en respuesta a lo que veía.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos y vio su cara, se sobresaltó ligeramente.

— ¡Dios! —susurró—. Había olvidado que me llevabais.

Si él hubiese podido olvidarlo también…

— Creí que sería mejor que regresarais a vuestra montura antes de atravesar la muralla.

Ahogando un bostezo, ella asintió.

Heero se apeó con ella, y la ayudó a subir a su propio caballo. Su calidez se adhirió a él durante todo un minuto antes de evaporarse y dejarle anhelante de nuevo.

Montando en su caballo, la condujo hacia el castillo.

Cuando entraron en el salón, habían preparado un enorme banquete que rivalizaría con los festines del rey. Los sirvientes iban corriendo de un lado a otro, trayendo la comida desde las cocinas y adornando las mesas.

— Por fin habéis regresado —dijo Quatre saludándole cuando se acercó.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Heero.

— Dúo me dijo que partíais mañana, así que pensé que deberíamos organizar una buena despedida para vos.

— Huele maravillosamente bien —dijo Relena, atravesando los pocos metros que la separaban de Dorothy.

Heero miró el estrado, cubierto con telas rojas, y un sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de él. A decir verdad, habría preferido tomar su cena en privado, pero no había forma de declinar la oferta sin ofenderlo.

— Intenté decirle que no lo hiciese —dijo Dúo en voz baja cuando se colocó detrás de él—. Pero no me hizo caso.

Heero notó la visible cojera de Dúo cuando éste hizo una pausa a su lado.

— ¿Cómo está tu tobillo esta noche?

— Mejor.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Cuando salí esta tarde, era el otro del que te quejabas. Puede que no tengas herido el tobillo, sino la cabeza.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Dúo.

— Me has pillado. Bueno, por lo menos ahora ya no tengo que preocuparme de cojear —posó la mirada sobre el pecho de Heero—. Bonito broche. ¿Te poseyó algún demonio que te obligó a comprarlo?

Heero echó una rápida mirada al lugar donde Relena hablaba con Dorothy. Sintió un punzante dolor en el corazón y suspiró.

— Fue una pequeña tontería. Si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con mi escudero.

Relena frunció el ceño cuando vio a Heero abandonar el salón.

— Me pregunto a dónde va —dijo Dorothy a su lado.

— No tengo ni idea.

— Bueno, mucho mejor. Ahora no tendré que preocuparme de que él nos escuche.

— ¿Que escuche qué?

Dorothy se volvió para observarla, apretando la mandíbula con un gesto decidido.

— Relena, como que Dios está en el cielo, tenemos que encontrar la manera de hacer que Heero Yuy te lleve al altar.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¡Ta-da! ¿Que les ha parecido? Pobre Heero, a mi me dio un poco de pena en este capítulo ¡El pobre está taaaan necesitado de... err... amor! Y pensar que esto no es nada con lo que viene después. ¿Y Dorothy tiene un plan? A mi ya me da miedo XD**

**¡Espero recibir sus comentarios a ver cómo ha ido la cosa! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (Ese banquete se ve muy sospechoso...)**

**¡Saludines!**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**¡Y muy buena noches, Loncoche! (Es que insisto, aquí es de noche XD) **

**¿Cómo les va? ¿Disfrutando de sus vacaciones? ¿Sol, playita, para lo que estamos en el hemisferio sur? (Mis mas sinceras condolencias para los del hemisferio norte... y los del sur que trabajan para ser respetables ciudadanos de la sociedad -_-)**

**Y bien, aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo sin novedades al respecto. Seguimos haciendo sufrir al pobre de Heero con sus necesidades fisiológicas... Pobre chico. Me pregunto en que estaba pensando la autora cuando se le ocurrió escribir acerca de esto o, lo más importante: en que estaba pensando _yo_ para seguirle la corriente! (No respondan! o.ó) Como sea, disfrútenlo, son 28 páginas de word sólo para ustedes! Espero les sea de provecho :)**

**Un beso para todos, y gracias por darse el tiempo de leer estas barbaridades, realmente son el dulce de mis ojos!**

**¡Ta-tá!**

* * *

**VIII.**

El movimiento de la gran sala no cesó, tras ellas. Relena miró fijamente a Dorothy, asombrada por su declaración.

— ¿Qué ha provocado que cambies de opinión?

— Oh, Relena, ¡él es maravilloso! —dijo efusivamente—. Lo que hizo por Quatre… no puedes ni imaginarte lo preocupado que ha estado Quatre todo este tiempo pensando en lo que le ocurriría cuando Heero Yuy viniese. Y luego está eso de llevarte a la feria… —hizo una pausa, como si de repente se le hubiese ocurrido otra idea—. ¿Lo has pasado bien con él?

— Sí, pero…

— Pero nada —dijo Dorothy, interrumpiéndola—. He contratado a algunos de los músicos de la feria para que toquen esta noche. Habrá un baile, y tú podrás seducirle.

— ¿Cómo? Apenas parece soportar mi presencia. Aunque… —Relena se detuvo al recordar lo que había acertado a escuchar.

— ¿Aunque?

Se encogió de hombros.

— Le escuché decir algo antes de que saliéramos de Ravenswood.

— ¿Algo sobre qué?

— Sobre mí —confesó ella—. Dijo que debía alejarse de mí, que era por mi bien, aunque yo no he visto ninguna prueba de ello. Me temo que no sé cómo debo tratarle. No se parece a ningún hombre de los que he conocido —Relena la miró—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú? ¿Cómo captaste la atención de Lord Quatre?

Para sorpresa de Relena, Dorothy en vez de evadir la pregunta, se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad.

— Respiré —dijo ella melancólicamente—. Él sabía que mi madre y mis hermanas mayores habían sobrevivido a multitud de partos, y que yo tenía una buena dote. Eso fue todo lo que necesité.

Relena suspiró. Ésa era la versión oficial. Sabía que Dorothy haría lo que fuera por ayudarla, incluso levantar en algo sus reservas en hablar acerca de su vida amorosa. El que le diera la versión que _todo_ el mundo sabía, era su manera de decirle que su caso era muy diferente al de ella… y al de la mayoría de las damas que ambas conocían, en realidad. Ni un punto de comparación.

— A Lord Heero no parecen interesarle esos asuntos. –dijo lentamente, en cambio.

— No, evidentemente —concordó Dorothy—. Habrá que pensarlo bien. Estamos en un terreno desconocido. Necesitamos a un nativo de la zona, alguien quién nos guie… —entornó los ojos y examinó el salón. De repente, abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió—¡Creo que ya sé quién puede ayudarnos a pensar!

Agarró el brazo de Relena y, literalmente, la arrastró hasta llegar junto a Dúo.

— Milord —dijo Dorothy, con un encantador ronroneo—. ¿Podríamos solicitar su ayuda un instante?

— No, Dorothy —susurró Relena—. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Se lo dirá a Lord Heero.

— No si hacemos que jure guardar el secreto –dijo Dorothy, sin molestare en bajar la voz – Porque…sois un hombre de palabra, ¿no es cierto, Lord Dúo de Ravenswood?

Dúo alzó ceja.

— Depende de la palabra —dijo evasivamente, mirando a una y otra mujer. Sin embargo, estaba esbozando la misma sonrisa que Dorothy, casi predadora —. Me doy cuenta de que estáis preparando algo, y no hay nada que me guste más que este tipo de complots —se frotó las manos con satisfacción—. ¿Qué están tramando las damas?

— Primero, tendréis que jurar que guardaréis secreto eterno —dijo Dorothy.

— Muy bien, mis labios están sellados —Dúo mantuvo sus labios cerrados con el pulgar y el índice de una mano.

Dorothy asintió con beneplácito, como si estuviera en medio de una corte.

— Relena quiere casarse con vuestro hermano.

— ¡Dorothy! —Relena se quedó con la boca abierta, horrorizada por el hecho de que lo hubiese soltado con tan poca delicadeza—. ¿Cómo has podido…?

—Oh, calla —dijo Dorothy—. No hay ninguna necesidad de darle vueltas al asunto. El tiempo es esencial. Necesitas un marido, y Lord Heero necesita un heredero. ¿No es eso cierto, milord? –se dirigió a Dúo.

Él las miró de reojo mientras parecía meditar la pregunta. Se acarició el mentón, cubierto por la perilla.

— ¿Cómo debería responder a eso? —preguntó cubriéndose los labios con los dedos—. Mi parte ambiciosa, que heredaría las tierras de Heero, dice que no. Él no necesita un heredero. Me agradaría enormemente poseer semejantes riquezas, sin embargo, el hermano respetuoso que hay en mí está de acuerdo con las damas.

Su aire de broma se disipó cuando enfrentó la mirada de Relena.

— ¿Y qué hay de vos, milady? Me gustaría conocer lo que sentís por mi hermano antes de comprometerme.

Sus sentimientos. Ésa era una pregunta muy difícil de contestar.

— Me parece lo suficientemente aceptable como marido.

Dúo resopló.

— ¿Y eso es todo lo que necesitáis?

— Necesita que alguien cuide de él —dijo Relena, intentándolo de nuevo.

Dúo se rió.

— Eso es lo último que necesita. Os aseguro que puede apañárselas bastante bien solo. Intentadlo otra vez.

Dorothy le dio un codazo.

— Dile lo que me has dicho a mí, Relena.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Dorothy soltó un resoplo de impaciencia.

— La deja sin aliento, y está bastante encaprichada con él.

Relena abrió la boca para reprender a su amiga, pero Dorothy no le habría hecho ningún caso.

— Ella percibe la bondad en su interior –continuó ella –¿Tiene razón en eso, milord?

Dúo asintió, con una sonrisa de admiración.

— Muy bien, os ayudaré —echó un vistazo a lo lejos y palideció—. De acuerdo, aquí viene. Simulad que estamos hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Heero frunció el ceño cuando cruzó el salón y vio a Dúo, a Dorothy Catalonia y a Relena reunidos en un círculo, como si estuviesen confabulándose para algún tipo de acción criminal.

Cuando se acercó, Dúo empezó a silbar, y su mirada recorrió rápidamente a las mujeres, que parecían concentradas en una conversación sobre velos.

Relena se retorcía los dedos mientras hablaba con Dorothy. Siempre había sido malísima para mentir.

— El verde es el mejor color para... para... para... las cosas…esas… hummm…

Al contrario, Dorothy podría convencer al mismísimo rey Enrique que las piedras, en cantidades suficientes, podían ser una buena fuente de alimento.

— Oh, sí. Queda muy bien en tonos pardos, como _bien_ decías. Aunque personalmente el tono pardo se me hace un poco soso, combinado con tonos agua y marrones podrían dar un conjunto bastante aceptable de… ¡Oh, Lord Heero! —suspiró, con una expresión tan natural y encantadora como la de un ángel, cuando lo vio acercarse a ellas.

Quizá fue por este detalle que el caballero recién llegado se puso automáticamente en guardia. Si no fuera por la imagen de Dúo y Relena retorciéndose en sus sitios, uno a cada lado de la sonriente anfitriona, como si se murieran de ganas de salir corriendo, Heero _casi_ se habría convencido de que allí sólo su paranoia era la que adornaba el cuadro.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó suspicazmente.

En ese momento, tres rostros se volvieron hacia él con tal mirada de inocencia que habría hecho reír a cualquier otro hombre.

Heero inclinó la cabeza y, de pronto, se sintió como un gato acorralado por tres ratones. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué clase de conspiración es ésta?

— ¿Conspiración? —preguntaron ellos casi al unísono.

Dúo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— Llevas sirviendo al rey durante tanto tiempo que ya ves cosas raras donde no las hay.

¿Lo creían tan necio como para no darse cuenta de que allí estaba pasando algo?

Evidentemente sí.

— Venid —dijo Dorothy tomando el brazo de Dúo, oliendo que la conversación era insalvable—. Permitidme conduciros a la mesa y haceros partícipe de la maestría culinaria de nuestros cocineros. Os gustará el faisán asado —le dijo a Heero—. La salsa de bayas de saúco es la más sabrosa de toda la Cristiandad.

Con renuencia, Heero les siguió, sin poder sacudirse aún la incómoda sensación de que él era el único ganso que iba a ser cocinado a fondo en el salón esa noche.

Dorothy lo sentó a la mesa entre Relena y Dúo. Se sentía atrapado, incapaz de escapar. Con un nudo en la garganta, guardó silencio mientras los criados servían la comida.

Dúo se inclinó hacia él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Heero respiró hondo y asintió, aunque podía sentir que estaba comenzando a sudar.

— ¿Milord? —le dijo Relena, atrayendo su atención.

Cuando la miró a los ojos, observó una gentileza en sus rasgos que alivió el nudo de su estómago.

— Perdonad mi atrevimiento —dijo ella—, pero Dorothy me ha dicho que habrá un baile después de la comida. ¿Querrías uniros a mí?

Una imagen de ella danzando alrededor del poste de mayo le vino a la mente. No se le ocurría nada que pudiese proporcionarle mayor placer que bailar con ella.

— No, milady, no lo haré.

La desilusión oscureció sus ojos.

— A mí me encantaría bailar con vos —dijo Dúo, inclinándose por delante de Heero para hablar con ella.

Una puñalada de celos atravesó su corazón, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, concentró sus pensamientos en servir la comida a Relena. Observó la gracia de sus movimientos mientras comía. Y cuando ella tomó el cáliz y colocó los labios en el mismo lugar por el que él había bebido, sintió un escalofrío deslizándose por su espalda. Había algo muy íntimo en ese gesto, era casi como si hubiesen compartido un beso. El que pensara lo estúpido que sonaba eso, no le ayudó en nada a sentirse mejor.

— ¿La comida no es de vuestro agrado? —le preguntó ella en voz baja cuando notó que apenas había probado bocado.

Heero sacudió la cabeza.

— La comida está bien.

— ¿Entonces por qué no la coméis?

— No tengo hambre.

— ¿Sabéis, milord? No os he visto comer lo suficiente como para satisfacer ni si quiera a una abeja. ¿Cómo habéis crecido tanto alimentándoos tan sólo del aire?

— Se lo dejo a Dúo —dijo Heero secamente—. Él come suficiente para ambos.

Relena se rió cuando observó el plato de Dúo, en el que éste había apilado una cantidad de pollo, faisán, manzanas asadas y puerros digna de un rey.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Dúo cuando notó que le miraba.

— Se limita a admirar tu glotonería. –dijo Heero.

Dúo tragó lo que tenía en la boca y alzó su copa.

— Buena comida, buena música y buenas mujeres son todo lo que necesito en la vida para ser feliz. Espero que algún día, hermano, pruebes esa combinación. –le guiñó un ojo.

Heero se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla, negándose a picar en el cebo por una vez. A decir verdad, no se sentía con ganas. Todo lo que quería era salir de allí.

La presencia de Relena a su lado era el único consuelo que tenía.

Observó cómo ella mordía delicadamente un tierno pedazo de pollo, lamiéndose después esos labios rojos para quitarse la salsa. El consuelo se convirtió en un lecho de espinas que se le clavaron en todo el cuerpo.

Sería una grosería abandonar el salón. Lo sabía.

Pero aún así…

_Lo has pasado peor_.

¿De verdad? No podía recordar que ni siquiera las heridas más graves que había sufrido en la batalla le hubiesen dolido tanto como las ingles en ese preciso momento.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad cuando, al fin, convocaron a los músicos y la gente empezó a levantarse de las mesas. Dúo se apresuró a tomar la mano de Relena para sacarla a bailar.

Heero lo observó con envidia. No había cojera alguna en los andares de Dúo, ni muestras de dolor en sus zancadas. Y, por un momento, deseó no haber corrido ante el caballo de su padre aquel día.

La vergüenza lo embargó de inmediato ante semejante pensamiento. La vida de Dúo bien había merecido la pena. Mejor haber perdido la pierna que Dúo hubiese perdido la vida.

Pero deseó que, por una vez en la vida, fuese _él_ quien bailara.

Suspirando, se levantó de la mesa y fue en busca del solaz que pudieran proporcionarle las almenas.

…

Relena interrumpió su baile en cuanto se percató de que Heero se iba. La tristeza parecía aferrarse a él, como si la alegría de la noche lo deprimiera.

— ¿Dónde va? —inquirió, preguntándose si había algo de verdad en sus sospechas.

Dúo se volvió para mirarle.

— A las almenas, sin duda.

— ¿A las almenas? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

Dúo se encogió de hombros.

— Lleva haciéndolo desde que puedo recordar. Se pasa la mayor parte de la noche paseando por ellas.

— ¿Por qué? —repitió ella.

Dúo le hizo un gesto indicando que le siguiese hasta una esquina apartada del salón.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de los demás, Dúo dijo:

— Debéis jurar que no repetiréis lo que estoy a punto de deciros.

— Lo juro.

Dúo guardó silencio durante un minuto, como si estuviese reordenando sus pensamientos. Una profunda tristeza oscureció sus rasgos.

— No os podéis imaginar la niñez a la que Heero sobrevivió, milady. Su padre jamás deseó un hijo. Lo único que deseaba era un legado. Quería que Heero se entrenase para convertirse en un guerrero, y no en un hombre, e hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió para matar a la parte humana que había en él.

Relena le miró fijamente, intentando asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo.

— No lo entiendo.

La tristeza de los ojos de Dúo se hizo aún mayor.

— Heero no duerme mucho porque su padre pensaba que el sueño era una debilidad. Dormir es ser vulnerable. Siempre que pillaba a Heero dormitando, lo golpeaba para despertarlo.

Ella recordó la rabia que había visto en los ojos de Heero cuando lo despertó en el huerto. Por un momento, había temido realmente que la golpeara.

— ¿Cómo es posible que Dante hiciese una cosa así? —preguntó.

— Su padre no tenía corazón —susurró Dúo—. Los condes de Ravenswood son tan grandes guerreros porque se les enseña a no sentir nada salvo ira y odio. Es fácil permanecer fuerte durante la batalla cuando no tienes nada que perder en la vida. De hecho, siempre han dado la bienvenida a la muerte y al alivio que les proporciona abandonar sus miserables y solitarias vidas.

El corazón de Relena se detuvo. ¿Miserables y solitarias vidas?

— ¿Y Heero?

— En la mayoría de las cosas, es diferente. Hay mucho de nuestra madre en él, aunque lo niega. Ella vivió lo bastante como para enseñarle lo que era la bondad, lo que se sentía al ser amado y protegido. Sabe lo que es proteger y amar pero, por alguna razón, se niega a ver ese lado de su personalidad. En cambio, sólo percibe la parte de él que es como su padre. Está obsesionado con la idea de ser igual a él. Milady, si conseguís que se dé cuenta de que no es como Dante, conseguiréis un marido que jamás se apartará de vuestro lado.

Un estremecimiento de duda la atravesó. ¿Podría mostrarle lo que era el amor a un hombre al que habían hecho tanto daño?

— Os lo prometo, él merece la pena. –le aseguró Dúo.

— ¿Pero cómo, Dúo? No sé cómo lograrlo.

Él suspiró.

— Yo tampoco. Heero se encerró en sí mismo hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera yo puedo alcanzarle. Nunca hubiese pensado que un hombre pudiera ser demasiado fuerte, pero, en el caso de mi hermano, debo admitir que así es.

La mente de Relena dio vueltas a sus pensamientos hasta que un verso de su canción favorita pareció destacar entre lo demás.

— ¡Claro! —le dijo nerviosa a Dúo—. Accusain y Laurette.

Dúo frunció el entrecejo.

— No comprendo.

— Es una historia que escuchamos esta tarde en la feria. Trata de un soldado sarraceno y una princesa normanda. Pertenecían a dos mundos completamente diferentes, pero el amor permitió que llegaran el uno hasta el otro. Sanó su corazón herido y le permitió amarla.

Dúo hizo un gesto despectivo con la boca.

— Vosotras, las damas... —resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza —Eso no es más que un cuento, y esto es la realidad.

— Quizás, pero no soy otra cosa que una soñadora, y como tal, estaría muy mal por mi parte no hacer lo que Laurette haría si estuviese en mi lugar.

Dúo arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y eso es…?

— Buscar a mi príncipe allí donde mora —le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Dúo—. Deseadme suerte.

Dúo esperó hasta que ella se hubo ido antes de susurrar:

— Deseo mucho más que eso, Relena. Deseo que tengas éxito.

…

Heero miraba fijamente la oscuridad de la noche que le rodeaba. Las antorchas habían sido encendidas para iluminar las puertas y el rastrillo, pero más allá de eso no se veía nada. Tan sólo el negro vacío de la oscuridad.

Siempre había encontrado consuelo en la noche. Como los brazos de una madre, ella le hacía sentir que era único. Le recordaba a la muerte, y si cerraba los ojos, podía simular que el mundo había terminado. No había nada. Ni dolor, ni soledad, ni pasado. Ni futuro.

Nada.

Pero cuando abría los ojos, la realidad volvía de nuevo.

¿Cuándo acabaría de una vez?

— ¿Milord?

Se volvió hacia la suave voz que sonó a sus espaldas. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato.

Debió haberlo supuesto.

— Milady —dijo con aspereza—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Ella se colocó mejor la capa sobre los hombros.

— Vine a buscaros.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Sois siempre tan impertinente? —preguntó él. Definitivamente no estaba de humor.

— Sí.

¿Qué había en ella que la hacía enfrentarse a él como ningún otro se había atrevido antes?

— No estoy de humor para juegos, milady. Deberíais volver dentro antes de que os congeléis.

— ¿Vendréis dentro conmigo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Las risas llegaron desde el salón.

— El bufón —dijo Relena con suavidad—. Deberíais haberos quedado a escucharle.

— ¿Por qué? —y a continuación, antes de que ella pudiese hacerlo, agregó: — ¿Por qué no?

Ella sonrió.

— En realidad, iba a decir que no os vendría mal reír de vez en cuando. La risa es el néctar de Dios.

Dio un paso hacia él y, para su asombro, extendió los brazos y colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas. Estaban sorprendentemente calientes, dado el frío que hacía.

Con los pulgares, tiró de sus mejillas hacia atrás, tratando de formar una sonrisa.

— ¿Veis? —dijo ella—. No se os ha roto la cara.

Heero se apartó de su contacto y volvió a apoyarse sobre las almenas con la vista fija en la oscuridad del bosque. Relena se acercó para colocarse a su lado, imitando su posición.

Pasaron varios minutos allí de pie. Aunque no se tocaban, Heero podía percibir el cuerpo de ella con tanta claridad como si estuviesen hombro con hombro, cadera con cadera, pie con pie. De hecho, podía sentirla con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Heero intentó ignorarla, pero el viento atrapaba entre ellos su dulce y femenina esencia, llevándola hasta él.

Las risas del salón disminuyeron a medida que la música empezaba de nuevo.

— Ya es suficiente —dijo Relena, rompiendo el silencio. Tomó la mano de él y le hizo girarse hacia ella—. _Bailaré_ con vos.

— ¿Qué? No sé bailar —confesó inmediatamente él, tensándose ante su contacto. ¿Por qué ella lo aturdía tanto?

— Sí, claro que sabéis. Olvidáis que os he visto entrenando, y todo hombre capaz de girar y maniobrar como vos lo hacéis, podrá bailar sin ningún tipo de problemas.

— Os aplastaré los dedos de los pies.

— Se curarán.

No supo qué responder a eso, así que le permitió tomar sus manos y enseñarle unos cuantos pasos. Para su enorme asombro, no le pisó los pies, y, más asombroso todavía fue el hecho de que se encontró extrañamente entretenido haciendo algo tan inofensivo.

Estaba en armonía con todo lo que se refería a Relena mientras ésta se deslizaba a su alrededor. Con la luz de la luna iluminando los claros mechones de su pelo. Con la risa en sus ojos. Sintiendo el cuerpo de la mujer tan próximo al suyo propio.

Lo poco y nada que había logrado tranquilizarse al subir a las almenas se esfumó de la nada, y ella había logrado, en tan solo unos segundos, convertir su hambre en un apetito frenético que bramaba y rugía demandando que la tomara. Las oleadas de anhelo lo golpeaban con energía, y permanecer inmóvil fue todo lo que pudo hacer para permanecer impasible ante la fuerza del temporal.

Ella dio una vuelta y tropezó. Heero la cogió justo antes de que se cayera.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, inclinada. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que apenas les separaban unos centímetros y sus pechos presionaban el uno contra el otro.

Él estudió atentamente el color rosado de sus labios, deseando con todas sus fuerzas atreverse a enfrentar la ira del rey para probarlos.

Sería tan fácil...

Relena se aferró a él con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirándole con gratitud.

— Mi héroe —susurró.

Heero la miró fijamente. El título de _héroe_ le había sido concedido hace años por necios que no sabían absolutamente nada de él, y por hechos que ni siquiera podía recordar. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió realmente heroico al verse reflejado en las oscuras pupilas de los ojos de ella. Y aún más sorprendente fue descubrir la alegría que le brindaron sus palabras.

De repente, cobró suma importancia para él que ella lo viese de esa manera. Que nunca se sintiese desilusionada.

Una necesidad oscureció los ojos de Relena mientras le contemplaba a la luz de las antorchas.

— ¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí? —preguntó mientras se enderezaba para ponerla en pie delante de él.

Ella se mordió los labios.

— Supongo que debería mostrarme tímida con estas cosas, pero nunca lo he sido. Me he dado cuenta que la franqueza es, a menudo, la mejor manera de enfrentarse a los problemas, y para mostrarme acorde con mi naturaleza, os diré exactamente lo que quiero —alzó la barbilla para mirarlo con una expresión de absoluta sinceridad—. Os quiero a _vos_, milord.

La observó fijamente con rasgos impasibles, sin comprender del todo lo que pretendía decirle.

— ¿Me queréis para qué?

— Para marido.

Se quedó boquiabierto. _¿Qué?_

Entonces, la tensión desapareció, para encontrarse con que comenzaba a enojarse ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando aquella mujer? ¿Es que había perdido la cabeza?

— ¿Os hacéis una idea de lo que estáis diciendo? —le preguntó en voz peligrosamente baja.

— Pues sí, claro —contestó Relena, indignada.

Heero se apartó ligeramente de ella. No sabía qué diablos la había poseído, pero aquello era una estupidez de primer orden.

— No tenéis ni idea de lo que pedís, milady. A lo que os estaríais condenando.

— No estoy de acuerdo —dijo dando un paso hacia él y extendió la mano para agarrar su brazo.

Una vez más, él se apartó.

— No me conocéis en absoluto.

— Y mi madre no conocía en absoluto a mi padre. De hecho, no lo vio hasta el día de la boda, y aun así, se amaron el uno al otro. Muchísimo.

— Habláis de ello como si fuese una cuestión simple.

— El matrimonio a menudo lo es.

La indignación destelló en los ojos de Heero.

— Os estáis comportando como una estúpida, señora. Largaos de aquí —le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia el torreón.

Ella corrió tras él y le bloqueó el camino.

— No podréis escapar de mí. No pienso permitirlo.

Sintió cómo la furia le invadía ante el hecho de que ella se atreviese a bloquearle el paso. Especialmente cuando todo lo que deseaba hacer era huir de ella y de los confusos sentimientos que le provocaba.

— ¿Es ésta vuestra manera conseguir que os envíe a casa con vuestro hermano?

Ella lo miró como si el mero pensamiento la ofendiese.

— Lo último que quiero es que me enviéis a casa. Quiero un marido.

— Entonces regresad al salón y buscad otro.

Y antes de que supiera lo que pensaba hacer, Relena tomó su rostro entre las manos, se puso de puntillas y apoyó sus labios contra los de él.

Y entonces, el tiempo pareció frenar bruscamente.

El deseo inundó todas las fibras de su cuerpo.

Reaccionando de forma totalmente instintiva, Heero la apretó entre sus brazos y gruñó como una animal herido. Relena enredó rápidamente los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y suspiró de alegría cuando él le abrió la boca para probar su dulzura.

La cabeza de Heero rugía como si hubiese bebido demasiada cerveza, y todo pensamiento racional desapareció de su mente.

No existía nada salvo ella; nada salvo su cuerpo cálido y flexible contra el de él; nada excepto el sabor de su boca, el olor a madreselva de su pelo, y el sonido de su respiración entrecortada sobre sus oídos.

Su beso era una mezcla de inocencia y timidez, aunque curioso e intrépido. Él jamás había sentido algo así, y tampoco había deseado nada como deseaba tener un lecho para ellos dos en esos mismos momentos.

En su excitación, ella apretaba los pechos contra su torso, inflamándole aún más cuando se frotaba contra él, rozando con la cadera su miembro duro e hinchado.

Heero se apartó de sus labios con un gemido y se atrevió a hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Enterró los labios en el hueco de su garganta y mordisqueó su tierna carne con los dientes. Relena jadeó de placer y, sepultando las manos en su cabello, lo apretó con fuerza contra ella.

El dulce sabor de su piel se grabó a fuego en los labios y en la lengua de Heero mientras ella se estremecía en sus brazos. La deseaba. En ese lugar, en ese momento.

Su cuerpo ardía por ella y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en poseerla.

Relena gimió ligeramente al percibir la cruda sensación de poder que emanaba del hombre a medida que la lengua y los labios obraban esa magia sobre su cuerpo. Cientos de espirales de placer atravesaron todo su cuerpo, dejándola con una insólita y pulsante necesidad.

Sin vergüenza alguna, ella apretó los labios contra sus mejillas, sombreadas por la barba incipiente, encantada con el sabor y el contacto de aquella piel masculina. Lo sintió temblar mientras deslizaba una mano sobre su pecho derecho, dándole un ligero apretón. Ella se sobresaltó ante la extraña sensación que la atravesó, y su deliciosa agonía no hizo más que aumentar cuando él cubrió su pecho y hundió la cabeza bajo la línea de su escote para besar la carne que estaba justo al lado de la firme cúspide.

Oh, era maravilloso. Sentirle tan fuerte y exigente entre sus brazos mientras le proporcionaba un placer que Relena jamás había conocido. Nunca se había sentido así, y, en ese momento, supo que no descansaría hasta que Heero fuese de su propiedad.

Y cuando él metió la mano dentro de su escote y acarició el pecho desnudo con sus dedos, ella pensó que lo más seguro era que se desmayara de placer.

Heero gimió al sentir el pesado pecho en su mano y su pezón tenso contra su palma mientras movía la boca hacia su oreja. Produjo miles de escalofríos sobre la piel de ella con la lengua, maldiciendo a la vez el condenado tejido que le impedía acariciar todo su cuerpo.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Heero regresó hacia sus labios y la empujó contra la pared.

Relena tomó el rostro de Heero entre las manos mientras se deleitaba en la sensación del firme cuerpo de él apretándola con fuerza contra las frías rocas. Lo besó con fiereza cuando él asaltó su boca. Nunca había saboreado nada como ese hombre. Era totalmente increíble. Absolutamente maravilloso.

Se dio cuenta vagamente de que le estaba subiendo el dobladillo de la túnica. Recorrió con las manos sus nalgas desnudas, dejando un rastro de calor y placer sobre su piel. Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, Heero bajó la mano entre ellas y separó cuidadosamente los pliegues inferiores de su cuerpo para tocarla donde nadie la había tocado jamás.

— Oh, Heero —gimió mientras sus dedos aliviaban el dolor palpitante que sentía en el mismo centro de su ser, y ella se frotaba instintivamente contra su mano.

Heero se quedó paralizado al escucharla pronunciar su nombre, y la realidad le cayó encima de repente, como una cubeta de agua heladísima. Oh, no, no, no, no…

¿Qué había hecho?

Soltando una maldición, se obligó a apartarse de ella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Ella volvió a acercarse, pero él agarró sus brazos para evitarlo. Tenía los labios hinchados por sus besos. Y al ver sus ojos cargados de pasión, Heero pudo comprobar que Relena lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Pero tomarla significaría su muerte.

— ¿Tanto me odias que sacrificaríais tu virginidad para verme muerto? —preguntó con furia.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

— Yo no te odio, Heero. ¿Cómo podría?

El hechizo en el que ella lo había envuelto desapareció ante esas palabras, y, una vez más, la claridad reinó en su mente.

— Me parece que la pregunta sería: ¿Cómo podríais no hacerlo?

Y con eso, rápidamente él se adentró de vuelta al castillo, dejándola sola, en la quietud de la noche.

La música volvió a sonar desde el interior del salón en donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta. Las voces y las risas sonaban lejanas y extrañas en la noche. El tiempo parecía correr nuevamente, mientras Relena meditaba.

Confundida por su última pregunta, y con el cuerpo aún inflamado por sus caricias, no podía pensar en nada salvo en que Heero se había alejado de ella. ¿Por qué no veía las cosas como ella?

_No me conocéis en absoluto_.

Esas palabras encerraban una gran verdad y sin embargo...

Había presenciado su amabilidad las veces suficientes como para saber que era un buen hombre. Y aunque Heero parecía no darse cuenta de lo que él mismo necesitaba, ella sí lo hacía.

Las palabras que le había dicho a la odiosa pareja que acompañaba al protegido de Quatre esa misma tarde le vinieron a la mente.

Enderezando la espalda con determinación, fijó la mirada en el lugar por el que él había desaparecido.

— No hallaréis escondrijo, milord, que yo no pueda encontrar. Vais a comprender que soy tan terca como una mula, y cuando se me mete algo entre ceja y ceja… Bueno, puede que tengáis una voluntad de hierro, pero no es rival para la mía. Ya lo veréis.

Se rozó los labios con el dorso de sus dedos. Él había respondido con deseo y pasión. Incluso una virgen podía darse cuenta de eso. Y si la deseaba, es que sentía algo por ella.

La lujuria no era el único sentimiento que quería despertar en él, pero era un comienzo. Un comienzo que necesitaba y que, definitivamente, podría utilizar.

Lentamente, aunque con determinación, Relena comenzó a bajar las escalera que la llevarían devuelta al ruidoso salón. Dorothy, Dúo y ella, tenían algunas logísticas que discutir.

Sí, esto no era más que sólo el principio.

…

Heero apretó los dientes, sintiéndose acorralado por las emociones que lo atravesaban. Furia, agonía, lujuria. Había roto la palabra que le había dado a Enrique, pero lo peor de todo era el punzante deseo que inundaba su cuerpo. Podía recordar con toda facilidad la forma en que ella se había deshecho en sus brazos. La manera en que se había derretido ante sus caricias.

¡Por el amor de Dios, le habría permitido tomarla!

_Para marido_.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras sentía cómo le ardían los labios, marcados a fuego por su inocente beso.

¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando Relena?

Su hermano se moriría del susto si conociese sus planes. De hecho, casi merecía la pena decírselo a Milliardo para mantener al conde fuera de su camino.

Bien, ella podría creer todas las estupideces que quisiera. Desear algo no lo convertía en realidad. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que eso era verdad. Y ahora que conocía su juego, podría protegerse incluso mejor.

¡Por todo lo que era sagrado, no volvería a tocarla! Ni siquiera una mano, ni siquiera el dobladillo de su túnica. Sí, a partir de ese momento, se mantendría alejado de cualquier parte de ella.

…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Heero bajaba las escaleras, Relena tropezó en uno de los escalones superiores. Cayó de lleno contra él, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, desde la mejilla hasta los dedos de los pies.

El peso de su cuerpo lo apretó contra la pared lo suficiente como para mofarse de su intento de mantenerse alejado, mientras el recuerdo de la noche anterior volvía de lleno a su cabeza.

Con demasiada nitidez, recordó lo que sintió al recorrerla con las manos, el sabor de sus labios, el sonido de los suspiros de placer en los oídos.

— ¿Os encontráis bien, milord? —preguntó ella, y su dulce y cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en la garganta—. No me di cuenta de que estabais ahí.

Había un brillo en su mirada que le hacía cuestionarse su sinceridad. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que no sólo no se había apartado de él, sino que, además, los labios de ella estaban peligrosamente cerca de los suyos.

— Aunque me alegro muchísimo de que estuvieseis ahí —añadió ella apresuradamente—, de otra forma hubiese caído por las escaleras y me habría roto el cuello.

Heero aún no podía hablar. No mientras tuviese el brazo sobre aquellos pechos y las piernas entrelazadas con las de ella. Podía sentir el corazón de Relena latiendo con fuerza bajo su antebrazo, y cuando ella se echó hacia atrás, su cadera rozó la parte de él que más sufría por poseerla.

Se estremeció.

Y por el bochorno que apareció en la cara de la joven, dedujo que ella había percibido su erección en toda su longitud.

Un atractivo rubor oscureció sus mejillas, haciendo que sus ojos de gata resplandecieran.

— Gracias por vuestra caballerosidad, milord. Creo que, de aquí en adelante, os nombraré el héroe de mi corazón.

Por fin él fue capaz de decir algo.

— Me dais demasiado crédito —dijo rápidamente. Después de todo, lo último que necesitaba es que ella malinterpretase sus acciones—. Ni siquiera me percaté de que estabais detrás hasta que caísteis sobre mí.

—Oh —dijo ella, colocándose bien las faldas.

Heero la miró con suspicacia mientras ella alisaba el tejido sobre su cuerpo, resaltando las curvas de sus caderas. Y como si eso no fuese lo suficientemente malo, ella se inclinó, exponiendo las cimas de sus pechos a su hambrienta mirada.

Su ingle se tensó aún más cuando recordó la sensación de esas maduras puntas sobre la palma de su mano. ¡Por San Pedro, realmente se le estaba haciendo la boca agua!

— Espero que sepáis perdonar mi torpeza —dijo ella cuando se enderezó—. Intentaba darme prisa para que no tuvieseis que esperar tanto esta vez.

— Qué amable —dijo él con aspereza.

Hubiese sido mejor que le hubiese hecho esperar toda una quincena antes que volver a incendiar su sangre con aquel infierno.

Se apartó de ella.

— Milord —dijo con tono de reproche—. Actuáis como si me tuvieseis miedo.

Heero se detuvo inmediatamente y se giró para mirarla.

— Yo no temo a ningún hombre.

— Pero yo no soy un hombre.

— ¿Me creéis tan necio como para no darme cuenta? —preguntó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Ella arqueó una ceja al notar la furia de su voz.

— Bueno, vuestra manera de tratarme me hace pensar otra cosa.

Dándose cuenta de su inminente derrota, Heero trató de retirarse a un lugar seguro.

— Si me disculpáis…

— ¿Veis? —dijo ella triunfalmente—. Ahí lo tenéis.

Él hizo una pausa, confundido.

— ¿Ahí tengo el qué?

— Estáis tratándome como si no fuese una mujer.

Le dolía la cabeza por los intentos de comprender la lógica de aquella mujer.

— Si no os estoy tratando como a una mujer, entonces decidme, por favor, ¿cómo os estoy tratando?

Una extraña expresión apareció en los ojos de ella.

— No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabéis? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Ella parpadeó inocentemente.

— No lo sé.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estamos manteniendo esta discusión?

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Heero la miró de soslayo. Tenía un aire juguetón, una nota de travesura.

— Estáis jugando conmigo, ¿no es así?

Una luz diabólica brilló en sus ojos.

— ¿Y si así fuera?

— Entonces os diría que dejarais de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me molesta. —Empezó a bajar los escalones de nuevo.

— Yo prefiero ser una molestia a que me ignoren —añadió ella, elevando la voz mientras bajaba tras él—. Eso es lo que habéis estado haciendo toda la mañana, ¿no? ¿No habéis estado ignorándome?

— ¿Y si así fuera? —preguntó él sin detenerse.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

— Entonces os diría que dejarais de hacerlo.

Heero se apretó las manos contra las sienes con frustración, al descubrir que ella estaba utilizando sus propias palabras contra él.

Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y la miró.

— ¿Por qué me estáis haciendo esto?

— ¿Haceros qué? —preguntó con tal mirada de inocencia que casi le hace soltar una carcajada.

— Marearme con vuestra cháchara. Os juro que estoy empezando a sentir vértigo.

La mirada de ella bajó hasta sus labios, y Heero pudo contemplar su deseo.

— ¿No es posible que sintáis vértigo por otra cosa? —preguntó con voz baja y seductora.

— ¿Y qué podría ser?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonrió, y descendió los escalones.

— ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? —dijo por encima del hombro—. No soy un ogro melancólico. Soy una mujer, simple y llanamente.

Heero emitió un grave gruñido. «_Simple y llanamente» _la describía tan bien como «_guijarro» _describía a Gibraltar.

— Yo no soy un ogro melancólico —añadió él, siguiéndola.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró con expresión traviesa.

— No, tenéis razón. ¿Pero sabéis lo que sois?

¿Se atrevería a preguntárselo?

Se atrevió.

— ¿Qué?

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, y la mirada que le dedicó le hizo arder de deseo.

— Sois un hombre muy apuesto, con unos ojos preciosos.

Confundido, Heero no se movió hasta que ella hubo salido por la puerta.

Jamás en su vida le habían dicho una cosa así. Ogro, demonio, hijo del diablo, culo de caballo. Le habían dedicado multitud de insultos. Pero nadie le había hecho nunca un cumplido sobre nada excepto sobre sus proezas en la batalla.

— Unos ojos preciosos —repitió, incómodo aunque extrañamente halagado.

¿De verdad tenía unos…?

— Oh, ¡a la mierda con eso! —espetó en un siseo. A quién le importaba cómo eran sus ojos mientras pudiese ver con ellos. No era ninguna bonita sirvienta que perdiera la cabeza por un cumplido. Era un caballero que había jurado mantener las manos apartadas de Lady Relena.

Y mantener las manos apartadas de ella era lo que pensaba hacer.

…

— ¿Podríais echarme una mano, milord?

Heero se encogió ante la pregunta de Relena, mientras ella esperaba junto al caballo a que la ayudase a montar.

¿Qué había dicho en el castillo hacía apenas una hora sobre mantener las manos apartadas de ella?

Buscó a Dúo, pero parecía haber desaparecido. El resto de sus hombres ya estaban sobre sus monturas.

Resignado, asintió.

_Limítate a pensar que es una monja gorda y horrorosa_.

Sí, una que olía a madreselva y a rayos de sol. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó ante la esencia de ella, y pudo sentir cómo se contraían los músculos de sus brazos.

Tan rápidamente como le fue posible, la alzó hasta la montura. Pero ella no se agarró a la silla.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —dijo con un gruñido.

Ella agitó las pestañas con aire inocente.

— Parece que no soy capaz de sentarme.

Él reprimió el impulso de echarla sobre el caballo como si fuese un saco de grano.

— Estáis haciendo esto a propósito —murmuró él.

Su mirada traviesa confirmó sus sospechas.

— Ya os dije lo que quería, milord, y no dudaré en usar todos los medios a mi alcance para ganar.

Él la descargó sobre la silla de montar.

— Puede que deba haceros una advertencia, milady. Nadie me ha vencido _jamás_.

— Entonces diría que ya es hora de que alguien lo haga.

Heero había abierto la boca para responder, cuando se dio cuenta de que Dúo acababa de unirse a ellos.

—Ah —dijo Dúo pasando de largo—. Veo que ya te has ocupado de la dama. Eso ha estado muy bien.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te habrás torcido el brazo también? —preguntó Heero sarcásticamente mientras Dúo tomaba las riendas.

—De hecho, sí. Creo que tendré molestias durante algún tiempo. No podré hacer nada caballeroso.

Heero entrecerró los ojos, hasta transformarlas en dos afiladas rendijas azules que prometían el fuego de los siete infiernos.

Una conspiración.

¡Lo sabía! Lo supo en el momento exacto en que Dorothy Catalonia le había hablado por primera vez ayer en la tarde. Se preguntó si ella había planeado todo, o animado a Relena para llevar a cabo su horrible plan… o ambas. Bueno, fuera como fuera, él no era ningún peón al que pudiesen mover de un lado a otro. ¡Al diablo con ellos!

Subiéndose a su caballo, Heero esperó a que Relena se despidiese de Dorothy, quien sostenía un gran libro con cubiertas de cuero en las manos.

— ¿Me escribirás en cuanto nazca el bebé? —preguntó Relena.

— Claro, y tendrás que venir a verme de nuevo.

Relena lanzó una mirada a Heero.

— Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Asintiendo, Dorothy le entregó el libro a Relena.

— Esto es para ti.

— ¿Para mí? —Relena empezó a abrirlo, pero Dorothy cerró de golpe el libro y sacudió la cabeza.

— Es para que lo veas a solas, en la intimidad de su habitación, _señorita_ Relena.

— Pero…

— Relena —la interrumpió Dorothy con tono tenso—. Tienes que verlo _a solas_. Trata sobre el tema que estuvimos hablando esta mañana. Los velos pardos, ya sabes.

La boca de Relena formó una «O» perfecta cuando entendió lo que Dorothy quería decir. Fuese lo que fuese.

Heero intercambió una mirada con Dúo, que se encogió de hombros como si no tuviese la más mínima idea de lo que hablaban las mujeres.

Pero Heero sí lo sabía. La conspiración se había puesto en marcha. Y estaba impaciente por echar mano al dichoso libro y descubrir qué era exactamente lo que estaban tramando, porque no le cabía ninguna duda de contra quién estaban tramándolo.

Dorothy ayudó a Relena a asegurar el libro en sus alforjas.

— Buen viaje a todos.

Relena entrelazó las manos con Dorothy, y después se despidió de Quatre.

—Cuídese mucho, Lady Relena —le sonrió él, antes de besar el dorso de su mano y luego darle un ligero apretón.

Relena le devolvió la sonrisa, y le deseó lo mismo, antes de dirigirse hacia la comitiva montada a caballo.

— Estoy lista, milord —le dijo a Heero—. Os agradezco mucho vuestra paciencia.

Heero hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a Quatre y le dio un ligero toque a su caballo para que se pusiera en marcha, guiando la comitiva a través de las murallas. Al menos, durante los días siguientes no tendría que preocuparse por tener cerca de la dama. Pasaría la jornada en su caballo y él en el suyo.

Por fin tendría paz.

…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que su caballo se ha quedado cojo? —gruñó Heero mirando a Arnold, uno de sus caballeros.

— Podéis comprobarlo vos mismo, milord —dijo él echándose a un lado.

Heero alzó el casco izquierdo trasero y lo vio. ¿Un caballo herido?

¿Es que el destino también estaba conspirando contra él?

Si no estuviese seguro de lo contrario, juraría que Relena o Dúo tenían algo que ver con aquello. Pero no había apartado la mirada de la dama en todo el camino, y sabía que no había hecho nada para dañar al animal.

Era, simplemente, una de esas cosas miserables, terribles y espantosas que ocurrían de vez en cuando.

— Está bien —dijo Heero bajando el casco del caballo—. Quítale la montura y encárgate de llevarlo a Ravenswood a paso lento para evitar que se haga más daño.

— Sí, milord.

— Dúo —dijo Heero mirando a su hermano, que los observaba desde su silla—. La dama cabalgará contigo.

Relena atravesó la corta distancia que los separaba y le dijo en voz baja.

— No montaré con él, milord.

— Haréis lo que os digan.

Ella alzó las cejas, mirándolo con expresión de reproche.

— No uséis ese tono conmigo.

— Mujer —gruñó él con una voz grave que habría logrado que hombres adultos se postraran de rodillas, temblando de miedo—. Esto no es un juego.

El rostro de ella perdió la alegría, pero no demostró ni rastro del miedo que él estaba acostumbrado a provocar. Más bien, su gruñido parecía haberla puesto desafiante.

— Tenéis razón, milord. No lo es. Montaré con vos o iré caminando.

Heero la miró echando fuego por los ojos.

— ¿Es que no tenéis sentido común alguno? ¿Cómo se os ocurre presionarme así?

— Tengo sentido común de sobra.

— Entonces montad con Dúo.

— No.

Por el gesto terco de su mandíbula, Heero pudo deducir que no tenía intención de ceder en aquel asunto.

— Si vos sois la más gentil de las protegidas de Milliardo, entonces agradezco el privilegio de no haber tenido que conocer a vuestras hermanas.

Dándose cuenta de que discutir con ella sólo serviría para desperdiciar el tiempo, Heero cedió.

— Montad en el maldito caballo.

Relena notó que, tal vez, en esta ocasión lo había presionado demasiado. Puede que, después de todo, no debiese mostrarse tan atrevida. Pero su hermano siempre había pensado que su atrevimiento era una de sus cualidades más atractivas.

Mientras se colocaba en la silla, pensó que, posiblemente, Lord Heero no estuviese muy de acuerdo con él. De hecho, a juzgar por la rigidez de su cuerpo, no creía que pensara muy bien de ella en esos momentos.

Abrió la boca para disculparse.

— No habléis —siseó Heero—. Ni una sola palabra.

Relena cerró la boca y juró no abrirla de nuevo hasta que él se disculpase por el tono que había empleado con ella.

Heero notó que se ponía tensa sobre su regazo y supo que la había ofendido. Que así fuera. No creía que pudiese soportar tener que sentirla apretada contra su cuerpo mientras aquella sedosa voz se dirigía a él. De hecho, le dolía todo el cuerpo por el deseo, hasta el punto que no sabía si podría resistirlo.

Si pasaban junto a cualquier pueblo, ciudad o mansión durante su viaje, pararía y compraría un caballo para ella, costara lo que costase. De hecho, cambiaría gustosamente todo lo que poseía a cambio de un obstinado jamelgo.

…

El día transcurrió en silencio mientras Heero hacía lo posible por distanciar su mente del cuerpo. Pero era imposible. Cada apestoso paso del caballo la empujaba contra él a un ritmo sensual que estaba haciendo pedazos su autocontrol y su tolerancia. Y a medida que pasaban las horas, aumentaba su furia y su miembro se endurecía hasta un punto cercano al dolor.

El viento agitaba los mechones del pelo de Relena, llevándolos contra su cara, acariciando sus mejillas y transportando su olor a madreselva hasta él.

¡Por Dios! Sería sumamente fácil espolear a su caballo, encontrar un sitio apartado entre los árboles y tumbarla debajo de él. Introducirse en ella una y otra vez hasta encontrar finalmente la paz que su cuerpo reclamaba.

El recuerdo de su beso y de la sensación de su piel lo torturaban aún más.

Y eso… lo estaba poniendo de un extraordinario malhumor.

— ¿Milord?

Hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar su voz.

— Os dije que no hablarais.

— No pensaba hacerlo —dijo ella, también de mal humor—, pero no tengo más remedio.

— Sí, lo tenéis.

— No, no lo tengo —replicó firmemente.

Él miró hacia abajo y vio el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué es lo que…?

— Tenemos que parar un momento.

— Quiero llegar…

— Milord —dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo—. Me estáis entendiendo mal. _Tenemos_ —enfatizó la palabra— que parar un momento. —Señaló significativamente con la mirada los árboles que dejaban atrás.

Fue entonces cuando Heero lo comprendió.

—Oh —dijo él mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para indicarles a los demás que debían aminorar la marcha.

Heero condujo a su caballo hasta un pequeño bosquecillo de árboles. Tirando de las riendas para detenerse, ayudó a Relena a descender por el lado izquierdo de la montura.

— Gracias —dijo ella con frialdad, y después se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia los árboles.

Heero aprovechó ese tiempo para inspeccionar su caballo, asegurándose de que el peso de ambos no estaba cansando demasiado al animal.

Dúo se acercó hasta allí.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Heero le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

Por una vez, Dúo tuvo el suficiente sentido común para no presionarle. Levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Ya veo que la respuesta es, definitivamente, no.

Heero dejó de observar a su caballo y apretó la palma de la mano contra su muslo en un intento por separar las calzas de su hinchado miembro. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar aquello sin volverse loco.

¿A cuánta lujuria insatisfecha podría ser sometido un hombre antes de fallecer por su causa?

¿Y por qué, en el nombre de Lucifer, tenía que ser él quien comprobase cuánto puede soportar uno?

Todo lo que Heero deseaba era estar en paz. Jamás habría acudido a Londres por mandato de Enrique si hubiese sabido cuál iba a ser el resultado, pero justo entonces, le pareció bastante atractiva la idea de regresar ante el rey para su ejecución.

Echó un vistazo a Dúo, que estaba mirando hacia los árboles entre los que habían desaparecido Relena y su sirvienta.

— Quiere casarse conmigo —murmuró Heero a su hermano.

Dúo lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Eso me dijo a mí también.

— ¿Te dijo _por qué_?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Por alguna misteriosa razón, le gustas.

— No seas ridículo —la sonrisa de Heero estaba cargada de burla—. No le gusto _a_ _nadie_. Lo que quiere es verme muerto; eso es lo que quiere.

— No seas paranoico, Heero. Si hubiese creído eso por un minuto, nunca… —Dúo dejó de hablar.

— ¿Nunca qué? —le preguntó Heero con suspicacia.

Dúo hizo una pausa, como si estuviese considerando sus palabras, y después terminó apresuradamente:

— ¡Nunca lo toleraría! —con una expresión sospechosamente apasionada — Eso es.

Heero sacó la daga de su cinturón y le ofreció la empuñadura a Dúo.

— Toma, coge esto.

Dúo frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Para qué?

— Cógela y clávamela directamente en el corazón antes de que salga ardiendo en llamas.

Dúo se rió y lo envainó de nuevo en el cinturón de Heero.

— Ya sabes lo que se dice. La lujuria no se puede contener. Tienes que hacer algo para librarte ella.

— ¿Tan desesperado estas por obtener mis tierras, que harías que Enrique me matara por su causa?

— Te aseguro que no —dijo él ofendido—. Cásate con la muchacha y tómala cuantas veces quieras.

Heero suspiró.

— ¿Crees de verdad que su hermano me querría como cuñado?

— No tendría otro remedio si se lo pidieses a Enrique.

Por primera vez en su vida, Heero permitió que la idea del matrimonio le tentara.

— ¿La condenarías a una vida conmigo?

— Seguramente sería mejor que la vida que llevó con su hermano. Apostaría a que tú al menos dejarías que tuviese un momento o dos de diversión.

— Quizás, pero por lo menos con Milliardo viviría toda su vida. Conmigo no tendría otra cosa que una tumba temprana.

— Heero, tú no eres…

— No lo digas, Dúo, porque yo sé la verdad. Tú ves en mí sólo lo que deseas ver, pero yo sé lo que yace en mi interior. Es una compañía constante.

Dúo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— Te preocupas demasiado, hermano. Tienes que aprender a relajarte y disfrutar de la vida. Tómate un respiro y vive —Dúo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia los árboles.

Heero se volvió para ver a Relena, que se acercaba a ellos.

— Podrías aprender mucho de la dama —le dijo Dúo en voz baja—. Ella sabe cómo sacar el máximo partido a lo que Dios nos ha dado.

Heero consideró sus palabras.

Dúo hacía que todo pareciese muy fácil, pero las consecuencias eran demasiado graves. Si escuchaba a su hermano y se casaba, habría mucho más que un pequeño riesgo de que un día la matase.

Hasta ahora, había mantenido su temperamento bajo control cuando estaba con ella, pero Relena parecía no tenerle ningún miedo y temblaba al pensar que un día le empujara más allá de sus límites.

Habría una sola forma…

No, era una opción que nunca tomaría. Una que _se negaba_ a tomar.

Relena no dijo una palabra cuando se acercó a los hombres. Heero apartó la mirada.

Ella intercambió una mirada de frustración con Dúo antes de decirle a Heero:

— ¿Podremos disfrutar ahora de la comida o planeáis cabalgar durante el resto del día?

Heero se pasó una mano a través del pelo, pero siguió sin mirarla.

— Zero necesita descansar más. Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis.

Ella levantó las manos mirando a Dúo y luego, impulsivamente, las colocó como si se dispusiera a estrangular a Heero.

Cuando ya casi había llegado a su cuello, Heero se volvió para observar lo que estaba haciendo.

Relena echó los brazos hacia atrás y sonrió.

— ¿Qué estabais haciendo? —preguntó Heero con recelo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

— Nada.

Él miró a Dúo.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— Nada —contestó él, guiñándole un ojo a la mujer.

Heero exhaló un profundo suspiro.

— No tengo tiempo para esto —murmuró, y comenzó a caminar hacia sus hombres.

Ambos jóvenes lo observaron alejarse.

— Es un hombre terco —dijo Relena a Dúo una vez que estuvieron solos.

— Hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Insistir. Antes o después tendrá que rendirse y admitir sus sentimientos.

Relena observó a Heero mientras éste hablaba con sus caballeros. Parecía ignorar por completo su presencia.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no siente nada por mí?

Dúo se rió.

— Os lo aseguro, milady, si eso fuese cierto, no os evitaría de esta manera.

— ¿Estáis seguro?

— Bastante.

Relena meditó sus palabras durante un momento, y también lo que ella tendría que hacer a continuación.

— ¿Creéis que me estoy mostrando demasiado atrevida buscándole tan a menudo?

— ¿El atrevimiento forma parte de vuestra naturaleza?

— Desgraciadamente, sí.

— Entonces os aconsejo que sigáis vuestras inclinaciones. Si milady está actuando como es en realidad, no hay nada que temer.

Ella encontró eso muy difícil de creer.

— Nada que temer de un hombre que es temido por más de la mitad de la Cristiandad. Dúo, ¿estáis seguro?

Él asintió.

— Confiad en mí, milady, os daréis cuenta de cuándo lo habéis presionado demasiado.

— Muy bien, entonces —dijo ella con un suspiro poco entusiasta—. Por favor, excusadme mientras voy a molestarle un poco más.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Jajajajaja **

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Capítulo IX

**¡Hola a todos/as! **

**Aquí me tienen de nuevo, enterita, quemadita, llenita, y todo lo agradable que termine en "ita" después de las vacaciones, así que ¡Envídienme, simples mortales! jojojojo! Ejem, perdón, los calores... No voy a dar más detalles para que no lloren ;D Esto, ¿como les va la vida? Aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo ya de este fic que ya lleva... ¿dos años, quizá? (No sé, según la cantidad de peleas con mi hígado, que son en cada año nuevo, deberían ser dos XD). No me cansaré nunca de agradecer la aceptación que le han dado a esta historia. Más que las felicitaciones (que se agradecen, en serio, de todo corazón), me alegra muchísimo de saber que, al menos, les haga pasar un buen rato a ustedes. Así que, acepten este beso grandote para ustedes y, bueno, ¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo! **

**El viaje de vuelta a las tierras de Ravenswood no es, evidentemente, tan tranquilo para Heero... ni para Relena. Veamos cómo va la cosa.**

* * *

**IX.**

Heero realmente gimió cuando ella se le acercó, y, por un instante, Relena tuvo remordimientos.

Pero sólo por un instante.

— ¿Es que no podéis concederme ni siquiera un momento? —preguntó él mientras dejaba un cubo con agua para su caballo en el suelo.

Ella se detuvo a su lado.

— A primera vista, diría que habéis pasado demasiado tiempo solo.

Él se enderezó para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Nunca se os ha ocurrido pensar que prefiero estar así?

— Lo que se me ocurre es que podríais no saber qué preferís, ya que dudo que hayáis pasado mucho tiempo con cualquiera que no seáis vos mismo. Si no tenéis nada con qué comparar la soledad, ¿cómo sabéis si la preferís o no?

— Nunca me han cortado el brazo, milady —dijo él mientras acariciaba el cuello de su caballo—. Pero estoy relativamente seguro de que preferiría no perderlo. Hay cosas que, simplemente, se saben.

Relena asintió, de acuerdo con él.

— Bien dicho, aunque debo confesar que me ofenden gravemente vuestras palabras, ya que comparáis mi presencia con una mutilación. No me había dado cuenta de os resultase tan molesta. Y hasta ahora, creía equivocadamente que era una persona bastante agradable.

Y entonces ella lo vio. Fue muy sutil realmente, un ligero toque de diversión alrededor de la boca de él y de sus ojos. Una nueva chispa en las gélidas profundidades de su mirada.

— ¡Ajá! —dijo Relena—. Así que es posible haceros sonreír.

Los rasgos de él se endurecieron una vez más.

— Estoy muy lejos de estar riéndome.

Ella lo ignoró.

— ¿Sabéis? Creo que es muy inteligente por vuestra parte no sonreír.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Tan apuesto como sois, lo más seguro es que una mujer se desmayase si alguna vez le dedicarais una sonrisa.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

— Estáis siendo ridícula.

— No, hablo completamente en serio —dijo ella, y caminó hacia él hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que realmente podía sentir el aliento de Heero sobre sus mejillas. Si se inclinase un milímetro hacia delante, se tocarían.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante la proximidad del hombre, mientras recordaba con toda nitidez la sensación de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo. El sabor de sus poderosos labios.

Casi esperaba que él se apartara pero, en cambio, permaneció absolutamente inmóvil, como si estuviese esperando algo.

Relena le sonrió mientras su corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa.

— Recuerdo una historia que me contaba mi madre de la época en que era una jovencita y vivía en la corte. Había un conde procedente del continente, y ella decía que seis de las cortesanas se desmayaron en cuanto pusieron los ojos en él. Creo que seríais igual de devastador para los sentidos de una mujer. De hecho, tenéis los dientes muy blancos, y no manchados, como tantos otros señores que he conocido. Vuestros hombros son amplios, vuestros brazos fuertes, y vuestros rasgos mucho más que simplemente agradables. Vaya, una podría decir que sois realmente apuesto. Si una se atreviera.

Con expresión estoica, él se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

— No hacéis más que halagarme.

— Estoy hablando sinceramente.

— Entonces, decidme _sinceramente_, ¿qué es lo que pretendéis con vuestros halagos?

— _Eso_ es algo que ya he contestado, y lo sabéis perfectamente —Relena bajó la mirada hasta su boca, recordando lo bien que se sintió cuando estuvo sobre la suya. Y que se sintió todavía mejor cuando estuvieron sobre otras partes de su cuerpo.

— Milady…

Ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciar sus palabras.

— Hay algo que me gustaría preguntaros —dijo con voz pesada, con el corazón latiendole con fuerza en el pecho—. Sé que he sido una molestia para vos, y me disculpo por ello. Cuando algo se me mete entre ceja y ceja, no se me puede convencer fácilmente —hizo una pausa y respiró hondo para infundirse valor, dejando caer la mano desde su boca hasta el pecho—. Me gustaría que me respondierais sinceramente. ¿Me encontráis atractiva o deseable de algún modo?

Heero sabía que, en ese momento, podría mandarla a freír espárragos con una simple palabra. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, pero cuando contempló aquellos vibrantes ojos azules y vio allí el miedo al rechazo, no pudo llevar la mentira a sus labios.

Heero inspiró y botó el aire pesadamente, de pronto sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado, aunque no se le ocurría absolutamente ninguna razón para estarlo. Quizá estaba resignado, y quizá eso le había traído una cierta, escurridiza ligereza, como si hubiera estado llevando a cuestas una pesada carga y de pronto se permitiera pensar que podría darse un respiro para, a continuación, sentirse horriblemente culpable por tan sólo si quiera considerar la idea.

Miró a la mujer que estaba parada frente a él, esperándolo expectante, tan sincera, tan cerca.

Él había vivido con culpa antes, los cielos eran testigo de ello. Y él la quería. Y habiéndole fallado las palabras, respondió de la única forma que podía: con su cuerpo.

Tomándola entre sus brazos, la apretó contra él y reclamó sus labios con los propios. Relena colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, atrayéndole hacia ella mientras él exploraba el néctar de su boca. Qué Dios lo ayudase, pero ella era su ambrosía y su talón de Aquiles.

Relena suspiró de placer mientras pasaba las manos a través del abundante cabello castaño de Heero. Él la deseaba. Podría haberse alejado o haber herido sus sentimientos, pero no lo había hecho. Lo admitiese o no, era un buen hombre.

Y ella lo deseaba.

Con un juramento, él se apartó.

— Me niego a hacer esto —gruñó, separándose de ella.

— Heero…

— ¡Déjame en paz! —le exigió en un siseo furioso —. No quiero que te acerques a mí. ¿No entiendes que he dado mi palabra y tengo que cumplirla?

— Entonces cásate conmigo. —Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron tanto como a él.

Heero la miró fijamente, durante un instante que parecieron horas.

— No puedo.

— ¿Por qué? —exigió saber ella—. La gente lo hace todos los días.

— Hay muchas cosas que la gente hace todos los días y que yo no deseo hacer. Ahora déjame en paz y no me tientes más.

Relena iba a seguir discutiendo, pero algo en su interior le aconsejó que no lo hiciera.

— Muy bien, milord. No os molestaré más. Pero me gustaría que pensarais sobre el asunto detenidamente.

Empezó a alejarse de él, pero se detuvo y retrocedió.

— A propósito... —Relena esperó hasta que él la miró—. Conseguiré que riáis.

Algo extraño se dibujó en el rostro de él, como si estuviese viendo alguna pesadilla de antaño.

— No hay risas dentro de mí —susurró él—. Murieron hace mucho tiempo.

Relena frunció el entrecejo.

— No seáis estúpido. Todos tenemos risas dentro.

— Yo no —replicó, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el caballo.

Relena contempló cómo se alejaba dándole vuelta a las ideas que bullían en su cabeza. Inconscientemente, él había dejado caer otro guantelete, otro desafío, para que ella lo recogiera. Y pensaba hacerlo.

— Conseguiré que riáis, milord —le dijo—. Y cuando lo haga, sabré que me pertenecéis.

…

Horas después, se detuvieron para pasar la noche junto a un agradable arroyo. Mientras los hombres instalaban el campamento, Hilde y ella se tomaron unos minutos en privado para refrescarse en el estanque.

Cuando regresaron al campamento, sus tiendas ya habían sido levantadas. Relena se detuvo un momento para contemplar a Heero mientras alzaba un pesado mazo con el que se disponía a clavar profundamente las estacas de la tienda en el suelo. La túnica blanca de lino se tensaba sobre sus músculos cuando elevaba el mazo sobre la cabeza para descargarlo con fuerza después.

La sangre de la joven empezó a correr más deprisa. Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan bien formado, tan fuerte. De hecho, mirarle la dejaba sin aliento.

Cuando Heero acabó, estaba envuelto por una fina capa de sudor. Le dijo algo a uno de sus caballeros antes de ponerse las alforjas al hombro y dirigirse hacia el estanque.

Iba a bañarse, pensó ella con un sobresalto.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era…

_¡Oh, no!_ Le espetó su mente. _¡No puedes hacer eso! _

Relena se mordió los labios. Sí, sí que podía. ¿Quién iba a enterarse de que le había espiado?

— Adelante.

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Hilde junto a la oreja.

— ¿Perdón? —le dijo.

Hilde le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa.

— Sé lo que estáis pensando, milady. Vi cómo seguíais con la mirada a Su Señoría mientras se dirigía hacia los árboles, y digo que adelante, id a contemplarlo.

— Pero Hilde…

— Pero Hilde nada. Una dama debe tener la oportunidad de inspeccionar la mercancía antes de comprometerse a comprarla.

El calor inundó las mejillas de Relena. Su sirvienta podía ser muy cruda en ocasiones, pero…

Aquello era muy tentador.

Hilde le dio un codazo.

— Adelante. Silbaré si alguien se dirige a los árboles detrás de vos.

— ¿Y si me pilla?

— Decidle que os perdisteis. Eso si él _es_ tan necio como para preguntároslo. Quién sabe, podría daros la bienvenida.

Relena echó un vistazo al campamento con indecisión. Todos estaban allí, incluso Dúo, que estaba sentado con dos caballeros bebiendo cerveza de un odre.

¿Se atrevería?

— Si queréis, os acompañaré.

Hilde miró a su sirvienta con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué harás qué?

Hilde le dedicó una sonrisa maligna.

— Estaría más que contenta de acompañaros, si queréis saber la verdad.

Relena no supo qué responder a eso, hasta que Hilde habló de nuevo.

— Milady no tendrá _miedo_, ¿verdad?

— No seas ridícula. Ya no soy una niña, Hilde, y no puedes conseguir que haga esto llamándome cobarde.

— Jamás haría tal cosa —dijo Hilde con inocencia, pero la expresión de su cara desmentía sus palabras. Relena le envió una mirada elocuente.

Hilde, sabiamente pasando de ella, bajó la mirada al cubo que había a los pies de Relena.

— ¡Oh, mirad! —exclamó Hilde dramáticamente—. Me he quedado sin agua. ¡Qué cosa tan terrible! Vaya, creo que voy a necesitar más —Hilde se agachó para recoger el cubo y se encaminó hacia los árboles—. ¿Querría milady unirse a mí?

— ¡Eres incorregible!

Relena tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello, pero por el aspecto de su doncella, sabía que Hilde no vacilaría.

— Dame el cubo y yo…

— Oh, no, milady —dijo Hilde, batiendo sus pestañas de forma exagerada—. Nunca permitiría que _vos_ fuerais _sola_ a buscar agua. ¿Qué diría Su Señoría?

— ¡Hilde!

Su doncella volvió inmediatamente a comportarse como lo hacía habitualmente.

— Ahora habéis picado mi curiosidad, milady. Tengo que ir con vos, pero sólo me quedaré un minuto —adoptó un gesto de súplica—. ¿Sólo un vistacillo?

— Las dos echaremos un vistazo y regresaremos inmediatamente.

— ¿Las dos?

— Las dos —repitió Relena; y respirando hondo para infundirse valor, se acercó a Hilde y ambas se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia los árboles.

No les costó mucho encontrar a Heero. Ya se había quitado las ropas y estaba metido en el agua hasta la cintura. A Relena le ardía la cara cuando Hilde y ella se pusieron en cuclillas detrás de un gran arbusto para mirarle a escondidas. Aún no podía creer que estuviera realmente haciendo est…

— ¡Por los pulgares del Señor! Milady —suspiró Hilde—, nunca he visto nada igual.

Diantres. Ella tampoco.

A Hilde se le secó la boca al observar el profundo y fascinante movimiento de los músculos de su espalda. La piel morena brillaba por la humedad, y todas las partes de su cuerpo estaban bien formadas, denotando una enorme fuerza.

Tenía los hombros muy amplios y una estrecha cintura. Y alrededor del cuello llevaba un pequeño amuleto sujeto con un cordón de cuero.

El agua se deslizaba sobre su piel, recorriendo lentamente los suaves surcos de su pecho. Incluso desde esa distancia, ella podía ver lo sólido que era su torso, y no le costaba nada recordar la sensación que tuvo al apretarse contra ese cuerpo, duro como una roca. La sensación de esos labios y esas manos sobre su piel.

Relena se mordió el labio ante esos recuerdos, y deseó tener la audacia de recorrer la corta distancia que les separaba.

Heero se inclinó hacia abajo para mojarse el pelo, ofreciéndole una vista perfecta de sus nalgas morenas y de un trasero tan bien formado que se sintió invadida por la lujuria. No es que fuera una especialista en cuanto a traseros masculinos, desde luego, pero hasta una ignorante como ella podía reconocer a lo que Hilde había llamado una "buena mercancía".

El cuerpo entero de Relena palpitaba mientras observaba cómo se enderezaba y se enjabonaba el cabello. Sus fuertes dedos frotaban los oscuros mechones, y el movimiento de los músculos de sus brazos, llenos de gotitas, produjo en ella unas sensaciones muy extrañas.

— Podría utilizar ese vientre como tabla de lavar —suspiró Hilde. Entonces, le dio un codazo a Relena—. ¿Pero sabéis qué es mejor que hacer la colada en el vientre de un hombre?

Antes de que Relena pudiera contestar, escuchó un ruido extraño entre los árboles que estaban detrás de Hilde.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— Creo que nos han pillado —murmuró Relena, señalando la dirección de la que provenía el sonido con una inclinación de cabeza.

La sirvienta se giró para mirar en el mismo momento que un jabalí salvaje aparecía entre la espesura.

Para un instante, Relena no pudo moverse.

Entonces Hilde dio un grito que casi le revienta los tímpanos.

…

Heero se volvió hacia los fuertes chillidos sólo para descubrir a dos mujeres huyendo hacia el arroyo… y hacia él. Apenas tuvo tiempo para asegurar su posición antes de que ellas corriesen hacia él y lo derribaran.

Emergió del agua escupiendo para encontrar a Relena y a su doncella dando saltos, gritándole y señalando salvajemente hacia la orilla.

— ¡Un jabalí, un jabalí, un jabalí! —repetía la sirvienta.

— ¡Silencio! —exigió él en voz baja—. Y, si tenéis algún aprecio a vuestras vidas, dejad de moveros.

Para su asombro, ellas le obedecieron al instante. Heero dio un cauteloso paso hacia delante para situarse entre las dos mujeres y el cerdo salvaje.

Miró hacia el lugar donde su espada yacía inútilmente, a unos metros de la jadeante bestia. El animal golpeaba con fuerza el suelo con las pezuñas y les miraba con furia.

— Va a cargar contra nosotros —dijo Relena, y su voz no fue más que un pitido.

— Si permanecéis absolutamente inmóvil, no lo hará —le contestó él.

— No me estoy moviendo —susurró Relena—. Pienso quedarme aquí hasta que las ranas críen pelo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, milord? —preguntó la sirvienta, aterrada.

Personalmente, Heero quería ponerse la ropa. Sobre todo porque Relena tenía su brazo izquierdo aferrado con tanta fuerza que estaba empezando a sentir un hormigueo en la mano por la falta de sangre. Empezó a intentar deshacerse de su agarre, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo por miedo a que el movimiento atrajese al jabalí o, peor aún, hiciese que a Relena le entrara el pánico y saliese corriendo.

— ¿Podríamos dejarle atrás corriendo? —preguntó Relena.

Heero no apartó los ojos del jabalí.

— La cuestión no sería dejar al jabalí atrás, milady, sino dejarnos atrás a vuestra sirvienta y a mí.

— ¿_Ahora_ aparece vuestro sentido del humor? —su voz sonaba horrorizada.

Moviendo el brazo tan despacio como le fue posible, se libró de la mano de Relena.

— No pretendía ser gracioso. Me limitaba a constatar un hecho.

Despacio, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a moverse en dirección a su espada, que yacía inofensivamente en la orilla.

El jabalí resopló y agitó la cabeza.

Heero se paró en seco.

Relena tragó saliva; creyó que podría morir de miedo al verlo acercarse hacia la bestia. ¿Cómo podría permanecer tan tranquilo cuando su propio corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pareciera que se le iba a salir del pecho?

— ¿Relena? —se escuchó la voz de Dúo a través de los árboles.

Ella contuvo la respiración al oír el grito de Dúo.

El jabalí se volvió hacia el sonido.

— ¡Dúo, ve a buscar una ballesta! —gritó Heero.

El jabalí miró de nuevo a Heero y se acercó un poco más. El hombre no hizo ni un solo movimiento mientras miraba al animal directamente a los ojos.

Relena tragó con fuerza para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

— ¿Una ballesta? ¿Para qué? —preguntó Dúo saliendo de entre los árboles.

El jabalí resopló una vez más, golpeó el suelo con las patas y cargó contra Dúo.

Con un horrible juramento, Dúo, literalmente, se encaramó en un árbol de un salto. Heero corrió a por su espada y la cogió mientras su hermano se ponía fuera del alcance de los afilados colmillos del jabalí.

— Mantenlo distraído —le ordenó Heero.

— ¡Vaya, claro! —gruñó Dúo, desesperado, mientras elevaba las piernas—. Mantenlo distraído, dice. Mata a la maldita bestia, ¿quieres?

Mientras Heero se acercaba poco a poco hacia él, el jabalí se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Heero dejó de moverse.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Relena aguardaba a que el jabalí cargara contra el cuerpo desnudo de Heero. A pesar de que él llevaba la espada, ella sabía que no era rival para la bestia. Aún peor, una vez que un jabalí atacaba, no paraba hasta estar muerto.

Y si estaba herido, quien corría mayor peligro era la persona que lo había dañado.

Aterrada, supo que debía hacer algo para ayudarlo.

—Aquí, cochinito bonito, cochinito… —lo llamó Relena antes de poder evitarlo.

— ¡Milady! —gritó Hilde.

Ignorándola, Relena dio unos golpecitos en el agua, mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

— Ven aquí, cochinito guapo, cochinito, cochinito…

El jabalí la miró.

Casi sin respiración, Relena confió en que, de alguna manera, de algún modo, Heero la mantuviese a salvo mientras seguía manteniendo la atención del animal lejos de él.

El jabalí cargó contra ella, y Heero cargó contra él. La bestia se dio la vuelta, confundida, mientras Heero alzaba su espada. Como si percibiese que su muerte era inminente, el animal chilló de terror y huyó rápidamente hacia el bosque.

El alivio la inundó de forma tan súbita que le temblaron las piernas. Relena se arrodilló en el agua, estremeciéndose y riéndose como una histérica.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Heero estaba a su lado, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Os encontráis bien? —preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, apoyándose en él para poder sostenerse.

— Me siento muy agradecida, milord, de que incluso las bestias salvajes os tengan miedo.

Ella escuchó la risa de Dúo mientras descendía del árbol, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Heero se había tomado un momento para ponerse las calzas.

— ¿Qué estabais haciendo aquí? —preguntó Heero con tono brusco.

Todo el alivio y el sopor que la había invadido después de todo el miedo que había sentido desapareció de pronto, y sintió que se ruborizaba. No se atrevía a decirle la verdad.

— Agua —dijo Hilde antes de que Relena pudiese hablar—. Vinimos a buscar agua para el campamento, milord. El cubo estará entre los arbustos, donde lo arrojamos.

Heero dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro mientras la soltaba.

— Deberíais haber tenido más cuidado —entonces miró a su hermano—. Y tú… se suponía que debías cuidar de ellas.

— ¿Y por qué crees que vine cuando lo hice? Escuché sus gritos.

Heero lo miró lleno de furia.

— ¿Y no pensaste en coger una ballesta antes de venir a buscarlas? —sacudió la cabeza—. Por el amor de Dios, Dúo, hay algunas cosas que un hombre debe hacer sin pensar, y coger una ballesta cuando una mujer grita es una de ellas.

Dúo pareció avergonzado.

— Bueno, intentaré tenerlo presente la próxima vez que os ataque un jabalí.

Relena intercambió una mirada de miedo con Hilde cuando Heero fue a buscar el cubo. Se entretuvo bastante en aquel lugar, y cuando no volvió enseguida, Relena fue a reunirse con él.

— ¿Algo va mal, milord? —preguntó ella.

Heero recogió el cubo y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

— ¿Vinisteis a recoger agua?

— Sí.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estuvisteis las dos arrodilladas en este lugar durante el tiempo suficiente como para dejar una profunda marca en la hierba?

¡La había pillado!

— Yo... umm... —Intentó pensar una mentira que sonara razonable, pero no se le ocurría nada—. Bueno, veréis… nosotras… —Por Dios, ¿por qué no podía ocurrírsele algo?

— ¿Vosotras qué? —preguntó Heero.

Un brillo diabólico resplandecía en sus ojos mientras la miraba atentamente. Oh, se estaba divirtiendo con su incomodidad. Demasiado.

Alzando la barbilla, decidió arrebatarle la diversión.

— Está bien, vinimos a ver cómo os bañabais, si queréis saber la verdad.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Supongo que debería sentirme halagado?

Incapaz de enfrentarse a su mirada, ella bajó la vista hasta el colgante que llevaba al cuello. Había una única rosa colgada en el cordón de cuero, descansando sobre aquellos pectorales tan duros y bien definidos. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la vena que latía bajo la piel, al mismo ritmo que su corazón.

Heero sentía el aliento de ella contra su pecho desnudo. Y eso envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Esperó a que ella dijese algo, pero parecía estar hechizada por el emblema heráldico que le había regalado la reina Leonor cuando ganó su primer torneo.

— ¿Finalmente os habéis quedado sin palabras? —preguntó. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Dúo y su doncella se reunieron con ellos.

Dúo le arrojó su túnica.

— Deberíamos colocar un vigilante para que echara un ojo al jabalí.

—Sí. Así como a las demás cosas que pudieran atacar a un hombre cuando menos se lo espera.

Eso consiguió que ella levantara la cabeza de nuevo. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, Relena lo miró entornando sus ojos azul claro.

Heero sintió un abrumador impulso de besarla, y, si hubiesen estado solos, dudaba mucho que hubiese tenido las fuerzas necesarias para resistirlo. En cambio, concentró su atención en Dúo, y no en sus húmedos labios. De modo que había ido a espiarle… A decir verdad, se sentía _halagado_; y tremendamente excitado. Pero lo que realmente quería saber era si a ella le había gustado lo que veía.

Nunca antes se había preocupado por lo que una mujer pensara de él. Pero, por alguna razón, quería que ella lo deseara tanto como él a ella.

_¿Estás loco? _

Sí, debía estarlo. No había otra explicación. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella lo deseara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, agarró su túnica, le dio el cubo, y se vistió rápidamente.

— Será mejor que volvamos al campamento antes de que el jabalí regrese —dijo Heero mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia allí.

Relena caminaba detrás de Heero, con Dúo a su lado. Mientras regresaban al campamento, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando se enfrentaron al jabalí.

Sin dudar un instante, le había confiado su vida a Heero. Nunca antes había hecho una cosa semejante. Siempre había sido bastante audaz, pero nunca hasta el punto de una locura como la había demostrado con el cerdo salvaje.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón, había sabido que él no permitiría que le hiciesen daño. Y Heero había demostrado que tenía razón.

— Gracias, Lord Heero —dijo ella.

Él echó una breve mirada por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Por salvarme.

Su mirada se suavizó.

— Entonces debería deciros lo mismo. Si no hubieseis distraído a la bestia, seguramente ahora mismo estaría tendido en el suelo con una herida muy grave.

— Oh, Heero —dijo Dúo con voz de falsete mientras unía las palmas de sus manos y las levantaba hasta su hombro. Le dedicó a su hermano una mirada de adoración—. ¡Sois mi héroe también! —Dúo sorbió, como si estuviese conteniendo las lágrimas, y extendió los brazos hacia los hombros de Heero—. Si no hubiese sido por vos, a estas horas el jabalí ya me habría comido vivo.

Heero empujó a su hermano para alejarle de él.

— Apártate de mí, sobón.

— Pero Heero—dijo Dúo de nuevo en falsete—. Sois mi héroe... Dadme un beso.

Heero eludió el abrazo de Dúo y se colocó detrás de Relena, huyendo de su hermano y sus labios fruncidos hacia él.

— ¿Pero qué eres tú? ¿Un lunático?

— Está bien —replicó Dúo—. Entonces, Relena, besadle por mí.

Y antes de ninguno supiera lo que Dúo iba a hacer, se encontró empujada hacia los brazos de Heero.

Sus cuerpos se apretaron el uno contra el otro… o más bien _colisionaron_ el uno contra el otro.

Los brazos de Heero la rodearon, y, por un momento, se quedó sin aliento al contemplar aquellos impresionantes ojos azules. La pasión crepitó entre ellos, recorriendo sus cuerpos. Robándoles la respiración y prendiendo fuego a su sangre.

Como Heero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por besarla, Dúo carraspeó.

— Bien, entonces —dijo, arrancando a Relena de los brazos de su hermano y rodeándola con los propios—. Dejadme que os enseñe cómo se da un beso.

Dúo inclinó la cabeza para besarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Heero sujetó su barbilla con una mano y le apartó la cara.

— Si vuelves a acercarte de esa forma a sus labios, _te castraré_, hermano.

Dúo le hizo un guiño a Relena.

— Lo que tú digas, querido hermano. Lo que tú digas.

Dúo se apartó de ella, y Heero lo soltó.

— Pero ten en cuenta una cosa —dijo Dúo mientras se alisaba la túnica de un tirón—. Si una doncella tan dulce hubiese salvado mi vida, creo que habría encontrado un modo mejor de agradecérselo que con meras palabras.

— Estoy seguro de que lo habrías hecho.

Dúo lo ignoró y tomó Hilde del brazo.

— Vaya, Hilde, parece que olvidasteis recoger el agua. ¿Os gustaría que os acompañase de nuevo al estanque por si acaso regresa el jabalí?

— Os agradecería muchísimo vuestra caballerosidad, milord.

— Otro agradecimiento con palabras —suspiró Dúo—. ¡Ay! ¿Qué va a ser de mí?

Hilde le quitó el cubo a su ama, y por el brillo en los ojos de su doncella, Relena pudo deducir que Hilde pensaba agradecérselo a Dúo con mucho más que palabras.

Ruborizándose ante la idea de lo que su sirvienta pensaba hacer, Relena entrelazó las manos y miró a Heero.

— Deberíais ir a buscar a vuestra doncella —le advirtió este cuando Hilde y Dúo hubieron desaparecido de su vista—. Tengo la sensación de que mi hermano va en busca de algo más que un simple sorbo de agua. Ha estado intentándolo durante todo el viaje.

Relena se sorprendió de _no_ sorprenderse por las palabras de Heero. Hilde llevaba parloteando acerca de Dúo desde la primera mañana que ambas estuvieron en Ravenswood. Supuso que debió haberlo visto venir.

Sin molestarse en fingir un escandalizado jadeo, –después de todo lo que había pasado, ya era un poco tarde intentar demostrar que era una dama recatada –Relena se limitó a suspirar cansadamente.

— Y yo tengo la sensación de que Hilde también.

Entre ellos se instaló un embarazoso silencio cuando emprendieron, lentamente, el camino de vuelta al campamento.

— _Oh, milord, ¡qué lanza más grande y caliente tenéis!_

Relena se tropezó al escuchar las palabras de Hilde, en la oscuridad del bosque.

Heero se detuvo un momento.

Una nueva pausa, más incómoda que la anterior, se instaló entre ellos. ¿Por qué no aparecía el jabalí furioso con sed de sangre cuando una _realmente_ lo necesitaba?

— Creo que iré y…

— No —dijo ella tomando su brazo—. Dejadles con su entretenimiento.

Él la miró de reojo.

— No hay muchas damas que sean tan comprensivas con el comportamiento de sus doncellas.

— Debería sentirme mortificada, lo sé. Pero Hilde es una gran amiga mía, y aunque tiene sus defectos, es buena y tiene un corazón generoso.

— ¿Y eso es todo lo que os importa?

— Sí —dijo ella—. La gente siempre comete errores, pero al final, lo único que importa es lo que hay en su corazón.

— ¿Y si no tienen corazón?

Relena vaciló ante el extraño tono de su voz.

— Todo el mundo tiene corazón.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— No todos.

Relena lo sujetó para que se detuviese.

—Sí, Heero. Todos. ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando te miro?

Heero la estudió fijamente, preocupado por lo que diría a continuación.

— Yo no tengo corazón —confesó, antes de que ella dijera algo—. Me lo arrancaron hace mucho tiempo.

Ella colocó una mano sobre su pecho. Heero bajó la mirada. Aquella mano parecía muy frágil y muy pequeña sobre su túnica.

— Para ser un hombre que no tiene corazón, tienes un fuerte latido en el pecho.

— Eso no es más que un órgano.

— Quizás —dijo ella mirándole a los ojos—, pero sé la verdad sobre ti.

— ¿Y cuál es?

Relena se deleitó con el calor de la piel del hombre, que viajaba a través de su propio brazo hasta su cuerpo. Cómo deseaba lograr que él se viera a través de sus ojos. Sólo durante un instante.

Le habían hecho mucho daño. Lo sabía. Y aunque posiblemente era el guerrero más fiero de la Cristiandad, sentía que había una parte de él que todavía era vulnerable. Una parte de sí mismo que había cerrado al mundo, y si ella lograse alcanzarla, entonces conseguiría la llave del corazón que decía no poseer.

— Un día, Heero —le susurró—. Un día verás la verdad, tal y como yo la veo. Y te darás cuenta de cómo eres en realidad.

Él se la quedó mirando atónito, por un segundo. Pero después su expresión cambió, y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, casi tristes.

— Mi única esperanza es que no descubras nunca la verdad sobre mi naturaleza.

Y con esas palabras, se apartó de ella y recorrió el resto del camino hacia el campamento.

Relena hizo muchos intentos de seguir hablando con él, pero Heero no aprovechó ninguno de ellos.

…

Justo antes del crepúsculo, Dúo y Hilde volvieron.

Hilde se tambaleó hacia ella con los ojos resplandecientes y las mejillas sonrosadas. Se inclinó hacia Relena, que estaba sentada junto al fuego, y suspiró.

— Todo lo que os puedo decir, milady, es que si Lord Heero es la mitad de habilidoso que su hermano, vais a experimentar una maravillosa cabalgata.

— ¡Hilde! —la reprendió Relena.

Su sirvienta sonrió.

— Esperad y veréis. No tenéis ni la más mínima idea de cómo… —Hilde se interrumpió cuando uno de los caballeros pasó a su lado.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo a solas, Hilde arrugó la nariz.

— Esperad y veréis —susurró, y entonces se levantó para ayudar a servir la cena.

Mientras comían, los caballeros del séquito intercambiaron historias de aventuras, pero Relena no estaba escuchando. Se trataba de los mismos cuentos de siempre, que había escuchado en incontables ocasiones.

Además, tenía otros asuntos en los que pensar. Como hacer reír a Heero.

Se había pasado todo el rato intentando encontrar la forma de conseguirlo. Masticando la liebre asada, escuchó a Heero y a Dúo hablando sobre el modo de obrar del rey con los franceses y los escoceses. No era de extrañar que el hombre no se riese nunca. ¿Quién encontraría divertido algo tan árido y aburrido como la política?

Lo que Heero necesitaba era un chiste. Sí, eso podría traer una chispa de alegría a sus ojos.

Esperó hasta que ellos hubieron terminado su discusión, y entonces se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Milord? —le preguntó a Heero—. ¿Sabéis cuántos bizantinos hacen falta para encender un fuego?

Su mirada reflejó algo a camino entre el fastidio y el escepticismo mientras se agachaba para recoger su copa.

— No puedo imaginármelo.

— Dos —dijo ella simplemente—. Uno para encender el fuego y otro para empezar la polémica.

Dúo estalló en carcajadas, pero Heero se limitó a mirarla de reojo.

Un fracaso.

Relena tamborileaba con los dedos mientras pensaba en otro.

— Muy bien —comenzó de nuevo—. ¿Cuántos normandos se necesitan para encender un fuego?

— ¿Tres? —preguntó él con indiferencia.

— No, ¿por qué molestarse en encender un fuego cuando hay un monasterio sobre la siguiente colina?

Varios caballeros se unieron a las risas de Dúo en esa ocasión. Pero Heero seguía sin demostrar la menor señal de diversión. Más bien todo lo contrario, parecía aún más serio.

— Vamos, Heero —dijo Dúo—. Ése ha sido muy gracioso.

Heero se limitó a dar un sorbo a su vino.

— ¿Os sabéis más, milady? —preguntó otro de los caballeros.

— Sí —contestó ella, volviéndose para mirarlo—. ¿Cuántos romanos hacen falta para encender un fuego?

Heero intentó desterrar aquella voz suave fuera de su mente, pero, por alguna razón, no pudo hacerlo. De hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba pendiente de ella. De la manera en que la brisa mecía los mechones rubios de su pelo. De la forma en que la luz del fuego jugueteaba sobre los relieves de su rostro, añadiendo hermosas chispas a sus ojos.

Sabía lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer. Pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse divertido.

— No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuántos romanos se necesitan, milady —dijo otro de sus caballeros, Nicholas.

— Mil y uno —añadió ella.

Heero arqueó una ceja al escuchar su respuesta.

— ¿Mil y uno? —preguntó, a pesar de su propósito de ignorarla.

— Sí. Se requiere al emperador para que emita la orden de que se encienda el fuego, novecientos noventa y nueve gobernadores romanos para comunicar el mandato, y un esclavo para encenderlo.

El resto de su compañía se divertía y, si se atreviese a admitirlo, tendría que reconocer que él también lo había encontrado bastante gracioso. Si hubiese sido el tipo de hombre que reía, se habría unido a su hermano y a sus hombres, pero habían pasado demasiados años.

Ya no podía recordar ni siquiera cómo era reírse.

Relena suspiró y miró a Dúo.

— Vuestro hermano es un hombre muy duro.

Heero casi se ahoga con el vino, al tiempo que Dúo soltaba una estruendosa carcajada. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

— Milord, ¿os encontráis bien? —le preguntó, dándole palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

— Estoy bien —dijo Heero, y se apartó para evitar su contacto—. Vuestras palabras me pillaron desprevenido, nada más.

Una vez más, Dúo estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

Dúo sacudió la cabeza.

— Dejaré que mi hermano os explique lo _duro_ que puede llegar a ser.

— Dúo —le advirtió él.

— Ni se te ocurra empezar a gruñirme cuando has sido tú el que empezó todo esto.

Desconcertada, Relena miró a uno y a otro, hasta que Heero se levantó y se fue.

Relena contempló cómo se alejaba del campamento.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —le preguntó a Dúo.

— Ha sido únicamente la elección de vuestras palabras.

Ella seguía sin entender, y, por la expresión del rostro de Dúo, no creía que él fuese a colaborar.

Pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Hilde se colocó detrás de ella y le susurró la respuesta al oído.

El calor inundó la cara de Relena, y ésta se negó a mirar a Dúo ni a nadie más. Su azoramiento era demasiado grande.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, y Heero ocupó un puesto algo más allá del alcance de la luz del fuego.

La compañía se retiró, y Relena y Hilde se fueron a sus camas a dormir.

Horas después, Relena yacía sobre su lecho tratando de hacer todo lo posible para dormirse. Pero no era capaz.

Hilde estaba en el catre de al lado, roncando poderosamente. Relena echó hacia atrás los cobertores y se dirigió hacia las alforjas. Renunciando al sueño, se puso la bata, buscó el libro que Dorothy le había dado y lo sacó de la tienda para llevarlo hasta donde el fuego ardía lentamente.

No había nadie por allí. Ni siquiera veía a Heero en su puesto.

Ahogando un bostezo, se sentó sobre un tronco, abrió el libro… para cerrarlo de golpe inmediatamente después.

El calor abrasó su rostro al recordar las imágenes. ¡Tenía que ser un error! Probablemente no había visto lo que había creído ver…

Tímidamente, Relena abrió el libro de nuevo, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver los dibujos de hombres y mujeres haciéndose cosas indescriptibles los unos a los otros.

El rubor ardía en su cara mientras abría el libro un poco más.

— No me extraña que me dijeses que lo guardara hasta que estuviese a solas —susurró, mirando apresuradamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie podía verla. Afortunadamente, el campamento aún estaba vacío.

Avergonzada y asombrada por el regalo de Dorothy, Relena vio el pedazo de pergamino que había sido plegado en la portada del libro.

Lo arrancó, vio que estaba dirigido a ella y entonces lo leyó:

_Mi querida Relena:_

_Sé la curiosidad que sientes sobre los asuntos que ocurren entre hombres y mujeres. Éste es el libro que mi madre me dio la noche antes de mi boda. Es impactante, pero lo encontrarás muy esclarecedor y te servirá de mucha ayuda. Y, a juzgar por la mirada de Lord Heero, estoy bastante segura de que le darás el mismo muy buen uso al igual que Quatre y yo. _

_Mi mejor consejo: estudia la posición número setenta y tres. Parece ser la favorita de Quatre. _

_Tu amiga que te quiere, Dorothy. _

Relena se mordisqueó la punta del dedo mientras meditaba sobre la nota de Dorothy. ¡Dios bendito, a su hermano le daría un infarto si alguna vez se enteraba de que tenía una cosa así!

Debería arrojarlo al fuego y terminar con aquello. Eso sería lo que haría una dama decente.

Lo malo es que ella era una desvergonzada, al igual que su amiga. Al final, su curiosidad aumentó hasta tal punto que se encontró a sí misma mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie, y abriendo el libro de nuevo.

Lo inclinó hacia el fuego y trató de comprender la manera en que el hombre y la mujer estaban entrelazados en la posición setenta y tres. Con las manos cubriendo los pechos de la mujer, el hombre yacía de lado, a espaldas de ésta, y parecía estar embistiendo…

— ¿Qué es eso?

Relena ahogó un grito al escuchar la voz de Heero, y cerró el libro de golpe. Levantó la cabeza para ver que él estaba de pie, justo a su lado.

¡Dios de los cielos! La había pillado otra vez.

¿Podría alguna vez sentirse más avergonzada? ¡Ni lo había escuchado venir!

— No es nada —dijo ella rápidamente, apretando el libraco contra su pecho.

— ¿Es lo que os dio Dorothy antes de partir?

Ella asintió y colocó el libro bajo su brazo, mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó él, extendiendo una mano para cogerlo.

Los ojos de Relena se abrieron a más no poder ante el mero pensamiento de que él pudiese echarle un vistazo a lo que ella acababa de ver. ¿Qué pensaría de ella si lo hiciera?

A decir verdad, no quería saberlo.

— ¡Oh, no! —jadeó Relena, poniéndolo fuera de su alcance.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que os pasa?

— Nada —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie—. Absolutamente nada.

— Entonces permitidme…

— No, no. Tengo que volver a la cama. ¡Buenas noches!

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, él le quitó el libro de las manos con un movimiento que ni si quiera alcanzó a ver, y lo abrió.

Heero sintió que se quedaba sin aliento mientras contemplaba horrorizado las imágenes de personas desnudas, y, en algunos casos, más de dos, en todas las posiciones sexuales habidas y por haber.

No había vuelto a ver ese libro desde hacía años. Era esa clase de cosas que los caballeros compartían en las épocas de campaña, presumiendo de hacerlas con señoras de virtud cuestionable.

Nunca habría creído que encontraría uno en manos de una dama de buena cuna. ¡Y virgen, además!

Cerrando la boca, que se le había quedado abierta, miró a Relena para observar su rostro; estaba tan ruborizada que parecía que estaba en llamas.

No supo qué decir.

¿Qué se le decía a una dama después de aquello?

Muy lentamente, cerró el libro y se lo devolvió.

Relena no dijo ni una palabra cuando lo cogió. Podía sentir la mirada incrédula de Heero clavada en ella, y, en ese momento, deseó poder meterse en un enorme agujero para no tener que enfrentarse a él.

Abochornada y ruborizada, Relena apoyó la frente contra la ajada cubierta de cuero del libro. ¿Podría sentirse peor alguna vez? ¡Mataría a Dorothy por esto! ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando esa mujer?

Aunque viviera dos mil años, jamás olvidaría la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Heero.

¿Qué pensaría de ella? Miró a Heero, apenas por sobre el libro, tras el cual aún intentaba refugiar su avergonzada expresión, sin éxito.

— Heero, yo no sabía que el libro…

No, no era eso lo que debería haber dicho; se dio cuenta cuando él la miró arqueando una ceja.

— Soy virgen, milord —dijo, aunque le costaba pronunciar esas palabras—. No sé qué poseyó a Dorothy para que me diese una cosa…

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— No hablemos más del tema. Olvidaremos todo este asunto. —dijo, mientras se sentaba en el sitio que había ocupado ella.

Relena respiró hondo, agradecida por su indulgencia.

— ¿No creéis que deberíais acostaros ahora? —preguntó él con voz tensa.

— No puedo dormir, y preferiría quedarme con vos que estar acostada en mi cama, escuchando los ronquidos de Hilde.

— ¿Por qué?

Relena inclinó la cabeza para observar la confusión de su rostro.

— ¿Tan duro os resulta creer que alguien desee vuestra compañía?

—Sí —contestó él sencillamente—. Nadie lo había hecho antes. ¿Qué os hace tan diferente?

Relena se sentó a su lado, dejó el libro a un lado, y le miró para enfrentarlo.

— Puede que yo sea la única persona con la que habéis tratado a menudo. Creo que vuestra costumbre de permanecer a solas ha logrado apartar hasta al más decidido.

— Pero no a vos.

Ella sonrió.

—No, a mí no. Pero es que yo soy más testaruda que la mayoría.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Relena sonrió débilmente. Anhelaba tocarlo, pero había algo en su postura que le advertía que no lo hiciera. Así que se dedicó a contemplar el oscuro bosque.

Heero escuchaba el sonido de la respiración de la mujer. Estaban muy cerca, sin rozarse, pero aun así, podía sentir su presencia igual que si se estuviesen tocando físicamente.

— Había un hombre —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio— que fue a confesarse llevando un pavo.

Heero suspiró resignadamente ante el nuevo intento de hacerle reír.

¿Admitiría su derrota alguna vez?

— ¿Un pavo? —inquirió él, preguntándose por qué se molestaba en animarla, y, aun así, incapaz de detenerse.

— Sí. Le rogó al sacerdote: "Perdonadme, padre, porque he pecado. Acabo de robar este pavo para alimentar a mis pobres hijos hambrientos. ¿Os importaría quedaros con él para que el Señor pueda perdonarme?".

» "Ciertamente no" dijo el sacerdote "Tendréis que devolvérselo a aquél a quien se lo robasteis"

» Pero padre, lo he intentado y él se ha negado, ¿qué debo hacer?

» El sacerdote contestó "Si lo que decís es cierto, entonces la voluntad de Dios es que os quedéis con el pavo. Id en paz.

» El hombre se lo agradeció al cura y regresó corriendo a su casa. Una vez que el sacerdote acabó con el resto de las confesiones, volvió a su residencia. Cuando se dirigió a su corral, se dio cuenta de que alguien le había robado un pavo.

Heero la miró sin reír, sin sonreír siquiera.

— ¿Y cuántos chistes más os sabéis, milady?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

— Bastantes, en realidad. No lo parece, pero a mi hermano le encantan los bufones, y siempre tenemos varios en el salón.

No lo parecía ciertamente. A Heero le costaba imaginar a Milliardo en semejante situación, pues dado a sus recientes reunidos antecedentes, le había parecido más bien frío, casi tan amargado como él mismo. Le dolió la cabeza al imaginarse cuántos más tendría que soportar.

— Entonces, ¿tendré que seguir escuchando estas cosas durante el resto del año?

— A menos que me lo pongáis fácil y os riáis ahora.

Eso casi le hace sonreír, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

— Deberíais ser consciente de que, como vos, jamás admitiré la derrota.

Ella se inclinó hacia él, hasta que la punta de su nariz casi rozaba la de Heero.

— Siempre hay una primera vez —apartándose ligeramente, añadió—. Una hija se dirigió a su padre en busca de consejo. "Decidme, padre, ¿con quién debo casarme, con Harry o con Stephen?"

» "Con Stephen", respondió el padre.

» "¿Por qué?", le preguntó ella.

» "Porque le he estado pidiendo dinero prestado los seis últimos meses y aún sigue viniendo a verte"

Heero dirigió la mirada de vuelta a la oscuridad del bosque.

— No es tan bueno como el de los normandos.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Así que os gustó uno al menos?

— Si dijese que sí, ¿os iríais a la cama?

— Si pudiera dormir, estaría encantada de regresar a mi lecho, pero como no puedo, prefiero quedarme aquí fuera y molestar al causante de que no pueda entregarme al sueño.

Heero no estaba seguro de que le gustara el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

— ¿Y cómo es que yo os impido dormir?

— Me atormentáis en sueños.

No, aquello no le gustaba en absoluto.

— No quiero seguir escuchando esto.

Ella extendió la mano para acariciar la de él, evitando cualquier movimiento de retirada por parte de él.

— Entonces, ¿querréis olvidar lo que os dije sobre lo de que quería un marido y tratarme sólo como a una amiga?

Heero sentía la cálida mano de ella sobre la suya. Los largos y pálidos dedos sobre los suyos morenos. ¿Cómo podía una mano tan frágil sacudirle hasta lo más profundo de su alma?

— No tengo ningún amigo —susurró él, permitiendo, por alguna misteriosa razón, que ella entrelazara sus dedos con los de él.

— ¿Ni siquiera Enrique?

— Soy su vasallo y le sirvo como tal. Mantenemos una relación cordial, pero no puede decirse que seamos amigos.

Ella acarició el dorso de sus nudillos con los dedos, enviando oleadas de calor al resto de su cuerpo.

— Jamás pensé que conocería a alguien tan solo como yo.

Heero se aclaró la garganta.

— Nunca dije que me encontrara solo.

— ¿Y no lo estáis?

Él no contestó. No podía negar la verdad. Sí, estaba solo. Siempre lo había estado.

— ¿Sabéis lo que es un amigo, milord?

— Un enemigo disfrazado.

Relena se quedó atónita, y su mano dejó de proporcionarle aquel torturante asalto a sus sentidos.

— ¿Eso creéis?

Él apartó la mano.

— Lo sé por experiencia. Sin amistad, no hay traición. De hecho, nunca habréis escuchado a nadie decir: «Traicionó a su enemigo».

— ¿Y por eso no confiáis en nadie?

— Confío en el hecho de que, tarde o temprano, todo el mundo traiciona.

Ella hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

— ¿Y eso os incluye a vos también, milord? Cuando decís que todo el mundo traiciona, ¿significa eso que traicionaríais al rey al que servís tan celosamente?

— ¿No lo he hecho ya?

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué queréis decir?

— Le juré que no os tocaría, y, hasta ahora, os he besado dos veces, por no mencionar lo que hicimos anoche. Me parece a mí que eso es traicionarle, ya que él confiaba en mi palabra. Y aquí estáis, a mi lado a la luz de la luna, intentando seducirme una vez más.

Ella se puso rígida.

— Entonces, perdonadme por seduciros, milord; creía que compartíais mis sentimientos. Qué estúpido por mi parte. Creo que volveré a la cama y os dejaré que os aséis en vuestro propio fuego.

Heero la contempló mientras recogía su libro y se dirigía hacia su tienda.

Cómo deseaba poder "asarse en su propio fuego", como ella había expuesto tan elocuentemente, pero, a decir verdad, lo único que se estaba asando era su propia lujuria.

Durante todos esos años, había vivido en un confortable capullo, amortiguando todos los sentimientos. Nada le había puesto ansioso, nada le había puesto triste, y, por supuesto, nada había conseguido divertirle.

Hasta el día que la había visto con aquel maldito pollo. Eso sí había sido gracioso.

Sintió que las comisuras de sus labios se crispaban al verla en su mente, tendiendo la gallina hacia los labios del hombre.

Heero se contuvo.

— ¡Sal de mi cabeza! —gruñó, apretándose un puño contra la frente.

No era de extrañar que los monjes se castraran a sí mismos para no ser tentados por las mujeres. En ese momento, la castración le parecía una opción muy viable.

Inesperadamente, su mirada vagó hasta su tienda. Vio la sombra de Relena, iluminada desde dentro, mientras ella se quitaba la bata, y pudo contemplar todas las curvas de su cuerpo a través de la lona.

Sus ingles cobraron vida, exigiendo que la tomara en ese mismo instante, mientras todos dormían.

Con un siseo, cambió de postura.

Sí, la castración era, de hecho, una opción muy viable.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

** Curioso el pequeño slash de Dúo y Hilde ¡A eso se le llama no irse por las ramas! (¡Muchas cosas deberían manejarse así, caramba! Al grano! No necesariamente terminando admirando lanzas y esas cosas, pero ya se entiende la idea) XD **


	11. Capítulo X

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí me tienen de vuelta, y con un nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten :) (Ah, y muchas gracias por los reviews! No saben lo máximo que son para mi T-T)**

* * *

**X.**

Relena cabalgó el resto del camino a Ravenswood con Dúo. Aunque trató de introducir a Heero en la conversación repetidamente, él se negó. Lo mejor que pudo obtener fueron respuestas monosilábicas. ¡Aquel hombre era una inaccesible montaña de silencio!

Pero ya se daría cuenta de que ella encontraría la forma de subirse a él… tanto literal como figuradamente.

De hecho, una vez que se hubo recuperado del sobresalto que le había producido el libro, estuvo considerando la posición setenta y tres con renovado interés. ¿Qué se sentiría al tener a un hombre prohibido y oscuro manejándola de esa manera? Al tener a ese fuerte e indomable guerrero rodeándola, llenándola con su cuerpo, poseyéndola de una forma en que ningún otro hombre lo había hecho, a la vez que ella lo poseía como ninguna otra mujer.

Aquello ofrecía grandes y atractivas posibilidades.

Aun así, no podía imaginarse cómo sería sentirlo dentro de ella, aunque Hilde le había asegurado que la posición setenta y tres, definitivamente, les proporcionaría mucho placer a ambos.

Relena estudió atentamente la fuerte espalda de Heero, y vio de nuevo aquellos húmedos músculos en su mente. Sí, pondría al descubierto aquella piel morena y la exploraría a placer con sus manos y con sus labios. Sería suyo.

_Si_ conseguía que se casase con ella.

Su mente continuó divagando. ¿Qué conseguiría hacerlo reír? Los chistes no habían funcionado. Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiese hacer. Algo que él encontrase divertido.

Y lo _encontraría_.

Llegaron a Ravenswood con la puesta de sol. Exhausta y desanimada, permitió que Dúo la ayudara a desmontar.

Heero no les esperó. Empezó a subir los escalones que llevaban a la torre.

Relena lo vio ponerse rígido al llegar a la puerta. Ascendiendo las escaleras, se detuvo tras él y se asomó por encima de su hombro.

— ¡Dios bendito! —susurró, recorriendo el interior con la mirada—. Veo que Trowa ha estado muy ocupado.

No estaban en Ravenswood. O al menos, el interior del castillo no era en absoluto el mismo que Relena había recordado dejar hace días atrás.

Se habían fabricado nuevas mesas y las habían colocado en las esquinas. La pintura blanqueaba los muros, antes pardos, y su olor le irritaba la nariz. Nuevos tapices habían sido colgados, y habían quitado las contraventanas para dejar pasar la luz a través de las resplandecientes vidrieras de colores. Había juncos recién cortados sobre el suelo, y un aroma especiado y agradable le dio la bienvenida.

— ¿Estoy en mi salón de verdad? —dijo Heero ásperamente.

Relena se rió.

— Eso creo.

— ¡Trowa! —bramó Heero, dirigiéndose al recibidor.

Trowa apareció inmediatamente, apresurándose desde la puerta lateral.

— Milord —lo saludó con su habitual estoicismo.

Relena no vio rastro alguno de vacilación en el rostro del mayordomo mientras se detenía frente a Heero. De hecho, había un brillo extraño en su ojo verde, que si ella lo hubiese conocido mejor, juraría que estaba conteniendo su diversión.

— ¿Es de vuestro agrado?

Para su sorpresa, Heero la miró.

— ¿Milady?

Ella asintió vehementemente.

— Ha quedado maravilloso.

Trowa sonrió.

— ¿Ha sobrado algo del dinero que te di según el presupuesto que hiciste? —preguntó Heero.

— Sí, milord —dijo Trowa asintiendo con la cabeza—. Bastante, de hecho.

— Entonces quédatelo.

El rostro de Trowa apenas cambió, pero aún se notó su sorpresa.

— ¿Estáis seguro, milord?

— Te lo has ganado. Tómate la semana libre y descansa.

Los rasgos de Trowa se suavizaron.

— Gracias —dijo con reconocimiento antes de marcharse.

Heero se encaminaba hacia las escaleras cuando una voz severa le detuvo.

— ¡Ni se os ocurra subir con las botas llenas de barro!

Relena arqueó una ceja, sorprendida ante aquel tono atrevido, en el momento en que una gruesa mujer, que parecía tener alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años, entraba en la antesala del salón de Heero. Su pelo castaño oscuro se mezclaba con mechones grises, y mantenía su espalda erguida como si estuviese dispuesta a enfrentarse a un ejército tan sólo blandiendo su ingenio.

— No permitiré que me llenéis el suelo de barro —dijo ella con una voz incluso más dura que antes—. Aunque el salón sea vuestro, eso no os da derecho a estropear nuestro trabajo. Ahora, quitaos esas botas.

La expresión del semblante de Heero habría acobardado al mismísimo demonio. Pero la mujer se limitó a detenerse delante de él, y enfrentó su mirada con una impertinente franqueza.

— ¿Quién eres? —exigió saber Heero, con un tono letal y afilado.

— Beatriz. Vuestro mayordomo, el señor Trowa, me contrató para mantener este salón en condiciones, y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

Heero abrió la boca para decir algo, y entonces frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Beatriz?

— Sí, la doncella de vuestra madre. Ya golpeé vuestro trasero cuando no erais más que un bebé, y puedo volver a hacerlo.

Los ojos de Relena se abrieron de par en par ante la audacia de la mujer.

Heero no demostró reacción alguna.

— Me dijeron que habías muerto. —se limitó finalmente a decir.

La ternura brilló en los ojos marrón oscuro de la mujer, y Relena pudo percibir su deseo de extender la mano para acariciarlo.

— Si lo estoy, entonces he vuelto para perseguiros —dijo en un tono mucho más amable—. Ahora, quitaos esas botas.

Ante el enorme asombro de Relena, él obedeció sin decir ni una palabra más.

— Gracias, milord —dijo Beatriz—. Vuestras habitaciones os están aguardando arriba. El señor Trowa y yo hemos trasladado las cosas de la señora al cuarto de huéspedes.

— ¿Tenéis un cuarto de huéspedes? —preguntó Relena.

Beatriz sonrió amablemente.

— Su Señoría lo tiene ahora.

— Te agradezco tus servicios, Beatriz —dijo Heero suavemente, entonces comenzó a subir los escalones.

Relena observó atentamente la extraña escena. ¿Quién habría pensado que el más fiero guerrero de Inglaterra subiría las escaleras en calcetines para complacer a su ama de llaves?

Sí, había mucha bondad en el corazón de Heero. Era tan evidente, que aún le sorprendía el hecho que nadie pareciese darse cuenta. Para todo el mundo, él tenía el status del mismísimo demonio (una reputación que él mismo se había encargado de alimentar, por supuesto), pero su corazón cálido era algo que, en momento claves, simplemente superaba la espesa frialdad de sus acciones.

Sonriendo, dio un paso hacia los escalones, pero el carraspeo de Beatriz la dejó clavada en el sitio.

— Eso también iba por usted, milady.

Relena se mordió los labios y se quitó los zapatos rápidamente.

Beatriz asintió con aprobación.

— Os enviaré la comida a vuestra habitación. Estoy segura de que querréis descansar. Ahora, si me seguís, os mostraré los nuevos aposentos.

Relena se lo agradeció y empezó a subir.

Hizo una pausa cuando pasaron junto al cuarto de Heero. La puerta estaba firmemente cerrada, y no se escuchaba ningún sonido procedente del interior.

Extendiendo la mano, acarició la dura madera que los separaba y se preguntó qué estaría pensando él. Había estado muy callado ese día. Mucho más de lo habitual, incluso para él.

— Os tendré —juró ella en voz baja.

Retiró la mano de la puerta y se apresuró a seguir a Beatriz, que se dirigía al fondo del pasillo. El ama de llaves empujó la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Relena.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de asombro al contemplar la alegre habitación. La nueva cama resplandecía con las sábanas limpias y las colchas de pieles. Había otro juego de tapices sobre las paredes, y una gruesa alfombra cubría el empedrado del suelo.

Mientras ella se quitaba la capa, Beatriz encendió el fuego.

— Si milady necesita algo, por favor, hacédmelo saber.

Relena permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, observándola trabajar.

— ¿Beatriz?

La mujer se detuvo un momento y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Relena sobre su hombro.

— ¿Sí, milady?

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría hacer que Lord Heero sonriera?

En vez de mostrarse sorprendida por tan curiosa pregunta, una oscura tristeza atravesó los rasgos de Beatriz de tal forma, que Relena casi tuvo que contenerse de disculparse aunque no supiera precisamente el porqué.

— No hay nada en esta tierra que pueda conseguir eso.

— Pero seguramente…

— No, milady. Os lo prometo, nada sería capaz de traer una sonrisa a los labios de Su Señoría. No después de…

Relena esperó, pero Beatriz se volvió hacia el hogar y añadió más leña.

— ¿No después… de qué? —la incitó Relena.

— No soy yo la que debo decirlo —añadió, poniéndose en pie, limpiándose las manos en las faldas—. Pero si yo fuera vos, milady, evitaría a ese hombre a toda costa.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque todas las damas que han vivido bajo el techo de Ravenswood han muerto asesinadas.

Un silencio tenso se instaló de pronto en la habitación. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda mientras el terror y el miedo anidaban en su corazón.

— ¿A-asesinadas? —susurró—. ¿Cómo?

— A manos de sus señores.

Relena estaba horrorizada.

— ¿Y la madre de Heero?

— Asesinada a manos de su sire.

La habitación pareció tambalearse a su alrededor. No podía imaginarse nada más horrendo.

— ¿Y Lord Heero estaba allí cuando sucedió? —preguntó lentamente, con una helada sospecha.

— Yaciendo inconsciente en el suelo por haberse atrevido a protegerla.

Sintió un peso en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago. Relena se santiguó ante la idea de un horror semejante. ¡Santo Cielo!, no era de extrañar que fuese tan distante, tan… retraído.

Al fin entendía por qué nunca sonreía. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo iba nadie a tener sentido del humor después de haber visto algo tan horrendo?

Y en ese momento, deseó incluso más llegar hasta él.

— ¿Fue ésa la razón por la que te fuiste de aquí? —le preguntó a la mujer mayor.

— No, intenté quedarme para cuidar de Su señoría, pero su padre no quiso ni oír hablar del tema. Dijo que Lord Heero ya había sido suficientemente malcriado por las mujeres. Que ya era hora de convertirlo en un hombre.

Por lo que había oído, Relena pudo imaginarse lo que eso había traído consigo.

— ¿Y qué te ha hecho volver ahora?

Beatriz frunció el entrecejo y estudió atentamente el hogar, como si estuviese meditando lo que debía decir.

— No es fácil contestar a eso, milady. Cuando el señor Trowa me pidió la primera vez que viniera, me negué. Recordaba demasiado bien cómo habían sido los condes anteriores, y temí que su hijo se hubiese convertido en uno de ellos. Pero entonces escuché la voz de la madre de Su Señoría rogándome que viniese a cuidar de él.

La mujer alzó la cabeza para mirar a Relena a los ojos.

— Ella lo hacía casi todas las noches, mientras le preparaba la cama. «Beatriz», solía decir, «si algo me ocurriese, por favor, cuida de mis hijos» —inspiró profundamente, y Relena pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Lady Aoi era una santa. Era amable y buena como la misma Virgen, y, por ella, dejé que el señor Trowa me convenciese de volver a este lugar.

Con sus propios ojos cargados de lágrimas, Relena se aclaró la garganta, luchando por mantener la compostura.

— Me alegro de que estés aquí, Beatriz.

Beatriz asintió, y después pidió permiso para ausentarse. Relena se sentó sobre el tocador mientras su mente trataba de digerir lo que le había dicho el ama de llaves.

— Oh, Heero —suspiró con un nudo en la garganta.

Le dolía profundamente pensar en lo que habría sufrido. Debía odiar a su padre por aquello. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Se preguntó qué habría hecho su madre para que su padre hiciese algo así.

_Dúo_, pensó ella con un sobresalto. Debió ocurrir cuando su padre se enteró de que Dúo era ilegítimo.

Cerrando los ojos, dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas que guardaba en su interior. Lágrimas por el muchacho que había visto lo que ningún niño debería presenciar, y lágrimas por el hombre en que se había convertido, quien se negaba a amar.

…

Durante toda una quincena, Relena intentó pasar algún momento con Heero, pero él la trataba como si fuera una leprosa con el baile de San Vito.

Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que cualquier intento de estar a solas con él sería inútil. Jamás comía en el salón con el resto de ellos, sino que permanecía encerrado en su cuarto o ni siquiera se molestaba en regresar a casa.

No tenía la más ligera idea de en qué ocupaba su tiempo. Y si Dúo lo sabía, no le había dicho nada.

— ¿Por qué me molesto? —se preguntó una mañana, mientras se sentaba en el gran salón para desayunar.

Algunos de los caballeros de Heero estaban a su alrededor, pero ninguno lo bastante cerca como para oírla. No sabía dónde había ido Dúo esa mañana, y permitió que Hilde se quedara durmiendo, ya que su doncella había estado despierta hasta muy tarde haciendo algo que no había querido compartir con Relena. Y, conociendo a Hilde, Relena pensó que probablemente sería mejor no conocer ningún detalle.

Eligiendo un trozo de pan, Relena suspiró.

Entonces, el griterío del vestíbulo llamó su atención.

Relena alzó la mirada para ver cómo uno de sus baúles estaba siendo acarreado escaleras abajo por dos de los sirvientes. Se levantó de su asiento y los siguió afuera, donde los baúles fueron colocados en una carreta.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó a uno de los criados.

— ¿No estáis preparada?

Dio un respingo al escuchar la estruendosa voz de Heero a sus espaldas. Girando en redondo, lo vio delante de la puerta vestido como para salir de viaje.

— ¿De dónde habéis salido? —preguntó ella, asombrada de que un hombre tan grande pudiera moverse sin hacer un solo ruido.

— Estaba dejándole instrucciones a Beatriz.

Ella frunció el entrecejo. Tras él, aparecieron Dúo, también con su capa de viaje y, para asombro de Relena, también Trowa quién, en vez de llevar su usual túnica verde oscuro, llevaba la sobreveste con el estampado del cuervo de Ravenswood. Bajo ella, podía entrever parte del traje y las espuelas que solían usar los jinetes para la batalla.

Relena se sorprendió de ver al estoico mayordomo vestido como un guerrero hecho y derecho, pero más aún, de tener la sensación que aquella tenida parecía, extrañamente, ir más acorde con él.

Aún mirándolo, preguntó:

— ¿Instrucciones?

— La boda de vuestra hermana es mañana. Asumí que querríais ir. De hecho, vuestra doncella me dijo que ya lo teníais todo empaquetado para partir hacia Sanc.

Relena lo miró, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. La alegría la inundó al escuchar esas palabras. ¡Eso era lo que Hilde había estado haciendo hasta tan tarde!

— No creí que me permitierais asistir.

— Soy una bestia, Relena, no un bastardo.

Ella, sin aviso, se lanzó contra él, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Apretó la mejilla contra su rostro sombreado por la barba y trató de no notar la forma en que su aliento abandonaba sus pulmones.

— En este momento, milord, no sois otra cosa que un hombre muy dulce —susurró en su oído.

Él se puso tenso, pero no se apartó. Era una pequeña victoria, pero una que ella aceptó alegremente.

Relena se mordió los labios y se separó de él.

— Dadme un momento, regresaré enseguida.

— ¿Un momento o una hora?

— Un momento —le dijo ella riéndose—. Os lo prometo.

Él asintió, y Relena corrió hasta su cuarto para coger la capa.

En su habitación, vio a Hilde, que parecía muy satisfecha.

— ¿Os ha gustado la sorpresa? —preguntó la sirvienta.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Hilde le ayudó a atarse la capa.

— Quería que supierais que era cosa de Su Señoría, y no mía. Fue él quien preguntó por la fecha de la boda cuando regresamos de Lincoln.

— ¿Eso era lo que estabas haciendo anoche?

Hilde sonrió tímidamente. A Relena le pareció más que suficiente. La abrazó, estampándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias. Ahora coge tu capa y vámonos; no quiero hacerle esperar.

Heero no podría creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando Relena apareció sólo unos minutos después de haber subido. La felicidad coloreaba sus mejillas, y había una marcada ligereza en sus pasos mientras se acercaba a él.

Estaba realmente encantadora. Y aunque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a ir a las tierras de su hermano, la felicidad de ella bien merecía un poco de incomodidad.

Si había algo en vida que él respetaba, era a aquéllos que aman a su familia.

— Ayúdala a montar —le dijo a Dúo.

Dúo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió.

Una vez que estuvieron sobre los caballos, Heero guió a la pequeña comitiva a través de las murallas.

Llegarían a las tierras de Sanc justo después del ocaso.

_¡Vaya, qué alegría!_, pensó él malhumoradamente.

Pero haría feliz a Relena, y, por alguna razón que no atinaba a comprender del todo (tampoco es que quisiera ahondar al respecto, pues sus sospechas bastaban ya para ponerle la piel de gallina), su felicidad era más importante para él que su propia soledad.

Las últimas semanas habían sido una tortura. Cuanto más la veía, más la deseaba. Incluso en esos momentos, todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo sería volver a enterrar la cara en el hueco de su garganta y saborear la dulzura de su piel, tal cual había hecho esa aciaga y desafortunada noche en Warwick.

Se había pasado en vela una noche tras otra, imaginándose el aroma de su cabello sobre la almohada. La sensación de sus senos apretados contra su pecho. El sonido de sus suspiros de placer junto a los oídos mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y daba la bienvenida dentro de su cuerpo.

Soltó un juramento por lo bajo al sentir que todo su cuerpo clamaba por apoderarse de ella.

Y, por si eso no fuera bastante, Beatriz había vuelto a su hogar. Con una opresión en el corazón, trató de no pensar en la última vez que la vio.

Heero negó con la cabeza. No quería recordarlo. Era mucho más fácil desterrar todo recuerdo de amabilidad. Desterrar todo recuerdo de ser amado y protegido. Y, sobre todo, tenía que desterrar todos los pensamientos sobre Relena antes de que le hicieran hacer algo que, más tarde, ambos podrían pagar muy caro.

…

Relena espoleó a su caballo cuando las murallas del hogar de su hermano aparecieron ante su vista. Galopó a toda prisa hasta llegar al puente.

Durante años, esas paredes de piedra gris habían supuesto una prisión, pero aun así, sintió que la inundaba la alegría al verlas. ¡Estaba en casa!

Thomas, el partisano, estaba de guardia. Riendo, le hizo un gesto con la mano para saludarla, y ordenó que levantaran el rastrillo.

Con el corazón cantando en su pecho, condujo a Heero y a sus cinco hombres a través de la barbicana.

Gritos de bienvenida llegaron de todos lados, y saludó con la mano a la gente que conocía de toda la vida: Graham, el panadero; Evelyn, la mujer del arrendatario, Timothy, el maestro de armas… y así muchos más.

La puerta de la torre se abrió justo cuando llegaba al pie de las escaleras de piedra.

— ¡Relena! —bramó su hermano, bajando a toda prisa los escalones, como un niño.

Relena, se dejó caer del caballo directamente en sus brazos. Su hermano la abrazó con tanta fuerza que, por un momento, temió que le rompiera las costillas.

— Mi preciosa Relena —susurró en su oído—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Lord Heero me trajo a la boda de Lidia.

Milliardo se puso rígido ante la mención del nombre de su enemigo. Apartándose de ella, miró a su alrededor hasta que vio a Heero aproximándose sobre su caballo blanco. El odio resplandeció en sus ojos.

— ¿Te ha tocado?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aunque pudo notar cómo el rubor invadía su rostro.

Lo que habían compartido había sido culpa suya, y no quería que Heero se viese dañado por ello. Si decidía mentir, su hermano la pillaría en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. La conocía demasiado bien.

— Es un buen hombre, hermano. —dijo cautelosamente.

Milliardo hizo una mueca de asco.

— Es el diablo.

— ¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso? —dijo Heero irónicamente mientras tiraba de las riendas para detenerse—. Creía que a estas alturas ya habríais encontrado otro insulto para mí.

— ¡Bastardo!

Heero le dedicó una mirada de hastío a Dúo.

— A mi parecer, hermano, el conde necesita tu consejo para maldecir de forma efectiva al enemigo. Sus esfuerzos son, como mucho, endebles.

El conde Relámpago dio un paso hacia él, pero Relena lo detuvo.

— Por favor, Milliardo.

Éste hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza para mirarla, luego asintió.

— Venid, milord —le dijo Relena a Heero—. Me encargaré de buscaros unas habitaciones.

— Nosotros acamparemos…

— No —dijo ella bruscamente antes de que Heero pudiera terminar—. Vinisteis a una fiesta y exijo que asistáis.

— ¿Exigís? —preguntó Heero con tono incrédulo.

— Sí —replicó ella, alzando la barbilla con obstinación—. Ahora desmontad y permitid que nuestro mozo de cuadra se encargue de vuestros caballos.

Heero intercambió una mirada cauta con Dúo y Trowa.

— ¿Tú qué piensas? —le preguntó al primero—. ¿Crees que la dama ha perdido completamente el juicio ahora que ha regresado?

Dúo se encogió de hombros.

— Haré lo que tú decidas. Dentro o fuera, a mí me da lo mismo.

Heero miró a Milliardo.

— ¿Tengo vuestra palabra de que no se hará daño a ninguno de mis hombres?

— ¿Aceptaríais mi palabra?

— En lo que a ellos se refiere, sí.

— Entonces podéis dormir tranquilo. En mi casa no sufriréis ningún daño.

Heero asintió y les hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que desmontasen.

Relena respiró profundamente, aliviada. Después de todo, quizás pudiese recuperar la paz entre ellos.

Aun así, se dio cuenta de la forma en que Heero mantenía la mano firmemente apretada contra el puño de su espada mientras ascendía los escalones, con Dúo un paso detrás de él, y de la rigidez de la espalda de su hermano.

Trowa los seguía, aparentemente tranquilo, aunque Relena pudo notar su mirada vigilante fijándose en cada detalle a su alrededor. Cuando ella le había preguntado a Dúo el porqué Heero había decidido traerlo a Sanc, él había esbozado una sonrisa irónica y había dicho que era un "refuerzo en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control".

Ella no había preguntado nada más. Había visto en la montura del caballo del mayordomo un hermoso arco y carcaj lleno de flechas. No había que conjeturar tanto para darse cuenta que Trowa no era cualquier hombre. De todas maneras, ella siempre había tenido la impresión que él no tenía pinta de empleado doméstico en absoluto. Lo había visto manejar cuchillos de una manera que nada tenía que ver con la habilidad culinaria.

Se preguntó qué clase de guerrero era él como para que Heero se hubiera visto en la necesidad de traerlo consigo al castillo de su hermano. ¿Acaso temía que Milliardo le atacase en su propia casa?

Relena suspiró.

Bueno, quizás la paz era esperar demasiado. A estas alturas, se contentaba con que no hubiese derramamiento de sangre. El sentimiento era mutuo después de todo.

Enlazó el brazo con el de su hermano y se encaminó hacia la torre.

Los invitados a la boda se apiñaban en el enorme salón, yendo de un grupo a otro, probando la comida y charlando mientras los músicos tocaban. Nunca antes había visto tal multitud de personas en la casa de su hermano; ni siquiera podía localizar a ninguna de sus hermanas entre el gentío.

Percibió la reserva que se instaló inmediatamente en el rostro de su hermano, la tensión de su cuerpo. Se detuvo un momento.

Milliardo odiaba las muchedumbres tanto como Heero.

— ¿Por qué tantos, Milliardo?

Sus rasgos se ensombrecieron.

— Ralph así lo deseaba —dijo simplemente—. Yo no tenía el menor deseo de que el matrimonio empezara peor de lo que ya es. Sólo quiero que Lidia sea feliz, de modo que creí que sería mejor complacer a mi nuevo hermano.

Entonces, alguien a quien ella no conocía, llamó a su hermano.

Ralph estaba de pie al lado del desconocido con ese familiar, y casi maligno, fruncimiento de labios, cuando saludó con la mano a su hermano.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la enervaba de esa manera?

¿Y por qué Lidia no lo veía?

Notó la renuencia en los ojos de Milliardo antes de que se excusara para acudir donde estaban ellos. Inclinándose para darle a Relena un beso en la mejilla, susurró:

— Volveré en cuanto pueda.

Una vez que se fue, Relena se volvió hacia Heero.

— No tenía ni idea de que sería así.

Ella no había visto a Heero tan reservado y adusto desde el primer día que llegó a Sanc con los hombres del rey.

— Acamparemos fuera…

— No —dijo ella tomándole del brazo para impedir que se fuera—. Hay habitaciones suficientes para vosotros.

Un músculo empezó a palpitar en la mandíbula del hombre.

— ¡Relena!

Ella se volvió en el mismo instante en que Lidia la tomaba por la cintura para abrazarla con fuerza.

— ¡Has venido! No puedo creerlo.

Relena se rió y abrazó a su hermana. Pero cuando miró a Lidia a los ojos, la risa desapareció. Había un rastro de congoja en su rostro, y había perdido bastante peso.

— ¿Estás enferma? —preguntó ella, preocupada por la apariencia de Lidia.

— No —dijo ella con voz insegura—. Es sólo que he estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda… Oye, ¿En dónde está Hilde? Supongo que la has traído contigo —preguntó, rápidamente cambiando de tema. Relena entornó los ojos, ante su tono.

—Por supuesto que sí. — dijo, mirándola atentamente —Está ayudando a los hombres de Lord Heero a instalarse. Bajará enseguida.

Lidia estaba escondiendo algo. Relena lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero ése no era el momento de preguntárselo. En cambio, se obligó a recomponer de nuevo una sonrisa y le presentó a Heero a su hermana.

— Es un honor conocerla —dijo Heero de forma casi encantadora, mientras hacia una caballerosa reverencia—. Lady Relena habla de vos constantemente, y debo decir que tenía razón. Seréis una novia muy hermosa.

Lidia se ruborizó.

— Gracias, milord.

— ¡Lidia!

Su hermana se encogió ante el grito de Ralph. Relena y Heero se dieron vuelta para mirar.

— Debo irme —les dijo Lidia. Agarró la mano de Relena—. ¿Te veré después en mi habitación?

Relena asintió.

Una vez Lidia se fue, ella miró a Heero.

— Así que _sabéis_ mostraros encantador.

— No carezco por completo de modales.

Dúo resopló.

— Sí, me han dicho que incluso a un mono pueden enseñarle…

Heero le dio un codazo en el estómago a Dúo. Éste aspiró el aliento entre los dientes y se frotó el vientre.

Heero se apartó de su hermano y miró a Relena atentamente.

— ¿Qué os preocupa?

Relena miró a los lados con inquietud.

— ¿Quién dice que estoy preocupada?

— Yo mismo.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente ¿Qué provecho sacaría escondiéndole sus sentimientos? De hecho, de pronto sentía el extraño impulso de confiar en él.

— ¿No os pareció que mi hermana actuaba de forma extraña?

— Como no la conocía hasta ahora, diría que la he visto normal.

— ¿No os parecía estresada o nerviosa? —preguntó ella.

— Su boda es mañana. Imagino que el nerviosismo es típico en estos casos.

— Quizás. Pero aún así… —Relena sacudió la cabeza—. No hay duda de que me estoy comportando como una estúpida. Vamos, señores —dijo ella, tomando el brazo de Heero y de Dúo—. Permitidme que os dé algo de comer y que después os lleve a vuestros aposentos.

Heero dejó que le arrastrara por el salón, condenándose en todo momento por no largarse de allí. Jamás debería haber venido. Una cosa era traer a Relena. Otra cosa era que _él_ se quedase también. Milliardo era su enemigo mortal, y todo en ese hombre le gritaba a Heero que no era bienvenido.

Y todo por su sentido de la caballerosidad. Mejor ser azotado que estar rodeado de tanta gente que quería verle muerto.

A diferencia de Relena, él podía entender perfectamente el desasosiego de su hermana ante tal multitud. ¿Quién querría convertirse en semejante espectáculo?

Después de que les entregaran la comida, Relena les dejó durante un tiempo para socializar con su familia.

Dúo le pasó una copa de cerveza, y Heero se la bebió de un trago mientras veía a Relena gritar y apresar a una monja en un fuerte abrazo. No había duda de que era su hermana Reagan, pensó.

— ¿Heero Yuy, conde de Ravenswood?

Heero se volvió hacia la voz desconocida para encontrarse a un caballero tan sólo unos años mayor que él de pie detrás de su silla. El hombre era, al menos, una cabeza más bajo que él, y tenía la barba y el cabello negro, además de unos ojos insidiosos. Bajó la mirada para contemplar su sobreveste gris, pero no pudo recordar el emblema del jabalí, bordado sobre rojo.

Heero se puso en guardia inmediatamente.

— ¿Sí? —le preguntó al extraño.

— Ralph, barón de Montclef —dijo él extendiendo el brazo—. Pronto seré el novio. He oído de mi prometida que estabais aquí, y quería estrechar el brazo de un hombre tan afamado.

Heero estrechó su brazo renuentemente. Aquéllos que le adulaban eran, a menudo, a los que había que vigilar más de cerca. Especialmente cuando se les daba la espalda.

Y había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba en absoluto, si bien no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era. Pero algo en su conducta le había puesto alerta.

Relena y la monja pasaron a su lado.

Inconscientemente, Heero las siguió con la mirada.

Montclef se rió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Heero rechinó los dientes ante aquella indeseada familiaridad. Apenas podía tolerar que Dúo hiciese eso, pero un desconocido…

Le hervía la sangre.

— Tenéis muy buen gusto, milord —dijo Montclef con una carcajada mientras contemplaba también el balanceo de las caderas de Relena con más que un ligero interés—. Decidme, ¿hay algo mejor en la vida que ensangrentar vuestra espada en un campo virgen?

Los labios de Heero se curvaron en una mueca de furia, y sus ojos se clavaron en su indeseado interlocutor. Ése era el tipo de comentario que hubiese hecho su padre. Y el hecho de que estuviese dirigido a Relena le ponía aún más furioso.

Como un necio, Ralph continuó.

— Tan fogosa como es Relena, imagino que proporcionará una magnífica cabalgata. Decidme —dijo él, inclinándose y bajando la voz a un tono confidencial—, ¿se la habéis metido en la boca ya?

De pronto, todo se volvió rojo y negro. Una rabia ciega le nubló la vista, y antes de pensarlo dos veces, Heero estampó el puño directamente en la cara de Ralph. El barón dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó al suelo.

Heero saltó ágilmente por encima de la mesa para agarrar al barón y golpearlo de nuevo.

De pronto, Dúo estaba allí, intentando separarlo de Ralph.

La música y las voces se detuvieron al instante, y la gente comenzó a rodearlos para ver lo que había ocurrido.

Ralph se levantó temblorosamente del suelo, con la furia ardiendo en los ojos. Se limpió la sangre de los labios y miró fijamente a Heero.

— Es de una dama de lo que estáis hablando —dijo Heero con un gruñido, mientras trataba de quitarse a Dúo de encima—. Y os aconsejo que sujetéis mejor vuestra lengua en lo que a su reputación se refiere a fin de no encontraros con alguien ofendido que os rompa la boca.

— Había pensado que podríamos ser aliados —bramó Ralph—. Pero esta noche, habéis cometido un gravísimo error.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber Milliardo, abriéndose camino entre los espectadores—. ¿Ralph? —preguntó, mirando el rostro sangrante del barón.

Milliardo alzó la barbilla del barón y evaluó los daños que Heero había ocasionado en la nariz y en la mejilla del hombre, y después le dio unas palmaditas de camaradería en la espalda, mientras llamaba a uno de los criados para que se ocupara de las necesidades del barón.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras en voz baja, y entonces el Conde Relámpago volvió su mirada ultrajada hacia Heero. El odio hacía que se le hincharan las ventanas de la nariz.

— Os quiero fuera de mi salón.

Dúo dio un paso adelante.

— Pero Heero sólo…

— Vamos, Dúo —dijo rotundamente, interrumpiendo a su hermano—. No tengo el menor deseo de permanecer donde no soy bienvenido.

Heero dio un paso y se encontró a Relena de frente, con los brazos en jarras. Sus ojos resplandecían de enojo y él estaba seguro de ser la causa de su enfado.

Miró a su hermano.

— ¿Aún se me considera una dama en este salón, Milliardo? —preguntó inesperadamente.

— Por supuesto —dijo él enfáticamente.

— Entonces Lord Heero es bienvenido aquí.

— Relena… —gruñó su hermano como advertencia.

— Hermano —le dijo ella a su vez—. Si se va, me iré con él.

Heero alzó una ceja ante su descaro. Así que no era su paciencia la única que ponía a prueba… En cierto modo, le alivió saber que ella no le tenía miedo a nadie.

Las cejas de Milliardo se unieron en un ceño furioso.

— Maldigo el día que me complací con tu carácter, Relena. Cómo iba a imaginarme entonces que me perseguiría en la madurez —Milliardo entornó los ojos para observar a Heero—. Muy bien, puede quedarse, pero si golpea a otro invitado, le echaré de aquí de una patada en el culo. ¿Has comprendido?

Ella asintió.

Milliardo lanzó una última mirada furiosa a su hermana menor y se giró para rogarles a sus invitados que siguieran con sus entretenimientos. La atmósfera del salón se normalizó una vez que se retomaron las conversaciones y los músicos empezaron a tocar de nuevo. Lidia le dedicó a Heero una extraña y casi agradecida mirada, y después desapareció entre la multitud con la monja a su lado.

Ralph continuó mirando fijamente a Heero hasta que el hombre al que Relena había atacado con el pollo se le acercó. Entonces se fueron de allí juntos.

Heero se relajó un tanto, hasta que vio la condenación reflejada en el rostro de Relena.

— ¿Por qué lo golpeasteis? —le preguntó con tono grave y enfadado.

— Me suplicó que lo hiciera.

— Oh —dijo ella, divertida a pesar de todo—. Ya veo. Se limitó a acercarse a vos y os dijo «Lord Heero, por favor, dadme un puñetazo en la cara y lanzadme por los aires delante de mis invitados».

— Algo así.

Relena puso los ojos en blanco y lo dejó allí con Dúo.

— ¿Por qué no le contaste lo que dijo? —le preguntó Dúo airadamente.

— ¿Para qué?

El escepticismo brilló en los ojos de Dúo.

— Relena tiene derecho a saber, igual que su hermano, la clase de hombre con el que va a casarse su hermana.

— ¿Y por qué debo ser yo quien se lo diga? —replicó Heero con el cuerpo en tensión—. Montclef es bienvenido en este salón, mientras que yo no. ¿Has creído por un momento que Milliardo escucharía algo de lo que yo le dijese sobre su nuevo _hermano_?

Ante la mención del barón y de lo que había hecho, toda la furia abandonó de su cuerpo.

— No quise golpearlo —admitió Heero, avergonzado por sus acciones—. Pero me puse tan furioso que actué sin pensar —contempló a Relena, que estaba hablando de nuevo con la monja y con Lidia. Apretó los puños cuando el miedo lo invadió—. Si hubiese sido Relena, el golpe la habría matado.

Dúo emitió un suspiro exasperado ante el matiz que estaba tomando el razonamiento de su hermano.

— No le habrías pegado a Relena.

Pero, como siempre, el autodestructivo sentimiento de culpa fue más rápido que el sentido común, y Heero ya no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Había perdido por completo el control con Ralph.

Dios bendito, ¿y si hubiese sido _ella_?

¿Qué pasaría si un día…?

Una vez que tomó el tren de pensamiento, ya no podía parar. Miró a Dúo y recordó la época en que eran niños. La única vez que había golpeado a su hermano.

Habían estado peleándose por algo de lo que ya ni se acordaba cuando Dúo, inesperadamente, le había dado un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Encolerizado, Heero le había devuelto el golpe. Y la fuerza del impacto había hecho que Dúo se tambaleara hacia atrás y cayese rodando por las escaleras.

Incluso en esos momentos, podía verlo en su cabeza como si estuviese ocurriendo de nuevo justo delante de él. Dúo, su hermano pequeño, al que siempre había querido con más que cariño, herido a causa de su furia. Heero se había pasado la mayor parte de su niñez aceptando los castigos de su padre en lugar de Dúo.

¿Cuántas veces lo había protegido?

Pero aun así, ese día, había sido _él_ quien había hecho daño a su hermano; su furia había sido tan grande que le había golpeado sin darse cuenta siquiera. Aunque viviese un millar de años, jamás olvidaría la imagen de Dúo cayendo, el sonido de su cuerpo al golpear los escalones, o la visión del brazo roto de su hermano mientras yacía al pie de las escaleras, gritando de dolor.

No, era hijo de su padre, y aunque mantenía el control mejor que él, Heero sabía que una vez que la rabia se apoderaba de él estaba indefenso ante ella.

Si había sido capaz de golpear a Dúo, podría golpear a cualquiera.

Intentando mantener la calma, Heero se pasó una mano por el rostro.

— Sólo es cuestión de que me haga enfadar demasiado.

— Heero, tú no eres…

— No, basta. Es un riesgo que jamás correré. Como la de mi padre, mi furia es demasiado intensa cuando se libera. Y mi fuerza demasiado grande —le dedicó a Dúo una dura mirada—. ¿Puedes decir, honestamente, que estás completamente seguro de que jamás le haré daño a Relena? Es más, ¿cuántas veces has huido de mi presencia cuando pierdo el control?

Dúo apartó la mirada, y Heero tuvo su respuesta.

Incluso Dúo admitía que había una posibilidad. Su propio hermano le temía.

Con una última mirada a Relena, Heero sintió el anhelo en su corazón más profundamente que nunca.

Pero jamás arriesgaría la vida de ella de esa manera. Ya no. Nunca más.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**No es que haya avanzado mucho, lo admito... Heero está en un vaivén espantoso****, en donde no pude avanzar pero tampoco volver a ser lo que era antes. Personaje complicado el muchacho este... Así que ¡Demosle un review para animarlo! :3 (o un puñetazo bien dado, que harta falta que le hace, pa que´spabile!) XD**

**¡Saludos!**


	12. Capítulo XI

**¡Y aqui estamos otra vez! ¿Pero como han estado?**

**Me quiero disculpar por el atraso. No he tenido nada de tiempo (ni fuerzas) para subir este capitulo. Porque para poder subirlo, he necesitado precísamente de ambas cosas: y es que este capítulo me ha costado un rollo! En serio! Creo que ha sido el más complicado de adaptar de todos, así que, en serio espero de corazón que les guste como ha quedado, y aunque ha costado, he disfrutado escribiéndolo muchísimo. Ya vamos en la mitad de la historia y hacemos otra pequeña introspectiva de una relación que, al menos a mí, me gusta bastante en la historia cannon. Ohhh... si quieren saber deberán seguir leyendo! jajaja! Es una pequeña cosa, pero una cosa al fin y al cabo (?) **

**Como siempre, MUCHAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, oro puro a mis bellos (ejem!) ojos :D**

**¡Saludotes, mis manotes!**

* * *

**XI.**

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Relena se encontraba en la planta superior con sus hermanas, sentada en la habitación de Lidia. Los invitados se habían retirado hacía mucho tiempo, y ellas tres permanecían despiertas, hablando en susurros de lo que hacían cuando eran pequeñas. Por aquel entonces, habían pasado muchas horas juntas, hasta que salía el sol o hasta que su padre, y mucho más tarde, su hermano, escuchaba su charla y las castigaba a permanecer en sus camas.

Reagan se había quitado el hábito de monja, y su corto pelo anaranjado marcaba un severo contraste con las largas trenzas de ellas. Aun así, era estupendo estar juntas de nuevo, aunque sólo fuera por una noche.

Reagan y ella estaban sentadas en la cama, mientras que Lidia había tomado su lugar acostumbrado, delante de la ventana.

—Pobre hermano —dijo Relena —Todo el alboroto de la fiesta, y él tan poco afectuoso que es con estos excesos festivos.

—¿De verdad tan mal? —preguntó Reagan, mientras se estiraba para tomar una almohada —Sé que a nuestro hermano no le gustan demasiado este tipo de eventos, pero creo que en este caso debería hace un esfuerzo. La razón del evento lo vale, y no le vendría nada de mal un poco de diversión, aunque fuera una vez. Creo, que la razón fue por el incidente de Lord Ralph y Lord Heero. —Reagan echó una mirada a Relena —¿Es verdad que insististe en tratarlo como un invitado más de la fiesta? Hermano estaba por trepar paredes.

Relena arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

—¿Por qué no haberlo hecho? Fue lo atento suficiente para recordar la fiesta de compromiso de Lidia, y lo delicado suficiente como para mantenerse diplomático frente a hermano y presentar sus respetos a Lidia como la anfitriona de la fiesta. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

— No parecía tan delicado mientras aventaba a Lord Ralph de un puñetazo a través del salón —intervino Lidia con una risita.

Relena y Reagan giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, antes mirar a su hermana mayor con incredulidad.

—¿Qué?

— ¿Visteis la cara de sorpresa de Lord Ralph cuando Lord Heero lo golpeó? —insistio Lidia con la voz cargada de regocijo.

Consternadas, Relena y Reagan intercambiaron una mirada atónita. Lidia jamás había sido de las que perdonaban las muestras de violencia, fueran del tipo que fuesen.

¿Cómo podía alegrarse tanto que su prometido hubiese sido humillado delante de los invitados a la boda?

Lidia se serenó y se volvió para mirar a Relena.

— Lord Heero nunca _te_ ha golpeado, ¿verdad?

— No —aseguró Relena rápidamente—. Generalmente se muestra tan controlado que no puedo imaginarme qué es lo que le ha poseído esta tarde para golpear así a Ralph.

Lidia se dedicó a mirar fijamente por la ventana, como si estuviese considerando las palabras de Relena.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio mientras Relena y Reagan observaban la expresión pensativa de Lidia. Algo no andaba bien. Reagan había confirmado sus sospechas cuando le había contado a Relena, poco antes, que había notado las mismas cosas raras en Lidia.

—Aunque fue divertido —dijo Lidia, suspirando finalmente. Relena y Reagan intercambiaron otra mirada de estupor —Creo que Milliardo estaba tenso desde _antes_ del altercado de Lord Heero. Incluso antes de la llegada de este…

Tanto Relena como su hermana Reagan sabían que Lidia estaba cambiando el tema. Aún así, el tono de su voz sonaba a secretismo, lo suficiente para hacer que ambas jóvenes se dejaran engatusar por una nueva comidilla de buena gana. No había nada mejor que las comidillas entre hermanas.

Reagan alzó sus cejas naranjas, y emitió un pequeño sonido agudo de sorpresa.

— ¡Es cierto! —exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca – En la fiesta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Relena, girándose a su hermana menor.

—En la fiesta —repitió Lidia, con una expresión algo melancólica —¿No la has visto, verdad?

Relena miró fijamente a su hermana, intentando pensar. Una ligera sospecha lentamente comenzó a ocupar sus pensamientos. Aún así, era improbable. No podía ser.

—¿De quién exactamente os estáis hablando? —preguntó lentamente.

Reagan se encogió hacia Relena, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir, tenía que ser dicho cuidadosamente.

—En la fiesta —volvió a repetir en voz baja —Vino del brazo de Sir Treize Kruhsrenada, el duque de Yorkshire, antes del mediodía. -Al ver que Relena aún la miraba, Reagan exclamó —Lady Lucrezia estaba hoy, en la fiesta.

A Relena le dio un vuelco en el estómago. De inmediato se le vino a la cabeza la última vez que vio a la elegante dama italiana. Relena tenía quince años, y Lady Lucrezia veintidós y había venido en una de sus visitas frecuentes, en ése entonces, visitas que se fueron haciendo más espaciadas después de la muerte de la madre de Relena.

Recordaba su porte distinguido, casi imponente, su acento y la cantidad de cosas fascinantes que decía con él. Una dama educada, refinada. Quizá demasiado para la mayoría de los caballeros ingleses.

Se rumoreaba que había hecho papilla a todos los pretendientes que Lord Treize, su tutor, había conseguido para ella, y que por ello, estaba condenada a ser de esas señoras solteronas que nunca se casaron por no dejar de lado el orgullo, lo suficiente para bajar en algo sus estándares.

Era casi una heroína.

Cualquiera habría pensado que habría de volver loco al pobre duque de Yorkshire, quién era un perfecto caballero, con semejante carga. Pero, si bien Lord Treize era un caballero hecho y derecho y quién nadie dudaba de su noble educación, tampoco era alguien muy convencional.

Era primo de Dorothy Catalonia. Quizá aquello podría echar a luz en algo su personalidad.

Había tratado con suma cortesía a cada pretendiente que Lucrezia despachase con tanta facilidad, y reía realmente divertido cuando alguien le aconsejaba que fuera siendo hora que echara mano dura a su pupila extranjera.

—Ella es una dama, y no tiene porqué verse obligada a ello —Lo había escuchado decir Relena, hace muchísimo años, desde uno de los salones de su padre —Su educación es tan intachable como la mía ¿Cómo voy a pedirle a alguien de semejante estatus que se rebaje a alguien que está por muy debajo de su nivel? No se puede compartir una vida con alguien con quien no puedes hablar. Sería condenar desde el principio una unión, aparte de ser una deshonra para ambos; Lady Lucrezia se estaría condenando a una vida mediocre para la que no fue criada, y su marido pronto se ganaría la reputación de pobre zoquete, dominado por una mujer. ¡Enteramente de mal gusto!

A Relena no le gustaba demasiado el malicioso humor del duque, a pesar de su elegancia, pero más adelante sabría que él tenía la razón en cierta forma. Y como Lady Noin _de hecho_, no parecía sentirse atraída a nadie, Relena seguro pensaba que la dama estaba agradecida de la peculiar actitud de su tutor.

Y Milliardo también.

Relena no estaba exactamente segura desde hace cuándo se conocían, ni _cuánto_, en realidad. Pero ya para hace muchos años, le había parecido natural que Lady Lucrezia y Milliardo se casarían algún día. Cuando ella al fin había dado muestras de interés en enlazarse como una buena mujer de su alcurnia haría, la noticia hizo furor entre los círculos de la alta nobleza. Todo el mundo se preguntaba cuándo el joven conde le haría la proposición.

Pero eso nunca ocurriría.

Por su parte, aunque Milliardo diese frías muestras de afecto por la dama, su aprecio y su interés eran evidentes. O al menos para Relena. Ella lo recordaba rígido, poco directo, y evasivo de cuánto Lady Lucrezia se tratase, o más bien, cuando era arrinconado por ella y lo sepultaba bajo una montaña de preguntas. Pero ella sabía.

Había visto el candor que ponía en los educados gestos de cortesía, en las reverencias, el roce de los labios sobre la femenina mano levantada, en la _mirada_. Pero la guerra estalló, y las muertes vinieron a su familia, y las amarguras se quedaron para jamás irse.

Hasta hoy en día, Relena nunca entendió por completo las razones por las cuales él decidió distanciarse de aquella dama, a la cual sin duda dedicaba más pensamientos de los que jamás admitiría, así tanto como la razón que él no dejaba, bajo amenaza de espada, que ella misma no se casase nunca. Pensar en eso era algo que la entristecía de sobremanera. No quiso ni imaginarse lo doloroso que tuvo que haber sido para él tomar ésa decisión.

Aunque Lady Lucrezia se esforzó por mantenerse a su lado, Milliardo simplemente se volvió contra sí mismo, y nunca más la volvió a mirar. Y el tiempo pasó, y la figura de Lady Lucrezia en el castillo comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta desaparecer por completo.

Y ahora, después de tantos años. No le extrañaba que su hermano estuviera más huraño y arisco de lo normal ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta!

Relena observó a Lidia.

—Yo no le he invitado —se defendió, antes que ella abriese la boca —Ha sido Lord Krushrenada. No puedo vetarle la entrada al duque ¡Ha sido un amigo de padre y hermano desde hace años!

— ¿Pero cómo ha podido él? —se escandalizó Relena —Sabe lo que significa para Milliardo volver a ver a Lady Lucrezia.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Quizá pensó que ya lo tenía superado.

—O quizá porque, como ha dejado que Lidia se case, tiene la esperanza de que siente cabeza y al fin se reconcilie con Lady Lucrezia, y se propongan como debieron de hacer hace años. —postuló Reagan.

Lady Lucrezia en realidad nunca afirmó que ella y Milliardo hubieran pensado en proponerse alguna vez, aún cuando el mismo Lord Treize Krushrenada aprobara públicamente una unión como aquella. Milliardo vivió muchos años de su niñez y juventud en el castillo del duque, por orden de su padre. A Lord Krushrenada le constaba la habilidad del conde, y no ocultaba su agrado por este. Incluso ahora.

—O, simplemente, ha querido divertirse un poco —dijo Relena, ceñuda. Le constaba también la facilidad que tenía el duque para dejarse llevar por el aburrimiento. Era un rasgo en común que compartía con Dorothy.

Aún, lo que menos quería, era ver a su hermano sintiéndose miserable para diversión de su excéntrico _amigo_.

—Y… —Relena se mordió el labio, después de una larga pausa — ¿Cómo se veía? ¿Alguna de ustedes logró hablar con ella?

—Yo sí –dijo Lidia, estusiastamente. A igual que Relena, ella no podía ocultar que, pese a todo, Lucrezia seguía siendo una persona querida —Me deseó un feliz compromiso y me preguntó por ustedes. Ella se veía muy tranquila y feliz.

—Me pregunto cómo una dama de su belleza y categoría se las arregla para seguir soltera —suspiró Reagan — Se merece ser feliz ¿no? Aún podría conseguir un marido joven y apuesto, a pesar de su edad.

—Si, no es un don que tienen muchas. Debería aprovecharlo —dijo Lidia.

Relena sonrió.

—Simplemente espera al indicado... Y ya sabemos a quién espera.

Reagan y Lidia bajaron la mirada. Relena sabía que sentían la misma lástima que sentía ella por su hermano. Si no se deshacía de sus miedos y sus amarguras, y actuaba pronto, terminaría absolutamente solo.

Hubo un silencio denso, en donde las tres parecieron sumidas en sus propios pensamientos.

— Háblame de tus planes con Lord Heero —dijo Lidia rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Cómo va la cosa?

Ah, así que finalmente era su turno. Relena se retorció los dedos, incómoda. Quería a Reagan, pero hablar de seducir a un hombre con el que no estaba casada, delante de una monja, no era lo que se dice un plato de gusto.

Reagan le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

— No juzgues al prójimo sin haberte encontrado en su posición. No temas mi censura, hermanita. Esta noche estoy aquí como confidente. Mañana podrás confesar tus pecados al padre Richard… Si es que te llegase a poseer algo, en realidad. —se rió.

Relena sonrió a su hermana, agradecida por su comprensión. En realidad, no había pasado _tanto_ tiempo desde que Reagan reía como una tonta ante la perspectiva de casarse. Y seguramente ya estaría a millas de distancia cuando el padre Richard recién podría desocuparse para escuchar sus _candentes_ confesiones. Menos mal, ¿y si le hiciera infartarse?

— No hay mucho que decir —empezó Relena con un suspiro—. A decir verdad, Heero ha demostrado ser muy testarudo. Parece absolutamente decidido a permanecer soltero. Al igual que nuestro hermano.

— Entonces puede que debieras olvidarte del asunto —susurró Lidia con una expresión preocupada.

Relena frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo se comporta Lord Heero cuándo estás a solas con él? —preguntó Reagan.

— Es atento y amable, pero parte del problema consiste en que muy rara vez puedo estar a solas con él, y mientras otros están cerca, él no se acerca a menos de un metro de mí — Relena miró a Lidia—. ¿Cómo conseguiste estar con Ralph a solas?

— No hice nada —dijo Lidia tímidamente—. ¿Recuerdas la noche que hermano fue a Cromby? —Relena asintió—. Pues Ralph vino a buscarlo. Tú estabas acostada con dolor de cabeza, y él se empeñó en que tomáramos unas copas de vino mientras esperábamos su regreso.

Reagan se quedó boquiabierta.

— Lidia…

— Shh —dijo Lidia. Apartó la mirada, como si un oscuro arrepentimiento hubiera anegado sus ojos—. Nunca le he contado a nadie toda la verdad. Me preocupaba mucho que se lo contarais a hermano y me encerrara aquí para siempre. Vosotras dos no tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que odio este lugar. Quiero tener mi propio hogar, donde pueda ir y venir a mi antojo —su mirada se volvió dura—. Habría dicho o hecho _cualquier_ cosa para largarme de Sanc.

Una ola de aprehensión atravesó a Relena. Nunca había escuchado a Lidia hablar con tanto rencor. ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasaba a todo el mundo?

— No lo comprendo.

Lidia apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla y miró al techo, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

— No sabía lo que hacía esa noche. Todo lo que podía pensar era que Ralph estaba interesado en mí y que, si hacía lo que me decía, quizás me sacara de aquí para siempre —la voz de Lidia temblaba por las lágrimas reprimidas—. Ralph me llevó a la bodega del salón principal. Sentía que me daba vueltas la cabeza por el vino, y sus besos eran increíblemente maravillosos. Jamás me habían besado antes.

Relena tragó saliva al recordar los labios de Heero sobre los suyos. Si los besos de Ralph se parecían en algo a los de él, podía imaginarse por qué daba vueltas la cabeza de su hermana.

Lidia se frotó la frente con la mano.

— Y entonces empezó a tocarme. Oh, Relena, Reagan… estaba asustada y confusa, y no sabía qué hacer. Le dije que no, pero él no me hizo ningún caso, y me aterraba pensar en gritar y que alguien nos descubriera y me culpara por ello.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir, Lidia? —preguntó Reagan en un susurro.

— ¿Te… forzó? —quiso saber Relena.

Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, pero ella se las limpió con un gesto de la mano.

— No exactamente. Yo también tenía curiosidad, pero…

— ¿Pero? —preguntaron ellas al unísono.

Lidia se echó a llorar.

— Duele mucho cuando un hombre te posee. Me daba la sensación de que iba a partirme en dos. Primero creí que me había hecho daño porque era virgen, pero, desde entonces, me ha tomado tres veces más, y siempre duele muchísimo. Ahora, todo lo que puedo pensar es cuántas veces más tendré que soportar un dolor tan horrible.

Reagan se inclinó hacia adelante.

— Pero dijiste…

— Ya sé lo que dije. Tenía miedo de decir la verdad.

Relena se apartó de la cama y le dio a Lidia un fuerte abrazo. Durante algunos minutos, la apretó con fuerza, dejando que llorara hasta quedar agotada.

Reagan mojó un paño y lo acercó hasta ellas, ayudando a Lidia a secarse las lágrimas.

Cuando Lidia hubo recuperado parte de su calma, apretó la mano de Relena.

— Por favor, Relena —susurró—. No cometas el mismo error que yo. Ya no estoy segura de que la vida con Ralph vaya a ser mejor que la vida aquí, con hermano. Quizá hermano tuvo razón, todo el tiempo.

Relena le devolvió el apretón.

— Son sólo los nervios, ¿verdad? —preguntó Reagan—. ¿Te preocupa irte mañana?

Lidia tragó saliva con dificultad.

— Quizás.

Relena se arrodilló delante de su silla.

— No tienes por qué casarte, Lidia. Ya lo sabes.

— Pero los invitados…

— No te preocupes —la interrumpió Relena—. Han venido a disfrutar de la comida y la bebida, y ya se han servido ampliamente.

— ¡Relena! —protestó Reagan—. ¡Qué descortés de tu parte! Jamás te había oído hablar así antes.

Relena hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza hacia Lidia para indicar a Reagan que lo que había dicho, lo había dicho en beneficio de su hermana mayor.

Lidia se apartó y miró a Relena a los ojos.

— Prométeme que no permitirás que Lord Heero tome tu virginidad —Relena frunció el entrecejo—. No quiero que te haga daño, Relena. No puedes imaginar lo que se siente cuando un hombre te penetra. Y no se detienen hasta quedar satisfechos, ni siquiera cuando gritas de dolor.

Relena se sintió cada vez más aturdida a medida que las palabras de Lidia penetraban en su mente. Probablemente, si Lidia tenía razón, Dorothy y Hilde se lo habrían dicho, ¿no?

Y, ciertamente, no había sentido dolor en absoluto cuando Heero la había acariciado en Lincoln. Pero, no obstante, él no había terminado el acto.

Pero nada de eso importaba en aquellos momentos. Había que hacer algo con la boda del día siguiente. Miró a su hermana directamente a los ojos.

— No quiero que te cases con Ralph.

Lidia la miró espantada.

—Pero…

— No —dijo Relena firmemente—. Hablaremos con Milliardo y…

— Relena, estoy embarazada.

Relena cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

Un doloroso silencio entonces, se instaló en aquel cuarto que tantos lindos recuerdos había albergado.

— Entonces vamos a rezar —susurró finalmente Reagan—. A buen seguro, el Señor sabe lo que es mejor.

…

Heero se apoyó contra la pared del almenar y observó atentamente el foso que había más abajo bajo la luz de la luna. La brisa nocturna enviaba ráfagas gélidas a través del aire, pero él no las sentía. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a una bruma que prefería no definir, una bruma que había estado insistiendo en parecerse a una atractiva doncella con el pelo de oro y los ojos azul marino.

Heero soltó aire a la noche, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad del horizonte.

De pronto, abajo, algo llamó su atención.

Una figura encapuchada, afilada y distante, caminaba lenta y tranquilamente por los solitarios terrenos que lindaban con el castillo.

Heero no sintió ni una señal de alarma. Por alguna razón, la menuda figura lucía más melancólica que pensativa. Él más que nadie conocía los pasos de alguien quién sólo quería disfrutar de la soledad. Mucho más que nadie.

La observó alejarse, casi de manera distraída, hasta que la oscuridad la hizo desaparecer, preguntándose vagamente quién más, aparte de él, era atormentado durante las noches.

Escuchó pasos a su derecha.

Echando un vistazo, tardó mucho en reaccionar al ver que Relena se acercaba a él.

— ¿Relena?

Ella le ofreció una tímida sonrisa mientras se detenía a su lado e imitaba su pose, entrelazando las manos y apoyando los brazos contra el muro de piedra.

— Suponía que os encontraría aquí.

Heero no se molestó en idear una excusa. Ella había aprendido hacía varias semanas que frecuentaba los parapetos por la noche, como un atormentado espíritu en busca de redención.

— Me temo que no podría dormir aunque quisiera —dijo él calladamente—. Dúo ronca como un jabalí a la carga.

Ella sonrió, pero Heero percibió el asomo de tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué os preocupa, milady?

— Necesito hablar con alguien, y no hay ningún otro en el que pueda confiar.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron.

— ¿Confiáis en mí?

— Sí, por supuesto.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió realmente galante, y una oleada de orgullo lo atravesó de arriba abajo. Era una sensación confusa, pero no por eso menos agradable.

— ¿Qué necesitáis?

— ¿Por qué golpeasteis a Ralph?

La ternura se esfumó en el instante en que la ira arraigó en su corazón. Bien, después de todo, ella no confiaba en él. Aún se estaba cuestionando sus actos.

— No os enojéis —dijo ella—. No trato de echaros la culpa. Mi hermana me ha contado algunas cosas que me hacen dudar de su naturaleza. Por lo que sé de vos, no sois dado a golpear a alguien sin un buen motivo.

— Vuestro hermano jura otra cosa.

Ella le dirigió una mirada irritada, el tipo de mirada que no había recibido desde que vivía con su propio padre, y casi hubiese podido jurar que Relena le había llamado cerebro de escarabajo.

— Yo no soy mi hermano —dijo ella fríamente—. He pasado algunos meses con vos, y creo que puedo juzgar vuestro temperamento por mí misma. Ahora, decidme por qué le disteis un puñetazo.

Heero apretó los dientes. Su primer instinto fue permanecer callado, pero, de algún modo, la verdad logró escapar de sus labios.

— Montclef insultó a vuestra familia.

— ¿A mi familia? —preguntó ella con escepticismo—. Encuentro bastante difícil de creer que defendierais a mi hermano —hizo una pausa para mirarlo—. Ralph me insultó a _mí_, ¿no es cierto?

Heero no contestó.

Ella extendió el brazo y acarició su mano derecha, justo en el lugar en que una enorme magulladura desfiguraba sus nudillos. Un temblor sacudió a Heero cuando la calidez de la mano de ella se cerró en torno a la suya.

— Estáis herido.

— Montclef tiene la cabeza dura.

Relena soltó una breve carcajada. Y, entonces, cometió el error de mirarla. La gentileza, la calidez y la preocupación resplandecían en la mirada de ella. Sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

¿Cómo sería poder contemplar esa mirada el resto de su vida?

Fue entonces cuando notó las arrugas de preocupación en su frente. Todavía había algo en su cabeza que la atormentaba.

— ¿Hay algún otro problema? —preguntó él.

Soltando su mano, ella apartó la mirada.

— ¿Puedo preguntaros algo que es bastante comprometedor y bochornoso, pero que realmente necesito saber?

Campanas de alarma sonaron en la cabeza de Heero. De repente, era como si estuviese acorralado por una manada de lobos.

— Si tenéis que hacerlo…

Ella asintió.

— Antes de haceros la pregunta, quiero que sepáis que esto no forma parte de mis intentos de conseguir que os caséis conmigo. Es una cuestión entre amigos, sencillamente.

Él irguió la cabeza. La voz de su interior le aconsejaba que saliera corriendo tan deprisa como sus piernas se lo permitieran.

Como un necio, no se movió.

— Una cuestión entre amigos. Muy bien, milady, preguntad.

— ¿Duele cuando…?

Heero aguardó expectante a que continuara, pero no añadió nada más. En cambio, parecía haberse ruborizado y se negaba a mirarle.

Heero inclinó la cabeza para poder verle los ojos, pero ella bajó la barbilla hasta el pecho y fijó la mirada en sus manos.

— ¿Duele cuando… qué? —la instigó él.

Ella lo miró por un instante, y después alzó los ojos hacia el cielo estrellado.

— ¿Duele cuando…? —el resto de sus palabras pareció perderse tras la mano que se había colocado sobre los labios.

— No entendí la última parte.

Relena cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y soltó bruscamente:

— ¿Duele cuando un hombre entra en una mujer?

Heero no se habría sentido más asombrado si ella hubiese extendido la mano y lo hubiese abofeteado. Y mucho peores fueron las imágenes que acudieron a su mente, en las que la tomaba de todas las formas posibles, mostrándole la respuesta a su pregunta sin necesidad de palabras.

— Creo que prefiero el galimatías que farfullasteis cuando teníais la mano en la boca.

— Heero, por favor… —le rogó, mirándolo finalmente—. Ya estoy lo suficientemente avergonzada. Te lo suplico, no hagas que me sienta peor. No sabía a quién más preguntarle. Hilde ha desaparecido para hacer quién sabe qué, y esto no es algo que pueda preguntarse a desconocidos.

— Más bien no.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— No puedo decírtelo, pero es muy importante.

Él se pasó una mano por el rostro. Si no supiera lo contrario, juraría que ella estaba acosándolo de nuevo, pero la preocupación que se leía en sus ojos era una prueba de que realmente necesitaba una respuesta sincera.

Sin prestar atención al curioso, pero tristemente conocido abrasador dolor de sus ingles, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

— No, milady. No duele. De hecho, resulta de lo más placentero.

Y si no fuera por el miedo de que ella aceptara rápidamente, se ofrecería a enseñarle _lo agradable_ que podía ser.

— ¿Alguna vez una mujer ha llorado cuando tú…? No, espera —dijo interrumpiéndose—. No quiero que me respondas a eso. No quiero saber con qué mujeres has estado. — Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió de esa forma que le debilitaba las rodillas. — Gracias por tu sinceridad. Sabría que podría contar contigo.

— Me concedes demasiado crédito.

— ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás tú te concedes demasiado poco?

Heero no pudo responder, y, en ese momento, no estaba seguro de que debiera hacerlo.

— Oh, Heero —suspiró ella—. Ojalá pudieses verte a través de mis ojos, aunque sólo fuese un instante.

Él se burló de sus palabras.

— Ya me dijiste que eras una soñadora, milady. Cuando me miras, ves únicamente lo que deseas ver. Y piensas que soy una especie de héroe como aquéllos de los que hablan esos estúpidos trovadores en sus canciones. No soy _Accusain_, y jamás caminaría desnudo —_¿por qué tenía que aparecer esa palabra cada vez que hablaban?_— a través de las puertas del enemigo para probar mi amor. Soy un hombre, Relena. Eso es todo lo que soy.

— Sí, eres un hombre. En todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y yo soy una mujer que puede sentir cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo cuando estás cerca de mí.

La cabeza de Heero se llenó de visiones en las que la besaba a la luz de la luna, le deslizaba la túnica sobre los hombros y la tomaba allí mismo, en el estrecho pasillo.

_Sería tan fácil_...

Pero ella no le dio tiempo de atormentarse más. Ella, lentamente, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, se llevó la mano de Heero a los labios y depositó un dulce beso sobre la magulladura de sus nudillos.

— Gracias por defender mi honor.

Cuando dejó caer la mano, Heero pudo sentir el frío de la noche sobre su piel y el frío de la soledad de su alma con mucha más fuerza que nunca antes.

La ausencia de su calidez lo había dejado casi incapacitado.

— Te desearía dulces sueños —susurró ella, besándole suavemente la mejilla, que ardieron ante la tierna caricia—, pero sé que no podrás dormir en casa de mi hermano. Te veré por la mañana.

Heero contempló cómo se alejaba. Su corazón y su alma gritaban que detuviese su huida. Que la llamara para que volviese a su lado. Pero su sentido del honor se negaba a hacerlo.

No era suya.

Nunca podría ser suya.

Con el corazón sombrío, volvió a mirar fijamente el agua que había más abajo. En ese momento, deseó haber sido la silueta que había visto al principio de la noche y así como ella, ser tragado serenamente, silenciosamente, por la oscuridad.

Y, como había hecho prácticamente todos los días de su vida, maldijo su destino.

…

La mañana siguiente amaneció en un frenesí de actividad en el que todo el mundo se apresuraba a concluir los preparativos de última hora.

Relena trató varias veces de conseguir estar de nuevo a solas con Lidia para hablar con ella a cerca del matrimonio, pero su hermana no quiso escuchar nada del asunto.

— Está hecho —dijo Lidia resignada—. Quise huir del hogar de padre y conseguí lo que deseaba.

Pero había algo raro en todo aquello. Relena lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón, y sobre todo después de lo que Heero le había dicho.

Finalmente, no le quedó más remedio que desearle toda la felicidad del mundo a su hermana y contemplar cómo Lidia se unía a un hombre del que Relena no se fiaba ni un pelo.

Después de que Ralph y Lidia intercambiaran los votos a la puerta de la capilla, se dirigió hacia la parte delantera del templo para permanecer con su hermano y con Reagan mientras el sacerdote concluía la misa de esponsales.

Dúo, Heero y sus hombres estaban de pie en la parte trasera. Y cuando todo el asunto acabó y Lidia y Ralph guiaron a sus invitados fuera de la capilla, Relena se colocó al lado de Heero para volver con él al lugar donde les aguardaba el banquete de bodas.

La mayoría de la gente caminaba más adelante, y ellos les seguían a paso lento.

— No he podido evitar notar vuestra inquietud —le dijo Heero cuando salieron.

— Decidme —dijo ella—, ¿qué sabéis sobre mi cuñado?

— Tiene una pequeña propiedad a las afueras de York. Luché junto a su padre en los días de la ascensión de Enrique al trono, pero sé muy poco sobre sus cualidades personales.

— Ya veo —dijo ella, decepcionada por su respuesta. Había esperado que él pudiese despejar sus miedos.

— He oído que tiene pendientes un buen número de deudas —dijo Dúo, uniéndose a la conversación—. Y Ranulf El Negro siente poco aprecio por él.

— ¿Ranulf? —preguntó Relena. No había escuchado ese nombre en la vida.

— Uno de los consejeros del rey —le explicó Heero—. Al igual que vos, Ranulf sólo ve lo bueno de las personas. Que alguien no le guste es una verdadera hazaña.

— Sí —dijo Dúo—. Le gusta incluso Heero…

Éste le lanzó una mirada divertida a su hermano.

Se detuvieron para dejar pasar a un grupo de jóvenes doncellas, y fue justo en ése entonces, que una dama alta y esbelta, vestida con una hermosa túnica azul marino, se detuvo ante ellos.

—¿Lady Relena de Sanc? —habló con una sedosa voz.

Relena dio un respingo al reconocer a Lady Lucrezia en persona. Estaba más elegante y más hermosa que nunca. Relena no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que sólo anoche, había cotilleado acerca de ella con sus hermanas, sin ningún pudor.

Lady Lucrezia sonrió y sus ojos, que eran de un azul muy oscuro, brillaron de sincera alegría. Relena no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, y estirar las manos para alcanzar las de la dama, con profundo afecto.

—Mírate, estás hecha toda una dama. —dijo la elegante mujer.

—Lady Noin, al contrario, usted siempre está muy hermosa —sonrió Relena. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Sí… — contestó Lady Lucrezia tímidamente —Lo lamento. Lord Treize insistió en que le acompañase, ya que su esposa Lady Une, está otra vez en cinta, y demasiado delicada para realizar un viaje como este. Y como este era una ocasión especial, no pude negarme.

Relena le volvió a sonreír, intentando ocultar la tristeza que le daban sus palabras.

—Lidia, Reagan y yo estamos muy felices de verla otra vez, Lady Lucrezia. Es un honor que nos acompañe en este día tan especial para nuestra hermana.

Por primera vez, en la expresión amable de la mujer se notó lo que pareció ser un atisbo de tristeza, pero Relena no podía estar segura. Lady Noin era demasiado diplomática para ser emocional.

A cambio, Relena se dispuso a presentarles a Heero y a Dúo, quiénes las habían esperado educadamente a unos pasos de distancia.

—Los hermanos de Revenswood —dijo Lucrezia, cuando Dúo terminaba de besar su mano —Es un verdadero honor poderlos conocer tan de cerca. Es… una agradable sorpresa conocerlos precisamente en las tierras de Sanc.

Relena se rió, sabiendo que Lucrezia se refería al afamado odio que se profesaban el señor de Sanc con los señores de Ravenswood. Dúo parecía ciertamente halagado por las palabras de la dama, pero Heero pareció directamente sorprendido.

Cuando Lady Lucrezia se disculpó para retirarse y los tres la despidieron, Heero pudo, por azares del destino, reconocer a la figura que había visto la noche anterior. La miró hasta que desapareció, esta vez, entre la multitud de gente que se dirigía hacia el salón.

—¿Pasa algo, milord? —preguntó Relena, al verlo distraído.

—He visto a Lady Lucrezia en la corte del Rey muchas veces, no sabía que os relacionabais tan íntimamente.

—Si —dijo Dúo, animadamente —Por lo general es muy solitaria. No sabía que vos y vuestras hermanas os conocíais de tiempo.

Relena suspiró, también mirando por donde había desaparecido la mujer.

—Digamos que… compartimos una historia en común. —dijo quedamente.

No se habló más mientras entraban en el salón, que había sido decorado con flores y sarga blanca. Las mesas estaban llenas a más no poder con comida, flores y regalos de boda para Ralph y Lidia, así como también de pequeñas golosinas para todos los invitados.

Relena tenía un lugar reservado en la mesa del lord, junto a su hermano, pero optó en cambio por permanecer al lado de Heero en una de las mesas inferiores.

Su hermano contempló aquel acto con una patente desaprobación.

— ¿Por qué te sientas aquí? —le preguntó colocándose tras ella.

— Lord Heero es mi protector y mi invitado, Milliardo, y creí que sería lo apropiado; no pretendía faltaros al respeto.

De hecho, lo apropiado hubiese sido que su hermano incluyera a Heero en la mesa del señor. Era un grave desaire del que Heero no había hecho mención siquiera. Pero como campeón del rey y uno de los nobles de más alta alcurnia entre ellos, Heero nunca debería haber sido colocado en una de las mesas inferiores, como un invitado común.

— Bien, pues lo has hecho —dijo su Milliardo ásperamente.

Heero se puso lentamente en pie.

— Milliardo, sé que nosotros tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero, por el bien de su hermana, propongo que las dejemos a un lado.

Relena sonrió ante la amabilidad de Heero. Era maravilloso que propusiera algo así en su nombre.

Su hermano lo recorrió con una furiosa mirada.

— ¿Me ofrecéis la paz?

— Os ofrezco una tregua.

Su hermano rió con frialdad.

— ¿Del hijo de Dante? Decidme, ¿también me atacaréis por la espalda en cuanto me dé la vuelta?

Relena se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar semejante insulto.

— No —continuó su hermano—. No soy tan imbécil como Enrique. Conozco la sangre que corre por vuestras venas, y no confiaría en vos más allá de donde me alcanza la vista.

La ira oscureció los ojos de Heero.

— ¡Hermano, por favor! —rogó Relena tomando su brazo—. Os ha hecho una oferta de buena fe.

— Y yo la he declinado. Como haría cualquiera con la cabeza sobre los hombros. Sólo un necio se fiaría alguna vez con un Ravenswood bajo su techo o a sus espaldas.

Durante un minuto cargado de crispación, Relena temió que Heero golpeara a Milliardo. Y justo cuando estaba segura de que lo haría, él dio un paso atrás.

— Vamos, Relena, Dúo, nos marchamos de este lugar.

Con un nudo en la garganta, ella asintió.

— ¡Pero si el banquete no se ha terminado! —gruñó su hermano—. Relena aseguró que se quedaría durante algunos días. No podéis llevárosla todavía.

— Sí, Milliardo, sí que puede.

La expresión herida del rostro de su hermano inundó de lágrimas los ojos de Relena, pero se negó a llorar. O a tratar de hacer cambiar de opinión a Heero. Su hermano lo había insultado sin ningún motivo y, por el bien de ella, Heero lo había soportado sin una sola queja.

No le pediría nada más.

Por el reabillo del ojo, observó a Lady Lucrezia, sentada al lado de Lord Treize, fornido y elegante. Ambos miraban sin expresión, la disputa que protagonizaba su hermano. Era casi vergonzoso, pero no podía juzgarlo.

— Le diré a mi amigo Wufei que vaya en busca de mis baúles —le dijo a Heero—. Si preparáis los caballos mientras, iré a despedirme de mis hermanas.

Heero asintió y se fue, dejándola a solas con su hermano.

— ¿Por qué no habéis cedido ni siquiera un poco, Milliardo? —le preguntó cuando estuvieron solos.

Su rostro se endureció.

— ¿Querías que me humillase ante un hombre como él?

El nudo de su garganta se tensó aún más. Estaba atónita ¿Cómo podría ser tan estúpido?

— No voy a discutir este tema con vos. Había esperado que le dieseis una oportunidad para probaros…

— Asesinó a mi gente, Relena. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

Ella vaciló.

— No, yo no lo creo. No más de lo que le creo a él cuando dice que vos atacasteis su pueblo —miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos—. ¿Lo hicisteis?

— Ya sabes que no. Fue una patraña que le contó a Enrique para ocultar su alevosía. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí?

Ella le puso una mano en el brazo.

— No dudo de vos, hermano. Pero creo que los dos deberíais dejar de culparos el uno al otro el tiempo suficiente como para considerar la posibilidad de que ambos seáis inocentes, y de que alguien más está haciendo incursiones en vuestras tierras; de esa manera, quizás pudieseis unir vuestras fuerzas para descubrir quién es ese alguien.

Su hermano entornó los labios.

— Ya _sé_ quién es ese alguien, niña, y si fueras más lista, te quedarías aquí, bajo mi protección.

Relena le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

— Sabéis que no puedo hacer eso. El rey ha ordenado otra cosa —se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de su hermano con cariño—. Trata de calmarte. Voy a despedirme de Lidia y de Reagan.

Relena atravesó la atestada habitación en busca de sus hermanas. Un borrón sombreado pasó a toda prisa junto a ella, y al instante reconoció la túnica oriental verde y dorada de su amigo.

— ¿Wufei? —le dijo antes de que se pusiera fuera de su alcance.

Él se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Sí?

A pesar de las antiguas "rivalidades", y su carácter orgulloso, él se permitió suavizar sus rasgos cuando se encontró frente a ella, el primer día en que se encontraron en la fiesta de Lidia. Se habían dado su merecido el uno al otro tantas veces, que era imposible no mirarse con reconocimiento. Y sin picarse el ego de vez en cuando.

Relena sonrió.

— ¿Podrías encargarte de que lleven mis baúles a la carreta de Lord Heero, por favor?

Con su porte impecable y distinguido, él le envió una aguda mirada de sus rasgados ojos oscuros, antes de asentir con la dignidad de un emperador, pero vaciló un instante mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella.

Wufei se pasó una mano a través de su corto pelo negro, amarrado impecablemente a una pequeña coleta. Cuando habló, su voz sonó más grave de lo usual.

— Supongo que no, es sólo que…

Como no terminó de decir lo que pensaba, Relena le preguntó:

— ¿Es sólo qué…?

Él unió las cejas en un profundo ceño.

— Anoche, Lady Lidia dijo que el hombre que golpeó a Ralph era Heero Yuy.

—Sí.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Pues ese no es el hombre contra el que luché la noche del incendio en el pueblo. Estoy seguro.

El corazón de Relena se detuvo.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

— Luché contra él, Relena —dijo Wufei con voz segura y una mirada sincera—. Tuve al conde justo delante de mis narices, o al menos a un hombre que se vestía como él. Reconocí la sobreveste, pero el hombre contra el que luché era de mi misma altura. Si hubiese luchado contra un hombre que era más alto que yo, lo hubiese recordado muy bien. Además, se mueve diferente.

No había razones para pensar que Wufei quizá se había confundido. La penúltima supuesta incursión del conde de Ravenswood en Sanc justo había coincidido con la última visita de Wufei, y este había salido en defensa de las tierras de su aliado y demostrado, no sólo ser un luchador minucioso e inteligente, sino también muy observador. Relena sabía que Wufei gozaba de una memoria fantástica, y era capaz de recordar detalles que la mayoría pasaba por alto, sobretodo cuando se trataba de luchar.

Relena le creía si él decía que aquel caballero de sobreveste rojo que acababa de salir por la puerta no era el conde de Ravenswood contra el que él se había enfrentado.

— ¿Se lo has dicho a mi Milliardo?

— Traté de decírselo anoche, pero el muy necio se negó a creerlo. Dijo que yo estaba equivocado. —Echó una mirada a Milliardo a la distancia —Por alguna razón, está más ofuscado de lo normal.

— ¿Pero, estás seguro?

Wufei le envió una mirada airada.

— Por supuesto que sí, mujer. Herí a ese tipo, incluso. Un corte en el antebrazo derecho, a mitad de camino entre la muñeca y el codo. Para ser el sujeto del que tantas historias han inventado, resultó ser alguien bastante lento. —agregó, cruzándose de brazos bajo las mangas de su túnica, con una expresión casi aburrida.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Relena. ¡Estaba en lo cierto! Había alguien más intentando enfrentar a su hermano y a Heero. Y no le cabía la más mínima duda de que si Wufei hubiese luchado con Heero, no estaría en este momento en su pose de "AyQueaburridoSoydemasiadofue rte".

Pero, ¿quién podría tener algo que ganar consiguiendo que lucharan el uno contra el otro?

Allí estaba pasando algo definitivamente extraño. Y, de una u otra forma, descubriría qué era.

…

Heero no empezó a relajarse hasta que atravesaron las puertas y comenzaron a atravesar las propiedades del hermano de Relena.

Ella había tratado de hablarle, antes de que salieran, sobre la ridícula idea de que alguien estaba perpetuando las hostilidades entre su hermano y él, pero no había creído una palabra sobre el asunto. No era más que otra de las muchas mentiras de Milliardo.

Y ya había escuchado suficientes.

Pero no tenía ninguna intención de humillar a su hermano delante de ella. Dejaría que siguiera engañándose. No era un necio.

No tan pronto como le habría gustado, llegaron a los límites de sus tierras. Y en el momento en que empezaron a remontar una escarpada colina, un movimiento entre los árboles a su izquierda captó su atención.

Heero echó un vistazo justo a tiempo para vislumbrar el reflejo de un rayo de sol sobre una ballesta en el bosque. Antes de que pudiera gritar una palabra de advertencia, una flecha salió de la ballesta para clavarse en su muslo izquierdo.

Con un siseo de dolor, hizo girar a su caballo.

— ¡Nos atacan! —gritó a Dúo y a los demás mientras una lluvia de flechas caía sobre ellos.

Heero colocó su caballo de forma que pudiese proteger a Relena de las flechas.

— ¡Llévate a Relena a un lugar seguro!

Dúo agarró hábilmente las riendas de la mujer y la arrastró rápidamente hasta un bosquecillo de árboles mientras sus hombres se reunían a su lado, sacando las armas.

Apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor del muslo, Heero desenvainó la espada y guió a sus hombres hacia los asaltantes ocultos en el bosque.

Su caballo se elevó sobre las patas traseras cuando una flecha se clavó sobre sus ancas. Heero se esforzó por mantenerse sobre la silla, tratando de evitar que su caballo huyera; sus hombres continuaron galopando hacia los asaltantes sin detenerse a esperarle.

Justo en el momento que recuperó el control de Zero, una flecha se enterró profundamente en su pecho, empujándole hacia atrás. La agonía corría a través de sus venas con cada fatídico palpitar de la herida.

Heero se negó a ser derribado por unos cobardes que permanecían escondidos entre los árboles.

Apretó con fuerza las rodillas contra los costados de Zero, decidido a permanecer sobre la montura. Otra flecha se clavó en su pierna. El dolor atravesó la extremidad hasta que ya no pudo seguir sujetándose a su caballo.

Zero relinchó con fuerza y se alzó de manos una vez más; fue en ese momento cuando Heero notó que se deslizaba hacia abajo.

Cayó a tierra con un rotundo porrazo que le dejó sin respiración.

Aturdido, se tumbó sobre su espalda, intentando mover los brazos o las piernas, pero no sentía nada, excepto el dolor pulsante de las heridas, mientras la lluvia de flechas seguía cayendo sobre él.

Desde su escondite entre los árboles, Relena vio cómo caía.

— ¡Heero! —gritó y recogiendo sus riendas comenzó a dirigirse hacia él.

— ¡Volved aquí! —le espetó Dúo intentando recuperar de nuevo las riendas de su caballo.

Relena se apeó de su caballo y corrió hacia Heero, a pesar de las flechas caían peligrosamente cerca de ella.

No pensó en los arqueros ni en ninguna otra cosa. Todo lo que tenía en mente era la figura inmóvil que estaba delante de ella.

Heero no hacía ni un solo movimiento.

Se arrodilló a su lado.

— ¿Heero? —susurró, quitándole cuidadosamente el yelmo y acariciando su mejilla helada. Le temblaban las manos cada vez más a medida que el pánico iba apoderándose de su cuerpo. No podía estar muerto. No su campeón. No de esa manera. — ¡¿Heero?! —gritó.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró.

Relena casi gritó de alegría.

— ¡Agáchate! —dijo Heero, pero su voz había perdido la fuerza.

Las lágrimas se derramaron sobre su rostro cuando vio las tres flechas que sobresalían de su cuerpo. Y la sangre… Había demasiada sangre.

Trowa apareció detrás de ella y, agarrándola del brazo, la levantó a la fuerza del suelo.

— ¡Apártate de él! —gruñó, empujándola en dirección contraria.

Aquella furia injustificada dejó a Relena estupefacta.

— Necesita ayuda.

— Pero no la suya.

Consternada, no se movió mientras él se agachaba para ayudar a Heero a levantarse del suelo. Éste emitió un jadeo de dolor cuando, de pronto, apareció Dúo y se colocó el otro brazo sobre el hombro para ayudarle a permanecer en pie.

Sólo entonces Relena se dio cuenta de que las flechas habían dejado de caer.

— Tenemos que volver a casa de mi hemano —dijo.

La intensa mirada de odio de Dúo casi consigue prender fuego a su túnica.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que pueda terminar lo que empezó?

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿No creeréis que mi hermano ha tenido algo que ver con esto?

— Vi sus colores. Eran los de Sanc. —Confirmó Trowa.

— No —dijo Heero ásperamente—. Esto no ha sido cosa de su hermano.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —gruñó Dúo mientras le ayudaba a llegar hasta la carreta—. ¿Quién si no?

— No lo sé —dijo con voz ronca, tambaleándose en los brazos de Dúo y Trowa—. Pero Milliardo no me atacaría con arqueros que podrían herir a Relena. No correría un riesgo semejante.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Dúo.

— Lo sé —susurró Heero—. Limítate a llevarme a casa.

Relena apresuró sus pasos para mantenerse a la par que ellos.

— Pero la casa de mi hermano está más cerca.

Heero la observó con expresión sosegada, a pesar del dolor.

— Un halcón herido no se acuesta en el cubil de un zorro.

Cuando llegaron a la carreta, Trowa se apartó de Heero, quien se mantuvo en pie agarrándose del hombro de Duo. Trowa empujó su baúl a un lado, pero Relena lo detuvo.

— Sacadlo del carro y dejadlo fuera.

Dúo, aún sujetando a Heero, frunció el entrecejo.

— Pero vuestras…

— Dejadlo.

Dúo asintió e hizo un gesto a Trowa para que acatara lo que ella le pedía. Una vez preparada la cama, ayudaron a Heero a subirse a la carreta y a tumbarse cuidadosamente.

Relena abrió el baúl y sacó el joyero y una túnica de color azafrán y se unió a Heero en la carreta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Heero cuando ella empezó a rasgar el vestido.

— Preparándote algunas vendas —contestó ella.

— Pero tu túnica…

— Shh… No malgastes las fuerzas.

El carro siguió adelante dando bandazos de un lado a otro. Relena meditó si sería conveniente quitarle las flechas, pero llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor que no. En primer lugar, estaban en movimiento y podría causarle aún más daño, y en segundo, temía que al quitarle las flechas sangrara todavía más. Así que empezó a usar los pedazos de túnica para aplicar presión sobre las hemorragias, tratando de contenerlas.

Examinaba continuamente su rostro que, a cada minuto que pasaba, parecía estar más y más pálido. Tomó un trozo de su vestido y empezó a limpiarle la sangre que tenía en la mejilla.

La ternura de su mirada la dejó sin aliento.

— Tenéis unas manos muy delicadas —dijo él suavemente.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, recordando la primera vez que le había dicho aquello. Tragó saliva.

— Gracias, milord. No está en mi naturaleza hacer daño a las personas. —logró decir con voz temblorosa.

Y entonces, él hizo la cosa más insospechada: extendió el brazo y tomó la mano de ella con la suya. Se colocó la mano en el pecho, sobre su corazón, y cerró los ojos.

Relena no sabía qué le había sorprendido más: que él finalmente hubiera tratado de tocarla, o que confiase en ella lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos mientras estaba sentada a su lado. Ambos eran gestos de poca importancia, y, con cualquier otro hombre, podrían haber pasado inadvertidos; pero para Heero eran actos monumentales, y no pensaba pasar por alto ninguno de los dos.

Relena se miró fijamente la mano. Parecía diminuta comparada con la de él. La piel bronceada de Heero hacía que la suya pareciese aún más pálida. Tenía heridas en los nudillos, y pudo ver el cardenal que se había hecho al golpear a Ralph cuando el hombre la había insultado.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que lo amaba.

No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero así era.

Le temblaron los labios cuando dejó que su amor por él la inundara. Era algo asombroso. Maravillosamente cálido y absolutamente embriagador. Y ella quería simplemente llorar, por darse cuenta en lo que podría ser su último momento juntos.

Impulsivamente, le retiró el pelo de la frente. Los mechones de seda castaña acariciaron sus dedos cuando los introdujo en su cabello. Le sorprendió que él no protestara, pero Heero no dijo una palabra más en todo el trayecto a casa.

…

Llegaron a las puertas después de la puesta de sol. La fiebre había comenzado, y Heero había perdido tanta sangre que Relena temía aún más por su vida.

Había perdido la consciencia mientras viajaban, y Dúo y Trowa, tuvieron que llevarlo hasta su cuarto. Relena ordenó a Beatriz que fuese en busca de su costurero y algo de vino, y luego corrió para alcanzar a Dúo y Trowa.

El rostro de éste estaba casi tan pálido como el de Heero, cuando extendió la mano hacia la flecha que su hermano tenía en el hombro.

— Esto va a despertarle, Trowa —le dijo al mayordomo —, prepárate para sujetarle cuando intente golpearme.

El caballero asintió.

Dúo tiró de la flecha. Heero se despertó con una maldición que la hizo ruborizarse. Como Dúo había predicho, levantó un brazo para golpearlo, pero Trowa lo atrapó antes de que pudiera derribar a su hermano.

Heero echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

— Aguanta —susurró Dúo, y entonces extendió la mano para atrapar la flecha de la pierna.

Completamente despierto ahora, Heero apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y extendió el brazo ileso sobre su cabeza para aferrarse al cabecero mientras Dúo la sacaba.

Relena se encogió al contemplar cómo el cuerpo de Heero se ponía rígido mientras su hermano se esforzaba por extraer la saeta. No sabía cómo era capaz de soportarlo sin gritar. Finalmente, Dúo arrancó las dos últimas flechas.

Trowa sujetó una venda contra el hombro de Heero, y Relena se apresuró a apretar otra contra la pierna.

Después de algunos minutos, la sangre dejó de fluir.

— Cauterízala —dijo Heero entre jadeos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Relena aturdida por la sorpresa.

— Llévatela de aquí, Dúo —gruñó Heero—, y hazlo.

Dúo pidió a Trowa que la escoltara fuera.

Relena meneó la cabeza.

— Pero…

Dúo dio un bufido y se levantó bruscamente.

— No hay tiempo para discutir —dijo Dúo, sacando la daga de su cinturón y pasándosela a Trowa.

Lo último que pudo ver fue a Trowa poniendo la daga sobre los rescoldos del fuego antes de que fuera Dúo quién la llevara hasta la salida, y le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

Pero ella no se fue.

Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo de miedo e incertidumbre mientras esperaba fuera del cuarto de Heero.

Después de unos minutos, Dúo abrió la puerta. El sudor cubría su cara, y parecía estar enfermo.

— Necesito un trago —susurró mientras pasaba a su lado con Trowa pisándole los talones.

Relena entró a toda prisa a la habitación para encontrarse a Heero de nuevo inconsciente. Dúo y Trowa le habían quitado la ropa y lo habían cubierto unas mantas de piel antes de salir.

Se detuvo al lado de la cama y contempló la figura que descansaba sobre ella.

Al igual que su hermano, Heero estaba cubierto de sudor. La piel de su hombro estaba enrojecida y llena de ampollas donde Trowa había colocado la hoja sobre la herida para cerrarla. Y el hedor de la carne quemada aún impregnaba el ambiente.

Relena extendió la mano, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo. A pesar del terrible dolor él ni siquiera había gritado.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de soportarlo en silencio?

Beatriz entró tras ella con una jarra de agua y unos paños. Relena se lo agradeció, derramó el agua en la palangana y humedeció un paño.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Beatriz mientras atizaba el fuego.

— No lo sé —murmuró Relena—. Todo lo que podemos hacer es rezar.

Beatriz asintió y salió de la habitación, dejándola a solas con él.

Con tanto cuidado como pudo, Relena enjuagó su frente enfebrecida. La incipiente barba de sus mejillas le raspó la palma de la mano mientras comprobaba la temperatura de su piel.

Las largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus bronceados pómulos. Nunca antes le había visto tan tranquilo. Tan relajado.

Y aún así, era tan apuesto que le robaba el aliento.

Recorrió con el paño su duro y musculoso pecho, retirando la sangre de la herida y del brazo. Detuvo la mano junto su emblema heráldico y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Fabricado con oro puro, resplandecía bajo la mortecina luz. Los pétalos de la rosa habían sido meticulosamente trabajados, y en la parte de atrás se leía simplemente: "La Rosa de la Hidalguía".

Relena sonrió, acariciando las palabras. Le venían como anillo al dedo, y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que no era el hombre de rubios cabellos con el que había soñado, Heero era todo lo que había deseado alguna vez. Era su rosa, y había venido a buscarla para llevársela a lomos de su blanco corcel.

En lugar de con radiantes sonrisas y poesía, la cortejaba con valor y honestidad.

Rozando su frente con los labios, inhaló la masculina fragancia que emanaba de él. Un día atraparía su corazón, igual que él había capturado el suyo.

_Serás mío._

Cuando le lavaba el brazo, recordó las palabras de Wufei.

Aunque tenía numerosas cicatrices en su cuerpo, no había ni rastro de una herida en el antebrazo.

Relena se quedó paralizada al comprender el significado de aquello. ¿Quién habría tramado semejante artimaña?

¿Y por qué?

Era increíble como dos caballeros de la corona, fuertes y supuestamente inteligentes caerían tan fácilmente en una trampa para niños. Había que ver lo que ocasionaban los prejuicios y el orgullo.

Al menos, Heero no era tan obtuso como su hermano. Él había comprendido que su hermano no le habría atacado de forma tan cobarde. Quizás, cuando despertara, buscaría al culpable, y finalmente podría hacerse justicia.

Tragando con dificultad, deslizó lentamente el paño húmedo por la abultada zona de su torso. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía al ritmo de su respiración.

Heero gimió.

— Relena —susurró él, y su nombre fue como una caricia sobre sus labios.

— Estoy aquí —contestó ella, pero se dio cuenta de que aún seguía inconsciente.

Separándose de él, estiró una mano para alcanzar las mantas y le cubrió con ellas.

— Siempre estaré aquí —le dijo—. Y ni siquiera tú conseguirás apartarme de tu lado.

Por lo menos, esperaba poder lograrlo. Todavía tenía que descubrir una forma de llegar hasta él. Una forma de que le abriese su corazón.

Una forma que él ya no tuviese miedo.

Sólo esperaba que fuese posible conseguir que un hombre le abriese un corazón que él mismo decía no poseer.


	13. Capítulo XII

**¡Hola, mis guapuras! **

**Hace tanto tiempo que no actualizaba que, de hecho, me he encontrado que han cambiado la configuración de Fanfiction y que, pues bueno, me he perdido como quién nada al fondo en vez de a la superficie XD**

**¡En fin, aquí estamos! -Nadesko se pone un casco de guerra, y se atrinchera detrás de una mesa -después de tanto tiempo, aquí, actualizando... lista para la recta final! 8D Comienza el año (igual, como que ya ha comenzado hace mucho... y no, no salí a emborracharme como mis últimos años nuevos, gracias por lo cual, cuento con la bendición de mi hígado esta vez :D si quieren saberlo ) al fin en fanfiction para mí, que ya se me estaba acalambrando el cerebro de tanta seriedad. No saben lo que lamento no haber podido actualizar esta historia. Sus reviews me derriten el corazón y si no hago nada para merecerlos, como que me da indigestión ¡en serio, ahí tienen su venganza! Horas en el baño de la desdicha! jajajajaaaahhhhhh... creo que estoy hablando cualquier cosa, son las cinco de la mañana aquí, y hay una continuación que subir!**

**Espero disfruten este cap, es tranquilo... pero como siempre antes de la tormenta ¡wuajaja!**

**¡Abrazotes!**

* * *

**XII.**

Relena se despertó de un sobresalto. Por un segundo, creyó que una flecha venía hacia ella. Había escuchado el viento silbar y cortarse antes de sentirlo. Un dolor en la clavícula, que se irradió rápidamente hacia su cuello. Entonces, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el parapeto que iba camino a la torre más alta del castillo de Ravenswood, ése al que casi nadie iba. Excepto por ella.

Y por el mayordomo del castillo.

Trowa la miró con ojos verdes que resplandecieron al atardecer, su mano apoyada gentilmente en uno de sus hombros.

—Ya hemos terminado, milady —anunció en voz baja.

Relena se movió, intentando ignorar el dolor en su cuello, y preguntándose qué habría pensado el hombre al encontrarla en la parte más alejada del castillo, durmiendo en una posición que distaba bastante al de una elegante dama.

—Gracias, Trowa. —Se las arregló para carraspear, mientras era ayudada a levantarse del duro suelo. — ¿Cómo está lord Heero?

—Duerme. Ha estado mucho más tranquilo esta vez.

Relena asintió, intentando no sacudir demasiado la cabeza. Ya cinco días habían pasado desde que habían llegado a Ravenswood a las carreras, intentando que Heero no se desangrase en el camino. La fiebre se iba y volvía, y algunas veces con tanta intensidad, que Relena temió que realmente él se les escaparía de las manos, así grande y tan fuerte como era, y volaría hacía las estrellas para siempre. Afortunadamente, él también parecía demasiado pesado como para flotar, y entonces se sacudía en espasmos, como si su alma recia se quejara con ímpetu dentro de su cuerpo afiebrado. Los cambios de vendas así, también se habían vuelto peligrosos y algunas veces Heero se ponía tan violento, que Dúo no tuvo más remedio que sacar a Relena de la habitación.

—Me tranquilizaba más cuando se sacudía como poseso. Quizá porque significaba que aún tenía fuerzas para vivir. Pero supongo que el que esté más tranquilo también es un buen indicio. —sonrió Relena.

Trowa asintió, mirándola atentamente.

Relena le devolvió la mirada, dándose cuenta de pronto que era la primera vez que estaba a solas, desde el ataque, con el mayordomo.

_Con el guerrero_, su mente le recordó. En medio del caos de la batalla, y a pesar del miedo, Relena no pudo evitar notar cómo aquella vez el hombre se las había arreglado para sacarlos a ella y a sus señores, de aquella espantosa emboscada. Él había sido el primero en identificar los colores y el escudo de los de Sanc en las sobrevestes de aquellos enemigos ocultos en el bosque.

Recordaba sus flechas, silbando en el aire, y sus ojos, su expresión de desprecio al mirarla en el fragor de un ataque a traición.

—No fue mi hermano —dijo Relena, sintiéndose de pronto en el deber de aclararlo —El señor de Sanc… _Mi hermano, _ jamás actuaría con semejante cobardía.

El estoico rostro del mayordomo no cambió ante su declaración. Volvió a asentir.

—Lo sé, milady.

Relena alzó las cejas, en sorpresa.

—Lord Dúo y tú parecíais muy convencidos de lo contrario.

—Estamos convencidos de que, efectivamente, los hombres que nos emboscaron _vestían_ las ropas de Sanc, milady —aclaró Trowa con su voz baja.

En la pajarería, que estaba cerca ellos, se escuchó el arrullo de un cuervo. Relena suspiró.

—Me parece que es ése precisamente el asunto. —dijo, apoyando los antebrazos en el borde del parapeto. Volvió la vista hacia el mayordomo —Parecías realmente preocupado por Lord Heero, Trowa. Decidme ¿Os conocéis hace mucho?

Había tenido curiosidad desde el principio de cómo alguien como Trowa había ido a parar al servicio de Lord Heero. Pero aquel interés se había incrementado al ver que el mayordomo –el guerrero, se volvió a recordar – sentía una real, genuina estima hacia su señor. Ya habiendo conocido lo suficiente a Heero durante aquellos meses, podía suponer el por qué. Aun así, quería saber la historia. ¿Cómo un guerrero tan capaz como Trowa se conformaba con vivir como el _mayordomo_ del hombre más temido de la Cristiandad? Trowa en absoluto parecía servirle en contra de su voluntad. Tampoco parecía especialmente infeliz por el puesto.

—El tiempo suficiente, milady. —contestó Trowa muy diplomáticamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Relena hizo un mohín. Evidentemente, la reserva, era un rasgo que tanto señor como sirviente tenían en común.

—Vamos, Trowa —rió suavemente —Cuéntame. No se lo diré a nadie. Él te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres, ¿verdad? –preguntó con falsa seriedad.

Para su sorpresa, Trowa sonrió. Relena no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír jamás, no al menos después de aquella mañana en que Hilde y ella lo conocieron.

—En absoluto. Lord Heero tiene el suficiente sentido común para manejar sus problemas. Muy rara vez requiere servicios extras de mi persona. Aunque no lo crea, milady, soy realmente un mayordomo la mayoría del tiempo.

—Entonces ¿Aprendiste a pelear así aquí, en Raveswood? —preguntó Relena, dudosa. Parecía lógico. Los señores de Ravenswood y todo lo que les rodearan parecían vivir para la guerra. Además, aquella tierra era un punto importante del reino que debía ser contantemente defendido. ¿Quizá el personal doméstico debía recibir entrenamiento militar para poder defenderse en caso de que su señor estuviese fuera? Aquello sería una medida sorprendentemente inteligente _si aún _estuviesen en guerra. Pero la guerra había pasado. Ahora sólo parecía tremendamente paranoico.

Pero, de pronto recordó, aparte de Trowa, no había visto indicios de que otros empleados de Heero tuviesen más formación militar que un trozo de pan amasado. ¿Quizá eran más discretos?

Trowa sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Mis habilidades de combate son específicas, quizá imposibles de aprender en un lugar como Ravenswood. No, milady, desafortunadamente éstos son los vestigios de un camino recorrido hace mucho tiempo. Un camino del que no me enorgullezco de haber pisado pero que, afortunadamente, he podido dejar atrás.

El mayordomo se veía alto, pero su figura se veía peculiarmente suave, casi etérea a la intemperie. Su armadura ya fuera de él, el guerrero estaba escondido nuevamente en las sombras y había dejado atrás a este joven hombre, como si fuese sólo el calco de lo que realmente era en verdad.

Relena apartó la mirada, y sus ojos descansaron en el horizonte.

Trowa tenía dieciocho años cuando conoció a Lord Heero. Era igual de alto que ahora, sigiloso, rápido. Letal. Era medio bárbaro. Civilizado en apariencia, como los hombres del sur quiénes se creían reyes de la tierra, pero de naturaleza salvaje, analfabeta, pura energía, aroma a hierba y cosas silvestres. Alguien acostumbrado a moverse por el frío páramo, donde la niebla era siempre densa, y el suelo fangoso, donde ni hombres ni caballos podían llegar. Dónde las batallas se perdían antes de comenzar, y los árboles eran grandes, sombríos, y espinosos. Los ancestros de su padre vivían delante del legendario muro que dividió durante mucho tiempo el mundo conocido y el mundo de las leyendas. Detrás de este, generaciones antes de que naciera su madre se habían movido, autóctonas, en la naturaleza inhóspita, celebrando misteriosos rituales paganos a deidades desconocidas, mucho más viejas, mucho más misteriosas.

Sólo el que ha nacido en la frontera de dos mundos, puede saber lo difícil que puede ser hallar una verdadera identidad, una raíz qué seguir en un mundo –desconocido o no –regido por las tradiciones. El que desconoce las tradiciones, está maldito a forjar su propio camino, pensarlo todo nuevo, todo diferente. Moverse a un costado del mundo solitario, sin poder seguir las mismas normas ni de un mundo, ni de otro. Condenado en el limbo, sin poder ser completamente aceptado por ninguno de los dos lados.

Así, Trowa hizo su camino, recorriendo ambos pueblos. El escozor del rechazo hace tiempo había desaparecido, y él había aprendido a moverse con el viento del norte. Él engañó cuando se le dijo engañar, robó cuando le dijeron robar, y mató cuando le dijeron matar. Él simplemente era un Hombre del Norte, ésos que no tienen nada, montaraz de los páramos sin señor ni ley.

Entonces, cómo solía resolverse el destino de hombres como Trowa, resultó que se encontró camino al podio, para morir en la horca.

Dante de Ravenswood había sido el hombre más impresionante, más formidable, y más temible con el que Trowa había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar. Incluso él, en su estoicismo, y su notable distanciamiento emocional de las personas en general, había sentido la esencia del conde, y allí había sentido el _salvajismo real_. Nada tenía que ver con cosas poco civilizadas ni analfabetas, nada más distante de la verdad. Era el salvajismo de la Bestia, con su lógica brutal y su propio, retorcido, orden de cómo las cosas deben ser en el mundo. Era la _maldad_.

Pero Trowa trabajó para él de todas formas. Total, él no era nadie, y no le importaba nadie. El orden de las cosas en el mundo era algo que le traía sin cuidado, porque él mismo no pertenecía a ése mundo. ¿Qué importaba que los señores comenzaran a pelearse entre ellos por tierras, fortuna, prestigio, o simplemente, placer? ¿En qué influía en él que el orden de las cosas quisiera cambiarse a otro? ¿Quién decidía, de todas formas, que un sistema era mejor que otro?

Entonces, la guerra acabó. El conflicto se había resuelto y él tenía todos los trabajos que le había mandado el conde en su historial. Él no era ni señor, ni caballero, ni escudero, ni si quiera un simple paje. Él había sido reducido a casi un esclavo, siendo ofrecido como mercancía a quién le interesara su particular persona. Él sólo era un sucio montaraz, demasiado mayor para ser educado en las maneras civiles, pero demasiado joven para no ser considerado peligroso. Era un criminal de guerra, inútil en la nueva época de paz que todos proclamaban. Debía morir, junto a la era anterior.

Así, el montaraz se encontró subiendo al podio, después de una dura golpiza, junto a otros seis hombres más. Todos sucios y sanguinolentos.

Todos indeseables.

Y fue entonces que, de pronto a Trowa le pareció ver a nada más ni nada menos que al mismísimo conde de Ravenswood entre la multitud, tan vivo como la última vez que lo vio. Aunque sabía, como sabía que azul era el cielo, que el conde yacía enterrado en un lugar sin identificar tieso como una tabla, Trowa tuvo que parpadear varias veces a través de sus hinchados párpados, para convencerse de que no estaba alucinando.

Pero allí estaba, como un terrible fantasma de carne y hueso, con sus ojos azules, acerados, mirando fijamente, con aquella misma mirada que parecía capaz de partir piedra. Él caminaba, seguido de un pequeño séquito de tres hombres, acercándose a la junta que estaba encargada de ejecutar los juicios. Entonces, notó que el conde se veía algo diferente. De hecho, su armadura era diferente, aunque la mayoría de la sobreveste carmesí lo cubría. Pero había algo más.

No fue hasta que el conde estuvo a diez metros del podio, que Trowa notó que aquel no era Dante de Ravenswood, sino alguien sumamente parecido, aunque infinitamente más joven.

Intrigado, vio al joven subir al estrado. Sólo era un chico, no debía tener más de catorce años, aunque ya era casi tan alto como el conde que Trowa conoció, y quizá igual de imponente. Enrique de Plantagenet estaba allí también, el nuevo príncipe en funciones –aún no coronado –de Inglaterra, supervisando todos los juicios. La versión joven del conde se arrodilló respetuosamente ante el príncipe (una imagen algo chocante, considerando el renombrado desprecio que sentía el conde de Ravenswood hacia el príncipe heredero), y ambos se dispusieron a entablar una breve audiencia.

No mucho después, Trowa volvió a encontrarse en el suelo, fuera del podio, con Heero Yuy, el nuevo conde de Ravenswood, jurando al príncipe por él. Por alguna razón, el joven conde quería conservar a Trowa. En realidad, como más adelante se enteró, el muchacho quería encontrar a todos los hombres que habían trabajado en secreto para Dante de Ravenswood y juzgarlos por él mismo, pero la mayoría había muerto en la guerra.

La censura en la cara del príncipe, era más que evidente.

—Entonces, Heero ¿Sabéis que os comprometéis ante nos que, cualquier agravio que caiga contra tu hueste, también caerá contra vos?

—Sí, sire.

Trowa no podía verle la cara al chico, sólo su espalda resuelta.

—Bien, entonces –dijo Enrique, con una mirada que claramente se debatía entre la resignación y la admiración —Trowa Barton quedará bajo a la tutela de la corona, medio por Ravenswood, durante tres años. Si demuestra ser un hombre de honor y de ley, le será levantada la condena, y podrá ser libre de ir y venir por estas tierras bajo la corona del rey. Que así sea.

…

Relena se dio cuenta que tenía una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Así que, ella no era a la primera a la que habían tomado como pupila en Ravenswood.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, él se había quedado finalmente. Se preguntó qué le hizo quedarse. Después de los tres años que había decretado Enrique, podía ser un hombre libre. Podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Trowa, siguió hablando, tranquilo, como si no estuviese hablando de sí mismo.

—Lord Heero, aun siendo muy joven, decidió que era lo bastante sensato para elegir a sus propios hombres. Y, por alguna razón, decidió que yo podía ser útil, en sus tierras cuando nadie más quería a un asesino a sueldo dentro de sus puertas, ni mucho menos uno que hubiese trabajado para Dante de Ravenswood durante la guerra. Lord Heero me quiso en un trabajo digno cuando nadie pensó que yo mismo lo fuera.

Relena tuvo el impulso de preguntarle a Trowa qué trabajos exactamente había estado haciendo para Dante. Pero el hecho de que él se hubiese cuidado de no especificarlo, le dio a entender que no sería correcto. No era justo querer sonsacar cosas que era mejor para el mayordomo dejar enterradas, sólo para satisfacer su morbosa curiosidad.

En cambio, se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

—Entiendo. Supongo que cuando Lord Heero te tomó bajo su tutela, aunque fuese sólo de mayordomo de su castillo, no le hizo precisamente bien a su reputación.

Trowa cerró los ojos.

—No, definitivamente. Ya corrían rumores acerca de cómo había matado a su padre, de su furia en la batalla, tan parecida a la de él, y de su aspecto. Pero nunca demostró que fuera algo que le trajera mayor cuidado, porque está bien… —hizo una pausa. Luego agregó prudentemente —Lord Heero es un gran guerrero. Cualquiera haría bien de cuidarse de él.

— ¿Incluso vos? —le preguntó Relena, cuando Trowa consideró que ya era hora de moverse, y le indicó la puerta de entrada. Ella obedeció, sintiéndose con ésa cálida sensación como cada vez que ganaba un amigo.

—Incluso yo, milady. —contestó Trowa, siguiéndola diligentemente —Por eso sólo soy el mayordomo.

…

Durante varios días, Heero entró y salió de la inconsciencia. Y cada vez que se despertaba, tenía visiones del paraíso. De un ángel rubio sentado a su lado instándole a beber agua y algo de caldo. Cantándole mientras yacía incapaz de moverse.

Y cuando recuperó el sentido finalmente, descubrió a Relena durmiendo en un sillón junto a su lecho. Estaba acurrucada formando un ovillo, y su pecho se elevaba y descendía ligeramente con cada respiración.

La única luz del cuarto provenía del fuego que ardía en la chimenea, y fluctuaba sobre los rasgos de su precioso rostro. Había sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, incluso durante el sueño.

Su trenza rubia se alargaba hasta el suelo, tan sólo a unos centímetros de él. Sin pararse a pensarlo, Heero extendió la mano para acariciarla. Parecía seda sobre su palma.

Ella se había quedado.

Heero parpadeó ante las desconocidas emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior. Cada vez que se había despertado, ella había estado a su lado.

Podía recordar vagamente a Dúo, Trowa o a Beatriz. Pero ella era como una constante.

Su brazo se deslizó desde el regazo y ella se despertó con un sobresalto. Aclarándose la garganta, se frotó los ojos con las manos.

Heero apartó la mano de su cabello, y ese mismo movimiento atrajo la atención de Relena.

— ¡Estás despierto! —dijo con una sonrisa.

Abandonó el sillón y se sentó en el colchón, a su lado. Con un delicado roce, colocó la mano sobre su frente.

— La fiebre ha desaparecido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he permanecido inconsciente?

— Una semana.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar las noticias.

— ¿_Toda_ una semana?

Relena asintió.

Heero empezó a incorporarse, pero ella lo detuvo colocando las manos sobre su pecho y empujándole hacia la cama.

— Es media noche. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

— Al retrete —dijo él ásperamente—. Y sugiero que me dejes ir.

Ella se ruborizó, y dejó de empujarle.

— Entonces, permíteme que te ayude.

Mareado por el esfuerzo, Heero se sentó, y bajó con cuidado su pierna herida hasta el empedrado del suelo.

Se colocó la manta de piel alrededor de la cintura para cubrirse.

Relena le ofreció su hombro, y, usándola como una muleta, se levantó muy despacio de la cama.

Puso mucho cuidado en no hacerse daño cuando dio un primer paso de prueba. El dolor estalló ante el primer intento de apoyar el peso sobre la pierna. Apretando los dientes, se obligó a ignorarlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella.

— Sí, ¿y tú?

— Nunca me he encontrado mejor —resopló mientras le ayudaba a dar otro paso.

Heero casi sonrió ante su coraje. Avanzaron con mucha dificultad por el pasillo, pero finalmente llegaron. Heero la dejó fuera mientras entraba a aliviarse.

Cuando abrió la puerta unos minutos después, la encontró esperándole allí todavía.

— Tienes que meterte en la cama —le dijo con voz ronca, notando su expresión de agotamiento.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para desechar sus palabras y lo agarró de la cintura.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— No.

Hicieron el camino de regreso a la cama. Heero se sentó y colocó cuidadosamente las piernas en el colchón.

Nunca en su vida había tenido alguien que cuidara de él. Resultaba extraño verla andar de un lado para otro de la habitación sirviéndole una copa de cerveza, comprobando sus vendajes, y envolviéndole bien con las mantas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella cuando lo pilló con el ceño fruncido.

— Es sólo que estoy asombrado —dijo él en voz baja—. No esperaba que hicieses tantas cosas por mí.

— Bueno, se supone que eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando se preocupan las unas por las otras.

— ¿Y tú te preocupas por mí?

— Si dijera sí, ¿me creerías?

Él reflexionó sobre el tema. ¿Se atrevería a creer en que una mujer como ella pudiese preocuparse de un hombre como él? ¿O era todo aquello una artimaña?

— ¿Estás haciendo esto con la esperanza de conseguir un marido?

— No, Heero —replicó ella, con un tono distante y de reproche—. He hecho esto por ti como lo habría hecho por cualquier amigo. Te dije el día que me trajiste aquí que no te guardaba ningún rencor, y lo dije en serio.

Él tragó con dificultad al ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Se había equivocado al acusarla de estar fingiendo, y se arrepentía de sus palabras.

— Entonces te debo una disculpa. Tendrás que perdonarme si no sé cómo tratar un amigo. Como no he tenido nunca ninguno, no estoy seguro de cómo debo comportarme.

La sonrisa de ella le dejó sin respiración.

— Estás perdonado —apiló las almohadas detrás de él y lo ayudó a apoyarse sobre ellas. —De todas formas, no me deis todo el crédito, Lord Ogro. —Agregó con picardía —Cuidar de vos no es un trabajo fácil. Dúo, Trowa y Beatriz también han estado aquí. Incluso han tenido que luchar contra vos en vuestra inconsciencia.

Heero detuvo los sorbos de la cerveza que ella le había ofrecido. Abrió la boca, pero luego volvió a cerrarla y simplemente asintió. No era la primera vez que una situación como aquella se presentaba, pero de todas formas sintió una punzada en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con sus heridas. Volvió a darle un par de sorbos a su cerveza, mientras ella volvía a su asiento y retomaba un pequeño trozo de tejido que había estado cosiendo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato.

Terminando la cerveza, Heero dejó la copa a un lado.

— ¿Encontraron mis hombres a los responsables? —preguntó.

Ella meneó la cabeza mientras daba una diminuta puntada.

— Estuvieron persiguiendo a dos de los hombres, pero lograron escapar. —Estiró el hilo y lo partió en dos con los dientes. — Dúo todavía cree que mi hermano es el responsable. ¿Tú has cambiado de opinión?

— No. Como dije, tu hermano me odia hasta lo más profundo de su alma, pero nunca correría semejante riesgo con tu vida.

Por la expresión de su semblante, Heero diría que le habían complacido sus palabras, y eso le proporcionó mucha más satisfacción de la que debería.

—Trowa tampoco cree que sea él —sonrió ella —Tenéis camaradas con buen instinto, milord.

Heero alzó las cejas, cómo si le hubiesen dicho algo más que obvio.

—Trowa es un hombre inteligente. Es él quien maneja Ravenswood en verdad. —Admitió. No era de los que ventilaba la manera en cómo eran manejadas las cosas en su castillo, pero por alguna razón, no le importó confesarle a Relena algo que a él le parecía un simple hecho.

Relena volvió a sonreír y asintió, bajando nuevamente la vista.

— ¿Tienes una idea de quién puede ser? —preguntó mientras cogía un trozo de hilo de otro color, se lo metía en la boca para humedecerlo y después lo enhebraba en la aguja.

Heero apartó la mirada de aquellos dientes tan blancos, apartando también los pensamientos fácilmente llevaderos.

— Desgraciadamente, mi lista de enemigos es larga y abundante. Podría haber sido cualquiera de ellos.

—Sí, pero debe haber sido alguien que quería que culparas a mi hermano —dejó la costura a un lado—. Creo que esa persona también es la responsable de los ataques a tu pueblo y al de Milliardo.

— Relena…

— No, escúchame. Un amigo mío y de mi hermano que vino a ayudar apenas este conflicto se instigó, me dijo que había luchado con alguien que llevaba tu sobreveste la noche que el pueblo de mi hermano fue atacado. Consiguió herir al hombre que creía que eras tú.

Heero frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué haría alguien una cosa así?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— No lo sé, pero supongo que es alguien que sacaría algún tipo de beneficio con vuestras muertes.

— No hay nadie que pueda hacer eso. Ravenswood está demasiado bien protegido, y Sanc es demasiado extenso. Nadie tiene suficiente poder, o recursos para embarcarse en una campaña semejante.

— Entonces me he quedado sin ideas.

— Encuentro eso muy difícil de creer, conociéndote como te conozco.

Relena soltó una carcajada mientras recogía la costura del suelo y se inclinaba hacia atrás en el sillón.

Volvieron a permanecer en silencio durante varios minutos, mientras Heero disfrutaba de la paz que le proporcionaba compartir su soledad con ella.

—Me alegra que estés convencido que no sea mi hermano el que haya estado instigando todo esto. Él es un buen hombre.

Heero la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Estoy seguro que no ha sido el que nos atacó la última vez. Pero no puedo estar seguro que no haya sido él quien haya incursionado en mis aldeas las últimas veces.

— ¡Pero…!

—Pero sin embargo, está la historia de vuestro amigo. Lo sé. Y de la supuesta _bondad_ de vuestro hermano, por supuesto —agregó Heero, con ligera sorna.

Relena frunció el cejo.

—Pues lo es. —Afirmó, elevando la barbilla. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción peligrosa. —Mi hermano es tan bueno como vos mismo, milord.

Heero casi suelta una carcajada. Pero, en vez, simplemente hizo una mueca despectiva.

—Bueno, de ser así, me dais muchas más razones para desconfiar de él de lo que había supuesto desde un principio, milady.

Relena lo miró con calma. Luego volvió a tomar el bordado, el cual había dejado caer en su regazo, y siguió su manualidad con tranquilidad.

—Vos y mi hermano sois más parecidos de lo que creéis.

Esta vez, Heero la miró con irritación.

—Encuentro eso difícil de creer, señora. —dijo con frialdad.

El ambiente cálido que se había instaurado en la habitación se había esfumado, y Heero podía sentir el aire frío en su piel expuesta, a pesar de la vigorosa chimenea. Sin embargo, Relena se encontraba a su lado, dolorosamente imperturbable.

—Mi hermano ha tenido un pasado difícil. Al igual que vos, él tomó el título de Sanc muy joven, y la responsabilidad de cuidar de mis hermanas y de mí. El resto, simplemente ha sido fruto de malas decisiones. Decisiones que él creía genuinamente correctas. No es un pasado más o menos difícil que el vuestro, milord. Las cosas difíciles… son sólo difíciles.

Heero entrecerró los ojos, sin mirarla, pero no dijo nada. A Relena no pareció importarle.

—Él tenía una prometida ¿Sabéis? —ella dijo. A pesar suyo, Heero volvió a mirarla con más que un leve interés. Esa información jamás había llegado a sus oídos. No es que estuviese alguna vez especialmente interesado en la vida social de la nobleza, pero de todas formas le llamó la atención. –La conociste en la boda de mi hermana Lidia.

Heero frunció el cejo, sorprendido.

— ¿Lady Lucrezia?

Relena asintió.

—Estaban muy enamorados, mi hermano y ella. Todo el mundo creía que tarde o temprano se desposarían.

—Evidentemente aquello no pasó. —bufó Heero, apartando la mirada, sonando más agrio de lo que hubiese querido. Aquella información comenzaba a ponerlo de mal humor, a ponerlo extrañamente deprimido. Aún con ojos bajos, preguntó — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Relena se encogió de hombros, toqueteando su bordado.

—Supongo que al final hizo mella en él la guerra, las pérdidas, el peso de sus responsabilidades… No lo sé, realmente —sacudió la cabeza —Él simplemente renunció a lo que otros caballeros consideran que es su derecho natural poseer. Una esposa, un prestigio, una familia propia…

—Algunos no lo necesitan.

—Algunos _piensan_ que no lo necesitan.

Heero no replicó. De pronto, se sentía agotado. Muy, muy agotado.

Relena pareció notarlo en su expresión, porque suavizó su rostro y su sonrisa pareció volver a llenar la habitación, como si tuviese calor propio.

Se levantó y tomó su vaso de cerveza vacío.

—Descansa un poco, milord. Te traeré algo de caldo.

—No tengo hambre.

Para sorpresa de él, Relena ensanchó su sonrisa. Ella se veía absolutamente encantadora, a pesar de las sombras bajo sus cálidos ojos.

—Sé que no quieres comer porque no tenéis hambre. —Ella dio media vuelta, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, ella se volvió y se encogió de hombros –Pero lo _necesitáis_.

Y salió sin agregar nada más, y la puerta tras ella no hizo ningún ruido.

…

Los días fueron pasando desde que Heero se hubiese despertado, y Relena permaneció a su lado casi todo el tiempo. Dúo y Trowa aparecían muy seguido por el cuarto, pero no se quedaban mucho tiempo. Beatriz iba y venía diligentemente, pero la ama de llaves tenía todo un servicio doméstico del cual encargarse.

Pero Relena casi nunca se movía de su lado.

—Bueno, yo no tengo ningún castillo del cual encargarme en mantener en pie. Ni mucho menos defender. —había comentado en su momento ella, cuando Heero, por enésima vez, demostrara lo sorprendido que estaba de que alguien fuera tan diligente con él.

No fue hasta el cuarto día en que Heero se dio cuenta que una extraña sensación se había apoderado de él. Sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo, que sus sentimientos por Lady Relena iban más allá de su atracción física hacia ella, o la simple necesidad masculina de una mujer. Ella, de hecho, podía ser lo que todos llamaban un "amigo" para él, una idea que aún lo desconcertaba, pero que con el paso del tiempo cada vez le iba costando menos digerir. Porque ella, simplemente, había resultado ser la mujer más inteligente, divertida, y absolutamente honesta que jamás se hubo permitido conocer. Pero la sensación que sentía ahora, iba más allá de toda su reflexión.

De pronto él se sentía _íntimo_ con ella. Ellos habían hablado mucho –Bueno, ella más que él, en honor a la verdad –pero también habían permanecido en silencio durante largos momentos, cómodos el uno con el otro. Cómo si hubiesen pasado toda la vida compartiendo aquellos silencios confiables, calmos, suaves como la seda más fina. De los que, quizá, compartían un señor y su señora. El tipo de momento que nunca había pensado experimentar.

Cerró los ojos para luchar contra la oleada de anhelo que lo atravesaba. No le pertenecía, él pensó. _Esto terminará algún día. No te acostumbres._

_Nada es para siempre_.

Ella no era suya. _Nunca_ podría tenerla, y desearla para sí no estaba bien.

— ¿Sabes cuántos caballeros hacen falta para apagar una vela? —preguntó ella de pronto.

Heero la miró de soslayo. No era la primera vez que intentaba pillarlo desprevenido con uno de sus, muy seguidos, intentos de hacerlo reír.

— Ninguno, se supone que hay escuderos que se encargan de eso.

Ella rió al escuchar su contestación.

— No está mal, pero la respuesta es uno. No obstante, la vela debe aceptar el soplo.1

Heero puso los ojos en blanco.

Relena resopló.

— ¿Es que no hay nada que encuentres divertido?

— Sí —dijo él en un susurro—. A _ti _te encuentro muy divertida.

Por la expresión sorprendida de su rostro, Heero dedujo que la había pillado con la guardia baja.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante.

— Heero…

— No —dijo él echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos—. No digas ni una palabra, y no intentes tus ardides conmigo; estoy débil y no me encuentro en condiciones de luchar contra ti.

— Mi hermano asegura que ése es el mejor momento para sacar ventaja.

— Pero no sería muy considerado de tu parte.

Relena se movió para sentarse a su lado. Y antes de que Heero pudiera moverse, ella apretó los labios contra los suyos. Heero cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para recibirla, pero sin atreverse a levantar la mano y enredar su mano en aquellos rubios cabellos.

Ella lo acarició con la lengua una vez más antes de apartarse.

— Esta noche te permitiré escapar —susurró contra sus labios antes de mordisquearlos impúdicamente una vez más—, pero el día que recuperes las fuerzas, te desafiaré de nuevo. Y _ganaré_.

Él frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, sin comprender del todo por qué no se aprovechaba de la situación.

— ¿Por qué abandonas sabiendo que no puedo luchar contra ti en estas condiciones?

La mirada hambrienta en los ojos de Relena fue casi suficiente para derretirlo.

— Porque quiero que no tengas ninguna excusa para rechazarme más tarde. Será un combate justo.

Heero estuvo tentado de decirle que se casara con él de todas maneras. Pero tan sólo aquel pensamiento, tanto como lo sorprendió, casi lo encogió de temor. Estaban su juramento al rey, y la pequeña cuestión de que su hermano despreciaba hasta el suelo que pisaba. Incluso si Enrique consentía, Milliardo jamás daría su aprobación, y se negaba a ponerla en la tesitura de tener que elegir entre ellos.

Y aún, si superaba aquellas dos vallas, todavía estaba la maldición de su temperamento…

Heero negó con la cabeza. Quizá necesitaba descansar nuevamente.

Observó a Relena. Y al parecer no era el único.

— Necesitas dormir —le dijo, señalando la sombra oscura que había bajo sus ojos.

Ella asintió y volvió a su sillón.

— ¡Ahí no! —gruñó él—. Esta vez no. Vete a tu cama. Te has ganado una buena noche de sueño.

— ¿Y si necesitas algo?

— Te aseguro que puedo derribar las paredes a gritos si es necesario.

Ella dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

— No me cabe ninguna duda al respecto.

— Entonces vete.

— Sí, Lord Ogro. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Nos vemos en la mañana.

Heero la contempló mientras salía con una extraña opresión en el corazón. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero aquello le estaba costando. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al pecho, y cerró los ojos.

Entonces, comenzó a prepararse. Pero antes, se admitió a sí mismo unos cuántos de hechos.

Primero, él había hecho un juramento. Uno en que ponía su honor, su _vida_ en juego. Honor, había sido hasta la fecha, lo que él más valoraba por sobre todas las cosas. Lo era _todo_.

Pero hoy, tenía que admitir que aquello no le importaba más de lo que le había importado su vida. Más de una vez, había tenido la intención de desecharlo sólo por estar un momento enlazado con Lady Relena, sentir su piel, su cuerpo, su calor. Admitía que, de elegir, no le habría importado perder su honor, y su vida de paso, por ello.

Era una cosa tremendamente ridícula de admitir para un hombre como él. Pero también sabía que las cosas algunas veces podían tornarse así de tormentosas. Él lo sabía muy bien. Era un maestro en ése tipo de tragedias.

Segundo. Milliardo lo odiaba. El señor de Sanc no lo aceptaría jamás por razones más que conocidas. Pero que le colgaran de cabeza si alguna vez le hubiese importado lo que el Conde Relámpago pensase de él. Hermano de Relena o no.

Y tercero.

Heero abrió sus ojos, y el techo oscuro de su habitación parecía cernirse sobre él.

Amaba profunda, irreversible, e irremediablemente a Lady Relena.

Y ahora que lo sabía, tenía que pensar _en verdad_ esta vez por qué haría lo que haría a continuación.

Él no quería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, hacerle daño. Pero al final se lo haría. _Lo haría_. Y pensar en eso, le llenaba más de angustia que cualquier otra cosa, incluso más que su pronta ausencia. Heero sabía que una vez que ella se hubiese ido, la soledad se le volvería casi insoportable. Pero ésa soledad, era mil veces más suave que la perspectiva, el remordimiento de herir a Relena con su propia mano.

— Fuerza —dijo en voz baja—. Te lo ruego, fuerza.

Cerrando los ojos, Heero apretó su mano en un puño. Endurecería su corazón. Se aseguraría de apartarla de él.

Esta vez, por ella, tenía que hacerlo.

…

Relena despertó justo después del mediodía, pero cuando intentó ver a Heero se encontró excluida de sus habitaciones.

— ¿Qué queréis decir con eso de que no puedo entrar? —le preguntó a Dúo.

— Son órdenes de Heero. Y no me atrevo a contradecirle en esto.

— Dúo —dijo ella con tristeza—, se supone que sois _mi_ aliado.

— Y lo soy, pero también me gustaría conservar todos mis dientes, y él fue más que claro a la hora de explicarme lo que me haría os permitía cruzar este umbral.

Relena lo vio todo rojo. Así que él creía que podría desanimarla tan fácilmente. Pues bien, ¡pronto aprendería que no era así!

— Está bien —dijo enfadada. Entonces, levantó la voz y añadió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. No podéis quedaros ahí para siempre. Tarde o temprano tendréis que salir.

Tal y como esperaba, no hubo respuesta.

Que así fuera.

Al final le vencería. ¡Lo haría!

Girando sobre sus talones, Relena se alejó a grandes pasos hacia el salón.

…

Pasaban los días mientras esperaba a que Heero apareciese, pero ni una sola vez hizo algo más que abrir ligeramente la puerta. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando, una mañana, se lo encontró bajando las escaleras.

El corazón de Relena dio un vuelco de alegría al ver que estaba completamente vestido y que se dirigía hacia la puerta de fuera.

— ¡Heero! —gritó, apresurándose a llegar a su lado.

Él la ignoró.

Ofendida, Relena se colocó delante para bloquearle el paso.

— Fuera de mi camino, mujer.

— ¿Mujer? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Qué ha pasado con…?

— No ha pasado nada. Ahora volved a vuestra costura o a lo que sea que hacéis durante el día.

Relena se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Cómo dices?

La mirada que él le dedicó fue tan fría que la dejó helada de la cabeza a los pies.

—No tengo tiempo para tonterías. Tengo obligaciones que atender —pasó a su lado y siguió su camino.

Un fuerte impulso de estrangularlo la consumía, y, si hubiese sido unos cuantos centímetros más alta y más fuerte, realmente lo habría intentado.

Por la tarde, fue peor.

Él no había almorzado con los demás, y cuando ella lo fue a confrontar camino a su habitación, Heero la despachó de una manera tan indiferente, tan desprendida, que ella volvió a quedarse sin habla.

Al ver que ella no se movía de su camino, Heero se inclinó hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Le aconsejo, milady, que se aparte de mi camino, sino quiere ser devuelta a Sanc en un saco.

Los ojos de Relena destellaron de indignación.

— ¡No te atreverías! ¡Y no os atreváis a usar ése tono conmigo! —advirtió y, quizá por primera vez, su voz sonó tan fría como la de él.

Heero se apartó de ella, sus ojos volviéndose distantes.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella susurró:

¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Heero volvió a mirarla, y por un segundo, a Relena le pareció ver un destello de dolor en sus ojos azules. Pero el segundo pasó, y sus ojos volvieron a ser tan fríos, que ella dudó haber visto alguna vez un brillo en ellos.

—No sucede nada, milady. Sólo estoy poniendo las cosas en su lugar —dijo lentamente, con voz afilada —Así que se lo vuelvo a aconsejar: apártese de mi camino de aquí en más, si no quiere ser de vuelta antes de tiempo a su hermano. Al menos, él estará feliz de verla. —Entonces él la rodeó, y siguió su camino. —Ocupe su tiempo en algo que sea de provecho, y no molestéis más.

Él se alejó, sin voltear hacia ella ni una vez.

Relena se quedó quieta, en silencio, sola en medio de aquel enorme pasillo. Sentía un extraño zumbido en los oídos.

— Bien —dijo mirando la alejada esquina en la que el conde acababa de desaparecer—. Bien. Eso será _exactamente_ lo que haga, milord.

Y rápidamente, se alejó en dirección contraria.

Había creído que compartían una amistad. Pero, obviamente, se había equivocado.

Bien, no lo necesitaba para nada.

Y si él quería ser tan obstinado, le daría lo que se merecía.

Dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el salón, se detuvo en donde debería estar el estrado. Hace tiempo había tenido aquella idea, pero nunca se había atrevido a llevarla a cabo. Una que todo el mundo le había aconsejado no hacer, pero su sed de venganza era tal que quería que él se sintiese igual de furioso y traicionado que ella.

Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, llamó a Trowa.

Había una modificación más que quería llevar a cabo en el salón.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Le dije que era más o menos tranquilito. Un poco más meditativo digo yo. Y sabemos un poquitín acerca de Trowa, el cual, ya de la serie, ME ENCANTA :3 Algún día haré una historia sobre él.**

**Con respecto al chiste de Relena, sí, sí, más de alguno/a habrá quedado "Ein?", pero la cosa va así: la historia está escrita originalmente en inglés, y lo que hizo ella fue utilzar un juego de palabras Blow, que significa Soplido, pero también puede significar Golpe, Puñetazo, Reto, Desafío. ¡Ahí estaba el chiste! XD**

**Espero sus comentarios, preciosos para mí! :3 ¡Un beso!**


End file.
